Trato hecho Un Dramione
by ashleyblackmalfoy
Summary: Se cumplen 10 años de la batalla en el mundo magico y como cada año se celebra un gran baile.     ¿Qué pasaría si dos enemigos amanecen juntos despues de una noche de copas?     ¿Y si esto tuviera consecuencias,cuanto cambiaria su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**¡****¡****¡****T****R****A****T****O**** H****E****C****H****O****!****!****!**

HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE TRABAJAN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, SE CUMPLEN 10 AÑOS DE LA GRAN BATALLA EN EL MUNDO MAGICO Y COMO CADA AÑO SE CELEBRA UN GRAN BAILE EN HONOR DE REMUS LUPIN, NYMPHADORA TONKS, FRED WEASLEY, SEVERUS SNAPE, COLIN CREEVEY Y OTROS 55 MAGOS Y BRUJAS QUE MURIERON LUCHANDO POR UN MUNDO MEJOR.

¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI DOS ENEMIGOS AMANECIERAN EN LA MISMA CAMA DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS?

¿Y SI ESO TUVIERA CONSECUENCIAS?

¿CUANTOCAMBIARA ESTO SUS VIDAS Y LAS DE SUS AMIGOS?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1. EL GRAN BAILE**

La gran batalla del mundo mágico concluyó, Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos estaban derrotados… Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey y otros 55 magos y brujas que murieron luchando por un mundo mejor, estarían por siempre en la memoria de todos.

Habían pasado 10 años ya desde aquel día, los tres amigos trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry y Ron, en el segundo piso, como es de suponerse, en el Cuartel General de Aurores, tres pisos más abajo, en el Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, se encontraba Hermione, la castaña no era la misma de antes, su cabello no estaba enmarañado, sus curvas se habían acentuado y era para muchos caballeros una de las mujeres más bellas que ahí trabajaba… (n/a demasiados cumplidos, por eso es la protagonista)

Era un día importante, el Ministerio de Magia ofrecía un gran baile para los empleados, celebraban el décimo aniversario de la batalla y honraban a los magos y brujas caídos en ella.

No tenía muchas ganas de asistir, no obstante, cualquier cosa seria mejor que estar solo en la Mansión Malfoy, así que Draco decidió portar uno de sus mejor trajes de gala, no perdía nada, esta vez iría solo, sin embargo, se encontraría ahí con su gran amigo Blaise Zabini, ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio, en el primer piso, ocupado por Ministro de la Magia y Personal de Apoyo. (n/a obvio, Draco siempre tiene que estar con los mejores).

Hermione iría acompañada de Ron, no le entusiasmaban mucho este tipo de eventos, pero sus amigos le habían insistido tanto que terminó cediendo.

- ¡Herm, por favor date prisa!-El pelirrojo llevaba media hora esperando a Hermione en la sala de la casa que compartía con Ginny, quien se había ido hace horas.

- Ay Ron, ya no me presiones- suplicaba la castaña mientras, trataba de ponerse las zapatillas de tacón alto.

- Anda Hermione, Harry y Ginny nos esperan.

- ¡Listo! ¡Listo!- anunciaba Hermione mientras bajaba aprisa las escaleras.- ¿Qué tal me veo?

- ¡Wow! Herm, te..te ves muy… guapa- musitó Ron boquiabierto.

- ¡Gracias!- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos ya?

Herm salió del brazo de Ron, llevaba un vestido de noche, largo y con un pronunciado escote en la espalda, demasiado para su gusto, sin embargo, Ginny había insistido tanto en lo bien que se veía, que Herm no pudo negarse. El vestido era color turquesa y acentuaba la figura de la castaña.

Malfoy llegó al baile, como era de esperarse, causó sensación entre las damas presentes, su cuerpo se había tornado más fuerte, su espalda era amplia y a pesar del traje podían percibirse sus músculos, marcados en el abdomen, espalda y brazos.

- ¿Blaise dónde estas?-pensaba el rubio, mientras recorría el salón en busca de su amigo.

- DRACO- Pansy Parkinson se acercó y abrazó por detrás al rubio.- Pensé que no vendrías.

- Pansy- murmuró el rubio, tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su "amiga". (n/a pobre Malfoy)

Draco y Pansy habían salido por un tiempo, pero ella era demasiado empalagosa para el gusto del rubio, que la buscaba solo si necesitaba alguien con quien pasar la noche.

- ¿Entramos ya Ginny?-preguntó Harry a la pelirroja, quien portaba un vestido rosado muy lindo. (n/a casi fucsia, para que no se viera pálida)

- No, espera un poco, no creo q demoren mucho-contestó la pelirroja, mirando a lo lejos en busca de su hermano y su amiga.

Harry y Ginny ya no estaban saliendo, aunque su relación era casi la misma de siempre. Días antes el ojiverde no estaba seguro de su amor por la pelirroja, sin embargo, estaba tan agradecido con la familia Weasley que temía que su relación con ellos se modificara al terminar con Ginny, para su sorpresa la pelirroja sentía lo mismo y quedaron como amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Ahí vienen!- señalo la pelirroja.

- Vaya, ¡por fin!- se alegró Harry, listo para entrar al salón donde se celebraba el baile.

- No fue mi culpa-aclaró Ron, señalando a Herm.

- Lo siento- añadió la castaña mientras fulminaba a Ron con la mirada- no podía abrocharme el vestido.

- Yo te hubiera ayudado si me hubieras dicho.-Rió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por ti excelente verdad?- Ginny le dio un codazo a su hermano.

- Bueno ya, pero valió la pena- Harry estaba impaciente por entrar- Herm te vez muy bien.

- ¡Gracias Harry! Ustedes también se ven muy bien.

Los cuatro entraron al baile, la mayoría de los invitados (n/a la crema y nata del mundo mágico), ya se encontraban ahí, todos vestían sus mejores galas.

- BLAISE- gritó el rubio al ver a su amigo cerca de la barra- por fin te encuentro. Zabini iba muy bien acompañado. (n/a una chica tipo playboy)

- Draco ¿A qué hora llegaste?

- Hace un rato, llevo horas buscándote. Ayúdame a deshacerme de Pansy- suplicó el rubio mientras se alejaban un poco de sus acompañantes.

- Ok, pero si lo hago me cubres para que pueda largarme de aquí lo antes posible- contestó Blaise mientras miraba a su acompañante.

- ¿QUÉ? Piensas dejarme aquí solo.

- Tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar- replicó Zabini- Ella es Brigitte y no pienso perder la oportunidad de llevármela a la cama.

- Ok, si te deshaces de Pansy yo te cubro.

- Pansy- Blaise se acercó a ella.- Draco no se siente muy bien, no es justo que te eche a perder la fiesta, ven para que te presente a alguien con quien puedas bailar.

- ¿Pero que le pasa a mi Draquito?

- No es nada de cuidado, pero lo mejor es que este solo, vamos.- Blaise se llevó a Pansy, mientras el rubio se quedaba en la barra a tomar algo.

Harry y Ginny bailaban, no habían parado en toda la noche, Hermione y Ron se encontraban sentados observando a sus amigos. (n/a con cara de aburrimiento)

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Tu no bailas-se burló el pelirrojo.-Además ni siquiera querías venir.

- Solo decía, total ya estamos aquí, pero gracias de todas maneras Ron

- ¡Ay! Pero que genio te cargas Herm.

- ¡Ash! Mejor voy por algo de tomar, no te soporto cuando estas así.

- Pues por lo menos ya sabes lo que yo siento todo el tiempo, porque por si no te has dado cuenta tú todo el tiempo eres así.

- ¡Eres un tonto!- Dijo la castaña aun mas molesta, mientras iba hacia la barra.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2. DESPERTANDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

Al día siguiente la castaña despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tal parece que se había pasado de copas la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y al girarse sobre la cama se encontró un acompañante.

- ¿TU?- gritó la castaña al ver la cara de su acompañante, quien despertó al oír el grito.

- ¿Qué pasa?- El rubio se incorporó y se encontró con la castaña- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

- NO, LA PREGUNTA ES ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?- replicó Hermione mientras trataba de cubrirse- ESTA ES MI CASA.

- ¿QUÉ?- Draco miró la habitación y se dio cuenta de que la castaña tenía razón.- ¿PERO CÓMO LLEGUE AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE SANGRE SUCIA?

- YO NO TE HICE NADA- ambos gritaban- Y NO ME LLAMES SANGRE SUCIA, HURÓN

Hermione buscaba su varita, eso era un desastre, la ropa de ambos estaba distribuida por toda la habitación (n/a una noche loca, sin duda). Cuando por fin la encontró se vistió y apuntó a Draco que aún buscaba la suya.

- Lárgate de aquí Malfoy- amenazó Herm

- Es lo que intento, pero no puedo irme desnudo (n/a que suerte la de Herm)- el rubio aun se estaba vistiendo.

- Date prisa, no quiero que Ginny te vea aquí

- ¿Weasley? ¿Vives con ella?- se burló Draco- Pues si ¿quien mas querría vivir contigo?

- ¡LARGATE YA!

- ¡JAJAJA!- Draco soltó una carcajada, le encantaba hacer enojar a Hermione.

- Vete en este momento o te echo un maleficio - la castaña echaba chispas.

- Ok, ya me voy, pero antes… no me había dado cuenta de lo buena que estas sangre sucia- añadió Malfoy mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

- ¡LARGO!- explotó Hermy y cerró la puerta.

Hermione subió a la habitación de Ginny se llevó una sorpresa al ver que seguía tranquilamente dormida, al parecer no se había percatado de la discusión entre ella y Draco.

- Menos mal que no se dio cuenta- suspiro Herm y se fue hacia su habitación.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle aún más después de que Draco se fue, así que decidió acostarse de nuevo. Estaba sobre la cama, mirando al techo, trataba de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¿Hermione que hiciste? ¿Por qué, por qué el?- se reprochaba…

El rubio se fue a la mansión Malfoy, que se encontraba vacía, la mucama era su única compañía, la casa era fría, siempre lo había sido, incluso desde que sus padres vivían (n/a en esta historia Lucius murió en la batalla y Cissy tiempo después). Draco no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, ni como había llegado hasta la cama de su enemiga, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña, su piel suave y perfecta figura.

- No puedo negar que la sangre sucia se ha puesto muy guapa, pero ¿amanecer en su cama? ¿Cómo diablos llegue ahí?- se preguntaba el rubio.

_Flashback_

_Hermione llegó a la barra y el único lugar disponible para disgusto del rubio, era a su lado, la castaña trato ignorarlo, al parecer ya llevaba varios tragos. Después de un rato y muchas copas Herm al igual que Draco, estaba ebria. _

_- ¿Dónde dejaste tus libros ratón de biblioteca?- dijo el rubio alzando su copa un poco tambaleante- Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de eventos, ahora resulta que sabes divertirte_

_- Y yo pensé que a ti no te gustaba convivir con gente decente- se defendió la castaña._

_- ¿Decente? ¿Te refieres a ti, a Potter y a los pobretones Weasley?- soltó una carcajada_

_- Cualquier persona es más decente que tu asquerosa familia, hurón- la castaña se puso de pie y sacó su varita. _

_- Con mi familia no te metas, sangre sucia inmunda- contestó el rubio sacando también su varita y poniéndose de pie._

_- Disculpen- interrumpió el hombre que servía las copas- ambos están muy tomados y exaltados, lo mejor es que se retiren. _

_- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas?- se quejó la castaña mientras salía tambaleándose del salón. _

_- ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien sacó la varita- le reclamó Draco._

_- ¿Qué ganas con molestarme Malfoy?... ¿ahora como voy a irme a casa? Ni siquiera pude avisarles a mis amigos._

_Herm hablaba sola, miró a Draco que parecía ausente, el rubio no se había percatado antes de lo bien que lucia la castaña. Él la miraba de arriba abajo y no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho había cambiado, la miró a los ojos, la tomó por la cintura… y no pudo evitar besarla, fue un beso profundo y apasionado. Al principio Herm no sabía como reaccionar, sin embargo, al sentir los cálidos labios del rubio, simplemente se dejo llevar, ambos estuvieron a punto de caerse por el exceso de copas. (n/a lo demás es historia, jaja!) _

_Fin del Flashback _

La castaña despertó por fin, eran ya las 3:00 de la tarde, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, nos obstante, ahora tenía muchísima hambre, así que bajo a la cocina a preparase algo.

- Herm, vaya por fin te has levantado- Ginny entró a la cocina.

- Mmm, si, es que no me sentía muy bien-contestó Herm mientras se disponía a darle otra mordida a si bizcocho.

- Ay amiga, como ibas a sentirte bien, si te pasaste de copas- rió.

- Yo…mmm- se sonrojó la castaña- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- El encargado de la barra se lo dijo a Harry, al parecer también saliste en compañía de un hombre, ¿quién era?- Ginny miraba interrogante a la chica.

_Flashback _

_Ginny y Harry llevaban un buen rato bailando, así que decidieron tomar un descanso._

_- Ron ¿dónde esta Herm?_

_- En la barra- contestó Ron con cara de aburrimiento a su hermana._

_- ¿En la barra? ¿sola?- Harry se sorprendió._

_- Si, esta de genio… oigan ya es tarde, tengo sueño ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí?- añadió Ron _

_- Ok, iré a buscar a Hermione- Harry se fue en dirección a la barra. _

_-Disculpe caballero- se dirigió al hombre de la barra.- ¿Ha estado aquí una mujer de cabello castaño? Tenía un vestido color turquesa. _

_- Ah si, se fue hace un rato, en compañía de un caballero rubio- contestó- ambos se excedieron en copas y les pedí que se controlaran o se retiraran._

_Fin del Flashback_

- No lo sé- mintió la castaña- lo único que recuerdo es que salí del salón, y desperté en mi cama.

- Sola- preguntó Ginny sonriendo- ¿qué paso con el tipo que salió contigo?

- Por supuesto que sola- contestó nerviosa- ni siquiera recuerdo quien era ese tipo.

- Pues a Harry le dijeron que era un rubio ¿quién será?- se preguntaba Ginny…

En la mansión Malfoy, el rubio se encontraba enla biblioteca, pensativo, solo podía recordar el momento en que Granger llegaba a la barra, - ese vestido de noche le sentaba muy bien- pensó. Después de eso solo recordaba despertar al amanecer y encontrarse con esos ojos marrones… De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la mucama había llamado a la puerta.

- Sr. Malfoy, tiene visita.

- ¿Quién me busca?- preguntó con tono distraído.

- El Sr. Zabini- contestó- ¿lo hago pasar?

- Si, que pase

Blaise entró a la biblioteca con su típica sonrisa maliciosa y se sentó el un sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Draco.

- Pero que carita tienes Draco, tal parece que la fiesta no estuvo tan mal ¿de qué me perdí?

- Pues…- Draco dudó por un momento en contarle o no a su amigo lo que había sucedido- para serte sincero no recuerdo mucho, me excedí en tragos- dijo mientras se levanta de su asiento de cuero- ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?

- Claro, un whisky de fuego estaría bien- dijo e insistió con lo del baile mientras el rubio servía dos copas de whisky- eso de los tragos me queda claro, no puedes ocultar la cara de cruda que tienes ¿pero dime paso algo interesante? Por lo menos t hubieras traído a Pansy para pasar la noche.

- ¿Pansy? Ya me tiene harto, me asfixia, antes que volver acostarme con ella, prefiero tener sexo con la mucama- dijo el rubio con enfado.

- ¡Jaja! ¿Tanto así? ¿Entonces, no me perdí de nada? Menos mal que preferí irme con Brigitte, no sabes que mujer- Blaise puso cara de depravado.

Draco solo se limitó a sonreir (n/a esa sonrisa de lado tan sexy que tiene)…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3. ¿HERMIONE ENFERMA?**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas ya desde aquel día, Herm se despertó muy temprano (n/a como es su costumbre), tenía una reunión importante sobre su nueva propuesta de ley mágica, era sobre la discriminación hacia hijos de muggles y mestizos. Al levantarse de la cama, las castaña sintió un fuerte mareo, reposo un poco y fue a darse un baño, mientras se bañaba continuaba sintiendo mareos.

- ¿Pero que diablos me pasa?-pensó- Debe ser el exceso de trabajo, no he dormido muy bien.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió con tranquilidad, pero seguía sintiendo mareos, no le dio importancia y bajo a la cocina, Ginny ya la esperaba con el desayuno.

- ¿Lista para irnos al Ministerio?- Preguntó la pelirroja y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga- Herm ¿estás bien?

- Pues… de hecho no me siento muy bien- se acercó a la comida y no puedo evitar sentir asco (n/a no xq la hubiera preparado Ginny, jaja), salió corriendo al baño para vomitar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Ginny comenzó a preocuparse- Supongo que no iras al ministerio en esas condiciones.

- No te preocupes estoy bien- Hermy salió del baño- además no puedo faltar a la junta.

- ¡Ay Herm! No te veo muy bien, estas pálida.

- No te preocupes, tal vez algo me hizo daño

- ¿Entonces no piensas comer nada?

- No, creo que con un té de ortiga será suficiente.

Y diciendo esto, ambas se dirigieron hacia el Ministerio, las dos trabajaban en el mismo piso ya que Ginny se encontraba en la Sede Británica de la Confederación Internacional de Magos (n/a por eso del Quidditch, que tanto le gustaba).

Mientras tanto, cierto galán rubio salía de su mansión camino al trabajo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en esos ojos marrón frente a el al despertar, cada que podía se preguntaba: ¿Cómo llegue ahí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa noche? ¿En realidad tuve intimidad con ella o solo dormimos?

- Sea lo que sea, debo dejar de pensar en ella, es una sangre sucia y por muy buena que este, eso jamás debe repetirse- se dijo así mismo.

Hermione y Ginny llegaron por fin al Ministerio, en la entrada se encontraron con Harry y Ron, que las esperaban.

- ¡Hola chicas!- Ron y Harry las saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola!

- Herm, no te ves muy bien- el ojiverde miró a su amiga con preocupación.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que he estado trabajando mucho.- la castaña no le dio importancia.

- Pues en ese caso deberías tomarte un descanso- sugirió el pelirrojo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ron- Ginny puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- Tienen razón ¿por qué no vas a casa de tus padres?- añadió Harry- descansas y de paso vas a visitarlos.

- Pues supongo que no es mala idea, pero por ahora tengo que llegar a junta, es muy importante- la castaña iba caminando aprisa dejando a su amigos atrás y Ginny trataba de alcanzarla.

- Pero que necia es- se quejó Ron.

- Si, pensé que su actitud cambiaría cuando saliéramos del colegio, pero ya veo que no- dijo Harry y ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Hermione llegó por fin a la sala donde se celebraría la junta, aún se sentía mal, ya en otro momento pensaría en la sugerencia de Harry, ahora lo más importante era lograr que aprobaran la ley que proponía.

En el primer piso, Draco se encontraba en su despacho, no había visto a Granger desde aquel día, el hecho de que pensara en ella no significaba que le gustara, pero se sentía mal, tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había pasado y lo peor es que nadie podría resolverlas, incluso dudaba que Hermione pudiera hacerlo. -Si tan solo se lo dijera a Blaise, tal vez me ayudaría a pensar mejor- el chico, durante semanas había pensado en si se le decía o no a su amigo lo que había pasado (n/a por lo menos lo recordaba), pero ¿qué pensaría Blaise de el si le dijera que durmió con una impura? Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Zabini acaba de aparecerse dentro del despacho del rubio y se disponía a tomar asiento (n/a hablando del rey de roma...).

- Blaise, ¿qué haces aquí?- los ojos grises miraron hacia donde estaba el mago.

- ¡Que manera de recibirme!- reclamó

- Lo siento, es que no esperaba tu visita, hace días que no te veo.

- Si, pues el ministro me encomendó una misión fuera del país y ya no pude avisarte.

- Ah ok, entiendo

- ¿Te sucede algo Draco?

- Mmm, no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- mintió el rubio y fingió que buscaba algo en el cajón de su escritorio.

- Pues no se, te noto extraño- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados (n/a como analizándolo)- desde antes de irme me viaje actúas muy raro.

- La verdad es que…

- ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Pues la verdad es que paso algo el día del gran baile…

- Supongo que con "algo", te refieres a una mujer. ¿Quién es ella?

- Si, pues mira resulta que no recuerdo a ciencia cierta lo que paso… - Blaise miraba atento a su amigo.- … la vi en la barra, ambos nos excedimos y al otro día amanecí en su cama, desnudo.

- ¿Qué? Osea que ¿no sabes siquiera si fue tuya?

- No, por la forma en que despertamos, quiero suponer que estábamos tan ebrios que solo dormimos, pero… ¿y si paso algo?

- Ay hermano, se que a veces es conveniente aplicar el dicho de "los caballeros no tenemos memoria", pero eso que estas haciendo ya es mucho.

- No te burles- se molesto el rubio- esto es muy serio, nunca antes me había pasado.

- Ok, ok, no te enojes- trato de tranquilizarlo- ¿y quién es ella? ¿la conozco? ¿esta buena por lo menos?

- Pues…- Draco se puso pálido- es… es… Granger, Hermione Granger.

- ¿QUÉ?- el mago quedó boquiabierto- ¿una sangre sucia?

- Si, por eso no quería decírtelo, sabía que ibas a reaccionar así.

- Tranquilo, no te estoy criticando. Es solo que jamás creí que Draco Lucius Malfoy tuviera algo que ver con una impura.

- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberme acostado con ella. -Draco comenzaba a molestarse por las burlas de su amigo.

- Pues deberías estarlo, Granger buenísima, ya quisiera yo haber corrido con la misma suerte que tu.

- No niego que esta muy guapa, pero… no deja de ser una sangre sucia.

- Eso es cierto, pero hoy en día eso no importa, son pocas las familias de magos sangre pura.

- ¿Estas insinuando que entre Granger y yo podría haber algo?

- Pues, ¿qué más da? en tanto solo sea para divertirte- dijo Blaise con tono despreocupado- Tu familia era la única obsesionada con la sangre pura.

- Puede que tengas razón- musitó el rubio pensando en la posibilidad- Aunque supongo no se va a repetir, Granger es un santurrona, no se prestaría para algo asi…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4. ¿EMBARAZADA?**

Hermione cada vez se sentía peor, a pesar de que su carga de trabajo había disminuido un poco desde que el Ministerio había aprobado su ley, llevaba ya tres días así, no podía ni probar bocado porque enseguida vomitaba, además se mareaba constantemente.

- Herm, cada vez me preocupas más- Ginny tocaba a la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Hermione vomitando.

- Estoy bien- trataba de contestar la chica- solo necesito descansar.

- No es cierto- la castaña había salido por fin del baño- esto no es normal. Llevas varios días así y si no descansas o visitas al médico, yo misma te llevo a San Mungo arrastrando- la regañó la pelirroja.

- Ok, no te enojes, tan pronto como pueda pido unos días en el Ministerio para ir a casa de mis padres y prometo visitar a un médico muggle.

- Eso espero, en cuanto antes mejor- Ginny la regañaba como si fuese su madre.

Ese día llegaron al Ministerio unos minutos más tarde que de costumbre, sin embargo, Harry y Ron aún las esperaban a la entrada.

- Vaya pensé que no vendrían- Ron estaba cansado de esperarlas.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

- ¡Hola!- contestó Harry mientras se disponía a besarles la mejilla.

- Herm, cada día te veo mas pálida ¿sigues enferma?

- Si Ron- contestó Ginny mirando a su amiga- Precisamente por eso llegamos tarde, Herm sigue vomitando y me esta asustando.- la pelirroja suspiro.

- Pero Hermione habías quedado en tomarte un descanso- le recordó Harry.

- Lo se, no se preocupen, ya le dije a Ginny que voy a pedir unos días para visitar a mi padres e ir al médico.

- Si, pero solo porque te dije que te llevaría arrastrando a San Mungo si no lo hacías. - La pelirroja hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

- Ginny cuando hablas así te pareces a mamá… de verdad eres igualita a ella. -A Ron se le puso piel chinita, por lo mucho que se parecían.

Los 4 amigos comenzaron a reírse por la cómica escena y entraron al Ministerio, se separaron y cada uno se fue a su despacho a trabajar.

- ¿Srta. Granger se siente bien?- un anciano regordete, de estatura baja (n/a su jefe) se acercaba a Hermione que en ese momento de desmayó.

Cuando Hermione despertó estaba recostada sobre un escritorio, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amigos y algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Por fin despierta Srta. Granger.- el anciano se acercó aun más.

- Hermione ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó su amigo el ojiverde.

- Mmm… yo… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- la castaña estaba confundida

- Te desmayaste ¿te das cuenta de que no estas bien Herm?- Ginny estaba muy preocupada.

- Sus amigos tienen razón Granger, lo mejor es que se tome uno días de descanso, no es la primera vez que la noto enferma.

- Pe… pero- Hermione logro sentarse con ayuda de Ron que la cogió del brazo.

- Pero nada- dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio- el Sr. Bagnold tiene razón, te hemos sugerido lo mismo durante días.

- Ok, esta bien, no me regañen más- suplicaba Herm aun débil-mañana mismo me voy a casa de mis padres.

Draco no había dejado de pensar en la sugerencia de su amigo y menos ahora que acaba de topársela en los pasillos del ministerio, tener algunos encuentros con Granger no era tan mala idea, ya no importaba que fuera una impura, solo se iba a divertir con ella un rato, no pasaba nada, además Hermione iba a estar al tanto de su planes -Solo falta que la ratona de biblioteca acepte- dijo el rubio para sí mismo.

_Flashback_

_Hermione había subido al primer piso (n/a culpen a los libros, yo no tengo idea de xq el primer piso es hasta arriba) tenía una reunión con el Ministro, quien quería verla para felicitarla por la reciente aprobación de su Ley en contra de la discriminación a hijos de muggles y magos mestizos. _

_Iba apresurada como siempre (n/a todo el tiempo estresada), mientras caminaba abrió su folder para revisar las copias que le entregaría al Ministro, iba mirando hacia abajo, tratando de leer, cuando choco con algo (n/a o alguien) que hizo que sus hojas salieran volando. _

_- ¿TU? - la castaña levantó la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos grises._

_- Fíjate por donde vas Granger, ¿que no ves que me arrugas la camisa?- dijo el rubio arrogante, sacudiéndose la ropa._

_- Cállate Malfoy, tu deberías tener más cuidado, seguramente lo hiciste a propósito. _

_- Por supuesto que no, entre mas lejos este de ti, por mi mejor- el rubio miró a la Herm, ese traje sastre le quedaba muy bien, no obstante, su cara se veía pálida y tenía unas grandes ojeras._

_- ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando, ayúdame a recoger mis papeles, que tu los has tirado- la chica saco a Draco de sus pensamientos.- ¿en qué diablos piensas?_

_- En lo bien que te sientan esas ojeras- se burló- tal parece que no has dormido nada. _

_- ¿Y eso a ti qué?- la castaña se dispuso a recoger sus documentos. _

_- Que genio Granger- el chico comenzó a ayudarle- ¿Por qué no has dormido? ¿Has estado pensando en mi o qué?_

_- ¡Jaja! Ni en tus sueño huroncito- y diciendo esto Hermione se fue hacia el despacho del Ministro. _

_Fin del Flashback _

A la mañana del día siguiente Hermione partía camino a casa de sus padres, les había enviado una carta contándoles lo sucedido y ellos la esperaban preocupados. Harry, Ron y Ginny la habían acompañado a la estación del tren, bromeaban diciendo que si no lo hacían Hermione se escabulliría al Ministerio para seguir trabajando.

Después de unas horas de viaje llegó por fin a casa de sus padres y llamó a la puerta.

- Hija que bueno que ya estas aquí- su padre la abrazó.

- Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Se puede saber por qué no me habías avisado que estabas enferma?- la regaño su madre al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Oh mamá! No me regañes tú también. Se quejó- ya fue suficiente con que lo hicieran mis amigos.

- No importa, te lo mereces, además lo hacemos porque no preocupamos por ti.

- Tu mamá tiene razón- agregó el Sr. Granger.

Después de la cena Hermione subió a su habitación, se sentía agotada, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Antes de que pudiera quedarse dormida su madre entró a la habitación.

- ¿Puedo platicar contigo hija?

- Claro mamá, ¿sobre que quieres platicar?

- Hija me preocupas mucho, te ves muy pálida y durante la cena pude darme cuenta de que apenas y probabas la comida. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué me ocultas?

. Nada mamá, es solo que no me he sentido muy bien, debe ser el exceso de trabajo.

- Yo también he llegado ha excederme en el trabajo y nunca me enferme de esa manera ¿Has visto ya a algún médico?

- No, no he tenido tiempo, te aseguró que no es nada grave, en realidad solo he tenido mareos, nauseas y un poco de vómito. (n/a ¿poco?)

. Hija tal vez lo que voy a preguntarte te incomode pero… -su madre dudó en hacer la pregunta- ¿es probable que estés embarazada?

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta se su madre.

- ¿QUÉ?, pero mamá ni siquiera salgo con nadie.

- Eso me queda claro, pero tu bien sabes que para embarazarte no es forzoso que tengas novio.

Por primera vez, Hermione no supo que contestar, su madre tenía razón.

- Has memoria hija, y no olvides que tu padre y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte- Diciendo esto Jane salió de la habitación se su hija.

La castaña dormía tranquilamente, cuando despertó, algo vino a su mente

- ¡Oh por Dios!- se levantó de la cama- No me ha venido mi periodo ¿y si mamá tiene razón? ¿Si estoy embarazada? ¿Pero cómo?... La imagen de cierto rubio, desnudo y en su cama apareció de repente. ¿QUÉ? No, no, no… esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no puedo estar embarazada de Malfoy, No, no, debe ser otra cosa, he leído que el periodo puede retrasarse si hay estrés o un exceso de hormonas.- La chica hablaba sola, estaba desesperada y daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

Alguien llamó a su puerta

- Hija ¿ya estas lista? -era su madre.- Hoy mismo vamos a ir al médico.

- Mmm… no, dame un minuto para que me cambie.

- Ok, te espero en el comedor, debes desayunar algo.

- Si, enseguida bajo.

Durante el desayuno Herm apenas y probó bocado, no solo para evitar vomitar, sino porque no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo de Draco,

Camino al médico, no dijo ni una palabra, cuando llegaron el médico la examinó y le hizo algunas pruebas.

- Y bien Doctor ¿cómo esta mi hija?

- No, se preocupe, no hay nada de que alarmarse, solo necesita algunos cuidados- El médico entrego a Hermione un sobre con los resultados de sus pruebas…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5. UN BASTARDO EN CAMINO**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, Draco se encontraba en su despacho leyendo algunos documentos que el Ministro le había pedido que revisara. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo el rubio sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Al escuchar esa voz, Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con Hermione Grangrer.

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo, indicándole que tomara asiento- Tenía entendido que estabas de visita en casa de tus padres los muggles.

- Pues no tengo otros- dijo sarcástica- pero ¿tú cómo lo sabes?- la chica frunció en ceño

- Eso no importa, dime, ¿sobre que quieres hablar conmigo?…

_Flashback _

_Era medianoche, Draco, estaba en su cama recostado, no podía conciliar el sueño, otra vez volvía a pensar en la curvas de Granger, había decidido por fin hablar con ella, decirle lo mucho que le atraía y proponerle un encuentro. - Aunque sea una santurrona no puede negarse, soy yo Draco Lucius Malfoy cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por pasar un buen rato conmigo. (n/a q presuntuoso, pero aun así me encanta)- Mañana mismo iré a buscarla. _

_Draco no había estado con ninguna mujer desde la noche del baile, algo raro en el, ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres a sus pies, la razón era que el rubio ya estaba harto de mujeres superficiales y huecas, Hermione era diferente, era inteligente, terca, le encantaba su sarcasmo y además de todo, era muy bella, pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado de ella. - Un Malfoy no puede enamorarse de una sangre sucia- el rubio se repetía esto constantemente. _

_A la mañana siguiente el rubio despertó, tomo un baño, en cuanto término de vestirse, bajo a desayunar algo ligero y se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia. -Durante el almuerzo iré a buscar a Granger, estoy seguro de que piensa que es mejor adelantar trabajo durante esa hora._

_Entró en el despacho de Hermione, estaba todo muy ordenado, espero unos minutos pero ella nunca apareció. -¿Se habrá ido a almorzar?- se preguntaba. _

_Después de un rato salió del despacho y se encontró con la asistente de la castaña, que acababa de llegar de su descanso. _

_- ¿Sr. Malfoy? ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?_

_- Mmm… No, gracias, solo estaba buscando a Granger. _

_- Oh, lo siento, pero la Srta. Granger no se encontraba muy bien de salud y al parecer se fue por unos días a casa de sus padres._

_- Ok, muchas gracias.- contestó el rubio algo decepcionado. _

_El rubio se retiro, no tenía idea de hasta cuando volvería la castaña y estaba decidido a hablar con ella. _

_Fin del Flashback _

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres Granger?- Malfoy dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro detenidamente a Herm.- ¿Vienes a decirme lo mucho que me has extrañado?

- Malfoy por favor, no estoy para tus bromas- la castaña estaba muy seria- lo que vengo ha decirte es serio.

- Vaya, no se como Potter y Wesley te soportan, con ese genio que te cargas.

- ¡AL GRANO! pongamos fin a esto, no quiero escuchar ni una mas de tus pesadas bromas- la castaña sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó al rubio.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Draco al tomar el sobre.

- Tomate la molestia de leerlo si de verdad quieres saberlo- la chica estaba muy molesta.

- Ok, solo relájate- el rubio sacó el contenido del sobre y comenzó a leer.- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

- PUES ¿QUÉ NO ESTAS LEYENDO?, ¿ERES LENTO O QUÉ?- Hermione se había puesto de pie y estaba sobresaltada.- ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Draco se quedó pensando por momento y no pudo evitar contestar:

- ¿Y? ¿eso a mí que me importa?

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo qué a ti que te importa? Pues eres el padre, imbécil.

- ¡JAJA!- Draco soltó una sonora carcajada, se puso de pie y camino hacia Hermione - ¿Esperas que me la crea Granger? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber tenido relaciones contigo.- Tomó a la castaña de ambos brazos apretándola muy fuerte.

- Pues lo eres, eres el padre de mi hijo, no creo haberme embarazado por arte de magia (n/a aunque sean magos, no es posible).- Herm trataba de liberarse de Draco, que la apretaba tan fuerte que los brazos comenzaban a ponerse morados.

- Eso no lo dudo, pero ¿por qué no hablas con Weasley? Dudó mucho que rechace a su hijo si esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? TU ERES EL PADRE, no me he acostado con nadie más.

- De eso no estoy seguro- por fin soltó a Hermione y la aventó contra el escritorio (n/a no se preocupen, no muy fuerte)

- NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA- Hermione estaba furiosa, como pudo sacó su varita y apuntó al rubio- Si vine a decirte esto, fue solo para que te enteraras, no estoy interesada en que lo reconozcas como tu hijo- tomó el sobre que estaba en el escritorio y salió sin que el rubio pudiera contestarle.

Dracó estaba perplejo, nunca había visto a Granger tan molesta…

Hermione llegó a su despacho, estaba temblando y un par lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. En ese momento entró Ginny a la habitación; la castaña trató de limpiarse las lágrimas al ver a su amiga.

- Herm, por fin has vuelto- la pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su amiga. - ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Pues…- la castaña no pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar.- ¡Oh Ginny! No tienes idea de lo que me esta pasando.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te dijo el médico muggle?- la pequeña Weasley se alejó un poco de su amiga y la miro a los ojos.- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

- Si, tiene que ver con eso- gimoteaba.

- Pero que pasa- Ginny obligó a su amiga a tomar asiento- ¿Es muy grave lo que tienes?

- No, de hecho no lo es- decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

- Hermy me estas asustando, por favor dime que es lo que tienes, puedes confiar en mí.

- Ginny yo… -no sabía como decírselo- … estoy embarazada- dijo por fin.

- ¿Qué?- la pelirroja no podía creerlo.

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- Malfoy- fue lo único que pudo la castaña para contestar tantas preguntas de su amiga.

- ¿QUÉ? - estaba boquiabierta, jamás pensó que Hermione le diría eso.

Hermione estaba mas tranquila, así que decidió comenzar a contarle a Ginny lo que creía que había sucedido la noche del baile (n/a aunque ahora ya estaba segura de), la pelirroja estaba muy atenta a lo que decía su amiga.

- ¿Recuerdas que a Harry le dijeron que salí del salón son un hombre rubio?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento frente a su amiga, aun estaba muy impresionada- Pues resulta que ambos nos encontramos en la barra y nos excedimos con el alcohol, no recuerdo exactamente que pasó. Pero al otro día cuando desperté…

Ginny seguía atónita (n/a media hora después), siempre pensó que Hermione y Ron terminarían juntos, pero ahora, el futuro de su amiga estaba muy alejado del que ella se había imaginado (n/a muy, pero muy alejado).

- Herm ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- la pelirroja señalo los moretones en los brazos de Hermione.- ¿No me digas que Malfoy se atrevió a lastimarte?

- Si, me los ha hecho el imbécil ese- estaba mucho más tranquila y al acordarse de la escena que había tenido con Malfoy frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a los moretones.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?

- Pues ¿como la iba a tomar? soy una sangre sucia- dijo con enfado.- no cree que sea suyo, me insinuó que soy una cualquiera.

- Ese maldito, si Ron se entera de que te puso las manos encima…

No pudo terminar porque Hermione la interrumpió- No Ginny, Ron y Harry no deben enterarse, por lo menos no ahora…


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 6. ¿LO DUDAS?**

Draco estaba muy pensativo, se encontraba de pie, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, frente al ventanal que había en su despacho. - ¿Será o no mi hijo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?- eran las preguntas que el rubio se hacia una y otra vez.

Como de costumbre Blaise entró al despacho sin avisar, para sorpresa del moreno (n/a más bien negro), Draco estaba meditabundo y no se percató de la presencia de su amigo.

- ¡Ejem, ejem!- carraspeó el moreno, pero no sirvió de nada. -Estaba con el Ministro y me pidió que viniera por los documentos que revisaste. -Zabini se acercó y puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Perdón ¿qué decías?- contestó el rubio aun distante.

- Te decía que estaba con el Ministro y me pidió que bajara por los documentos que tenías que revisar- miró a su amigo un poco preocupado.

- Ah si, tómalos están ahí en el escritorio- señaló un folder.

- Ok- Blaise caminaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo.- Draco ¿estás bien? ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Draco no contestó, parecía que no estaba ahí; Zabini seguía ahí con la mano en la manija de la puerta, justo cuando se iba…

- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes ir hoy casa a cenar? Quiero contarte algo- dijo por fin.

- ¿Tan grave es?, claro ahí estaré.- Blaise tendría que cancelar su cita con Britney, una chica del mismo tipo que Brigitte.

Draco se hundió de nuevo a sus pensamientos cuando el moreno se iba.

Hermione se veía mucho mejor, la semana en casa de sus padres le había sentado bastante bien, su mamá al enterarse de que estaba embarazada le había dado unos tips para lidiar lo mejor posible con sus síntomas.

- Herm, ¿vas a cenar algo?- Ginny se dirigía a la cocina.

- Si, tengo mucha hambre- la castaña estaba en el sofá, pensaba en como sería su vida, sola con su hijo y no pudo evitar suspirar,

- Vaya, que bueno que te volvió el apetito- río la pelirroja.

Después de la cena ambas se pusieron su pijama y se durmieron, habían visto a los chicos al salir del Ministerio, esta vez se les había unido Luna; ambas chicas hicieron un gran esfuerzo, Ginny para no decirles lo del embarazo de Herm, y la castaña inventándose pretextos para no contar los detalles de su viaje.

_Flashback _

_Harry, Ron y Luna se encontraban en la entrada del Ministerio, listos para irse. _

_- Ahí viene Ginny- avisó Luna. _

_- ¡Hola chicos!_

_- ¡Hola Ginny! ¿Hermione no viene contigo?- Luna no había visto a la castaña en mucho tiempo._

_- No, ya la conocen, esta un poco atrasada con el trabajo y me pidió que me adelantara. _

_- Herm no entiende, de verdad es muy necia.- Ron se quejaba_

_- Bueno, pero si regreso al trabajo es porque debe sentirse mucho mejor ¿no?- añadió el ojiverde. _

_- Pues eso es cierto- Dijo Luna pensativa. _

_- Si por Hermione fuera, trabajaría aun estando en cama. - bromeó Ron y todos comenzaron a reírse. _

_En ese momento Hermione caminaba hacia ellos, en su cara no quedaba ni pista de haber llorado, y se cubrió los moretones con un saco. _

_- ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por esperarme chicos! - dijo la castaña cuando por fin llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos. _

_- ¡Hola!- dijeron al unísono. _

_- Herm te ves mucho mejor._

_- Harry tiene razón, el viaje te sentó bastante bien.- el pelirrojo miró a su amiga. _

_- Y ¿qué era lo que tenías Hermione?- preguntó Luna._

_- Mmm…pues…- la chica aun no quería que sus amigos supieran lo del embarazo- solo estaba estresada y todo se complicó porque no había comido muy bien, pero mamá me ayudó mucho. _

_- ¿Estrés? ¿Todo aquello fue por estrés? -Ron no se la creía. _

_- Si Ron ¿por qué habría de mentirles?..._

_Durante esa noche, camino a sus casas el tema sobre el viaje de Herm, salía a flote una y otra vez, la chica se ponía nerviosa cada que le preguntaban algo, pero se inventaba al que para su amigos parecía convincente…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Draco estaba en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, aun pensativo, era ya un poco tarde y su amigo aun no había llegado, no le daba mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrado a cenar solo, incluso a no cenar nada.

La mucama llamó a la puerta.

- Sr. Malfoy, el Sr. Zabini esta aquí.

- Hazlo pasar al comedor y que comiencen a servir la cena.- ordenó el rubio. Salió de la biblioteca para encontrarse con su amigo.

- Draco, disculpa que haya llegado a esta hora- excusó el moreno- tuve que cancelar una "cita".

- Si, no te preocupes, me imagino a lo que te refieres- dijo seriamente.

La cena transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, Draco no dijo ni una palabra y Zabini no se atrevía a preguntarle nada. Al terminar Draco regresó a la biblioteca y le pidió a Zabini que lo acompañara, al llegar ahí sirvió unas copas (n/a ya saben whisky de fuego) y ambos se sentaron a conversar.

- Entonces… ¿por fin vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?- Blaise comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Hoy fue a verme Granger- dijo el rubio sin hacerla de emoción.

- ¿Y? ¿No me digas que accedió a acostarse contigo? - el moreno moría de la curiosidad.

- No, me dijo algo que me tiene muy confundido

- ¿Y qué puede ser eso?

- ¡Granger esta embarazada!

- ¿QUÉ?- acababa de darle un trago a su copa y fue tal la sorpresa que por poco bañaba a su amigo con whisky de fuego. - Esto viene a aclarar tus dudas ¿no?, ahora sabes que no solo dormiste con la sangre sucia.

- No lo sé, aún no estoy muy seguro- decía mientras se frotaba la barbilla (n/a de manera sexy, por supuesto)- ¿Y si no es mi hijo?

- Mmm… la situación es muy difícil, pero…- Blaise dudó, no quería meter la pata, su amigo era muy temperamental- tu mismo has dicho que Granger es una santurrona ¿quién mas puede ser el padre? Dudo que salga con alguien.

- Weasley, ese pobretón puede ser el padre y la sangre sucia me lo quiere adjudicar a mí.

- ¿Weasley?- el moreno ponía cara de estar pensando. - ¿Pero por qué querría Granger adjudicártelo?

- No lo se, tal vez crea que le puedo dar una mejor vida a su bastardo si lo reconozco.

- No lo creo, no conozco bien a Granger, pero dudo que ese sea su propósito.

- Pues no se, a veces yo también lo dudo, además me dijo que no interesaba que lo reconociera, solo me lo decía para que estuviera el tanto.

- Ahí lo tienes, lo más probable es que sea verdad.

- Pero, tal vez lo que dijo es parte de su jugarreta.

- No lo creo, Granger no te soporta, para ella entre más lejos estés mejor, así que ¿qué caso tendría inventarse esto, si pasarías mas tiempo cerca?

- Te digo que no lo se, llevo todo el día rompiéndome la cabeza, dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

- Te la voy a poner fácil, si yo estuviera en tu lugar… no me gustaría que un hijo mío naciera como bastardo, independientemente de quien sea su madre.

- Pero ¿Si no estuvieras seguro de ser el padre?

- Creo que me conoces, me arriesgaría, además es Granger, no cualquier zorra y esta buenísima…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7. ¿ACEPTAS?**

Habían pasado dos días ya desde que el rubio le había contado a su amigo sobre el embarazo de Hermione, lo había pensando mucho, Blaise tenía razón, si en verdad era el padre del hijo de la castaña, no le gustaría que naciera como bastardo, además el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada.

Hermione acaba de llegar a su trabajo, cada vez se veía mejor, en cuanto llegó comenzó a terminar los pendientes que tenía, odiaba que se le juntara el trabajo.

En ese momento Draco entró en el despacho de la castaña sin aviso alguno.

- TU ¿qué diablos haces aquí Malfoy?- se molestó al ver al rubio.

- Escúchame bien Granger que no tengo mucho tiempo- el Ministro lo había mandado a una misión.- estuve pensando en nuestra última conversación…

- Si vienes a decirme que soy una cualquiera y que no eres el padre de mi hijo puedes ahorrarte tus palabras- interrumpió Hermione y se puso de pie.

- Calla y escúchame- se acercó a ella y puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.- No vengo a pelear, quiero proponerte algo…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Deja de interrumpirme, Snape tenía razón cuando decía que no podías quedarte callada.- recordó Draco y alejó su dedo de los labios de la chica.- Estoy dispuesto a reconocer a tu hijo.

- ¿QUÉ?- Hermione lo miró con lo ojos entrecerrados- ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino? ¿qué vas a pedirme a cambio?

- La verdad aunque no me agrada la idea de tener un hijo con una sangre…

- ¿Sucia?- interrumpió la castaña de nuevo- Por Dios hurón, ya búscate otro insulto. Además yo no te he pedido que reconozcas a mi hijo.

- DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME, o te lanzo un hechizo para que no puedas abrir la boca- dijo sacando su varita- La verdad no me gustaría que un hijo mío naciera como bastardo.

- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. -dijo Herm con sarcasmo.

- Quiero proponerte un trato Granger… funciona así: tú y yo nos tendremos que casar y fingir un gran amor entre nosotros, solo fingir…

- ¡Ja! Ni fingiendo podría estar enamorada de ti- interrumpió de nuevo.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres que tu hijo tenga padre, es solo por apariencia. Nos casaremos lo antes posible, para justificar tu embarazo y anularemos el matrimonio apenas nazca el bebé.

- ¿Ese es tu maravilloso plan?

- Si, pero te advierto que si descubro que no es mi hijo, yo mismo te lanzo un _Aveda Kedavra_.- dijo tomando a Hermione por la cintura fuertemente y pegando su cuerpo al de el. - No tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo y en cuanto regrese del viaje hablamos.

Draco aun tenía a Hermione tomada por la cintura, al ver los morenotes en sus brazos, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Tenía a la castaña tan cerca que, como si fuese un reflejo, la besó, fue un beso espontáneo pero con algo de pasión, soltó a la chica y desapareció. Hermione se quedó paralizada, no entendía porque el rubio había hecho eso.

Las dos chicas estaban en la sala de su casa, cuando Herm le contó a Ginny sobre el plan de Draco, la pelirroja no se lo creía.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad te dijo eso?- estaban muy sorprendida.

- Si, además el muy imbécil me dijo que si se da cuenta que no es su hijo el mismo me mata.

- ¡Wow! Y ¿qué piensas hacer?. Ustedes ni siquiera se soportan.

- Pues si Ginny, pero por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el, no quiero que mi hijo sea un bastardo.

- Es cierto, ¿pero Malfoy? ¡Ay! Yo no se que haría si estuviera en tu lugar.

- Pues si, por desgracia Malfoy es el padre.- suspiró la castaña- Por cierto, no te había dicho… antes de desaparecer, Malfoy me besó.

- ¿De verdad? Y ¿qué tal besa Herm?- Ginny puso una cara pícara.

- ¡Ginny por favor!- le reprendió- No es momento para esas cosas… pero la verdad no estuvo mal- la castaña se sonrojó al recordar el beso.

Las chicas estuvieron platicando, después de un rato más se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente cuando se disponían a desayunar…

- Oye Herm, anoche estuve pensando…-la pelirroja dejó a un lado su desayuno y se cruzo de brazos- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a lo chicos lo de Malfoy y el bebé?

- La verdad no lo había pensado, no me atrevo a hacerlo- dijo preocupada- no se como tomarán la noticia.

- Si decidieras casarte con Malfoy…- Ginny no pudo continuar.

- Eso aun no es seguro Ginny. -interrumpió.

- Lo se, pero… ¿les contarías sobre la propuesta de Malfoy?

- No lo creo, ya lo odian demasiado, si les cuento lo que Draco me propuso…

- ¿DRACO?- interrumpió la pelirroja- Herm, ya lo estas llamando por su nombre.- dijo impresionada.

- Lo siento, siempre me ha gustado su nombre de pila, además "Malfoy" me recuerda a su padre - dijo con resentimiento.

- Pues si te casas con el, tu hijo llevará el mismo apellido… ¿entonces que es lo que les vas a decir a Harry y Ron?

- Pues si quiero que acepten lo del bebé, tendré que inventarles que estoy muy enamorada de el y que llevábamos tiempo saliendo a escondidas.

- Pues si, supongo que tienes razón…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8. ****¡****TRATO HECHO!**

Pasaron dos días desde que Draco le había propuesto a Hermione casarse y reconocer a su hijo, la castaña le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto y por fin había tomado una decisión…

Unos ojos grises miraban a través del ventanal, el rubio acababa de llegar de su viaje, estaba en su despacho meditabundo, aun recordaba la cara de Blaise cuando le había hablado de su plan, justo una noche antes de irse a la misión…

_Flashback _

_Era medianoche, los dos amigos estaban en un bar tomándose unos tragos, a Draco no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares, le parecían vulgares, sin embargo, su amigo era cliente y el necesitaba un poco de distracción, en los últimos días, incluso en las últimas semanas, solo había pensado en Hermione y además ahora en lo de su supuesto hijo. _

_- Y dime Draco… ¿ya pensaste que vas a hacer con el hijo de Granger?- preguntó el moreno al mientras coqueteaba con la camarera. _

_- Pues sí, le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y he tomado decisión…- el rubio le dio un trago a su __Whisky envejecido de Ogden._

_- ¿Se puede saber cuál esa decisión?- Blaise dejó a la camarera para escuchar a su amigo._

_- ¡Voy a casarme con Granger!_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Pues sí, sino estuviera seguro no te lo diría. _

_- Y ¿crees que Granger acepte? _

_- Pues… solo será mientras nace el bebé, en cuanto eso suceda, me encargaré de anular el matrimonio. Además si quiere que su hijo tenga padre, tendrá que aceptar. _

_- Tienes razón, pensándolo bien tu idea no es tan mala…casándote tendrás a Granger para ti todo el tiempo- el moreno puso cara de lujuria, de cierta forma envidiaba a su amigo. _

_- Pues… aunque acepte casarse, dudo que acceda a acostarse conmigo…_

_Fin del Flashback_

El rubio estaba impaciente, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de Granger, estaba seguro de que la castaña pensaría en su hijo antes que en ella misma, pero en el fondo dudaba que aceptara.

El día terminó, él estaba un tanto decepcionado, ya que Hermione nunca se apareció en su despacho para decirle cual era la decisión que había tomado. Estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, se disponía a tomar asiento en el comedor para cenar, cuando la mucama entró a la habitación.

- Sr. Malfoy, una joven lo busca…Hermione Granger.- en el fondo Draco estaba contento, Granger estaba en su casa y por fin le iba a dar su respuesta.

- Hazla pasar- dijo en tono serio. (n/a tratando de ocultar su emoción).

- Si, Sr. Malfoy.- La mucama salió del comedor y unos minutos después regreso acompañada de Hermione.

Draco le indicó a Herm que tomara asiento, después ordenó a la mucama que trajera una botella de ron de grosella y sirviera la cena para él y su acompañante, después de esto la mucama se retiró.

- Vaya Granger, pensé que nunca me darías tu respuesta- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente con esos ojos grises.

- No dramatices Malfoy- la castaña sonrió.- Además, no soy adivina, no sabía que ya habías vuelto del tu viaje.

- Llegue hoy mismo- dijo mientras se servía una copa de ron

- Eso ya lo sé, por algo estoy aquí ¿no?

- Es cierto… te ofrezco un poco- le señaló la copa de ron.

- Si serás idiota ¿qué no sabes que en mi estado no puedo consumir alcohol?

- Y tú exagerada, un poco de ron no te hace daño, a menos que te bebas toda la botella- apuntó el rubio y Herm no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario del chico,

- De todas maneras no quiero, ¡gracias!

- Bueno, entonces adelante- le señaló el plato comida- después de la cena hablamos.

La cena aconteció con tranquilidad, ninguno de lo chicos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, de vez en cuando Draco miraba a Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, era muy grande, había un sinnúmero de libros (n/a el sueño de Herm y el lugar favorito de Draco), los sillones eran de cuero negro y hacían juego con el escritorio cedro (n/a perdón por no haberla descrito antes). Tanto Hermione como Draco tomaron asiento, solo el escritorio los separaba…

- Y bien Granger ¿qué decisión has tomado?

- Lo he pensado mucho, y…

- Y ¿Qué? - el rubio estaba impaciente, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

- … pues por primera y única vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, no quiero que mi hijo sea un "bastardo"- le costó trabajo decir esta última palabra.

- ¿Eso significa que aceptas?

- Tu sí que eres lento- suspiro Herm- pues obvio, creo que es lo mejor para mi bebé.

- Te aseguro que tomaste la decisión correcta.- agregó el rubio muy formal.

- Eso espero, te advierto que solo lo hago por mi bebé, esperando que este tormento se acabe cuando nazca.

- Si, si, lo que digas… y que le vas a decir al San Potter y a los pobretones Wesley- esto último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras (n/a como de costumbre).

- Eso ya lo veré yo, tú no tienes permitido mencionarles nada- Herm se había molestado.- y si vuelves a llamarlos así, atente a las consecuencias- la castaña se levantó del sillón y saco su varita mágica.

- Y ¿de cuándo acá tú me permites o no hacer las cosas? - Draco seguía sentado.

- Desde que tienen que ver conmigo y mis amigos. Además si quieres que me case contigo tendrás que aprender a lidiar con ellos.

- ¿Qué? No pretenderás que conviva con ellos- Se puso de pie y se acercó a la castaña- ¿o sí?- tan solo unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos, comenzó a acorralarla contra el escritorio.

- Pues sí, son mis amigos- Hermione estaba nerviosa, podía sentir el aliento del rubio muy cerca de ella. (n/a vaya que tiene suerte)

Al darse cuenta que estaban tan cerca, Draco se alejó, sino lo hacía la besaría y no quería caer de nuevo, en cuanto lo hizo, Hermione exhaló, se había aguantado la respiración un momento al tener al rubio tan cerca.

- Entonces Jane…- el chico siguió hablando como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó Herm extrañada.

- Jane, ¿Qué no te llamas así? Hermione Jane Granger.- el chico le dio la espalda.

- Pues sí, pero nadie me dice Jane.- estaba sorprendida, jamás creyó que Malfoy recordara su segundo nombre.

- Acostúmbrate, porque me gusta más que Hermione.- dijo como si no tuviera mucha importancia.

- Me parece bien… Draco.- el chico volteó a verla.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- Por supuesto que no, tú lo acabas de decir… si vamos a casarnos no puedo seguir llamándote Malfoy…

El tiempo había pasado rápido, a Hermione no le gustaba aparecerse, menos ahora que estaba embarazada, pero tomando en cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, no tuvo otra opción, se despidió de Draco y al poco tiempo apareció la entrada de su casa, Ginny ya estaba dormida…


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9. LOS PREPARATIVOS**

Draco Malfoy despertó muy temprano en la mañana, sin embargo, no se levantó de la cama, miraba al techo y no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, Hermione Granger cenando en su casa, diciéndole que aceptaba casarse con él. - Lo que diría mi padre si estuviera aquí, una impura en su casa y esperando un hijo mío.-no pudo evitar pensarlo…

Hermione se despertó, inconscientemente con una sonrisa, recordaba la noche anterior, a pesar de todo Malfoy no parecía tan malo, además recordaba su segundo nombre, la había llamado Jane. - Hermione no te hagas ilusiones- se reprochó- solo es por su hijo, es temporal… Malfoy nunca va a cambiar.

Se metió al baño, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía malestares, se duchó, después se vistió y bajó a la cocina, Ginny aun no estaba lista así que Hermione se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, le gustaba cocinar…

- Buen día Herm- la pelirroja entró a la cocina.

- Buenos días Ginny.- la saludó mientras le servía el desayuno.

- Anoche no te oí llegar… ¿Era muy tarde?

- Pues un poco… cené en casa de Draco y después hablamos.

- De nuevo lo llamas por su nombre Herm… ¿no será que Malfoy si te gusta?- inquirió la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? Mmm, no… bueno… no te voy a negar que es muy atractivo…- la castaña esta nerviosa.- pero… pues… lo llamo así porque va a ser mi "esposo"- dijo tratando de no darle importancia.

- Si Herm, y yo me chupo el dedo- dijo Ginny sarcástica.

- Es la verdad, además el me llama Jane y…- no pudo terminar la oración.

- ¿Jane?- se sorprendió- ¿de verdad? No pensé que Malfoy supiera tu nombre completo.

- Si, pues yo tampoco… pero me dijo que me acostumbre a que él me llame así.

- ¡Wow! Y ¿qué más te dijo? Anda cuéntame.

- Pues… me estuvo esperando ayer en su despacho…

Hermione le contó a Ginny lo que había hablado con Draco durante el desayuno, también que habían estado a punto de besarse, cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al Ministerio, Harry y Ron se habían ido a una misión y los verían hasta mañana.

La castaña estaba en su despacho analizando unas nuevas propuestas de leyes, de pronto alguien entró sin aviso alguno…

- Gra… Jane- era el rubio.

- Draco ¿qué haces aquí?- Hermione se sorprendió, cuando vio al rubio en su despacho y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

- Pues… tenemos que ver lo de la boda ¿no?- preguntó confundido.

- ¡Ah ok! Pues solo hay que ir a Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot en el segundo piso, para que asignen un juez… ¿no puedes hacerlo solo?.

- Claro que puedo, pero… no me refiero a eso, sino a la recepción, los invitados, la com…- Draco se sentó frente al escritorio de Herm.

- ¿Qué?- interrumpió Herm- Supuse que no íbamos a tener celebración. Que solo sería el juez, tú y yo, y tal vez nuestros amigos.

- Pues no, si queremos que se crean el cuento de que nos amamos y todo eso… debemos cuidar cada detalle. Además soy un Malfoy y…

- Ok, ok… ya entendí- interrumpió- entonces ¿qué propones?

- Pues la recepción puede ser en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, los elfos domésticos pueden preparar la comida…

- ¿Elfos domésticos?- preguntó molesta- Pensé que Dobby era el único…

- Relájate… solo cocinan y les gusta… y ¿en cuánto a los invitados?

- Pues si quieres hacer fiesta, supongo que no te molestara que invite a mis amigos.

- Potter y los pobretones supongo ¿no?

- Pues si, también es mi boda, y si tu piensas invitar a Parkinson y Zabinni…

- Esta bien- accedió (n/a de mala gana, obvio).

. Entonces… también hay que decidir la fecha, cuanto antes mejor.

- Si, ¿qué tal en tres días? Pues hoy nos ponemos de acuerdo con los preparativos, te veo en la Mansión…

- No, mejor te veo en casa…- se adelantó Herm.

- Pero Weasley estará ahí ¿no?

- No, hoy Ginny se quedará en casa de sus padres.

- Está bien, ahí te veo… mientras tanto piensa en mí Jane- esto último lo dijo bromeando, antes salir le mandó un beso a Herm (n/a solo para molestarla).

- Si que te estas tomando tu papel en serio ¡eh!- Hermione comenzó a reírse, el rubio sonrió y se fue. - No es tan amargado como parece- musitó Herm…

- ¿En tres días?- Ginny y Hermione iban saliendo del Ministerio.- Pero Herm, es muy pronto y ni siquiera les has dicho a los chicos.

- Lo se Ginny, pero tiene que ser lo antes posible, prometo que mañana mismo les diré.

- Tienes razón, pues ojala y los chicos tomen bien la noticia- dijo la pelirroja un poco preocupada.

- Ojala… entonces… te veo mañana.

- Si, nos vemos, cuídate.

- Tú también, me saludas a tus padres y a George…

Hermione se encontraba en la cocina, preparaba la cena, los platillos no serían ostentosos como los que Draco estaba acostumbrado a comer, pero el rubio no tendría otra opción.

Herm abrió la puerta, Malfoy acababa de aparecerse hace un instante.

- Buenas noches Jane.

- Buenas noches. - Herm le hizo a Draco una señal para que pasara.- ¿Te parece si primero cenamos y después vemos lo de los preparativos?

- Ok, está bien.- Se dirigieron al comedor (n/a muy pequeño comparado con el de la Mansión Malfoy).

- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó el rubio al ver el plato.

- Lasagna… es… una comida muggle muy rica- contestó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Comida muggle? No pretenderás que coma esto… ¿Qué más hay?- dijo con fastidio.

- Pues comida muggle, se me antojó y es lo que hay, todo lo preparé yo… solo pruébalo-le regaño.

- Prefiero no comer.- el rubio estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa.

- Pues no comas- se molestó la chica.- Yo voy a cenar, en cuanto termine hablamos- se dispuso a cenar.

- Ok, esta bien, lo comeré, pero si me enfermo será tu culpa Granger- no le quedó otra opción y comenzó a comer.

- ¿Granger?... solo trágate eso y ya MALFOY- se molestó aun más.

- Mmm…- (n/a aun tenia el bocado en la boca)- ¡Jaja! Vaya carácter que tienes JANE- recalcó la ultima palabra-… pues no esta tan mal. ¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?

- LASAGNA, es comida italiana.

Draco siguió comiendo, después de todo la cena le había encantado pero no quería aceptarlo, siempre le había gustado hacer enojar a Granger. Herm estaba sería, pensaba en lo difícil que sería ser la "esposa" de Malfoy, ella aun tenía costumbres muggles, y le gustaba cocinar las recetas de su madre, pero Malfoy no iba a aceptar eso.

Terminaron de cenar, la castaña aun estaba pensativa, dudaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, se fueron a la sala, Herm sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, ambos tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá.

- Y bien… ¿con qué empezamos?- preguntó el rubio,

- Pues no se… la recepción será en el jardín de tu casa ¿no?, solo necesitamos un par de mesas y sillas… porque debe ser algo íntimo.

- Pero…

- Solo es una farsa, no vale que hagamos la fiesta del año. De mi parte solo irán mis padres, los Weasley, Harry, Luna y Neville con su esposa. (n/a aunque no lo crean, jaja)

- Esta bien, pero aun así debe ser algo elegante… supongo que los Weasley nunca habrán asistido a un evento así.

- Cállate Draco…- la castaña se puso de pie- no te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra más de los Weasley o de Harry, porque aunque seas el padre de mi hijo te juró que no respondo…

- Tranquilízate… - Draco se levantó y tomó a Hermione de las muñecas, a diferencia de la primera vez, trataba de no apretarla mucho.- más te vale que controles ese temperamento, porque por si lo recuerdas estas embarazada y puede hacerte daño.

- Déjame- Herm trataba de soltarse- Eres un imbécil, yo no se como pudo pasarme esto- un par de lagrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de la chica. (n/a no esta loca, solo muy sensible por su embarazo)

Draco se quedó paralizado no sabía que hacer, soltó las muñecas de Herm y la abrazó, la castaña se hundió en el pecho fornido del rubio y continuó llorando. Estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que Draco se separó de la ella, y la miró, se veía tan indefensa que no pudo evitarlo, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó… Hermione correspondió al beso, se fundieron en él por un par de minutos, fue apasionado, único para ambos y terminó solo porque la respiración les faltaba. Se separaron, ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a decir una palabra, volvieron a sentarse en el sillón y fingieron que nada había ocurrido…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10. HORA DE LA VERDAD**

Siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos estaban serios…esa noche se encargaron planear casi todos los detalles de la boda, solo tenían que mandar a hacer unas cuantas invitaciones para enviarlas al otro día y lo único que faltaba sería el vestido de Herm, ella había decidido ir a comprarse un vestido sencillo. Draco se encargaría de las invitaciones, Hermione le pidió que solo dejara pendientes las de los Weasley, Luna y Harry, sus padres estaban al tanto de la boda, debido a que unos días antes les había enviado una lechuza con una carta, solo había que confirmarles la fecha y en cuanto a sus amigos ella personalmente tendría que darles la invitación cuando les dijera la verdad.

Zabini estaba en su despacho trabajando (n/a si como no), ahora era el rubio quien lo interrumpía, quería entregarle la invitación y contarle lo que había ocurrido en la cena con Hermione…

- ¿LAG…QUÉ?- preguntó el moreno.

- Lasagna, según Jane es comida italiana- contestó el rubio.

- ¿Quién?- dijo sorprendido.

- Granger

- No, tú dijiste Jane…- el moreno comenzó a reírse.- Aún no se casan y ya la llamas Jane y comes platillos muggles.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? - contestó con fastidio.

- No te enojes, solo bromeaba… y dime ¿por lo menos estaba apetitosa la comida muggle?

- Pues… no estaba mal. -mintió.

Siguieron platicando por un rato hasta que el rubio se retiró diciendo a su amigo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

Era la hora de la comida, Herm se disponía a salir de su despacho, había quedado de verse con Ginny para ir a buscar a los chicos y a Luna. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio que una lechuza de color negro estaba en su ventana, trataba de entrar y traía en el pico un pedazo de pergamino perfectamente enrollado, la castaña abrió la ventana, tomo el papel y la lechuza se quedó ahí como esperando algo.

- Nunca había te visto ¿quién te habrá enviado?- Se preguntó y se dispuso a desenrollar el pergamino, con solo la primera línea, supo quien había la enviado…

¡Buen día Jane!

Solo quiero avisarte que todas las invitaciones fueron enviadas y ya asignaron el juez, entre otras cosas, pero me gustaría que fueras a cenar hoy a la Mansión Malfoy para seguir hablando.

¿Paso por ti al terminar tu turno?

Por favor mándame la respuesta con Mishka.

D.M.

Hermione caminó hacía su escritorio, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma…

¡Hola Draco!

Gracias por avisarme, te veo a las 7:30 en mi despacho.

H. J. G.

- Tú debes ser Mishka… - dijo mientras enrollaba el pergamino y se lo daba a la lechuza- Lleva esto a Draco por favor. - la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Hermione salió de su despacho, Ginny la estaba esperando cerca de ahí.

- Herm ¿porqué tardaste tanto en salir?- la pelirroja parecía muy apurada

- Lo siento Ginny, es que Draco me ha mandado una recado con su lechuza justo cuando venía.

- Bueno está bien, pues vamos al segundo piso a buscar a los chicos.

Llegaron al segundo piso justo cuando Ron y Harry iban saliendo de su despacho.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?- saludó Luna

- ¡Hola Luna! ¡Hola chicos!- saludaron

- ¡Hola!- contestó Harry. Ron solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

Los cinco amigos se dispusieron a salir del Ministerio.

- Tengo mucha hambre… ¿ustedes no?- preguntó Ron.

- Ron por Dios, deja de pensar solo en comida- le regañó su hermana.

- Pero… es hora de comer por si no lo recuerdas…

- Lo sabemos Ron, lo que pasa es que tengo algo importante que decirles.

- ¿Sobre qué Herm?- se preocupó Harry.

- ¿De qué se trata Hermione? - preguntó Luna curiosa.

- Prefiero que vayamos a otro lugar.

- Ok, pero solo si hay comida- advirtió el pelirrojo.

- RON, esto es importante. -Ginny se había molestado.

- No te enojes Ginny… Ron tiene razón, yo también tengo hambre.-la rubia trataba de tranquilizarla.

- No peleen… vamos, que Herm decida donde quiere hablar con nosotros- sugirió el pelinegro.

- Buena idea Harry- apuntó Luna.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant muggle cerca del ministerio (n/a cerca de la cabina telefónica que es otra entrada). Ron tenía mucha hambre, así que decidieron pedir sus platillos antes de que se enojara más. Durante la comida Herm estuvo muy callada, pensaba en la manera como les iba decir a sus amigos lo de la boda. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Ron ya satisfecho, fue el primero en hablar.

- Y bien… ¿qué es eso tan importante que nos quieres decir Herm?

- Si Herm dinos ya… ¿de qué se trata?- se interesó la rubia,

- Pues…- la castaña no sabía como continuar. - Mmm… bueno… de hecho Ginny ya lo sabe…

- Pues con más razón, dilo ya. - Ron tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Chicos yo… pues… voy a casarme.- dijo por fin.

- ¡Wow! Que buena noticia Hermione- se emocionó Luna.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CUÁNDO?- Ron estaba atónito.

- En tres días. - Herm bajó la mirada apenada.

- ¿Pero tan pronto?- se sorprendió la rubia

- ¿Tres días? - Harry estaba desconcertado- Pero Herm ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

- Lo siento, es que fue de repente y además no sabía como lo iban a tomar.

- Y ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Lo conocemos?- el ojiverde trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

- Malfoy… Draco Malfoy.- la castaña seguía con la mirada baja.

Ginny solo miraba la escena, no se atrevía ni a respirar por lo tenso de la situación. Harry al igual que Luna estaba muy confundido, pero tranquilo, apoyaba a su amiga por sobre todas las cosas, y Ron… ya no solo estaba boquiabierto, ahora estaba enfurecido.

- ¿MALFOY?- preguntó- ¿Con esa sabandija? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué Hermione?

- Yo… - no sabía que decir, levantó la cara para ver a sus amigos y unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara.

- ¡RON CALLATE!- dijo por fin Ginny- déjala, ella es libre de casarse con quien le de la gana.

- Pero ¿esa escoria?- estaba furioso, la poca gente en el restaurant pudo percatarse de que estaban discutiendo, Herm comenzó a llorar aún más.

- Ron por favor, Ginny tiene razón- su otro amigo trataba de tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

- Tranquilo Ron- La rubia, miró a Herm que no paraba de llorar.

- NO, es que tú no entiendes Hermione, ¿por qué habiendo tantos hombres lo elegiste a él? Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho.

- ¡BASTA RON! ME VOY A CASAR CON MALFOY TE GUSTE O NO.- explotó Herm y salió corriendo.

- AHORA SI QUE TE HAS PASADO RON- Ginny también estaba molesta con su hermano y salió detrás de Hermione, lo mismo hizo Luna.

- Ron tranquilízate- el pelinegro aun analizaba lo que les acababa de decir su amiga.

- Harry, es Malfoy… Draco Malfoy- dijo aun molesto- ¿cómo es posible que quiera casarse con el? ¿la habrá hechizado el muy maldito?

- No digas tonterías Ron, tal vez se quieren…- le costó trabajo decir esto- nosotros debemos apoyar a Herm.

Los chicos estuvieron ahí por un momento y cuando Ron estuvo más tranquilo se fueron al Ministerio…

Herm estaba en su despacho con Ginny y Luna, pero no paraba de llorar.

- Por favor Herm, trata de tranquilizarte- la pelirroja abrazaba a su amiga.

- !Oh Ginny! Es que Ron lo tomó muy mal, ni siquiera me atreví a darles la invitación. - dijo, mostrándosela a la pelirroja

- Lo se, pero sabías que esto iba a pasar. Dale tiempo, deja que lo asimile…además Harry lo ha tomado bastante bien.

- Ya no te preocupes Herm, Ginny tiene razón. - coincidió la rubia

Harry y Ron llegaron al Ministerio, el pelinegro se dirigió a su despacho, Ron en cambio mintió diciendo que haría lo mismo, sin embargo, fue al primer piso… Entró sin aviso alguno al despacho del rubio y lo hizo levantarse de su asiento.

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir que hechizo o pócima utilizaste para que Hermione aceptara casarse contigo. - el pelirrojo se acercó a Draco y lo acorraló contra la pared.

- ¡Jaja! No tienes caso que lo sepas rata, ella ya se va a casar conmigo y tu no puedes hacer nada.- el rubio tenía su típica sonrisa autosuficiencia.

- Eres un maldito- Ron le soltó tremendo puñetazo al rubio que el labio comenzó a sangrarle.

- Te duele que ella me haya preferido a mí ¿no Weasley?

Ron estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe, pero esta vez el rubio tuvo tiempo de defenderse, le rompió la nariz al pelirrojo de un golpe, ambos estaban sangrando… Harry, que presintió lo que haría Ron entró al despacho del Malfoy…

- RON BASTA- el ojiverde jaló a su amigo.

- Hazle caso a tu nana Potter, sabandija- se burló el rubio.

- CALLATE MALDITO HURÓN- Ron estaba furioso.

- No le hagas caso Ron, ya sabes como es…- Harry trataba de sacar a Ron de ahí.

- NO HARRY, ME LAS TIENE QUE PAGAR.- Ron trababa de soltarse para pegarle otro puñetazo al rubio.

- ¡Jaja! Yo no te debo nada, no es mi culpa que Jane me prefiriera.

- Ron por favor… hazlo por Herm…- suplicaba el pelinegro.

El pelirrojo obedeció a su amigo y ambos salieron del despacho de Malfoy, en cuanto se fueron el rubio se llevó la mano a la boca, que aun le seguía sangrando. - Esta me la pagas Weasley.- murmuró….


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11. ESTO ES PARA TI**

Cuando Ginny y Luna se fueron Hermione se había tranquilizado por fin, trataba de continuar con su trabajo, pero le era imposible, no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de Ron. -Si supiera que estoy embarazada, se hubiera enojado mucho más.- pensó la castaña y un par de lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir nuevamente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho, la castaña estaba en su escritorio, sin levantarse le indicó que pasara, faltaban aun cinco minutos para las 7:30 pm, sin embargo el rubio había llegado por ella.

- ¿Estas lista Jane?

- Si, solo le llevo estos documentos al Sr. Bagnold- Herm levantó la vista y vio que Malfoy tenía el labio hinchado.- Pero ¿Qué te paso?

- No tiene importancia… he tenido un encuentro con tu amigo la rata...- se llevó la mano a la boca.

- ¿Qué? - la castaña se levantó y se paró frente a Draco. - ¿Qué le has dicho?

- YO- se molestó el rubio

- Si tú… seguramente lo has provocado. Siempre lo haces. - acusó

- Fue el quien llegó a mi despacho a agredirme.- se defendió- El muy imbécil piensa que te hechice para que te casaras conmigo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?... Espero que no le hayas dicho que estoy embarazada.

- Supuse que se los habías dicho…- el rubio no pudo terminar.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?- Herm lo interrumpió.

- Por supuesto que no, además San Potter llegó y se llevó a tu amigo Weasley.

- Eso espero Draco, no quiero pensar lo que pasaría si ellos saben que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- se estremeció la castaña- empezarían por impedir la boda.

- Aun no se van a enterar. ¿Nos vamos ya?- perecía que llevaba prisa.

- Está bien, espérame aquí, voy a llevar los documentos.- Herm salió del despacho y regresó enseguida.

- Vámonos. -Tomó su bolso y salieron del despacho.

Tuvieron que aparecerse, esta vez no fue en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy, sino en la recamara del rubio.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Herm confundida.

- Esta es mi recamara- señaló el rubio.

La habitación era bastante amplia, las paredes eran de color verde olivo, había un pequeña sala dentro de la habitación, con sillones de cuero negro (n/a obvio) y una pequeña mesita de centro, a cada lado de la cama con dosel había una mesita de noche con su respectiva lámpara. (n/a ya saben todo súper elegante).

- ¿Pero que hacemos aquí? - preguntó la castaña.

- Quiero mostrarte algo. Es… una sorpresa.- El rubio caminó hacía la cama y tomó una gran caja de regalo que estaba sobre la cama. - Esto es para ti- le entregó la caja a Herm.

- Pero… ¿qué esto Draco?- la castaña estaba sorprendida.

- Ábrelo Jane

Herm abrió la caja y pudo ver un hermoso vestido blanco dentro de ella, dejó la caja sobre la cama y sacó el vestido. Era largo y liso, sin mangas, no era un vestido de novia común, sin embargo, estaba divino, la falda tenía varias capas de dimensiones diferentes y en el lado derecho a nivel de la cintura tenia una linda flor…

- ¿Te gusta?- averiguó el rubio.

- Es precioso… pero ¿por qué me lo has dado Draco?- Herm estaba apenada

- Necesitas un vestido para la boda ¿no?

- Pues si… pero… quedamos en que yo iría a comprarme uno.- objetó

- Lo se, pero… es el novio quien debe pagar el vestido ¿no?- dijo el rubio incomodo.- ¿Lo quieres o no?

- Si… ¡muchas gracias!- Herm instintivamente abrazó Draco. Quien se quedó inmóvil (n/a de la emoción, jaja), y cuando Hermy se dio cuenta lo soltó. - Lo siento- dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes- el rubio le resto importancia- Bajemos a cenar.

Como de costumbre la cena estuvo tranquila, pero durante ella hablaron de los últimos detalles.

Esta vez Draco no quiso que se fuera sola, la acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa, Ginny estaba ahí sentada en el sofá y pudo verlos llegar a través de la ventana.

- Gracias por acompañarme Draco.- le dijo la castaña.

- No, hay problema...- le contestó mientras le daba la caja del vestido.

- Te agradezco también lo del vestido.

- No te preocupes… nos vemos Jane- se despidió.

- Adiós…- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que el rubio había desaparecido.

(n/a en el fondo sabía que iba caer de nuevo).

- Herm ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy?- preguntó la curiosa pelirroja,

- Bien Ginny… ¿sabes que el y Ron se pelearon? - dijo inquietada.

- Si, vi a Luna y a los chicos al salir- dijo la pelirroja ahora seria- Harry me contó lo que pasó… Ron tiene la nariz rota.

- No va a ser tan fácil que Ron lo acepte Ginny… y eso que ni siquiera sabe lo del bebé.

- Herm, precisamente por tu bebé debes tranquilizarte.- le dijo su amiga mientras le hacía señas de que sentara a su lado.

- Ya lo se… es que esto ha sido difícil Ginny. - se sentó con su amiga y dejó la caja en la mesita de centro.

- ¿Qué es eso? - la pelirroja señalo la caja.

- Es mi vestido de novia- Herm no pudo evitar sonreír.- Draco me lo compró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no habían quedado en que tu ibas a comprarlo?... yo te iba a acompañar por el Herm.

- Pues si… pero me lo dio hoy… y esta de verdad lindo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Claro que si Ginny- Herm cogió la caja y se la dio a su amiga.

- ¡Oh Herm! Esta precioso… que buen gusto el de Malfoy. - ambas chicas se rieron. - Por cierto, hoy estuve platicando con Luna…

- ¿Sobre que?- preguntó la castaña.

- Pues ahora que te cases… voy a quedarme sola… y bueno… como Luna también vive sola

- No me digas que va a mudarse contigo...- dijo emocionada.

- Pues si- afirmó la pelirroja- espero que no te moleste que te haya encontrado un remplazo tan rápido- rió.

- No te preocupes Ginny, hiciste bien…

Las chicas estuvieron platicando por un rato antes de irse a dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12. MARIDO Y MUJER**

Había pasado dos días desde que Hermione les había contado a sus amigos lo de su boda con Draco, Ron aun estaba molesto, no le dirigía la palabra a Herm y aseguraba que no pisaría la Mansión Malfoy (n/a el día de la fiesta). Harry y Luna estaban tranquilos, la rubia se había mudado ya, por el momento dormía en la sala, después ocuparía el cuarto de Herm.

Hoy era el gran día (n/a por fin), el rubio se levantó temprano, finalmente en la tarde sería el esposo de la impura que tanto había despreciado en el colegio. Siendo el novio, solo tenía que checar algunos detalles en el jardín e ir por su traje (n/a con una especie de sastre). Hermione en cambio, tenía que levantarse muy temprano, desayunar, después se ducharía y tendría que ir un salón muggle a hacerse la manicura, pedicura, a peinarse y a maquillarse, Ginny le ayudaría vestirse en la casa de Draco…

Era ya medio día, el juez llegaría a las 2:00 pm y Draco comenzó a prepararse. Debido a que la recepción de la boda sería en el jardín, el rubio usaría un traje sastre. Estaba compuesto por un saco y pantalón negro, la camisa era perfectamente blanca, chaleco y la corbata hacían juego, eran verde esmeralda (n/a muy elegante).

La castaña salió del salón y se digirió a casa de Malfoy acompañada de Ginny. El rubio no fue quien las recibió, ordenó a la mucama que lo hiciera y que la llevara a su recamara para que ambas estuvieran cómodas. Camino a la habitación Ginny admiraba la belleza de la Mansión Malfoy, la mucama las dejó instaladas y se retiró.

- Vaya Herm, pero que bonita casa… ¿Esta es la habitación de Malfoy?

- Si… venimos aquí el día que me dio el vestido. - contestó la castaña.

- ¡Wow!... osea que esta será tu recamara.

- Pues supongo que si, a menos que Draco decida que durmamos separados.

Ginny comenzó a ayudarle a Herm, tenía que ponerse el vestido con mucho cuidado para que no se arruinara el maquillaje ni el peinado, aun faltaba una hora para la ceremonia. Cuando Herm estuvo lista, la pelirroja comenzó a arreglarse, llevaba un vestido cuya falda llegaba debajo de las rodillas, era color azul rey, escotado y ajustado arriba, y amplio de la falda.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera…

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY!...- Molly acababa de entrar a la habitación de su hijo.- ¿no piensas arreglarte para la fiesta?

- ¿Qué?... Les dije que no pienso pisar la Mansión Malfoy- dijo molesto.- No voy a ir la fiesta.

- Pero Ron… es tu amiga la que se casa- le recordó su madre.

- Con más razón no iré… es una traidora.

- Pero… está bien… entonces te quedaras aquí solo…- le advirtió la Sra. Weasley.

- Osea que ¿papá y tú si piensan ir? - preguntó asombrado.

- Por supuesto que si, y George también va… Draco Malfoy no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su padre… además queremos a Hermione como a una hija. - expresó Molly.

- Pero… - el pelirrojo iba a replicar, pero su mamá salió de la habitación.

Minutos después fue Harry el que entró, vivía con los Weasley, debido a que la Molly se lo había pedido cuando Ginny decidió mudarse con Herm.

- Ron, ya me dijo tu mamá que no piensas ir… pensé que bromeabas cuando se lo dijiste a Ginny. - admitió el ojiverde.

- No, lo dije muy en serio… no ser porque tu irás, después de todo…- no terminó la frase.

- Después de todo Herm es nuestra mejor amiga…- lo interrumpió- además quede de pasar por Luna…

EL ojiverde que portaba un traje sastre de color gris oscuro, llegó a la casa que ahora Luna compartía con Ginny, llamó a la puerta. La rubia salió enseguida, como de costumbre vestía algo excéntrica, su vestido era ajustado de la parte de arriba, de color naranja metálico, corto de adelante y un poco largo por detrás, llevaba también una mascada del mismo color atada al cuello y unos zapatos del a juego, a pesar de lo excéntrico de su vestido la rubia se veía admirable y Harry pudo notarlo enseguida.

- Ya estoy lista Harry- le dijo la rubia.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- S-si… cla-claro- tartamudeó el pelinegro.

- Ok

- Por cierto Luna… te ves muy linda.

- Gracias Harry- le sonrió la chica y se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy.

Los padres de Herm llegaron temprano, al igual que Zabini que vestía un traje sastre café oscuro, esta vez no llevaba compañía; sería el padrino de Draco, igual que Ginny sería la madrina de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron los Señores Weasley se encontraron con que Bill y Fleur estaban ahí, con sus hijas Victoire y Dominique (n/a Louis no ha nacido); Percy y Audrey también asistieron con sus hijas Molly y Lucy; George iba acompañado de Angelina (n/a no se había casado aun), y Charlie no pudo asistir. Neville, dejó Hogwarts para asistir a la fiesta, acompañado de su esposa Hanna. Pansy en cambio, al enterarse de la boda y de quien sería la novia, había decidido no asistir.

Ya todo estaba listo, el jardín estaba bellamente arreglado, de un lado había sillas acomodadas en dos grupos (n/a pequeños), justo en medio de ellas había una alfombra que llegaba hasta donde había un mesa con un mantel blanco y un arreglo de flores en el centro. Del otro lado del jardín había algunas mesas redondas con sillas (n/a como para 10 personas), cada una con su mantel y un arreglo floral en el centro, eran para un máximo de 50 invitados.

El juez llegó, vestía su túnica larga de color ciruela con sus iniciales plateadas (n/a la "W" de Wizengamot), todos los invitados se encontraban ahí, del lado donde sería la ceremonia. Draco estaba al frente acompañado de Zabini, cuando Herm llego ahí acompañada de Ginny, todos los invitados guardaron silencio… el rubio estaba boquiabierto. La castaña llevaba el cabello recogido en una especie de moño que sujetaba con un broche brillante, el maquillaje era casi natural y el vestido que le había dado el rubio le sentaba bastante bien.

Justo antes de iniciar la ceremonia llegó Ron, con cara de fastidio. El pelirrojo vestía un traje sastre color camello, que le quedaba un poco grande. A última hora se había arrepentido y había decidido ir.

Comenzó la ceremonia, el juez inició con la lectura, duró alrededor de 30 minutos, después concluyó con la firma de Herm, Draco y sus padrinos, y un beso de amor, fingido por los novios (n/a ¿fingido? si como no).

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, la comida preparada por los elfos era deliciosa. Herm y Draco se encontraban en la mesa de honor, solo habían bailado un par de piezas. Luna y Harry, sin embargo, estuvieron bailando toda la tarde, al igual que Bill y Fleur. Ron tenía cara de aburrimiento y no dejaba de mirar a Draco con resentimiento. Zabini trataba de ligar con alguna de las invitadas.

Herm estaba seria, notaba como Draco veía a los Weasley con algo de desprecio. En cambio, el rubio de vez en cuando miraba a su ahora esposa sin que ella lo notara, para admirar su belleza. (n/a esta cayendo, jaja)

Al anochecer terminó la fiesta, los invitados ya se habían retirado y los novios… no tendrían luna de miel, además de no que se habían casado por estar tan enamorados como fingían estarlo, estaban muy cansados y solo les apetecía dormir (n/a bueno a Herm si).


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13. LA SEÑORA MALFOY**

Era el siguiente día después de la boda, los ahora esposos, a pesar de ser fin de semana, se despertaron muy temprano, los dos tenían la costumbre de hacerlo.

_Flashback_

_La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, Harry y Luna solo esperaban a Ginny que no aparecía por ningún lado, estaban por irse y los Señores Weasley se ofrecieron para dejarla en su casa. Zabini se había perdido también, Draco supuso que estaría por ahí ligando o que tal vez ya había conseguido con quien pasar la noche y se había retirado. _

_Cuando por fin apareció Ginny los Weasley se retiraron, unos minutos después apareció Blaise. Hermione estaba muy cansada, solo pensaba en dormir, pero tendría que esperar a Draco porque aun no sabía cual sería su habitación, así que decidió descansar un poco en la sala (n/a ya saben, súper elegante, con sillones de cuero y esculturas extravagantes). El rubio en cambio, estaba dispuesto a fingir su luna de miel también (n/a nada tonto), no olvidaba el momento en que la castaña llegaba a la ceremonia, el vestido le había ajustado perfectamente.- No cabe duda que tengo buen gusto.- pensó. _

_Draco se había despedido de Blaise en el jardín, cuando él se fue, el rubio entró a la casa y vio a Herm recostada el sofá, con los ojos cerrados… se veía tan indefensa y tan linda, Draco estaba a punto cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, debía estar muy cansada… se acercó a ella para tomarla y en ese momento la castaña abrió los ojos, enseguida el rubio dio un paso atrás. _

_- Draco…- dijo somnolienta.- ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?_

_- Pues… - dijo perturbado. - ¿Dónde mas? Conmigo_

_- ¿Estas seguro?- Herm se incorporó y se paró frente al rubio_

_- Pues si… eres mi esposa… debes dormir en la misma recamara que yo ¿no?- dijo algo confundido._

_- Ok, entonces…- bostezó la castaña- ¿podemos dormirnos ya?_

_- Si, vamos- el rubio estaba decepcionado, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de tener su luna de miel. _

_Fin del Flashback _

Draco fue el primero en levantarse, se duchó y bajó a la biblioteca (n/a le gustaba mucho estar ahí). Hermione en cambio, había despertado unos minutos después, se había duchado y tenía un hambre voraz, así que decidió bajar a la cocina.

Llegó a la cocina, era enorme y muy elegante, su apetito aumentó más, debido a que se percibía un olor delicioso en el aire, había una pareja (n/a marido y mujer) de elfos domésticos vestidos con harapos, se veían muy contentos cocinando.

- ¿Qué hace la ama aquí? - El elfo Tandy se acercó al ver Herm- Usted no debe estar aquí, la ama no debe entrar a la cocina. - decía preocupado.

- El amo Malfoy se molestará si la ve aquí- ahora fue la elfina Babsy quien habló- nos castigará, usted no debe entrar aquí.

- Tranquilos… Draco no lo sabrá, es solo que tengo mucha hambre… - ¿Puedo tomar una tarta?- imploró la castaña.

- Son suyas ama… todo esto es suyo… - el elfo señaló más charolas llenas de comida.- Tandy y Babsy lo cocinan con gusto para usted.

- Muchas gracias- sonrió la chica. Tomó una tarta de calabaza y salió de ahí antes de que el rubio pudiera verla.

- ¡Por Dios Jane! ¿Piensas comerte todo eso?- el rubio se asombró al ver el plato de la chica.

- Pues… si pedí que lo sirvieran es porque me lo voy a comer ¿no crees?- dijo sarcástica.

- ¡Jaja! Vaya carácter que tienes... pero te recuerdo que tienes que cuidarte

- Si, si… - dijo con fastidio Herm.- y yo te recuerdo que soy yo la embarazada- y comenzó a comer.

Los Malfoy desayunaron tranquilamente, conversaron muy poco, hablaban sobre la boda y sobre como iban a anunciar lo del embarazo, al final habían decidido esperar un par de semanas mas para dar a conocer la notica.

Al día siguiente ambos tendrían que ir al Ministerio.

Como de costumbre se levantaron temprano. Herm tenía la idea de que nadie se levantaba tan temprano como ella, sin embargo, cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que Draco iba saliendo de la ducha. No pudo evitar mirarlo, el rubio llevaba una toalla verde esmeralda con la "M" bordada en color plateado, atada a la cintura, la parte de arriba estaba descubierta y su abdomen musculoso, simplemente era perfecto. (n/a Herm debió estar babeando).

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? - el rubio se percató de la mirada de Herm- jamás pensaste tener un esposo así ¿verdad?.- sonrió Draco.

- ¡Uy pero que vanidoso!- se quejó Herm mientras se levantaba de la cama- solo te veía para hacerme a la idea de mirarte y no vomitar después- la castaña se metió al baño.

- ¡JAJA! VAYA QUE TIENES INGENIO JANE- le dijo el rubio del otro lado de la puerta.

Por la prisa Herm había olvidado tomar una toalla, en cuanto terminó de ducharse y se percató de eso, no supo que hacer, no tenía la varita mágica cerca y tampoco podía salir desnuda, su única opción era pedírsela a Draco. El rubio estaba en la pequeña sala dentro de la recamara leyendo _El Profeta, _Herm abrió un poco la puerta del baño (n/a tratando de cubrirse).

- Draco… psst… - lo llamaba la castaña.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el rubio sin despegar la vista del periódico.

- Olvide la toalla…

- ¿Y?- interrumpió.

- ¿Podrías pasarme una?... por favor- suplicó la castaña.

- ¿Qué?- ahora miraba hacia donde estaba la chica- ¿A caso tengo cara de mucama?

- ¡Draco por favor!... me esta dando frío.

El chico dejó el periódico sobre la mesita de centro, se levantó, fue al armario por una toalla y se acercó al baño…

- ¿La quieres? - preguntó acercando la toalla, pero sin soltarla.

- Solo dámela- ordenó la castaña.

- ¿Y que recibiré a cambio?

- ¿A que te refieres? Dámela, sino me voy a resfriar.

. Ok, está bien- el chico por fin le dio la toalla.

Cuando Herm se cubrió y salió del baño, Draco había vuelto a la salita para leer _El Profeta, _la castaña comenzó a cambiarse y de vez en cuando el rubio la miraba (n/a con lujuria).

Desayunaron y se dirigieron juntos al Ministerio, ahora que Hermione estaba casada le habían recortado horas a su turno de la tarde. Por lo tanto llegaría a casa antes que el rubio (n/a machistas).

Al llegar al Ministerio se separaron, cada uno a su despacho y habían quedado de verse hasta la hora de la cena en la Mansión Malfoy, para que ambos pudieran comer con sus amigos.

El pelirrojo estaba solo en su despacho, no quería ver a nadie, a pesar de todo aun sentía que Hermione lo había traicionado, de pronto alguien entró sin llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Tú?- se sorprendió Ron.- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo Weasley…- Pansy Parkinson tenía el mismo rostro duro de siempre.- ¿Puedo?- la chica hizo un ademan de querer sentarse y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sobre que quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

- Sabes perfectamente sobre que Weasley

- Supongo que es sobre la boda ¿no?, pero ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?

- Iré al grano Weasley… me parece muy raro que Draco se haya casado con tu amiga la sangre sucia…- la chica fue interrumpida.

- No la llames así- se molestó el pelirrojo.

- Ok, ok… es solo que hay algo raro detrás de esto…

- ¿Raro? ¿cómo que?- pregunto intrigado Ron.

- Pues no te lo puedo explicar a ciencia cierta… porque no lo se… pero lo he estado pensando…- dijo inquietada- Aunque no lo creas me preocupa tu amiga.

- Si… te creo Parkinson- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Weasley, de verdad… no es que quiera a Granger… pero conozco a Draco… el no se hubiera casado con ella…

- ¡Pero lo hizo!- dijo molesto.

- Si, precisamente por eso… creo que Draco trama algo en contra de tu amiga- dijo por fin

- ¿Qué?- Ron se quedó pensativo. Si eso era cierto, el tenía razón al pensar que Herm estaba hechizada.

Pansy y el estuvieron platicando durante un rato, tratando de buscar otras posibles explicaciones, después de un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que la explicación de la chica era la mas lógica. Decidieron aliarse, por el bien de Herm y del propio Draco, para tratar de investigar que es lo que había detrás de la apresurada boda...


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14. LA VENGANZA**

Hacía un rato ya desde que Pansy se había retirado del despacho de Ron, el pelirrojo no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho la chica. - ¡Oh gracias Parkinson!... ahora estoy aun mas preocupado.- murmuraba.

De pronto un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien acaba de entrar a su despacho de forma brusca.

- Ahora si me la pagas rata- el rubio estaba molesto y apuntaba a Ron con su varita.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí Malfoy?- se sorprendió el pelirrojo y se levantó de su silla.

- Vengo a cobrarme la que me debes…- Draco se llevó la mano a la boca, aun tenía la marca del puñetazo que le había dado Ron.

- ¡No seas ridículo!... ya estamos a mano.- el pelirrojo aun tenía la nariz un poco inflamada. Sacó su varita y apuntó también al rubio.

- Por supuesto que no… si San Potter no hubiera intervenido estarías internado en San Mungo.

- Tú deberías agradecerle porque de no haber llegado, te hubiera asesinado.- Ron estaba rojo de ira.

- Tú no matas ni una mosca Weasley… déjate de tanta palabrería y vamos a pelear.

- Me parece perfecto… pero antes de que te mate dime... ¿qué es lo que tramas hurón? ¿por qué te casaste con Herm?…- preguntó.

- Eso es algo que no te importa… confórmate con saber que me prefiere a mi porque me ama.

- Ese cuento que te lo crea tu abuela… a mí dime la verdad… No te atrevas a dañarla porque te juró que…

- ¿Me juras qué? ¿Le vas a decir a tu nana Potter que me mate?- se burló el rubio.

- NO… YO MISMO TE MATÓ… MEJOR PARA HERM SI SE QUEDA VIUDA ¿NO?- la discusión subió de tono.

- SUPONGO QUE PIENSAS QUE SI ESO SUCEDE CORRERÍA A TUS BRAZOS… ¡JAJA!

- ERES UN MALDITO… ¿POR QUÉ NO SUELTAS LA VARITA?... ¡PELEA COMO HOMBRE!- Ron dejo su varita sobre el escritorio.

- ¿CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO? - Draco guardó su varita.

Esta vez Draco fue el primero en tirar el golpe, le dio semejante revés al pelirrojo en el ojo que le dejo el puño marcado, Ron se defendió y nuevamente le abrió el labio… estaban furiosos se tiraban golpes a diestra y siniestra… terminaron en el piso.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, los chicos estaban tan entretenidos peleando que no escucharon nada.

- ¡DRACO!… ¡RON!- gritaba Herm que con un _Alohomora_ acababa de entrar al despacho de Ron.

Los chicos no le prestaron atención a la castaña, seguían peleando en el piso.

- DEJEN DE PELEAR POR FAVOR- rogaba la castaña.

Herm estaba desesperada, ambos tenían múltiples heridas en la cara (n/a ya saben moretones y cortadas), los dos sangraban. La chica que aun tenía la varita en la mano, no tuvo otra opción lanzarles un hechizo.

- _Aresto Momentum__- _recitó la castaña. (n/a es un hechizo que utilizó Dumbledor cuando Harry cayó de su escoba).

Como si le hubieran puesto pause, la escena se detuvo, después de unos minutos los chicos reaccionaron…

- Jane- el rubio estaba apenado por la escena.

- Hermione- el pelirrojo se sorprendió al verla.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ESTAN PELANDO?- Herm estaba molesta.

- Fue tu querido esposo el que comenzó- le explicó Ron sarcástico mientras trataba de limpiarse.

- Tu amigo la sabandija me debía una…- Draco sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se frotaba las heridas (n/a tan elegante como siempre).

- No me importa quien comenzó, parecen brutos…- Herm los regañaba (n/a con ese tono de mamá que suele tener).

- Herm, yo… - el pelirrojo estaba apenado con su amiga.

- Solo venía a decirte que Harry, Ginny, Luna y yo vamos a comer, por si querías venir…- se dirigió a Ron.

- Ok, en un momento los alcanzo.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione salió del despacho, sin decir ni una palabra. Iba caminando a prisa, estaba muy molesta y a la vez afligida, estaba a punto de llorar, últimamente las cosas le habían salido mal (n/a además estaba sensible, pobre Herm)…

- Jane…- el rubio trataba alcanzarla. Cuando por fin llegó a su altura, la tomó del brazo y atrajo hacia él.

- ¡Suéltame!- la castaña no pudo evitarlo, en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- Tranquilízate por favor… yo… - trataba de explicar el rubio.

- Tú… tú eres un bruto, siempre estas provocando a Ron- continuó Herm.- nunca vas a cambiar y yo no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar a tu lado.

La castaña logró soltarse y se fue, dejando ahí al rubio, pasmado y no sabiendo que decir.

Harry, Luna, Ginny y Herm estaban en la entrada del Ministerio esperando a Ron. La castaña ya se había calmado y no les había dicho a los chicos lo de la pelea. Cuando por fin salió Ron, todos se sorprendieron al verlo, tenía la cara hinchada, un ojo morado, varios golpes y una abertura en la mejilla.

- ¡Por Dios Ronald! ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó su hermana.

- Nada- contestó sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cómo que nada Ron?... ¿Con quien te peleaste?- el ojiverde estaba preocupado.

- Con Draco… se peleó con Draco- dijo por fin Herm. - los dos son un par de bárbaros.

- Pero… ¿por qué? - preguntó Luna curiosa.

- Porque es un miserable…- murmuró Ron.

- Pues ese miserable ahora es mi esposo… y más te vale que te hagas a la idea Ron… no voy a estar aguantando esto- dijo la castaña muy firme.

Durante la hora de la comida no se volvió a hablar más del tema. Los amigos se fueron a comer a una especie de Restaurante mágico cerca del Ministerio.

- Chicos… Luna y yo queremos darles una noticia…- el pelinegro estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Sobre que?- Herm estaba mas tranquila y tenía curiosidad.

- Pues…- el ojiverde miró a Luna y la tomó de la mano.

- Harry y yo somos novios- dijo la rubia sonriente.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.- pero ¿desde cuando?

- Desde ayer… - el ojiverde estaba sonriente y no dejaba de mirar a Luna.

- ¡Wow! Pero que buena noticia.- se alegró Herm.

- Si… Herm tiene razón, es una excelente noticia- agregó la pelirroja.- ¿No crees Ron?

- Si… si…- el pelirrojo estaba como ausente, muy pensativo. (n/a por culpa de Pansy).

Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer se dirigieron al Ministerio, cada uno tomó caminos separados, hacía sus respectivos despachos, excepto Ginny y Herm, la castaña le explicó a su amiga lo que había pasado en el despacho de Ron cuando iban camino al 5° piso. Estaban a punto de despedirse, debido a que de ahora en adelante Herm saldría temprano solo vería a Ginny a la hora de la comida.

- Entonces te veré hasta mañana Ginny…- señalaba la castaña.

- Pues… si… bueno de hecho me gustaría platicar a solas contigo- la pelirroja sonaba preocupada.

- ¿Sobre que?... Podemos platicar mañana ¿no?.

- Herm… me gustaría que fuera hoy… es algo importante.

- Ginny me estas asustando… ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo preocupada la castaña.

- Pues… no es un problema pero es algo que quiero contarte.

- ¡Ah! Menos mal, ya me había asustado.

- ¿Crees que pueda verte antes de que te vayas?

- Claro… yo pasaré a tu oficina antes de irme.

Herm entró a su despacho y la pelirroja se fue camino al suyo…


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 15. CONFESIÓN**

El rubio estaba en su despacho, miraba por el ventanal, con las manos en los bolsillos, solía hacer eso cuando pensaba y esta vez no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione…

_Flashback_

_- Jane…- el rubio trataba alcanzarla. Cuando por fin llegó a su altura, la tomó del brazo y atrajo hacia él._

_- ¡Suéltame!- la castaña no pudo evitarlo, en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas._

_- Tranquilízate por favor… yo… - trataba de explicar el rubio. _

_- Tú… tú eres un bruto, siempre estas provocando a Ron- continuó Herm.- nunca vas a cambiar y yo no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar a tu lado. _

_Fin del Flashback_

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y a pesar de que no quería, la castaña estaba a punto de terminar su turno. Tomó su abrigo y su bolso, se iría sola, Draco salía más tarde, además no le apetecía verlo aún, estaba molesta con el. Estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó que había quedado de buscar a Ginny para hablar, así que se dirigió al despacho de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny puedo pasar?- Herm llamaba a la puerta.

- Claro, pasa Herm- le indicó la pelirroja.

La chica entró al despacho y se sentó frente al escritorio de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué eso tan importante que tienes que decirme Ginny?- la castaña tenía curiosidad.

- Pues verás Herm, yo…- Ginny no sabía como empezar.

- Solo dime, no te preocupes por algo somos amigas- la tranquilizó la castaña.

- Herm lo que pasa es que hay un chico que…

- No me digas que ya sales con alguien- la interrumpió Herm.

- No… bueno si… bueno algo así- la pelirroja estaba nerviosa.

- Decídete… ¿Si o no?- se burlaba la castaña.

- Bueno… te lo voy a decir de una vez… - Ginny estaba decidida- el día de tu boda conocí a un chico…

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién era?- se preguntó Herm.

- Bueno de hecho ya lo conocía, pero no muy bien - Ginny se mordía el labio (n/a de los nervios).

- Ginny no te entiendo nada… solo dime lo que tengas que decir.

- Pues… Herm… ese chico es Blaise… Blaise Zabini… el y yo…

- ¿QUÉ?- la castaña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Zabini? ¿El y tú qué?

- Pues el y yo tuvimos algo que ver el día de tu boda… por eso me perdí de vista por un rato. - la cara de la pelirroja se había tornado roja como un tomate.

- Dime que se refiere eso de que tuvieron algo… ¿hasta donde llegaron Ginny?- Herm estaba estupefacta.

- Pues ¿tú que te imaginas?... es Blaise…

- Ok, entiendo, no necesitas decirme mas…- Herm estaba pensativa.

- ¿Estas enojada? - preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

- No, es solo que… ¿Zabini?... Ginny sabes perfectamente la fama que se carga… (n/a promiscuo).

- Lo se Herm pero es que… lo he estado viendo desde ese día… no es tan malo como parece…

- Tal vez Ginny, pero mira lo que estoy pasando yo… no quiero que te suceda lo mismo. - le advirtió la castaña.

- No te preocupes Herm… te prometo que voy a tener cuidado…

- Pues si, ten cuidado… sobre todo cuídate de que Ron se entere… porque después de lo que pasó hoy con Draco…

- Lo se… mata a Blaise y de paso a mí- se asustó la pelirroja…

Herm se despidió de Ginny y se fue a la Mansión Malfoy, cuando llegó aun era temprano y tenía un extremado antojo de "cochinita pibil" (n/a para los que no saben es un platillo hecho con carne de cerdo en una salsa muy rica, jaja), decidió ir a la cocina, suponía que los elfos domésticos no la sabían preparar porque a parte de ser un platillo muggle, era una receta mexicana que su mamá le había enseñado.

- Ama ¿otra vez usted aquí?- Babsy (n/a la elfina) estaba perturbada. - No bebe entrar a la cocina… si el amo Malfoy se entera…

- Golpeará a Babsy y Tandy… - Se asustó el elfo.

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de que eso no suceda- Herm se acercó a ellos, se quitó el suéter y se lo dio al elfo.

- Pero… ¿Qué es esto ama?... ¿Me ha obsequiado una prenda?- Tandy estaba molesto.

- Si… yo me encargo de Draco…

- No… Babsy y Tandy no quieren ser liberados…- admitió la elfina.

- A Tandy y Babsy les gusta cocinar…-el elfo trataba de darle su suéter a Herm.

- Pero… no entiendo… si dicen que Draco los maltrata ¿por qué quieren seguir aquí?- la castaña estaba confundida.

- El señor Malfoy no maltrata a Tandy y Babsy… pero usted no debe estar aquí… si el la ve los azotará.- decía el elfo.

- Esta bien… ya entiendo… pues… les aseguro que no les hará daño.- Prometió Herm- solo que se me antojo un plato de "cochinita pibil"…

- ¿Qué?… Babsy y Tandy no saben que es eso…- dijo preocupada la elfina.

- Lo se… por eso quiero prepararlo yo… no se preocupen.

- No… la cocina no es un lugar digno para la ama- expresó el elfo.

- Basta…- Herm comenzaba a desesperarse- Yo soy la ama y quiero cocinar, así que ya no digan mas.

Mientras tanto, el rubio llamaba a la puerta del despacho de su amigo.

- Pase- pronunció Blaise, quien se sorprendió al ver la cara de su amigo.- Pero Draco ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?.

- Nada… solo tuve un encontronazo con la rata Weasley… me debía una- dijo molesto, el rubio se quedó de pie frente a su amigo.

- Pero… ¿ya te vio tu mujer?… - se burló el moreno.

- Claro que me vio… justamente fue a buscar a la sabandija a su despacho cuando estábamos peleando…- dijo ahora enojado. - Estaba muy molesta, nos lanzó un hechizo para separarnos…

- ¡Jaja! ¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó.

- Pues ¿que me iba a decir?... me dijo que soy un bárbaro y defendió a la rata como siempre.

- Mmm… pues ni hablar… oye por cierto precisamente hoy quería decirte algo…- habló el moreno.

- ¿Sobre que? - preguntó el rubio mas tranquilo.

- Pues el día de la boda yo me desaparecí porque…

- No te molestes en decírmelo… supongo que encontraste con quien pasar el rato- dijo el rubio con aburrimiento.

- Pues… de hecho… sí… pero esta vez fue diferente- dijo por fin.

- Y ahora ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

- Pues… - Zabini no sabía como decírselo a su amigo.- GINNY WEASLEY.

- ¿QUÉ?- se sorprendió el rubio.- ¿te has vuelto loco?... es una Weasley…

- No me hables de locura… te recuerdo que tu estas casado con una sangre sucia y vas a tener un hijo con ella…- el moreno se molestó.

- Tu sabes cuales son las circunstancias… pero ¿Por qué Weasley?- trataba de averiguar el rubio.

- Pues yo que se… el día de la boda se veía muy bien… además… (n/a por primera vez no puso cara de lujuría)

- ¿Además que? - cuestionó Draco.

- Pues… esta vez fue diferente… Ginny no es como las demás y…

- ¿Ginny?... no me digas que estas cayendo… - se burló el rubio.

- Pues… esta vez no te lo voy a negar… no es tan malo como parece, me agrada y puedo intentar…

- ¿Intentar qué? ¿Sentar cabeza?- se burló de nuevo…


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 16. LA TREGUA**

Era casi hora de la cena, Draco llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, aun estaba preocupado, no quería volver a discutir con Hermione. Se encontró con la mucama camino a su habitación.

- Pero… Sr. Malfoy… ¿qué le ha pasado?- preguntó la mucama preocupada, Draco aun tenía la cara un poco hinchada, además del un golpe la nariz, el labio roto de nuevo y un par de moretones (n/a pobrecito).

- Nada… nada que te incumba… no te preocupes- dijo serio.- Tráeme una bolsa con hielos y la poción cura heridas (n/a _Wound-Cleaning Potion)_.

- Si Sr. Malfoy. - la mucama iba bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde esta la señora?- preguntaba el rubio desde arriba, recargado en el barandal.

- En la cocina… Sr. Malfoy- contestó la mucama temerosa.

- ¿QUÉ?- el rubio se molestó- ¿ESTAS SEGURA?

- Si Sr. Malfoy.

- Ok, ve por lo que te ordene y lo dejas en mi habitación- le indicó a la mucama y bajó camino a la cocina.

Herm estaba en la cocina con los elfos terminando de cocinar la "cochinita pibil", traía puesto un medio delantal para no ensuciarse (n/a era muy hogareña).

- Ven… no es tan difícil, después podrán prepararlo ustedes- platicaba con los elfos, que estaban muy entusiasmados por aprender recetas de cocina muggles.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ?- El rubio entró a la cocina molesto.

- ¡Oh no! El amo azotará a Tandy y Babsy… no debimos dejar que estuviera aquí… - murmuraban los elfos preocupados.

- Estoy cocinando… ¿Qué no ves?- dijo la castaña sin prestarle atención al rubio.

- ¿COCINANDO?... ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ PERMITIERON QUE LO HICIERA?- ahora se refería a la pareja de elfos, que lo veían aterrados.

- Ellos no tienen la culpa… -Herm los defendió y se paró frente a Draco- Si tú puedes andar por la vida pelando con mis amigos, yo puedo cocinar…- dijo molesta.

- No se trata de eso… - el rubio trató de tranquilizarse, no quería discutir de nuevo con la castaña, en su estado podía hacerle daño.

- ¿Entonces?... ¿solo tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana?- aun estaba molesta.

- ¡Jane por favor!... vamos a la habitación a hablar civilizadamente…- le sugirió.

- ¿Civilizadamente?... ¿De verdad sabes qué es eso?- Dijo sarcástica.

- Por supuesto que lo sé… vamos- contestó tranquilo y salió de la cocina.

Los elfos estaban asustados, Herm les dijo que no se preocuparan, se quitó el delantal y después salió detrás de Draco. Llegaron a su recamara y Draco fue hacía la pequeña la salita, la mucama había dejado la poción y el hielo en la mesita de centro, Herm iba tras de el.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que cocine? - preguntó Herm que camino a la habitación se había calmado.

- Porque si… me molesta que estés cocinando como un vulgar elfo doméstico…- dijo el rubio serio pero sin levantar la voz.

- Y a mi me molesta que te expreses así de los elfos.- añadió la castaña.

- Jane… por favor…- el rubio se acercó a Herm y la tomó suavemente por los hombros.- Eres la Sra. Malfoy… no tienes porque cocinar.

- Ya lo se Draco… pero me gusta mucho hacerlo… además tenía antojo de…- la castaña dudó.

- ¿Antojo de que? - preguntó el rubio que atraía a Herm mas y mas hacia el.

- Pues… tenía antojo de…cochinita pibil, es una comida muggle mexicana…- explicaba la castaña.

- ¿Muggle?- Draco iba a replicar.

Sin embargo, al tener a la castaña tan cerca… prefirió no decir nada, simplemente se acercó mas a la castaña, la tomo por la cintura mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos… y la besó, Hermione correspondió al beso, en el fondo le encantaba como besaba el rubio, así que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico. El beso era suave pero muy apasionado, parecía que se querían robar el aliento del otro, sus lenguas se encontraron, parecían bailar lentamente… nada mas importaba en ese momento.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin les faltaba el aliento (n/a y a Draco le dolía la herida del labio), los dos se separaron, se quedaron sin palabras, un momento después Herm rompió el silencio…

- Por favor Draco… se que no te agrada la idea de comer platillos muggles…ni que este en la cocina… pero… - la castaña parecía un niña pequeña.

- Esta bien… no te preocupes… puedes entrar a la cocina cuando quieras- aceptó el rubio.

- ¡Oh gracias!... se cocinar muchas cosas y así ocuparé mi tiempo libre.- estaba tan emocionada que abrazó al rubio. Esta vez el rubio le correspondió y la estrechó con sus fuertes brazos. (n/a esta cayendo, esta cayendo).

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste esta tarde… creo que lo mejor es que tratemos de que la convivencia sea mas tranquila… por el bien del bebé- sugirió el rubio.

- Supongo que tienes razón… es la mejor opción- aceptó Herm.

- Ok, no se diga más… en cuanto termine de limpiarme las heridas bajaré a cenar contigo- Draco soltó a la chica, y se dispuso a tomar un pañuelo para untarse la poción.

- ¿Quieres… que te ayude?- se ofreció la castaña con timidez.

- ¿De verdad?- se sorprendió el rubio.

- Pues si… la cena ya esta lista… además conozco un hechizo que puede disimular los moretones.- Herm tomo su varita…

Después de un rato bajaron al comedor para cenar, el ambiente se sentía muy tranquilo, Draco ordenó a la mucama que sirviera la cena.

- Bueno pues… adelante… espero que te guste. - sonrió la castaña.

- Ok… esperemos que así sea- Draco sonrió también y comenzó a comer.

A Draco le encantó la comida, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo aceptarlo, los platillos muggles eran deliciosos y su esposa era una excelente cocinera. Durante la cena, como siempre hablaron muy poco, el rubio no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la habitación, después de todo fue lo mejor, hacer una tregua con Hermione por el bien de ellos y del bebé. Además faltaba mucho tiempo para el nacimiento de bebé, así que no tendría nada de malo disfrutarlo.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquel día en que Blaise y Ginny habían confesando que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, ellos seguían saliendo y al moreno se le veía cada vez mas convencido de querer sentar cabeza con la pelirroja, ambos se veían a escondidas, utilizaban a Herm y a Draco para que les cuidaran las espaldas, debido a que Harry y Ron no debían enterarse.

Durante ese tiempo Ron se había visto un par de veces con Pansy, trataban de buscar cualquier detalle que manifestará el porque se habían casado Malfoy y Granger tan apresuradamente, aun pensaban que todo era parte de algún plan que tenía Draco en contra de Herm.

Sin embargo, los Malfoy estaban mejor que en mucho tiempo, no habían discutido desde aquel día y trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz, aunque no había vuelto a pasar nada entre ellos (n/a que lastima). Herm cocinaba de vez en cuando y el rubio por fin había aceptado que no le desagradaba la comida muggle, había estado a punto de decir que le encantaba, pero no quería que el ego de la castaña aumentará mas (n/a ya saben se cree perfecta).

Era un sábado por la mañana, justo estaban en su recamara. Draco como de costumbre, estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro leyendo _El Profeta _y la castaña estaba alistándose ya que había quedado de verse en casa de Luna y Ginny, con sus amigos.

- Oye Jane… ¿ya pensaste cuando diremos lo del embarazo? - averiguó el rubio.

- Pues… no… es que no se como decírselo a mis amigos.- dijo inquietada.

- Tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes… el tiempo pasa y después no se van a tragar el cuento de que te embarazaste en la luna de miel.- le advirtió Draco.

- Lo se, tengo que hacerlo ya… solo deja que encuentre el momento correcto. Herm estaba a punto de cumplir 2 meses de embarazo, solo Ginny, Blaise y sus padres sabían la verdad… Tenía que encontrar la forma de anunciar lo del bebé lo antes posible…


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 17. LA NOTICIA**

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su despacho, últimamente estaba muy distante, no le había querido contar ni a Harry lo que había estado hablando con Pansy…pensaba que el ojiverde se molestaría con el. "Pero Ron… ¿Por qué no te resignas de una vez? Herm y Malfoy se quieren, no le hagas caso a la loca de Parkinson"…Era seguramente lo que Harry le diría si supiera que estaba aliado con Pansy.

Mientras tanto, Hermione también se encontraba en su despacho, pensaba en como decirle a Harry, Ron y Luna lo de su embarazo, en cuanto a la rubia no habría problema le encantaría la noticia, Harry también la tomaría tranquilo y sino Luna intervendría, pero Ron… el pelirrojo seguro se enojaría de nuevo con ella, tal vez el y Draco volverían a pelear. - Hay pero que difícil es esto…- pensaba la castaña- ni siquiera se como empezar.

Después de un rato decidió que hoy mismo les tendría que dar la noticia, sin importar lo que pasara, estaba decidida a decírselos hoy. - Si tan solo pudiera invitarlos a cenar a la Mansión Malfoy, sería más fácil.- pensaba Herm.- No… no… Ron nunca aceptaría ir.-Al final decidió ir a buscar a Ginny a su despacho, para que le ayudara.

La pelirroja estaba firmando algunos documentos cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta de su despacho…

- Adelante- le indicó Ginny y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender a su amiga- Herm ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues… Ginny necesito de tu ayuda…- la castaña estaba seria pero tranquila.

- Claro que si Herm… ¿de que se trata?- preguntó inquieta la pelirroja.

- Pues… estuve hablando con Draco… y pues… quedamos en que tenemos que dar la noticia del embarazo en cuanto antes, sino va a resultar muy sospechoso lo de la boda…

- Pues si… entre mas pase el tiempo, más difícil será que lo crean.- aceptó la pelirroja.- Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Yo en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Pues… estuve pensando en que sería buena idea invitarlos a cenar a "mi casa" para darles la noticia… pues Blaise y tú ya lo saben… pero…

- Ronald no iría- añadió Ginny.

- ¡Exacto!- afirmó la castaña- Por eso estaba pensando… pues… que la cena fuera en tu casa, sería más fácil para todos.

- Pues por mí está bien… no creo que Luna tenga inconveniente.- dijo Ginny pensativa…lo único malo es que no veré hoy a Blaise…

- ¡Ginny por favor!... no seas exagerada, solo es un día- se burló la castaña.

- Tienes razón… además ya te debo muchas… si no fuera por Draco y por ti, ni siquiera lo vería.- suspiró la pelirroja (n/a de amor)…

_Flashback_

_Blaise y Ginny estaban en una cafetería muggle, los lugares muggles eran los únicos que podían frecuentar para no ser descubiertos. El moreno por fin había caído, estaba sentando cabeza… con la persona que menos imaginó. A diferencia de todas las mujeres con las que acostumbraba estar; Ginny no era una mujer sexy, exuberante y superficial, sino todo lo contrario, ella era sencilla, carismática y a la vez tímida… pero sobre todo era muy bella. Todas esas cualidades eran maravillosas, tanto que había logrado que por primera vez Blaise Zabini cayera a los pies de una mujer y estuviera dispuesto a todo por ella (n/a frecuentar lugares muggles por ejemplo). _

_- Entonces… ¿qué vas a ordenar?- preguntó Ginny mientras veía la carta de la cafetería. _

_- Pues… no tengo idea… lo que tu pidas está bien- el moreno le tomó la mano y se la besó mientras no dejaba de mirarla. _

_- ¡Oh Blaise!- la pelirroja no se creía que ese era el mismo Blaise que ella había conocido en el colegio- Eres taaan lindo- no dejaba de sonreír. _

_- Y tú tan hermosa __Ginevra- dijo con esa voz tan seductora. _

_- ¡Gracias!- de repente las mejillas de Ginny se tornaban de color rosado. _

_- No tienes nada que agradecer amor… solo te digo la verdad- admitió el moreno- No se que haríamos sin tener el apoyo de Granger y Draco. _

_- Es Hermione… ya no es Granger, ahora es Hermione Malfoy- lo corrigió la pelirroja.- Tienes razón, no pensé que tomarán la noticia tan bien._

_- ¿Qué podían decir?... Ellos van a tener un hijo y no es precisamente producto del amor…- sonrió el chico. _

_- Pues…- la pelirroja dudó- a lo mejor el bebé no es producto del amor… pero… no niego la posibilidad de que los una.- Ginny sonrió. _

_- Pues tienes razón amor… aunque con todo el dolor de mi corazón… te diré que Draco es un persona muy difícil._

_- Supongo que si… Herm también lo es… es muy terca… pero yo se que en el fondo Draco le gusta y esta comenzando a sentir algo por el aunque no quiera aceptarlo- ambos rieron. _

_- Yo pienso lo mismo de Draco… pero supongo que para saberlo tendremos que esperar hasta que nazca el bebé…_

_Los dos chicos estuvieron conversando por horas, disfrutaban tanto estar juntos que no les importaba todo lo que tenían que hacer para lograrlo, Herm y Draco eran sus cómplices, después de unos días habían aceptado que se querían y que era mucho mejor apoyarlos, al fin y al cabo ellos también los habían ayudado con lo del bebé y la boda._

_Fin del Flashback_

Era ya hora de la salida de Hermione, había acordado con Draco que se iría a casa de Luna y Ginny a preparar la cena y así decirles a sus amigos lo del embarazo. La pelirroja llegaría con los chicos y Luna, el rubio en cambio, dudaba en ir, no quería tener una nueva discusión con Ron, por el bien de la castaña, no obstante Herm le había dicho que era lo mejor para que sus amigos creyeran lo mucho que decían amarse y lo felices que estaban con la noticia del embarazo…


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 18. LA NOTICIA II**

Ginny le mandó a Blaise una pequeña carta donde le decía cuanto lo quería y lo mucho que sentía no poder verlo esta noche, el moreno entendió perfectamente las razones de su amada y le devolvió el mensaje diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaría y pensaría en ella (n/a sorprendentemente Blaise derramaba miel).

La pelirroja pasó por Luna a su despacho y después ambas fueron por los chicos, camino a su casa Ginny les contó que Herm quería darles una noticia y que para hacerlo les había preparado una exquisita cena.

- ¿De qué se trata Ginny?- Harry tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Si es algo bueno… tal vez la noticia sea que se va a divorciar de Malfoy ¿no?- sugirió Ron.

- No digas tonterías Ron…no les diré ni una palabra más… esperen a que Herm lo haga.

- Ginny tiene razón chicos… es Herm quien nos debe decir que sucede. - aceptó Luna.

- Es cierto amor…- Harry miró a Luna- Tú siempre tienes razón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa tanto Herm, como la cena estaban listas, la castaña estaba nerviosa, aun más que cuando les dijo lo de la boda, saludó a los chicos y trató de ocultar su ansiedad hasta que Draco apareciera.

- Entonces Herm ¿de que se trata?- Ron parecía aburrido. Todos estaban en la sala.

- Pues… después de la cena lo sabrán- dijo Herm tratando de parecer calmada.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa…

- ¿Esperamos a alguien más Hermione?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Si- fue lo único que dijo la castaña y Ginny se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas noches- el rubio entró a la casa con porte elegante y mirada de autosuficiencia y saludó a los presentes de manera educada.

- ¿Malfoy?- se sorprendió el ojiverde.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí hurón?- Ron se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a Draco.

- Pues vengo a acompañar a MI ESPOSA- recalcó esto ultimo sabiendo que a Ron no le gustaría escucharlo.

- Si hubiese sabido que venía… no pongo un pie en esta casa- Ron se dirigió a Herm, después iba camino a la puerta.

- RON… ¡por favor! No te vayas esto es importante- suplicó la castaña y se puso de pie para alcanzar al pelirrojo.

- Ron a mi tampoco me agrada la idea- Harry se acercó a ellos y miró de reojo a Draco-… pero hazlo por Herm.

- Está bien… pero en cuanto antes termine esto mejor para mí- dijo molesto.

- Por primera vez coincido contigo rata- añadió Draco, se acercó a Herm y la tomó de la mano- vamos AMOR (n/a le encanta hacer enojar a Ron).

Ginny y Luna solo observaron la escena y después de eso nadie dijo una palabra. Se dirigieron al comedor, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a servir la cena y después todos comenzaron a comer. Se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, pero había un intercambio constante de miradas entre Draco y Herm, Harry y Luna, Draco y Ron, Ginny y Herm, Ron y Harry (n/a que incomoda escena).

Terminaron de comer, Herm se dispuso a servir el postre y cuando todos comenzaban a probarlo decidió que era hora de hacerlo, se puso de pie y…

- Ejem… ejem… chicos creo que es hora de que les diga el porque de esta cena- la castaña estaba nerviosa, tenía la mirada de todos sobre ella.

- Vaya… por fin- murmuró Ron.

- Basta Ron- su hermana que estaba al su lado, le dio una pequeña patada bajo la mesa.

- Pues Draco y yo queremos darles una noticia muy importante- Herm miró al rubio y este se puso de pie.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Luna estaba impaciente.

- Pues… Draco y yo…- la castaña tenía miedo de decirlo- … Draco y yo… VAMOS A SER PAPÁS- dijo de una vez y cerró los ojos como esperando lo peor.

- ¿QUÉ?- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

- PERO HERMIONE… ES LO UNICO QUE TE FALTABA… ¿QUÉ TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?-Ron se puso de pie molesto.

- RON CALLATE… UN BEBÉ NO ES UNA LOCURA- lo regañó su hermana.

- PUES SI ES DE ESTE MALDITO SI- señaló a Draco.

- CUIDA LO QUE DICES WEASLEY- el rubio se había molestado y también estaba de pie- NO ES MI CULPA QUE HAYA LOGRADO LO QUE TU NO.

- ¡POR FAVOR! TRANQUILÍCENSE- imploraba Herm que estaba a punto de llorar.

- COMO ME PIDES ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR… PRIMERO LA BODA Y AHORA UN HIJO DE ESTE INFELIZ…- Ron esta furioso, en el fondo destrozado, ahora si había perdido toda esperanza.

- ¡RON POR DIOS!- Harry por fin había reaccionado- ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE LASTIMAS A HERM CON TUS PALABRAS?- el ojiverde trataba de hacer que su amigo recapacitara.

Luna no decía ni una palabra, a ella le daba gusto que Herm estuviera embarazada, al ver que la castaña estaba llorando, fue hacía ella y solo se limitó a abrazarla.

- YA BASTA RATA, POTTER TIENE RAZÓN… ADEMÁS… ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI HIJO- Draco sacó su varita y lanzó el hechizo _Envertestatil _a Ron, el pelirrojo cayó a suelo.

- _LEVICORPUS- _gritó el pelirrojo desde el piso después sacar su varita, y elevó a Draco sobre el comedor.

- ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR BASTA!- Hermione no paraba de llorar y trataba de intervenir, sin embargo, Luna no la dejaba.

- HARRY- Ginny sacó su varita e incitó al pelinegro para que hiciera lo mismo. En ese momento Ron dejo caer a Draco (n/a ¡auch!) y estaba a punto de lanzarle otro hechizo.

- _IMPEDIMENTA- _Harry bloqueó el hechizo de Ron.

- _EXPELLIARMUS- _Ginny desarmó a Draco cuando estaba a punto de maldecir a su hermano.

- CHICOS- gritaba Luna- AYUDENME- la castaña estaba inconsciente en los brazos de la rubia.

- ¡JANE!- Draco corrió hacía ella y la tomó entre sus brazos- ESTO ES TU CULPA SABANDIJA- El rubio camino hacia la puerta con Hermione y desapareció dejando a todos estupefactos por lo ocurrido...


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 19. ¿ESTAS BIEN?**

Draco apareció en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy con Hermione, aun inconsciente, en sus brazos y se dirigió hacía su habitación. Al verlos la mucama se inquietó…

- Pero Sr. Malfoy ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó cuando iban camino a la recamara.

- Espero que sea solo un desmayo…- dijo preocupado mientras miraba a la castaña- Manda una lechuza a San Mungo para que venga a verla un medimago- ordenó a la mucama.

- Enseguida señor- la mucama fue a hacer lo que le ordenó.

El rubio recostó a Hermione en la cama y la cubrió con una sabana de seda, la miraba inquieto y no dejaba de pensar en que él y Weasley tenían la culpa. - Sabía que esto pasaría... no debí ir a la cena- pensaba el rubio preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Ginny y Luna todos estaban preocupados por la castaña…

- Todo esto es tu culpa Ron… no debiste decirle todo eso a Herm- lo acusaba Ginny.

- No fue eso… Herm se asustó mucho cuando comenzaron a pelear…- aclaró Luna- Pero aun así no debiste decirle eso.

- Ya chicas… creo que Ron ya se siente bastante culpable… y no es el único Malfoy…- Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Si… Malfoy también tiene algo de culpa… pero fue Ronald quien comenzó todo… Draco solo defendió a su hijo.

- ¿Draco?- se sorprendió Harry- Ginny no me digas que…

- ¿Que ya lo acepte?- interrumpió- Es el esposo de Hermione, se que nos hizo daño, pero aunque no lo crean no es tan malo… la quiere.- dijo Ginny (n/a supuestamente mintió).

- Ginny tiene razón- dijo Luna antes de que Harry replicara- Ahora están casados y no podemos hacer nada… lo mejor es apoyar a Herm en vez de criticarla.

- Pues es cierto… supongo que ambas tienen razón- aceptó el ojiverde.

Ron no decía nada, solo escuchaba lo que decían sus amigos, estaba pensativo, no dejaba de pensar en lo del embarazo de Hermione y en como Draco había defendido a su hijo y se había llevado a su esposa, además se sentía culpable y ahora su teoría de que Draco tenía algún plan en contra de la castaña se había venido abajo, en estos momentos estaba seguro que de verdad se amaban. - Tengo que hablar con Pansy… ya no podemos hacer nada- pensó y decidió irse a buscarla.

- Ron ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó el pelinegro al ver que su amigo se iba.

- Tengo algo que hacer y muchas cosas que pensar- dijo en tono serio, caminó a la puerta y desapareció.

- Espero que no vaya a buscar a Malfoy para pelear de nuevo.- dijo la rubia preocupada.

- No lo creo, se siente demasiado culpable… tal vez solo necesita estar solo.- sugirió la pelirroja.

- Ginny tiene razón amor… después de lo que acaba de pasar, Ron va a pensarlo dos veces, antes de pelear con Malfoy de nuevo.- dijo el ojiverde.

En la Mansión Malfoy el medimago examinaba a Hermione, el rubio estaba afuera de la habitación muy preocupado, caminada de un lado hacía el otro en el pasillo, temía por la salud de su bebé y ¿por qué no?... por la de Hermione.

El medimago por fin salió de la recamara y se acercó a Draco con semblante serio…

- Sr. Malfoy…- comenzó el medimago.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Es grave?- preguntó impaciente el rubio.

- Tranquilícese Sr. Malfoy…- le sugirió el medimago- solo fue un desmayo…

- ¿De verdad?- Draco suspiró aliviado.

- Si… sin embargo…

- Sin embargo ¿qué?- interrumpió

- Debemos tener cuidado- le advirtió el medimago- su esposa no se encuentra del todo bien…

- Pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó intranquilo.

- Su esposa parece estar un poco débil… y en su estado no es conveniente que reciba fuertes impresiones, esto le afecta tanto a ella como al bebé…

- Entiendo... entonces ¿qué sugiere?

- Por el momento lo mejor es que descanse… que este en reposo por un par de días, después vendré a examinarla de nuevo… solo tendrá que tomar la poción que le deje en la mesita de noche y estar tranquila.

- Está bien… le aseguró que yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea.- afirmó el rubio mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

- Me parece perfecto… sobre todo recuerde que no debe recibir impresiones fuertes.

- Si… ¡gracias!- dijo el rubio, mas tranquilo cuando llegaron a la puerta.

- No tiene nada que agradecer… regresaré en unos días- diciendo esto el medimago desapareció.

Draco subió y entró a la habitación para ver a Hermione, cuando entró la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormida. El rubio se acercó y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, la miraba pensativo, aun se veía pálida e indefensa. Estaba a punto de acariciarle la cara, en ese momento la castaña abrió los ojos…

- Draco… - fue lo primero que dijo la castaña.

- Jane ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó el rubio mientras le acariciaba la mano.

- Muy cansada… - la castaña estaba como adormilada- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Te desmayaste en casa de Ginny…- le dijo.

- ¿Me desmayé?... ¿Mi bebé esta bien?- preguntó un tanto alarmada.

- Si Jane…no te preocupes… el medimago dijo que solo necesitas descansar.

- ¿De verdad?...

- Si, tranquila… ¿necesitas algo?... puedo ordenar a la mucama que te lo traiga.

- Si… me gustaría un poco de agua ¡por favor!- dijo la castaña

El rubio salió de la habitación en busca de la mucama, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta… en ese momento la mucama salió de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

- Sr. Malfoy… tiene visitas- le anunció la mucama.

- ¿Visitas?... ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- dijo un poco molesto y bajó a ver quien era.

- Se que no es hora de visitas…- aceptó el moreno que iba acompañado de Ginny- Es que Ginevra estaba preocupada… me contó lo que sucedió y quisimos saber como se encuentra Gran… Hermione…

- ¡Ah! Menos mal que son ustedes… a Jane le hará bien verte- aceptó el rubio dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

Ordenó a la mucama que le llevará el agua a Hermione y acompañara a Ginny a la habitación, mientras el se dirigía a la biblioteca en compañía de Blaise.

_Flashback _

_Cuando Ron se fue Ginny se sentía incomoda, pensaba que Luna y Harry tal vez querían estar solos y ella deseaba ver a Blaise en estos momentos, estaba preocupada por Herm. Dejó a sus amigos en la sala y fue hacía su habitación, tomó un pedazo de pergamino, escribió una cuantas líneas, llamó a su lechuza y le ató la nota.- Llévasela a Blaise y esperas la respuesta- le dijo._

_La lechuza llegó a una enorme y elegante casa (n/a obvio no tanto como la Mansión Malfoy), sabía perfectamente cual era la habitación del chico, así que se posó en la ventana, esperando que él la viera. El moreno estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, para el habían terminado las noches juerga (n/a mandilón, jeje), se dirigió enseguida a la ventana, al reconocer a la lechuza, abrió la ventana. Tomó el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba enrollado y comenzó a leer…_

_Amor estoy muy preocupada, Hermione y Draco estuvieron aquí como quedamos. Todo salió peor de lo que esperábamos, mi hermano y Draco tuvieron un enfrentamiento y ella se puso mal. _

_Estoy muy preocupada, me gustaría ir a verla para saber como está ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme a la Mansión Malfoy?_

_Te quiere…Ginevra Weasley _

_El moreno fue hacía su mesita de noche y escribió una nota en una pedazo de pergamino, _

_Amor mío_

_Entiendo que estés preocupada por tu amiga, yo también quisiera ver como se encuentra Draco. Claro que te acompaño, te veo donde siempre en 20 minutos, no tardes. _

_Siempre tuyo… Blaise Zabini. _

_Blaise ató al pergamino a la lechuza, que emprendió el vuelo enseguida y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa para encontrarse con su amada… _

_La pelirroja, recibió a su lechuza y leyó la nota, tomó su abrigo y salió a encontrarse con Blaise, solo les dijo a sus amigos, que aun estaban en la sala, que iría a dar una vuelta, ellos estaban tan ocupados (n/a acaramelados) que no le prestaron mucha atención._

_Cuando llegó al mismo lugar donde se encontraba cada noche con Blaise (n/a una calle muggle poco transitada), el moreno ya estaba ahí esperándola, la recibió con un beso y un fuerte abrazo y ambos se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy, camino a ella Ginny le contó con detalle a Zabini lo que había ocurrido en la cena…_

_Fin del Flashback _


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 20. SE TERMINÓ**

El pelirrojo se encontraba fuera de la casa Pansy Parkinson, no era la primera vez que andaba por ahí, en los últimos días la frecuentaba mucho, llamó a la puerta.

- Buenas noches Sr. Weasley- la mucama identificaba perfectamente al pelirrojo.

- Buenas noches- saludó el pelirrojo- ¿Pansy se encuentra en casa?

- Si… la Señorita Parkinson esta en el estudio- la mucama hizo pasar a Ron y enseguida se dirigió a avisarle a Pansy.

La chica se encontraba sentada cerca de su escritorio, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Siempre había estado enamorada de Draco Malfoy, tanto que no le importaba ser su amante de ocasión, es decir, que el rubio solo la utilizara. Pero ahora todo era diferente, no podía creer que él estuviera casado con una sangre sucia, con la persona que se supone era la que mas odiaba en este mundo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?... era la pregunta que Pansy se hacía cada momento y deseaba con todo su ser que todo fuera un plan del chico para hacerle la vida imposible a Granger, pero en el fondo lo dudaba. La mucama llamó a la puerta, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos…

- Señorita Parkinson… el señor Weasley la busca- avisó.

- ¿Weasley?...- se sorprendió Pansy, el pelirrojo siempre avisaba antes de presentarse en su casa.- Hazlo pasar- le ordenó.

- Si señorita- la mucama cumplió la orden y regresó acompañada de Ron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?...- preguntó inquieta- No me digas que has averiguado algo.

- Se terminó Pansy- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- se sorprendió la chica.

- Se acabó Pankinson… esto no puede seguir… ellos se aman- dijo Ron con todo el dolor de su alma.

- ¿QUÉ?... No es cierto… - Pansy se puso de pie y se acercó al pelirrojo - ¿Tan pronto te has rendido?

- No me he rendido… es la verdad… ahora estoy seguro de que ellos de verdad se quieren…

- No es cierto… Draco es muy buen actor… esta fingiendo… estoy segura de que esto es parte de su plan- Pansy parecía estar loca.

- NO… ENTIENDES PANSY. ELLOS… VAN A SER PAPÁS- dijo Ron para convencerla.

- ¿QUÉ?... PERO…

- PERO NADA… HOY NOS LO DIJERON… ME CONSTA QUE ES VERDAD. Aseguró Ron, la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla fuertemente

- NO… NO… NO… SOLO LO DICES PARA QUE NO INTERVENGA.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO… ES MAS, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS MALFOY DEBE ESTAR ATENDIENTO A HERM… ELLA SE PUSO MAL POR UN ENFRENTAMIENTO QUE TUVIMOS.

- ¿LE HICISTE DAÑO A MI DRACO, WEASLEY?- se molestó Pansy.

- NO ES TU DRACO… BASTA PARKINSON…- el pelirrojo no sabía que hacer para calmar a la chica, al tenerla tan cerca lo único que se le ocurrió fue… besarla.

El beso fue muy simple, solo para que Pansy se tranquilizara. Primero ella se resistió y trató de alejarse del pelirrojo, lo golpeaba en el pecho para que la soltara. Todo fue en vano, Ron era muy fuerte y se aferró a ella, al final la chica se dejo llevar, después de todo el pelirrojo no besaba tan mal. Estuvieron así por casi un minuto hasta que estaba a punto de faltarles el aire. Al separarse, la chica instintivamente abofeteó a Ron.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dijo molesta- ¿cómo te atreves?

- Relájate Parkinson, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que te calmaras- aclaró el pelirrojo mientras se tocaba la mejilla adolorida- De verdad parecías un loca.

- ¿Qué?- la chica seguía molesta- Lárgate de aquí Weasley… quiero estar sola.

- Por mí perfecto- diciendo esto, Ron salió de la casa y desapareció enseguida.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy… Ginny visitaba a su amiga, estaba preocupada por ella y el bebé, pero sobretodo muy molesta con su hermano.- No tenía razones para decirle todo eso- seguía pensando. La mucama dejó el agua en la mesita de noche y se retiró, la pelirroja, en cambio, tomó asiento cerca de la cama; la castaña estaba ahí recostada.

- Ginny ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña débilmente.

- Pues… estaba preocupada por ti y le pedí a Blaise que me acompañara.- le explicó la pelirroja.

- ¡Oh Ginny! sabía que no les iba a agradar del todo la noticia, pero… fue peor de lo que esperaba- los ojos de Herm comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

- Tranquila Hermione… no te pongas así, ya conoces a Ron… nunca piensa lo que dice.- le recordó su amiga.

- Lo se… pero además de eso… el enfrentamiento con Draco- añadió Herm- es demasiado para mí, no puedo...

- ¡Herm por favor!... olvídate de todo eso, no les hagas caso- le exhortó Ginny- ahora lo mas importante es tu bebé, tienes que estar bien por el.

- Tienes razón… mi bebé es lo mas importante para mi… pero no es fácil olvidarme de lo demás…

El moreno y el rubio estaban en la biblioteca como de costumbre, sentados cada uno en un sillón de cuero como siempre. Draco se sentía un poco adolorido, con lo de Hermione se había olvidado del golpe que se había dado cuando Ron lo dejo caer.- Maldito Weasley- pensó mientras servía unas copas de whisky de fuego.

- Entonces ¿cómo esta tu mujer?- preguntó el moreno- Ginevra me dijo que se desmayó mientras tú y la rata peleaban.

- El medimago dijo que Jane esta débil, que no debe recibir impresiones fuertes… así que me vengaré de esa sabandija en cuanto pase esto… todo fue su culpa - dijo molesto

- Relájate Draco… se que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir...- comentó Blaise- pero no debiste ceder ante las provocaciones del Weasley.

- Si… tienes razón… aceptó mi error - admitió el rubio- pero ese se atrevió a insultarme a mí y a mi hi…- Draco decidió no terminar la frase.

- ¿A ti y a tu hijo?- se sorprendió Blaise- eso significa que ya estas convencido de que eres el padre.

- Pues… estos días me he convencido de que Jane no es la mujer que yo pensaba…- aceptó el rubio- pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones…

- De cierta manera te entiendo…adoro a Ginevra, pero tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar el día que los demás se enteren de lo nuestro… supongo que ella no va a cambiar a su familia por un tipo como yo…

- Cierto… además si la rata se puso así por Jane… imagínate lo que hará si se entera de que su "hermanita" sale contigo.

- En cuanto me tenga en frente me lanza el _Aveda Kedavra_- dijo el moreno y ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse.

Ginny estuvo platicando con Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarla por el bien de su bebé, al final la pelirroja había dejado a la castaña dormida antes de irse. Los chicos también estuvieron conversando, hasta que Blaise decidió mandar a buscar a Ginny. Ordenó a la mucama que fuera por la pelirroja, al poco tiempo Ginny bajó la escalera, ambos se despidieron de Draco y se fueron.

Después de que Draco despidió a sus visitas, subió a su habitación a ver a Herm, la castaña estaba profundamente dormida. El rubio la miraba atento, se encontraba preocupado por su salud. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de todos los problemas que habían tenido, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, cuidarla el mismo como le había dicho al medimago. La estimaba mucho y no se atrevía a decir que estaba enamorado, porque no creía que así fuera (n/a mas bien no quería aceptarlo)…


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 21. EL OTRO DRACO**

Al día siguiente Draco, como de costumbre se levantó temprano, Hermione aun dormía, así que decidió bajar a la cocina para pedir a los elfos domésticos el desayuno de la castaña, el mismo se lo llevaría hasta la cama. Por primera vez ordenó a Tandy y Babsy que trataran de preparar algún desayuno muggle. El rubio estaba más que dispuesto a cambiar de actitud con Hermione, además de la tregua de llevar la fiesta en paz y no agredirse, ahora tenía que ser un esposo modelo, por lo menos mientras la castaña estaba en cama.

- Bueno días Jane- dijo el rubio al entrar a la habitación con la charola del desayuno.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Draco ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó emocionada la castaña mientras se incorporaba.

- Pues el medimago dijo que tenías que reposar… así que ordene a los elfos que te prepararan el desayuno y decidí traértelo personalmente- dijo sonriendo y llevando la charola a la cama.

- ¿De verdad?... ¡Oh muchas gracias Draco!- la castaña recibió la charola y estaba a punto de comer- ¿Qué es?

- Pues la verdad no se- aceptó el rubio viendo extrañado la comida- solo les pedí que trataran de preparar algo muggle… Espero que te guste.

- Ok… espero que hayan recordado un poco de lo que les enseñe - rió la castaña.

- Te aseguro que si Jane… tanto tiempo que pasaste en la cocina debió servirles de algo.

- Eso espero - sonrió Herm - Y tú ¿Qué vas a comer Draco? - la castaña se dispuso a probar un bocado.

- Pues… por ahora jugo de calabaza - dijo sin darle importancia - No tengo apetito y tengo que ir al Ministerio.

- ¡Mmm! Esta delicioso - Herm saboreaba su desayuno - ¿Quieres probarlo?

- No… no te preocupes… come tú - dijo el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa, había amanecido mucho mejor de nuevo sus mejillas se veían rosadas.

- Tienes que comer algo Draco… anda solo pruébalo - la castaña tomó un bocado con el tenedor y se dispuso a dárselo en la boca al rubio.

- Jane… por favor… lo que importa es que tú comas - Draco puso su mano antes de que el tenedor llegara a su boca.

- Pero yo estaré aquí y podré comer todo el día si quiero… tú no - dijo aun con el tenedor en el aire y puso una cara tan tierna que el rubio no negarse.

- Ok - sonrió Draco quitó la mano y abrió la boca mientras Herm daba de comer como a un niño pequeño.

- Está muy rico ¿no? - preguntó la castaña.

- Si - admitió Draco saboreándose el bocado.

Los Malfoy desayunaron juntos en su habitación, sin embargo, fue el rubio quien insistió en ser él quien diera de comer a Herm, y dado que la castaña se sentía muy cómoda siendo atendida de esa manera por su distinguido esposo, accedió y simplemente se dejó consentir.

Después del desayuno Draco se dispuso a tomar un baño, la castaña en cambio no teniendo otra opción de diversión estando en la cama, decidió leer un libro _"Historia de la Legendaria Prisión de Azkaban"_ al tomar el libro no pudo evitar recordar a Sirius Black, dentro del libro aparecía su nombre como el primer prisionero que había logrado fugarse. Estaba tan sensible por su embarazo que al recordar al padrino de su amigo el ojiverde, unas lágrimas se le escaparon, en ese momento Draco iba saliendo del baño y al darse cuenta de que la castaña estaba llorando, corrió hacia ella para ver que le sucedía. Llevaba la toalla atada en la cintura lo que permitía ver su amplia espalda y su marcado abdomen.

- Jane ¿qué tienes? - preguntó preocupado y se sentó en la cama junto a la castaña.

- Nada - mintió Herm - estoy bien.

- No lo estas… ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó inquieto y secó con sus manos las lágrimas de Herm - ¿Te sientes mal?

- No… de verdad no es nada - le aseguró la castaña - es solo que estoy muy sensible… no te preocupes.

- Mmm… ¿segura? - dijo el rubio aun dudando - ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

- No… de verdad no te preocupes… es que comencé a leer este libro y no pude evitar recordar a Sirius - otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- Mmm - Draco estaba a punto de insultar a Sirius, pero se contuvo y secó de nuevo la mejilla de Herm.- Tranquila, no te hace bien ponerte así.

- Si… tienes razón - dijo mas tranquila - discúlpame es que estoy muy sensible.

- Lo se… no tengo nada que disculparte - el rubio no pudo evitar abrazar a la castaña para reconfortarla después de eso le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a cambiarse, mientras la castaña sonreía sin decir una palabra, le agradaba mucho este nuevo esposo que tenía, lastima que solo sería mientras estaba en cama…

Habían pasado ya tres días, el medimago visitó la casa de los Malfoy y revisó a la castaña, se encontraba mucho mejor, así que decidió que podía incorporarse de nuevo a su trabajo. Sin embargo, le había advertido a Draco que aun debía encargarse de que Hermione estuviera tranquila, debido a que, las impresiones fuertes podrían ocasionarle una recaída. Al otro día Hermione regresaría al Ministerio de Magia, estaba muy entusiasmada por volver a trabajar y ver a sus amigos, durante estos días en cama solo había recibido la visita de sus padres y de Blaise y Ginny. En el fondo lamentaba que sus días de reposo terminaran, la había pasado tan bien al cuidado de Draco que tenía miedo que su relación volviera a ser la misma al incorporarse a sus actividades cotidianas.

Draco como siempre, se levantó antes que la castaña, para cuando ella despertó, el rubio ya leía _El Profeta_, como de costumbre en la pequeña sala de su habitación mientras tomaba un té de Ortiga. La castaña se duchó y después comenzó a arreglarse.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Jane? - preguntó amablemente el rubio - ¿Estas segura que quieres regresar al Ministerio?

- Si… ya me aburrí de estar en cama todo el día - admitió Herm.

- Ok… si es lo que quieres por mi esta bien - dijo sin darle importancia, pero al igual que la castaña, él también extrañaría esos días llevándole el desayuno a la cama y pasando tanto tiempo en su compañía.

Los Malfoy desayunaron en el comedor, como hacía muchos días no lo hacían y ambos se dirigieron al trabajo, les esperaba un atareado día…


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 22. A PUNTO DE CAER**

El día que Hermione regresó al Ministerio estuvo tranquila, hizo el trabajo que le había encargado su jefe el Sr. Bagnold sin problemas, cuando llegó la hora de comer se reunió con sus amigos. Debido a que solo Ginny se atrevía a ir a la Mansión Malfoy y eso solo en compañía de Blaise, la castaña extrañaba a Harry y Luna, incluso a Ron, aunque tenía miedo de que al toparse con el pelirrojo, él volviera a enojarse con ella por lo de su embarazo.

Llegaron a su despacho Harry y Luna tomados de la mano y enseguida apareció también Ginny que jalaba a Ron. El pelirrojo miraba al piso apenado y se resistía a entrar al despacho de la castaña.

- RONALD… ya déjate de niñerías - le reprendía su hermana mientras lo empujaba para que entrara.

- Adelante Ron… eres bienvenido - le dijo Herm seria.

- ¿Lo ves? - lo regañaba Ginny.

- ¡Hola chicos! - entró por fin cabizbajo y saludó a todos.

- ¡Hola! - saludaron Harry y Luna al unísono.

- Herm… yo - miró a las castaña con remordimiento - discúlpame.

- No digas más Ron…- la castaña se acercó a él - entiendo que te preocupes por mí… pero…

- Pero no debo de meterme… - interrumpió el pelirrojo.

- Exacto - Ginny no puedo evitar decirlo.

- No te preocupes Herm… no volveré a hacerlo… ya entendí que Malfoy y tú de verdad se quieren - dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- Así es Ron… por algo seremos padres - Hermione se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

- Si… gracias por aceptar mi disculpa Hermione - le dijo…

- Bueno chicos… ¿nos vamos? - Harry trataba de quitarle tensión a la escena.

- Si amor… vámonos - la rubia y Harry salieron del despacho seguidos por los Weasley y Herm…

Pasaron tres meses desde aquel día, durante ese tiempo Hermione estuvo muy tranquila; trabajaba medio tiempo en el Ministerio, todos los días a la hora de la comida quedaba de verse con sus amigos y por fortuna la relación entre ella y Ron había vuelto a ser la de antes. Después de la comida la castaña regresaba al Ministerio a terminar sus pendientes, en cuanto terminaba se iba a la Mansión Malfoy, a veces cocinaba la cena ella y otras veces solo le daba indicaciones a Tandy y Babsy, el rubio le insistía en que tenía que descansar y debido a que su relación con él era tranquila en estos momentos, Hermione le obedecía para no tener problemas.

Uno de esos días que Hermione estaba preparando algún platillo muggle, llegó Draco de trabajar, estaba cansado y muy hambriento, así que impaciente decidió entrar a la cocina a ver como iba la cena. Los elfos domésticos lo miraron sin decir nada, sabían que el Sr. Malfoy no los regañaría y Herm estaba tan ocupada sacando una charola del horno, que no se había percatado de su presencia, traía puesto un lindo vestido rosado corto y un medio delantal, el rubio no pudó evitar mirarla durante unos segundos, con ese vestido se hacía notar más su pancita de 5 meses de embarazo y simplemente se veía muy linda

- Draco ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendida Herm al ver al rubio en la cocina mientras ponía la charola en la mesa.

- Pues… yo… este… tengo mucha hambre Jane - dijo por fin y la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Lo siento… salí un poco mas tarde del Ministerio - dijo apenada - Por eso aun no esta la cena.

- No te preocupes - el rubio miró la charola y se le hizo agua a la boca - ¿qué es?

- ¿Esto?... Lomo de cerdo en adobo - le dijo la castaña mientras trataba de rebanar el enorme trozo de carne - No es por presumir… pero me ha quedado muy bueno…

- Espero que así sea - sonrío Draco.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? - preguntó Herm al ver que el rubio no quitaba la vista de la charola.

- Mmm… pues… - dudó - no mejor espero a que todo este listo.

- Solo falta la sopa - la castaña señaló una cazuela en la lumbre - Anda pruébalo - tomó un pequeño pedazo de carne con un tenedor y se lo extendió al rubio.

- Está bien - tomó el tenedor y probó el platillo.

- ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Le falta algo? - preguntó impaciente, mientras él saboreaba la carne.

- ¡Mmm!... ha quedado delicioso Jane - aceptó Draco - así esta perfecto.

- Que bueno que te gustó - dijo contenta - ya casi esta la sopa… puedes irte el comedor… en un momento más cenamos.

- Ok… ¿puedo llevarme esto? - el rubio tomó uno de los pequeños panes que habían hecho los elfos domésticos para acompañar la cena.

- Claro que si… pero solo uno - sonrío la castaña - no quiero que te llenes solo de pan - le dijo con cuchillo en mano mientras seguía cortando la carne.

Draco solo sonrió, se fue hacía el comedor y tomó asiento, la mesa estaba puesta. Al poco tiempo llegó la castaña a hacerle compañía y la mucama comenzó a servir la cena. Empezaron a comer, al rubio como de costumbre le encanto la comida muggle y esta vez, pero solo esta vez, se lo hizo saber a su esposa. Últimamente los Malfoy conversaban animadamente durante cada cena, se divertían mucho platicando de su adolescencia en Hogwarts y de otros temas.

Mientras comenzaban a comer el postre de leche que había preparado Hermione, Draco al mirar a su esposa y con la linda relación que llevaban en este momento no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- Jane… - interrumpió Draco.

- Si dime - Herm prestó atención a su marido.

- ¿Has comprado cosas para el bebé? - preguntó el rubio con timidez.

- ¿Qué?... Pues… no… no he comprado nada - contestó algo confundida por la pregunta - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pues porque ya es hora de empieces a comprar… ¿no?

- Supongo que si… la próxima semana le diré a Ginny que me acompañe a comprar algunas cosas.

- ¿A Weasley? - preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

- Si ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema en que vaya con ella?

- Pues… no… pero…- dudó el rubio.

- Pero ¿qué? - preguntó la castaña.

- Nada… es solo que pensé que podíamos ir juntos a hacer las compras.

- ¿De verdad? - Herm no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Pues si… pero si tu quieres ir con Weasley por mí esta bien- dijo restándole importancia.

- Iba ir con Ginny porque pensé que tu no querrías ir - aclaró - Pero si me gustaría ir contigo - admitió la castaña.

- Entonces la próxima semana vamos… supongo que en el callejón Diagon debe a ver una tienda que nos pueda servir - el rubio no puedo evitar sonreír.

Al terminar su postre ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, estando ahí y al terminar de ponerse el pijama, Draco se acercó a Herm, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. - Gracias por todo Jane - murmuró, la castaña apenas pudo escucharlo. En el momento que menos esperaba jaló más de ella y con la otra mano la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. Hace tiempo que lo deseaba, los dos lo deseaban, pero él no se atrevía a hacerlo, Hermione como siempre, no pudo resistirse, cedió de inmediato. Draco le soltó la barbilla y con la misma mano la tomó de la nuca y la siguió besando apasionadamente, como solo el sabía hacerlo. La chica parecía derretirse por dentro, esta vez tomó al rubio por la espalda y se acercó más a él. Comenzó a faltarles el aire, esta vez eso no los detuvo, se separaron unos segundos y después retomaron el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron, danzaron juntas…

Momentos después Draco le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello, ella acariciaba la oreja de él con la lengua… El rubio bajó ambas manos y comenzó a subirle el vestido de seda (n/a de dormir) poco a poco mientras rozaba con sus manos la suave piel de su mujer. Hermione se estremecía al sentir las caricias del Draco y a continuación comenzó a desabrocharle el pijama, pudo ver de nuevo su abdomen y pecho marcados. Él termino despojando a Herm de su pijama, ella hizo lo mismo dejándolo solo con el pantalón y después se abrazó a la amplia espalda de su marido, el rubio volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la llevó a la cama, la acostó cuidadosamente, tratando de no presionar su abdomen gestante, mientras seguía besándola apasionadamente. Al percatarse de donde se encontraba, Hermione alejó a Draco.

- Espera… no - dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - el rubio estaba confundido.

- No debemos… no ahora… no - Hermione no sabía como decírselo.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… no estoy segura de que debamos hacerlo - dijo por fin.

- ¿Por el bebé? - dijo mientras se alejaba de la castaña.

- Pues… si… después de lo que ha pasado… tengo miedo de que suceda algo.

- Tienes razón… perdóname - dijo el rubio al entender la preocupación de Herm.

Los dos se dispusieron a vestirse de nuevo sin decir una palabra, estaban meditando lo que había pasado, cuando terminaron de ponerse el pijama, ambos se acostaron y trataron de dormir…


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 23. LA BOVEDA MALFOY**

Esa noche los Malfoy se acostaron dándose la espalda uno al otro, fingiendo soñar, sin embargo, el matrimonio no durmió del todo bien. Draco no dejaba de pensar en Hermione, en sus besos, su tersa piel, el contacto, lo cerca que habían estado de ella… A la castaña le ocurría lo mismo, no podía conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba en el cuerpo del rubio, sus besos, sus caricias, a ella todo él ahora le parecía perfecto.

Por la mañana Draco se levantó muy temprano, automáticamente volteó a ver a la castaña, la contempló durante unos minutos, la acarició tratando de no despertarla e instintivamente la besó, apenas y rozo los labios de la castaña, mientras ella aun dormía.

- ¿Me estoy enamorando de ella? - se preguntó cuando caminaba hacia el baño - No, no es posible… solo le tengo aprecio - pensó.

Cuando la castaña despertó, el rubio apenas se estaba poniendo la camisa. Hermione se quedó recostada en la cama contemplándolo sin que el se diera cuenta, después de unos segundos decidió ir hacia el baño para bañarse.

- ¡Buenos días Jane! - la saludó el rubio mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- ¡Buen día Draco! - la castaña entró al baño para ducharse.

Hermione salió de la ducha con bata de baño y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras tanto Draco se disponía a leer _El Profeta _y tomar su acostumbrado té de ortiga, al percatarse de que su esposa había salido del baño no pudo evitar mirarla cuando se vestía. No dejaba de pensar en lo sublime que hubiera sido hacer amor con la castaña, en lo perfecta que era, aun embarazada se veía atractiva. Ella podía sentir la mirada de Draco, instintivamente volteó a verlo y él bajó la mirada apenado. Después que lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir la noche anterior, las cosas no volverían a ser igual…

- ¿Entonces irás de compras con Draco? - Ginny estaba de visita en el despacho de la castaña.

- Así es… increíblemente él me lo pidió - dijo entusiasmada - Iremos al callejón Diagon- le contó Herm.

- Pues me parece perfecto en tanto no quiera llevarte a _Borgin y Burkes _a comprar lo del bebé _- _se burló Ginny.

- Pues si… eso espero - sonrió la castaña.

- Que bueno Herm… yo creo que ya esta seguro de que es su hijo - dijo la pelirroja.

- Si… supongo que debe ser por eso - dijo la castaña con tristeza.

- Pero Herm ¿por qué te pones así? - preguntó con extrañeza - debería darte gusto.

- Pues admito que tienes razón… pero…

- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó la pelirroja inquieta.

- Pues anoche Draco y yo… estuvimos a punto de tener intimidad… - Hermione le contó a Ginny lo que había pasado.

- ¡Wow! Me parece increíble lo que me dices Herm - expresó la pelirroja.

- ¡Oh Ginny! Creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco - admitió Hermione.

- Pero Herm… ¿qué no se supone que solo tienen un trato?

- Lo se… por eso es que me puse así… se que todo esto va a terminar en cuanto nazca mi hijo - dijo aun mas triste.

- Pues si… pero… si él fue el que comenzó a besarte - la pelirroja parecía pensativa - ¿No se estará enamorando de ti también?

- No lo creo… Draco nunca va a cambiar… todo esto lo hace por su honor y por su hijo.

- Tal vez Herm… pero mírame a mi - la pelirroja trató de aminorar la cosas- estoy saliendo con Blaise Zabini… un ejemplo de que los hombres no son lo que aparentan- sonrió Ginny.

- Ojala… por mí y principalmente por mi bebé me gustaría que así fuera.

- Ya verás que si Herm - le tranquilizó Ginny.

- Pues si… pero mejor cuéntame… ¿cómo vas con Blaise? - Herm cambió de tema.

- De maravilla - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Es muy lindo… simplemente lo amo - suspiró.

- No sabes que gusto me da… pensé que Blaise era diferente - admitió la castaña.

- Lo se… yo también… pero es todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba - Ginny no dejaba de sonreír - Me ha dicho que le gustaría casarse conmigo - dijo emocionada.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Herm - Ósea que esto va muy enserio… ¿te casarías con él?

- Obviamente… por supuesto que lo haría - aceptó.

- Mmm… si las cosas van tan serias… ¿Cuándo de lo dirás a tu familia?

- Blaise me pregunta lo mismo… - dijo ahora inquietada - Dice que a el no importa lo que pueda pasar… pero… obviamente mi familia no lo va a aceptar.

- Pues si Ginny… pero él tiene razón… tienen que saberlo pase lo que pase- le sugirió…

Durante una semana Draco y Herm conversaban poco, apenas de dirigían la palabra en la cena y el desayuno. De vez en cuando se miraban uno al otro y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, los dos se volteaban apenados, tal parecía que hubieran hecho algo malo. Era sábado por la mañana, los Malfoy habían acordado ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé. Draco se levantó muy temprano, se arregló y después bajó a la biblioteca, le ordenó a la mucama que le llevara un chocolate caliente y que avisara a Hermione cuando despertara, que la esperaba ahí.

Justo cuando la castaña salía de la ducha, la mucama llamaba a la puerta. Herm le indicó que pasara, recibió el recado de Draco y se dispuso a vestirse. Al terminar bajó a la cocina para indicar a Tandy y Babsy el desayuno que debían preparar y posteriormente fue hacía la biblioteca a ver al rubio.

- ¡Buen día Jane! - la saludó y le indicó que tomara asiento.

- ¡Hola Draco! - la castaña se sentó frente a su esposo - ¿para que querías verme?

- Quiero mostrarte algo antes de que nos vayamos de compras - le contó.

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó confundida.

- No seas impaciente Jane - el rubio sonrió, se levantó se su asiento y tomó la mano de Herm - acompáñame.

Llevó a Hermione cerca de uno de los grandes estantes de la biblioteca y se pararon frente a el, el rubio murmuró un hechizo y el estante se convirtió en una elegante puerta de madera. Draco entró tomado de la mano de Hermione, caminaron por un amplio pasillo alumbrado por antorchas y llegaron a una enorme cámara, donde se encontraban miles de objetos tenebrosos y otras cosas propiedad de la familia Malfoy, apilados y perfectamente acomodados en columnas formando pasillos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Hermione mientras miraba lo que ahí se encontraba.

- Esta es la Bóveda Malfoy - le dijo - quiero mostrarte algo - jaló a la castaña y caminaron a través de diversos pasillos, hasta que el rubio encontró lo que quería enseñarle.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Hermione pudo ver una gran cantidad de artículos de bebé muy elegantes, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue una elegante y hermosa cuna antigua de madera con la insignia de los Malfoy grabada en oro.

- Es lo que quería mostrarte - le señaló Draco - supongo que algo de aquí nos puede servir.

- ¿De verdad? - la castaña estaba sorprendida - ¿Esto era tuyo?

- Si… bueno algunas cosas han pertenecido a los Malfoy por muchos años - le explicó el rubio.

- ¡Wow! Todo esta precioso - se acercó más para ver las cosas.

- Si… pues puedes escoger lo que gustes - le dijo - para comenzar a preparar la habitación del bebé.

- Pero… ¿para qué una habitación? - preguntó confundida - no se supone que en cuanto nazca anularemos el matrimonio y…

- Así es… - interrumpió Draco - pero obviamente de San Mungo no te vas a ir directo a casa de tus padres… ¿o si?

- Pues… no se

- No… mira Jane me refiero a que… anularemos el matrimonio después de que nazca - explicó el rubio - no inmediatamente… tal vez un par de meses después.

- Ah… ya entiendo - Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar en el divorcio - Tienes razón - dijo ocultando su tristeza.

- Así es… entonces ¿Crees que algo de aquí nos pueda servir? - preguntó el rubio - Si prefieres podemos comprar todo nuevo.

- No… está bien - dijo - aquí hay muchas cosas muy útiles y muy bonitas… no es necesario gastar en…

- Para mí no es un problema - le aclaró Draco.

- Lo se… pero me gustaron algunas cosas - admitió la castaña.

- Perfecto… entonces escoge todo lo que quieras para que lo lleven a mi antigua habitación… Después del desayuno nos vamos porque tengo que pasar a _Gingotts_…

Hermione escogió algunos juguetes de bebé y muebles con la insignia Malfoy, entre ellos la cuna, una mecedora y un ropero. Después de eso los dos salieron de la bóveda para desayunar y posteriormente irse al callejón Diagon de compras…


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 24. DE COMPRAS**

El matrimonio Malfoy terminó de desayunar, Hermione fue por su bolso y después ambos se dirigieron a "_El Caldero Chorreante"_ para llegar al Callejón Diagon, hacía mucho tiempo que no iban por ahí, la ultima vez Draco había ido por el vestido de novia de Hermione, y ella había ido con Ginny antes del baile por el aniversario de la batalla, a comprar sus vestidos.

Primero fueron a _Gringotts_, el rubio había decidido que el bebé necesitaba muchas cosas, y estaba dispuesto a comprar todo lo que le gustara a él y Hermione, por orgullo y tal vez por afecto quería comprar lo mejor. Al llegar al banco fueron hacía donde estaba uno de los duendes para que los atendiera, posteriormente los tres se dirigieron a la cámara de la familia Malfoy, la número 910. El duende abrió la cámara, debido a que en la Mansión Malfoy había una bóveda, la cámara de _Gringotts_ solo guardaba millones de galeones acomodados perfectamente. El rubio entró acompañado de Hermione, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de saco de terciopelo negro, tomó una cantidad considerable de monedas y las depositó en el saco.

Después de eso salieron del banco e hicieron su primera parada en la _Heladería Florean Fortescue_, el rubio suponía que Hermione podría tener antojo de uno de los exquisitos helados de crema y caramelo que preparaba el dueño_._

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó la castaña confundida.

- Pues dudo que aquí vendan algo para el bebé - sonrió Draco - pero los helados son deliciosos… supuse que tal vez querrías uno.

- Mmm… está bien - sonrió también ella - De repente se me ha antojado un helado de tarta de queso - se le hizo agua a la boca.

- ¡Jaja! Muy bien… si quieres toma asiento mientras los compró - sugirió.

- Ok - aceptó Herm.

- Vamos - el rubio la tomó de la mano, la acompañó hacía una de las mesas para dos personas, Draco jaló hacía atrás una de las sillas y la castaña se sentó - No tardo - la dejó y se fue a comprar los helados.

Minutos después el rubio apareció con dos generosas copas de helado y se sentó frente a Hermione.

- Aquí tienes - le dio a la castaña su helado de tarta de queso.

- Gracias - la castaña no pudo evitar sonreírle, su marido era todo un caballero.

- De nada Jane - Draco también le sonrió. Después ambos comenzaron a comer su helado…

- ¿De qué es tu helado Draco? - Herm miraba la copa del rubio.

- De pay de limón - dijo justo antes de meterse una cucharada a la boca.

- ¿Puedo probarlo? - la castaña estaba apenada, pero el helado le había llamado mucho la atención.

- Claro - él comenzó a reír, siempre le causaba mucha gracia eso de los antojos de Herm - con una condición - le dijo, ahora en tono mas serio.

- ¿Cuál? - dijo ella extrañada.

- Que me dejes probar el tuyo también - contestó él.

- Está bien- sonrió Herm y el rubio intercambió las copas.

- ¡Listo! - anunció Draco y ambos comenzaron a comer…

Después de la visita a la heladería, los Malfoy se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa y accesorios, entre ellas _Twilfitt y Tatting. _Ahí encontraron gran variedad de ropita para bebé, más de lo que imaginaban. La castaña estaba muy emocionada escogiendo ropa de aquí y allá. El la miraba e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro; de vez en cuando él tomaba una de las prendas y la examinaba como si fuera algo raro.

- Mira este… ¡está divino! - Herm tomó un pequeño vestidito rosado y se lo mostró a Draco.

- Pues… si - aceptó - pero aun no sabes el sexo del bebé, no creo que debas comprarlo - le dijo.

- Tienes razón… pero es precioso - decepcionada dejó el vestido donde lo había tomado - Me gustaría que fuera una niña - murmuró, pero el rubio pudo escucharla perfectamente.

- En su momento lo sabrás. Si es una niña podrás comprarle ese vestido y muchos más.

- Lo se - admitió la castaña - ¿A ti no te agrada nada?

- Pues… no se mucho de esto - aceptó el rubio - mejor escoge tú…

Más tarde salieron de la tienda con sus compras y visitaron otras más donde encontraron otras cosas: ropa, accesorios y muebles para bebés.

Draco llevaba cargando al menos cinco o seis bolsas grandes con las compras de Herm, además la castaña llevaba un par de bolsas pequeñas y había escogido un cambiador muy bonito que les sería enviado a su casa…

- Oye Draco… ¿podemos pasar a otra tienda? - preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban, llevaban ya varias horas de compras.

- ¿A cuál? - preguntó algo desconcertado - No creo que haya otra tienda donde podamos encontrar artículos de bebé.

- Supongo que no. Pero… quiero pasar a Flourish y Blotts- le comentó la castaña.

- ¿La librería? Siendo como eres… me hubiera parecido extraño que no compraras libros - rió el rubio y con cara de resignación acompañó a su esposa.

Hermione tomó dos libros: uno relacionado con leyes mágicas y otro de la historia del ministerio, este último lo había querido comprar desde hace mucho. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a pagar los dos libros, miró una caja que contenía cinco diferentes libros, era una colección de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo _que a la castaña le había llamado la atención. Decidió tomarla, deseaba que al crecer su hijo conociera esos legendarios cuentos.

Hermione se acercó a la caja y le entregó los libros a la cajera para que los cobrara, Draco había estado a su lado en todo momento, pero sin decir nada. La castaña se disponía a sacar la cartera de su bolsa para pagar y…

- Déjalo… yo te los obsequio - el rubio tomó la mano de Herm para impedir que pagara.

- Pero… Draco - la castaña estaba apenada.

- Pero nada Jane - sacó algunas monedas de su bolsillo y se las entregó a la cajera.

- No debiste hacerlo… pero muchas gracias - decía la castaña mientras salían de la librería.

- Ya te dije que no es nada - dijo el rubio con fastidio - es un regalo.

- Está bien - dijo resignada, sabía que nunca le ganaría a Draco.

Justo a lado de la librería se encontraba una sucursal de _Honeydukes _y de nuevo la castaña tuvo un antojo, mientras caminaba miraba los aparadores llenos de exquisitos dulces y se le hacía agua a la boca, tenía mucho tiempo que no los probaba, pero sabía que si le decía al rubio que pasaran el pagaría toda la cuenta y ya no quería aprovecharse de él. Draco pudo notarlo, nada se les escapaba y como se la pasaba mirando a la castaña, advertía que ella apetecía algunos dulces.

- ¿Quieres que entremos? - preguntó Draco.

- Mmm… este… no - dijo por fin.

- ¿Segura? - el rubio sonreía - ¿No se te antoja algún dulce?

- Está bien - se rindió Herm - pero entramos con una condición…

- Presiento que no me va a gustar… pero dime - comentó.

- Yo pago los dulces que escoja y… me dejas invitarte los que quieras - dijo seria.

- ¿Qué? - Draco comenzó a reír - ¿Por qué dejaría que tú pagaras Jane?

- Porque si no es así… prefiero no entrar - dijo molesta - no quiero aprovecharme…

- ¿Quién dice que te aprovechas? - preguntó el rubio.

- Yo lo digo… ¿aceptas o no? - comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Está bien. No te enojes - aceptó Draco y los dos entraron a la tienda.

Recorrieron la dulcería y compraron diversos dulces, cuando estaban en la caja el rubio estaba a punto de sacar unas monedas, se contuvo porque Herm carraspeó y lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿En qué quedamos? - murmuró. Draco solo sonrió, le parecía muy gracioso cuando Herm se molestaba de esa manera…

Al terminar de comprar los dulces los Malfoy decidieron irse a casa, eran ya alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, ambos estaban agotados por el día de compras, sobre todo Herm que ahora tenía los pies un poco hinchados. Al llegar a la Mansión los elfos tenían la comida lista, Draco y Hermione estaban hambrientos, así que se sentaron a comer enseguida.

A continuación Hermione se fue a su habitación, las bolsas de las compras estaban sobre la cama, Draco se las había dado a la mucama para que las subiera. La castaña entró a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama y quitarse los zapatos para darse un masaje, en ese momento llegó el rubio.

- ¿Te duelen mucho? - Draco se acercó a Hermione.

- Pues… si… los tengo hinchados - contestó - Es por el peso… supongo que me tendré a acostumbrar - la castaña se masajeaba los pies con dificultad (n/a por su pancita).

- Pues si… déjame ayudarte - propuso el rubio al ver el conflicto que tenía Herm para hacerlo.

- Pero… yo… no te preocupes - dijo algo sorprendida - no es necesario que te molestes.

- No es molestia… espera - Draco se agachó y comenzó a masajear los pies de su esposa.

- Gracias… - Herm instintivamente besó la frente de Draco.

- De nada - el rubio se puso a la altura de Hermione y la besó tímidamente.

Al sentir que la castaña correspondía el beso, la siguió besando e hizo que se recostara cuidadosamente sobre la cama, la tomó cariñosamente con una mano del cuello y continuó besándola, ahora apasionadamente. Unos minutos después dejó de hacerlo y le dio un besó en la frente. Apenado se alejó, ayudó a Herm que estaba desconcertada a incorporarse y continuó masajeándole los pies sin decir nada.

- _Accio remedio - _dijo Draco tiempo después y un tónico para pies llegó hasta él.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Herm al ver el tónico.

- Un remedio… te ayudará a aliviar el dolor - le explicó, aplicó el tónico los pies de la castaña - ¿Por qué no tomas un siesta Jane? - le sugirió.

- No es mala idea - sonrió Herm.

- Hazlo… descansa y bajas hasta la hora de la cena.

- Está bien… creo que me hace falta - aceptó.

El rubio la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, la castaña se durmió enseguida debido al cansancio. Draco espero unos minutos mientras la observaba dormir, después fue al armario por un frazada delgada y cubrió a Hermione con ella, por ultimo le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y salió de la habitación…


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 25. ME ENAMORE**

La castaña despertó, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara al darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta con la frazada. - Debió ser Draco - pensó. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, ya había bajado la hinchazón de sus pies, así que se calzó unos zapatos de descanso y bajó a buscar al rubio, aun no era hora de la cena así que sabía perfectamente donde buscarlo. - Seguramente esta en la biblioteca - dijo para sí misma.

Efectivamente Draco se encontraba ahí, pensativo como siempre, solo que ahora sonreía, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. El rubio no podía dejar de pensar en su día de compras con la castaña, se lo había pasado muy bien con ella. - No puedo ni imaginar el día que se vaya - pensaba. En ese momento Hermione llegó a la biblioteca.

- Sabía que estarías aquí - le dijo sonriente.

- Jane… ¿te sientes mejor? - le preguntó Draco.

- Si… - la castaña tomó asiento frente a él - ya cedió la hinchazón, me siento mucho mejor. ¡Gracias Draco!

- Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer - le recordó el rubio.

La castaña sonrió aun mas, por un momento ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio reinó la habitación hasta que Draco lo rompió.

- Aun no es hora de la cena… te parece si te muestro mi antigua habitación- sugirió el rubio.

- Pues… me encantaría - dijo Herm emocionada.

- Vamos - Draco se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la castaña.

- Ok… vamos - Hermione tomó la mano del rubio.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación contigua a la suya. Draco sacó de su bolsillo un llavero y abrió la antigua cerradura con una de las llaves.

- Adelante - le indicó a la castaña que entrara a la habitación.

La habitación era muy grande, aunque no tanto como la de ellos. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde olivo, había una cama con dosel con sus respectivos burós a cada lado, estaba cubierta con un enorme plástico para evitar que se maltratara, en uno de los extremos laterales había un par de sillones con tapicería verde a juego con el color de la pared y una mesita, también cubiertos para evitar que se llenaran polvo. Frente a la cama se encontraba un armario y tocador, ambos de cedro y al igual que la cama tenían la insignia Malfoy tallada. Por ultimo, al fondo se encontraba una puerta que llevaba al baño propio de la habitación.

- ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó a Hermione.

- Es muy amplia - la castaña examinaba cada detalle de la recámara.

- Así es… obviamente se llevarán estos muebles para poder poner los que escogiste para el bebé en la bóveda y el cambiador que compramos en el callejón Diagon - le comentó el rubio.

- Me parece perfecto… Gracias - sonrió la castaña.

- No me agradezcas nada… es más, si quieres puedes cambiar el color de las paredes…

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó la castaña emocionada - ¿estas seguro?

- Claro… aunque… aun no sabes si es un varón o una niña - le recordó.

- Pues… supongo que tienes razón - aceptó la castaña.

- Si… mañana mismo puedes empezar a remodelarla… si quieres - le sugirió.

- Excelente… es una buena forma ocupar mi tiempo libre.

- Así es Jane - asintió el rubio - Si necesitas algo… solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Muchas gracias Draco - los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Pero Jane… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que te molestara? - preguntó el rubio confundido.

- No… es solo que… - las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas - No pensé que la pasaría tan bien contigo.

- ¡Oh Jane! - Draco se acercó a la castaña para limpiarle las lágrimas - Pero no llores.

- Discúlpame… no me hagas caso… recuerda que estoy muy sensible.

- No tengo nada que disculparte… es normal que te pongas así - Draco abrazó a Herm y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó la castaña.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se asustó Draco y se separó de la castaña - ¿Te lastime?

- No - Hermione miró al rubio y sonrió - préstame tu mano…

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido, pero obedeció a la castaña.

- ¡Esta pateando! - Herm tomó la mano del rubio y la puso sobre su vientre que se movía.

Draco no supo que decir, simplemente estaba emocionado, estaba feliz.

Después de eso Hermione estuvo mas tranquila, permanecieron en la antigua habitación de Draco durante unos minutos mas, hablaron del los arreglos que por el momento podían hacer a la habitación. A continuación bajaron al comedor para cenar…

Al día siguiente (n/a domingo), debido a que era fin de semana los Malfoy no fueron al Ministerio, como de costumbre ambos se levantaron temprano y desayunaron tranquilamente lo que la castaña había preparado. Draco le sugirió a ella que comenzara a arreglar la habitación del bebé y se ofreció a ayudarla. Por el momento solo sacudieron el polvo y acomodaron los muebles, el cambiador había llegado de la tienda por la mañana.

- ¿Quedó bien no? - preguntaba Draco a su esposa con el trapo en mano mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación.

- Pues… si - Herm estaba sonriente - ¡Gracias! - le dio un efusivo abrazo al rubio y un pequeño beso en los labios. Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Estaban a punto de tomar un descanso y bajar a cenar cuando apareció la mucama en la habitación para decirles algo…

- Srs. Malfoy… tienen visitas - anunció la mucama.

- ¿Visitas? - se sorprendió Hermione.

- ¿Quién puede ser? - preguntó el rubio y bajó las escaleras con Hermione.

- Espero no les moleste nuestra visita - Blaise acababa de llegar acompañado de Ginny.

- Por supuesto que no - Draco saludó a su amigo - Ustedes siempre son bienvenidos.

- ¡Ginny! - Hermione corrió a abrazar a su amiga - Que bueno que vinieron.

- ¡Hola Herm!… ¡Hola Draco! - saludó la pelirroja.

- ¡Hola Wea… Ginny! - contestó el rubio.

- Buenas noches Sra. Malfoy - Zabini tomó la mano de Herm y se la besó elegantemente (n/a jugando), la chica solo sonrió.

- ¡Jaja! No seas ridículo Blaise - se burló el rubio y las dos chicas sonrieron- Ya que están aquí… que les parece si pasamos al comedor para cenar - les sugirió.

- Claro vamos - Herm secundó a su marido.

- Está bien - aceptó el moreno, tomó a Ginny de la mano y siguieron al matrimonio Malfoy hacía el comedor.

Durante la cena los cuatro conversaron agradablemente, después Draco y Blaise se fueron hacía la biblioteca y las chicas a la habitación del bebé…

- Y entonces ¿Cómo te fue en tu día de compras con Draco? - preguntó la pelirroja mientras subían la escalera.

- De maravilla Ginny… no tienes idea de lo lindo que puede ser Draco - a la castaña se le iluminaban los ojos con solo recordar.

- ¿Ah si?... cuéntame - le suplicó Ginny justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación.

- Pues… primero me llevó a conocer la bóveda Malfoy y encontramos esto_…_-le contaba Herm mientras le mostraba los muebles antiguos de la familia de Malfoy.

- ¡Wow! Están preciosos… ¿de verdad pertenecieron a Draco cuando era bebé? - la pelirroja admiraba la hermosa cuna.

- Pues si… de hecho algunos son más viejos - le contó la castaña.

- Que bien… pero ¿si fueron al callejón Diagon? - preguntó Ginny.

- Claro… primero fuimos a _Gringotts _a hacer un retiro… - Hermione le contó a su amiga cada detalle de su día de compras con Malfoy, incluso lo del masaje…

- ¿MASAJE? - Ginny estaba boquiabierta - tienes razón… no tenía idea de que Draco fuera así.

- Lo se… Ahora si no hay duda Ginny… estoy perdidamente enamorada de Draco - le confesó Herm.

- Pues… no es para menos Herm. Es el padre de tu hijo y… se esta portando de maravilla contigo.

- Es cierto… pero aun así… tengo miedo - aceptó la castaña - Tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento…

- ¿Por qué? Tal vez el sienta lo mismo Hermy.

- ¿Y si no fuera así? Es demasiado orgulloso… yo… creo que solo lo hace por el bebé - dijo tristemente - el nunca podría amarme. Soy una… sangre sucia.

- No vuelvas a decir eso… Draco y Blaise no son tan malos como parecen - le recordó la pelirroja - Además vas a ser la madre de su hijo… y tu misma me dijiste que el te pidió que te quedaras unos meses después del nacimiento…

- Pues no se que pensar… no quiero hacerme ilusiones…

Draco y su amigo el moreno se encontraban en la biblioteca. Estaban sentados en los sillones de cuero negro, uno frente del otro, platicando y bebiendo _Ron de grosella_.

- Entonces ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hermione? - preguntó Blaise.

- De maravilla - Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que escucho - se sorprendió - Y además sonríes como idiota - se burló el moreno.

- Por primera vez no me importa lo que digas… las cosas entre Jane y yo están mejor que nunca - le contó el rubio.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber por qué? - se interesó Blaise.

- Pues supongo que Ginny te habrá comentado que íbamos a ir de compras…

- Si… algo hay de eso - aceptó el moreno.

- Pues… la pasamos bastante bien… la sola sonrisa de Jane me hace el día - Draco sonrió de nuevo.

- Lo veo y no lo creo… ¿Eso significa que estas enamorado?

- Pues… supongo… yo… - el rubio no sabía que decir - Pues tal vez… nunca me había sentido así con una mujer… - dijo por fin.

- ¿No te parece increíble? - le preguntó el moreno.

- ¿Increíble? ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues… ¿No es increíble que dos tipos como nosotros termináramos enamorados de mujeres que nunca creímos? - decía el moreno irónico - Lo mas sorprendente es que TU, siendo como eres… te hayas enamorado de tu enemiga.

- Pues… tienes razón… es increíble - aceptó Draco - Es solo que… nunca pensé que Jane fuera así… es simplemente asombrosa.

- No cabe duda que por algo pasan las cosas - comentó Blaise - Y ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Te quedarás con ella por el resto de tu vida?

- Pues… - de pronto el rubio se puso muy serio - No lo se… recuerda el trato…

- Mmm… perdón que te lo diga - dijo el moreno - pero… esa fue tu idea.

- Lo se… y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber hecho las cosas de esa manera - dijo abatido - Si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que ella me ama… yo…

- ¿Tú que amigo? - le preguntó el moreno

- Yo… yo no permitiría que ella se fuera. Si supiera que me ama tanto como yo creo amarla a ella… estaría dispuesto a suplicarle que se quedara. Nada me haría más feliz que tener a ella y a mi hijo cerca.

- Y ¿Por qué no hablas abiertamente con ella? - le sugirió el moreno.

- Porque ahora la conozco… y se que ella sería capaz de mentir… de sacrificarse y quedarse conmigo… solo para que nuestro hijo tenga una mejor vida.

- ¿Sacrificarse? - preguntó Blaise confundido - ¿Por qué crees que sería un sacrificio?

- Blaise… tu bien sabes cuanto daño le he hecho - le recordó - en Hogwarts le hice la vida imposible…

- ¿Y?… el tiempo habla por si solo… he visto como se miran… hacen una pareja bonita.

- ¿Te estas burlando? - preguntó Draco molesto

- Por supuesto que no… - dijo ofendido - estoy hablando muy en serio.

- Mas te vale - le advirtió.

- Relájate… no eres el único que tiene problemas… tarde o temprano se tiene que saber lo que tengo con Ginevra…

- Es cierto… perdóname - se disculpó el rubio - ¿Cuándo piensan hablar de su relación, con los demás?

- Pues por mí… sería ahora mismo… quiero casarme con ella - le contó - pero Ginevra le teme mucho a la reacción de su familia.

- Me imaginó… pero lo mejor es que lo hagan ya - sugirió…

Conversaron por un rato más, al igual que sus mujeres. Después las visitas se fueron, el matrimonio Malfoy subió a su habitación. Draco y Hermione se pusieron sus pijamas y de dispusieron a dormir, había sido un fin de semana maravilloso para ambos, pero también muy ocupado, necesitaban descansar, al día siguiente tenían que ir a trabajar…


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 26. BLAISE Y GINNY**

Blaise y Ginny caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano, debido a que el moreno aun no podía ser visto cerca de casa que Luna compartía con la pelirroja, todas las noches dejaba a su novia a unas calles de ahí.

- Que bueno que visitamos a Hermione, amor - le decía la pelirroja a su novio.

- Si… hacía ya un tiempo que no platicaba así con Draco - le contestó el moreno.

- Te entiendo… yo no siempre puedo conversar con Herm - le comentó - Oye… por cierto… ¿sabías que Draco prestó algunos muebles de bebé que pertenecieron a su familia?

- Si amor… me dijo que fueron a la bóveda Malfoy por ellos… y también me comentó que están acondicionando una habitación para cuando nazca - le dijo Blaise.

- Si… precisamente estuvimos platicando ahí… deberías haberla visto mi vida - la pelirroja se emocionó al recordar la habitación - les esta quedando divina.

- Que bueno… aunque de cierta forma me parece innecesario - comentó el moreno - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse Hermione después del nacimiento? - le preguntó.

- Aun no sabe... ella supuso que Draco querría que se fuera pronto - le contestó - pero ahora el mismo le pidió que se quedara mas tiempo.

- Es la primera vez que Draco hace lo correcto - admitió Blaise - Yo no se para que tanta tontería… debería quedarse a vivir con él para siempre y ya- el moreno pensó en voz alta.

- ¿QUE? - se sorprendió Ginny y se paro de caminar- Tú sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir ¿verdad? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres Ginevra? - Blaise también había dejado de caminar y se hacía el desentendido - No se nada.

- Si lo sabes… por el comentario que acabas de hacer, estoy segura - le explicó - DIMELO - miró al moreno amenazadoramente.

- Pero amor… solo fue un comentario - le decía su novio - Es que ellos hacen muy bonita pareja.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad que solo lo dijiste por eso? - Ginny lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si Ginevra - Blaise se acercó a su novia - ¿qué pensabas amor?

- Pues yo creí que… nada, olvídalo - la pelirroja perecía decepcionada.

Siguieron caminando y al llegar al lugar donde siempre la dejaba, Blaise hizo una pregunta aun incomoda para Ginny.

- Amor… ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar sobre lo nuestro?

- Pues… yo… - de pronto la pelirroja se entristeció - No lo se… tengo miedo.

- Pero Ginevra… llevamos varios meses saliendo - le dijo - Ya es hora que lo sepan… o ¿Es que te avergüenza aceptar que te enamoraste de una serpiente? - dijo decepcionado.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió por el comentario - NO… no amor. Por favor no pienses eso.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que te da miedo Ginevra? - el moreno elevó la voz.

- ¡Que me separen de ti! - dijo Ginny y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? - Blaise no entendía.

- Si… es que tú no los conoces Blaise- la pelirroja comenzó a llorar - todos me sobreprotegen.

- ¿Pero por qué? - Blaise estaba mas calmado y abrazó a su novia - Explícame para que pueda comprenderte corazón - le exigió.

- Soy la única mujer y además la más pequeña - comenzó - ¿No lo entiendes? No solo por ser tú, sucedería lo mismo con cualquier otro hombre… No van a aceptarte.

- Eso es obvio amor… desde el principio lo sabíamos - el moreno secó las lágrimas de Ginny.

- Si… pero lo que más temo es que me prohíban verte - la pelirroja volvió a abrazarse a su novio.

- ¿De verdad? - se sorprendió y rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo a la pelirroja.

- Si… - sollozaba Ginny - Son capaces de encerrarme en Azkaban para no verte… y yo me moriría de tristeza.

- ¡Oh Ginevra! - Blaise la abrazó aun mas fuerte - Soy muy egoísta… yo… simplemente pensé que no querías enfrentarlos.

- Te aseguro que no es eso… Te amo - le dijo un poco más tranquila - Pero creo que yo también he sido muy egoísta.

- ¿Tu por qué amor? - le preguntó el moreno.

- Porque no pensé en lo mucho que te aflige que sigamos saliendo en secreto. Tienes razón… tarde o temprano deben saberlo - aceptó la pelirroja.

- ¿Eso significa que vas…

- ¿A decirles? - interrumpió Ginny - Si Blaise… es hora de que lo sepan, mañana mismo hablaré con ellos y con mis amigos - dijo la pelirroja decidida.

- ¿Estas segura? - le preguntó - No te preocupes amor… ni Azkaban va a poder separarnos - sonrió Blaise.

- Tienes razón - Ginny también sonrió y le dio un tierno beso que después de convirtió en uno apasionado, en el que se fundieron por unos minutos.

A continuación se despidieron y Ginny se dirigió a su casa, dejando a Blaise suspirando y cada vez más enamorado.

La pelirroja llegó a la puerta de la casa, se limpió cualquier rastro de lágrima y entró.

- Ginny ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Luna que estaba en la sala con Harry.

- Yo… fui a… visitar a Herm - contestó dudosa.

- ¿A Herm? ¿Sola? - le preguntó el ojiverde.

- Eh… pues… si - dijo por fin algo nerviosa - es que me dijo que iría a comprar cosas para el bebé… y no aguante las ganas de ir a ver que había comprado.

- ¿De verdad? - Luna sonrió - ¡Que lindo!

- ¿Fue sola de compras? - preguntó el pelinegro.

- No… fue con Draco… su marido - aclaró Ginny - Bueno tengo mucho sueño, me voy a la cama… ¡Buenas noches! - se despidió la pelirroja antes de que le hicieran mas preguntas que pudieran delatarla y subió las escaleras camino a su habitación.

- ¡Buenas noches Ginny! - contestaron al unísono Harry y la rubia.

- ¿Está muy rara no? - le preguntó el ojiverde a su novia.

- No lo creo - dijo Luna, dejaron el tema y siguieron platicando como antes de que llegara la pelirroja.

Al día siguiente la rutina del matrimonio Malfoy continuó como siempre: Draco se levantó primero y leyó el periódico, mientras Hermione se duchaba. Después bajaron a desayunar y ambos se fueron al Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron Draco acompañó a Herm a su despacho alegando que solo se encargaba de que cuidar a su hijo, aunque en realidad, después de tan lindo fin de semana en compañía de la castaña, le costaba mucho trabajo separarse de ella.

- Gracias por acompañarme - le dijo Herm cuando llegaron a su oficina.

- De nada… ya te dije que quiero asegurarme de que mi bebé este bien - sonrió el rubio.

- Si… seguro - dijo la castaña sonriente, en el fondo sabía que Draco le tenía cariño, aunque lamentaba que no fuera amor (n/a no tiene ni idea, jaja!)

- De verdad - aseguró él.

- Si… bueno… entonces te veo a la hora de la cena - se despidió Hermione.

- Ok… nos vemos… adiós - Draco parecía no querer irse, pero no tuvo otra opción que darse media vuelta y…

- Espera - le dijo la castaña cuando apenas había dado tres pasos - ¿Qué quieres para cenar Draco? - le preguntó.

- Mmm - el rubio regresó sonriente con la castaña - Yo... No se… Lomo de cerdo en adobo, estaría bien - le dijo - Y tal vez… si tu quieres… - aclaró - …ese pastel de tres leches que te queda tan bien.

- Ok… - sonrió, sabía que el lomo era uno de los platillos favoritos de su marido - en cuanto termine mi turno, me voy para preparar la cena… Nos vemos - se despidió de nuevo.

- Bueno… te vas con cuidado - le dijo - Y que los elfos te ayuden a preparar todo ¿Ok? - le advirtió.

- Si… no te preocupes… ¡Adiós¡ - le dijo Herm y entró a su despacho.

- ¡Bye! - murmuró Draco aunque la castaña ya no lo escuchaba y se fue a trabajar…


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27. Ginny y Blaise ii**

Era casi la hora de la comida y Blaise fue al despacho del rubio, estaba deseoso de contarle lo que había hablado con Ginny. Cuando llegó, su amigo como de costumbre, se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando… - ¿Qué no piensas salir a comer? - le preguntó el moreno. - Blaise… no me di cuenta que habías llegado - Draco levantó la vista y su amigo ya estaba sentado frente a él. - Pues si… estás tan ocupado que no te importa quien entra y sale - le dijo al ver que continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Y si fuera tu mujer la que entrará? - indagó. - Enseguida dejaría lo que estoy haciendo - bromeó el rubio y ambos comenzaron a reír, ahora que Draco había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Herm se sentía mas tranquilo cuando hablaba de ella con Blaise. - ¡Oh no! Te hemos perdido - le dijo Blaise fingiendo drama y los dos comenzaron a reír más enérgicamente. - Y dime… ¿A qué se debe tu visita en mi despacho? - preguntó el rubio - Hace tiempo que me cambiaste por Ginny - le recordó y fingió estar ofendido. - El drama déjamelo a mi - le dijo el moreno y Draco solo sonrió - Bueno… la verdad… hay algo importante que quiero contarte. - ¿Ah si? ¿De qué se trata? - nuevamente el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prestó suma atención a su amigo. - Pues… anoche… después de salir de tu casa - comenzó el moreno - Ginevra y yo hablamos… - ¿Hablará ya con su familia? - preguntó Draco impaciente. - Si… estuvimos conversando sobre eso… me dijo porque no se había atrevido a hacerlo… Blaise le contó a Draco lo que había hablado con Ginny y lo mucho que temía que los separaran. Mientras tanto Hermione se alistaba para salir a comer con sus amigos, iba saliendo de su despacho cuando se encontró con su amiga la pelirroja. - Herm… antes de que vayamos con los chicos ¿puedo hablar contigo? - le dijo Ginny. - Claro que si Ginny - Hermione entró a su despacho seguida de la pelirroja. - Amiga… no se como… pero hoy tengo que hablar con mis padres y con los chicos sobre Blaise - le dijo Ginny inquieta, mientras ambas tomaban asiento. - ¿Qué? - se sorprendió la castaña - ¿Estás segura? - Si… anoche estuvimos hablando- comenzó la pelirroja - Es lo mejor… de verdad amo a Blaise. - No dudo que lo ames Ginny… y de hecho yo también creo que es lo mejor- le dijo Herm. - Si… lo se - aceptó - Es que sentí horrible cuando Blaise me dijo que… que creía que me avergonzaba de él… - sollozaba. La pelirroja empezó a contarle a su amiga lo que había hablado con el moreno, estaba muy afligida, al punto que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo. Hermione como siempre escuchaba atenta a Ginny, al final le dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que tenía su apoyo y a continuación le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. - Herm… estaba pensando decirle a mamá que prepare cena para todos y pues ya sabes… soltarles la verdad - le explicó la pelirroja más tranquila. - Pues no es mala idea - admitió Hermione - ¿Invitarás a Blaise? - No… creo que es mejor que no vaya… quiero evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento entre él y mis hermanos - dijo preocupada. - Pues si Ginny… definitivamente es lo mejor. - ¿Crees que puedas venir? - le preguntó la pelirroja. - Es que… no se… le prometí a Draco que haría la cena y… - Herm… de verdad necesito que estés conmigo en ese momento - imploraba Ginny. - Está bien - aceptó la castaña - tendré que decirle a Draco que cenaré contigo… - dijo algo triste por quedarle mal a su marido. - Gracias Hermione… eres la mejor de las amigas - le dijo Ginny y un par de minutos después las chicas salieron del despacho para ir a buscar a sus amigos. - Chicas… justo íbamos a buscarlas - Harry se encontraba también el 5° piso y caminaba hacía ellas acompañado de Luna. - ¡Hola chicos! - fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja. - ¡Hola! - los saludó Herm - es que se me pasó el tiempo trabajando… Ginny también me vino a buscar - mintió. - ¡Ay Herm! Sigues trabajando mucho… en tu estado deberías descansar más - le sugirió Luna. - Luna tiene razón Herm - admitió el ojiverde - Pero sé que lograr que tú descanses… es imposible - sonrió Harry. - Si, lo sé… pero no se preocupen… estoy bien - sonrió la castaña. - ¿Dónde esta Ron? - preguntó por fin Ginny - ¿No irá con nosotros? - Si… él dijo que nos veía afuera - le explicó Harry - debe estar esperándonos. - Pues entonces vámonos - dijo la castaña y todos se fueron a encontrarse con Ron para comer. Los amigos comieron tranquilamente, al terminar regresaron al Ministerio y cada uno se dirigió a su despacho a trabajar, a excepción de Ginny. La pelirroja fue en busca de una lechuza para enviarle a su madre una carta donde le decía que tenía una noticia importante que darles y le pedía su apoyo, preparando la cena para toda la familia y para Harry, Luna y Hermione, sus mas cercanos amigos. Cierto rubio atractivo (n/a sin duda) se encontraba en su despacho, muy concentrado en el trabajo que le había pedido el Ministro, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta… - Adelante - ordenó. - ¿Estás muy ocupado? - preguntó tímidamente su esposa que acababa de entrar. - ¡Jane! - se sorprendió Draco y dejó lo que estaba haciendo - No estoy ocupado - mintió - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pues… yo quiero decirte algo… ¿Puedo? - la castaña hizo un ademán de querer sentarse. - Claro… claro… toma asiento - el rubio se puso de pie para ayudar a Herm- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? - regresó a su asiento. - Pues… yo… quería decirte que no podré prepararte la cena - dijo apenada. - ¿Qué? - fue lo único que contestó. - De hecho no cenaré en casa - le explicó - Lo que pasa es que esta noche Ginny le dirá a los Weasley lo de Blaise y… - Ah ok… no te preocupes Jane - le dijo su marido - Comprendo que ella te necesita. - ¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? - le preguntó. - No al contrario… de hecho Blaise también estuvo aquí - le contó Draco - Esta muy nervioso por lo que pueda pasar… - Si… me imaginó - comentó Herm. - Así es… y por eso me pidió que lo acompañará a una especie de bar pero… - Deberías acompañarlo - le sugirió la castaña. - No pensaba hacerlo… pero ahora que se que no estarás en casa, iré con él - dijo Draco. - Si… es ahora cuando más precisa tu apoyo - admitió Herm. Los Malfoy conversaron un algunos minutos más, después Hermione se despidió y se fue, le había dicho a Draco que al terminar su turno iría a la Mansión a darse un baño y posteriormente iría a la Madriguera a la cena con los Weasley. Ginny salió de su despacho en busca de sus amigos, Harry y Luna; sabía que la castaña llegaría antes a la Madriguera. - Harry… Luna - gritaba la pelirroja desde el otro lado del pasillo. - ¿Ginny? - el ojiverde no podía identificarla del todo bien por la distancia (n/a tan miope el pobre). - ¿Qué sucede Ginny? - preguntó la rubia cuando por fin se toparon. - Nada… solo quería avisarles que están invitados a cenar a casa de mis padres - le dijo. - ¿Cena? ¿A que se debe? - preguntó el pelinegro. - Pues... - la pelirroja estaba a punto de decirles el motivo - solo vayan a la Madriguera - dijo y a continuación se fue. Eran casi las 7:30 pm, la castaña se encontraba vistiéndose en su habitación cuando llegó el rubio. Draco le había mandado con Mishka (n/a su lechuza, para quien no recuerda) un mensaje a Blaise diciéndole que había decidido acompañarlo al bar. - Jane… pensé que no te alcanzaría - el rubio entró a la habitación. - Se me hizo un poco tarde… - le explicó Hermione. - Supongo que trabajando… No debes excederte - le advirtió. - Si… ya lo sé… ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeña en decirme lo mismo? - de repente Herm se molestó. - Tranquila Jane - Draco se acercó a ella confundido - No lo dije para molestarte. - Pues aunque no haya sido tu intención… lo lograste - la castaña comenzó a gimotear. - Jane… - la abrazó - tranquilízate amor - esto ultimo lo murmuró el rubio y la castaña no pudo escucharlo entre sus sollozos. - Perdóname… esto de las hormonas… debo parecer una loca - Hermione se separó de Draco, se limpió las lágrimas y continuó alistándose.

El rubio se quedó paralizado, estaba desconcertado, pero prefirió no decir nada más, quería evitar que la castaña volviera a tener otro episodio de esos; simplemente cogió una toalla y se metió a la ducha. En seguida Hermione estuvo lista, tomó un abrigo, su bolso, avisó a su esposo que se iba y a continuación salió de la Mansión camino a casa de los Weasley.

Cuando llegó a la Madriguera solo halló ahí a los señores Weasley, George y Percy que justo había ido de visita sin su esposa ni sus hijas. Ginny, Ron, Harry y Luna debían estar saliendo del Ministerio camino allá.

- Hermione… bienvenida - la saludó Molly que acababa de abrirle la puerta- hace tiempo que no te veía… que linda te ves.

- Gracias Sra. Weasley - sonrió la castaña - ¡Hola! - saludó a todos cuando llegó a la sala.

- ¡Hola! - dijeron al unísono el Sr. Weasley y sus dos hijos.

- Oye Herm… ¿Qué tal la vida con el hurón? - curioseó George.

- Cállate… no seas grosero - le regaño su madre.

- Pues… no me quejo - la castaña contestó la pregunta y sonrió.

- No le hagas caso Hermione - dijo el Sr. Weasley.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que quiere decirnos Ginny? - le preguntó Percy impaciente.

- ¿Eh?- de pronto Herm parecía nerviosa - Pues yo… creo que no tarda en llegar… mejor esperémosla.

En seguida llegaron los chicos, saludaron a todos los presentes y a continuación la señora Weasley les "ordenó" que pasaran al comedor para cenar.

Todos cenaron y conversaron tranquilamente, a pesar de estar impacientes por saber que era eso tan importante que quería decirles Ginny. La pelirroja y Hermione eran las únicas que anhelaban que el tiempo no transcurriera.

- Bueno hija… ya dinos ¿de que se trata? - preguntó Arthur mientras su esposa servía el postre.

- Si… papá tiene razón - admitió George - ya esperamos demasiado.

- Solo dilo - dijo Ron y a continuación probó un bocado de su tarta de calabaza.

- Pues… lo que voy a decirles es muy importante - Ginny se puso de pie y su cara se tornó roja como un tomate.

- Eso ya lo suponíamos - dijo Percy con fastidio.

- Continua hija - Molly lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo… estoy… saliendo con alguien - comenzó - desde hace unos meses.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Ron - ¿Con quién?

- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? - le preguntó George.

- Porque estoy segura de que no les agradará y yo… lo amo - explicó Ginny.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no nos agradará Ginny? - dijo la Sra. Weasley agraviada.

- Es que él es… es…

- ¿Quién rayos es Ginevra? - Ron comenzaba a molestarse.

- BlaiseZabini - musitó y nadie pudo entender lo que había dicho.

- ¿Quién? - preguntaron al unísono lo Weasley.

- BLAISE ZABINI - repitió Ginny.

- ¿QUÉ? - preguntaron Harry, Luna y nuevamente los Weasley.

- ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? - Ron le dirigió una mirada a Hermione.

- ¿ESE ASQUEROSO? - George no podía creer lo que le decía su hermanita.

- ESTO ES TÚ CULPA - Ron señaló a Hermione.

- RON POR FAVOR - intervino el ojiverde a favor de su amiga.

- TU NO TE METAS HARRY - le advirtió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que salgas con esa sabandija? - le preguntaba Percy serenamente.

Ahora todos se encontraban de pie, Arthur estaba sentado, con la mirada perdida y la Sra. Weasley estaba tan afligida por ver a sus hijos discutir de esa manera que comenzó a llorar. Herm abrazaba a Ginny, Luna miraba hacia uno y otro lado sin decir nada, Harry sostenía a Ron temiendo que se abalanzará en contra de su hermana, Percy y George solo movían la cabeza negativamente y le reprochaban a su hermana el haberse enamorado de una serpiente.

- BASTA - el Sr. Weasley había sacado su varita y con el hechizo _sonorus _levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

- Arthur ¿Qué haces? - gimoteaba la Molly.

- Creo que a nadie le agrado del todo la noticia - miró a su hija - pero si algo les he enseñado es que… la familia debe apoyarse…

- Pero papá - se quejó George.

- Pero nada… deben apoyarse aunque las decisiones que tomen sean buenas o las malas…

- No estoy de acuerdo - dijo Ron.

- No sabes cuanto lo siento Ronald - le dijo - Tienes nuestro apoyo Ginny.

Molly solo asintió con la cabeza apoyando a su esposo, Harry y Luna estaban estupefactos al igual que Herm y los hermanos Weasley se encontraban sumamente molestos…


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 28. !TE AMO!**

Más tarde Luna se preparaba para irse, Harry como siempre acompañaría a su novia hasta su casa, además ambos creían que era mejor dejar a los Weasley para que hablaran en familia. Hermione que compartía la opinión de sus amigos decidió retirarse también, quería ir a casa para esperar a Draco.

El ojiverde y Luna se ofrecieron a acompañar a la castaña hasta la Mansión Malfoy, los tres chicos se despidieron afectuosamente de los Weasley y a continuación se fueron.

- Yo también me retiro - anunció Percy que aun estaba pensativo - Audrey y las niñas me esperan.

- Está bien hijo - Molly Weasley estaba mucho más tranquila - Saludas a tu esposa y a tus hijas de mi parte - le decía y a continuación le dio un beso en la frente.

- Si madre… lo haré - dijo el pelirrojo - No puedo creerlo - le dijo muy formal a Ginny, cuando se despedía de ella y enseguida se fue.

Ginny estaba seria, miraba a sus padres muy apenada y de vez en cuando una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Ron y George seguían muy molestos fulminaban a Ginny con la mirada e insultaban a Blaise y a Draco por lo bajo, para que sus padres no los sermonearan.

- Yo también tengo que irme - dijo por fin Ginny después de un incomodo silencio.

- Si querida… vete con cuidado - le decía la Sra. Weasley.

- Hija… creo que sería buena idea que invitaras a tu novio a cenar un día de estos - Arthur estaba aun mas tranquilo.

- Tu padre tiene razón - opinó Molly - debemos conocerlo.

- Si… lo haré - aceptó la pelirroja tímidamente mientras se ponía el abrigo para irse.

- ¿QUE? - se molestó Ron - solo eso nos faltaba, que lo inviten a cenar - protestó.

- ¿Están locos? - preguntó George que también se había molestado.

- Esta es mi casa… Ginny es mi hija… y se hará lo que yo diga - les dijo su padre tranquilamente.

- Pero - George estaba a punto de protestar - olvídenlo… hagan lo que quieran - dijo resignado y desapareció camino a su habitación.

- Todo es culpa de Hermione… solo falta que también inviten a la sabandija de Malfoy a la casa - Ron estaba molesto.

- ¿Y si así fuera que Ronald? - preguntó el Sr. Weasley, harto de los comentarios de Ron.

- Arthur… por favor - su esposa quería evitar otra discusión.

- No veo cual es tu problema, hasta donde yo se...- dijo

- Esta es tu casa - lo imitó su hijo.

- Exacto - dijo firmemente - precisamente por eso…

- Ya no discutan… por favor - pedía Ginny que había interrumpido a su padre.

- No te preocupes… toma en cuenta lo que te dije - el Sr. Weasley se despedía - cuídate mucho hija - diciendo esto, se puso de pie y se fue hacia su habitación.

- Cuídate mucho querida - Molly se acercó a Ginny, le dio un beso en la frente y miró a Ron de forma amenazante - Más te vale que no le digas nada - murmuró solo para que su hijo escuchara y enseguida se fue tras su marido.

- ¿Eres tonta o que? - dijo Ron cuando se fueron sus padres - ¿Blaise Zabini?- se burló.

- Cállate Ronald - se defendió la pelirroja - Eres un idiota.

Diciendo esto y antes de que su hermano le contestara, Ginny desapreció dejando a Ron solo y aun mas molestó en la sala.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, Draco aun no llegaba, así que se puso el pijama y bajó a la cocina. No tenía sueño y deseaba esperar a su esposo, los elfos no estaban ya, se preparó un _té de ortiga_, tomó un panecillo de pasas, le dio una pequeña mordida y a continuación se fue a la biblioteca. Al llegar ahí dejó el té sobre la mesa, el panecillo lo había terminado de comer en el camino. Se acercó a los estantes y cogió uno de los libros.

- No creo que Draco se moleste si tomó uno - dijo para sí misma, se sentó en la silla del rubio y comenzó a leerlo, de vez en cuando tomaba un sorbo de té.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que la castaña había empezado a leer, comenzaba a sentir sueño y el rubio aun no llegaba. Justo empezaba a preocuparse cuando… escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar.

- ¿Draco eres tu? - Herm salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la sala.

- Sssi - contestó Draco con dificultad, caminaba tambaleante y tirando cosas, lo que provocaba el ruido.

- ¿Estas ebrio? - preguntó la castaña desconcertada a su esposo.

- Nnno… sssolo tomee un pppoco - contestó el rubio - ¿Quee haceesss dessspieertaaa aaa esssta hoooraa? - preguntó.

- Estaba esperándote… por dios Draco… apestas a alcohol - lo regañó Herm, que pudo percibirlo cuando se acercó a él.

- Esssoo noo ess ciertooo - se defendió.

- Claro que si… vamos a la habitación - sugirió la castaña.

- OooK - aceptó.

Hermione tomó con una mano la cintura de Draco y posó el brazo del chico en su cuello (n/a así como se suele agarrar a los borrachos). Caminaron hacia la escalera y comenzaron a subir a su habitación con mucha dificultad.

- Supongo que no dormirás así - Herm señaló la vestimenta del rubio cuando entraron - desvístete - le ordenó un poco molesta.

- Sssi Jaanee - obedeció Draco, que aun se tambaleaba y parecía tener un gran problema para hacerlo, solo había podido aflojarse la corbata.

- ¡Ash! - se quejó la castaña - déjame ayudarte.

Hermione se acercó a Draco, primero terminó de quitarle la chaqueta y la colocó en una silla que se encontraba cera de ahí. A continuación comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, pero debido a la poca estabilidad del rubio, a ella también le constaba trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta su estado y temiendo que en ese momento él cayera y le hiciera daño, decidió llevarlo a la cama.

A la castaña le costó mucho trabajo ayudar a su esposo a acostarse en la cama. Cuando lo logró se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines. Enseguida se puso de pie, se acercó más para terminar de desabotonarle la camisa y posteriormente lo despojó de ella, dejando su perfecto abdomen al descubierto. Al terminar con la camisa, el rubio parecía estar dormido, aun así Herm siguió el cinturón, lo desabrochó, de un fuerte tirón se lo quitó y lo aventó al suelo. Comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, estaba a punto de quitárselo también y prefirió no hacerlo.

Por un momento, miró a su ebrio y agraciado esposo detenidamente, se veía tan cómico y a la vez tan guapo e indefenso. La castaña se acercó a la cara de él, con una mano le acarició la mejilla, después instintivamente le dio un beso…

Para su sorpresa Draco no estaba totalmente dormido, al sentir los labios de la castaña, sonrió débilmente.

- ¡Tee aamoo mii viidaa! ¡Tee aamooo Jaanee! - musitó el rubio e inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Herm, esta vez lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Nunca se imaginó que Draco le diría algo así, tal vez estaba ebrio pero aun así había dejado a la castaña boquiabierta...


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 29. NO LO RECUERDO**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó muy temprano, por primera vez antes que Draco. La castaña miró su esposo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, además el rubio estaba perdidamente dormido, roncaba un poco y tenía abrazada una almohada.

Herm se metió a la ducha, cuando salió él aun no despertaba y debido aun no era ni mitad de semana la castaña no tuvo mas remedio que despertarlo (n/a solo a él se le ocurre emborracharse un lunes).

- Draco… Draco despierta - lo llamaba Herm - Draco… Draco… tienes que ir al Ministerio - su esposa se desesperó y comenzó a sacudirlo.

- Mmm… mmm - se quejaba el rubio - déjame dormir - murmuró sin abrir los ojos y sin soltar la almohada.

- ¡Ash! - se quejó la castaña.

Dejó a su esposo y empezó a vestirse. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se acercó nuevamente al rubio, comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

- Draco… Draco despierta - nuevamente lo sacudió - DRACO YA ES TARDE- gritó la castaña molesta.

- ¡Sshh! - se quejó el rubio que por fin abrió los ojos - No grites Jane… me duele la cabeza - suplicó.

- ¿Y a mi qué? Levántate… tienes que ir al Ministerio - dijo aun molesta.

- Está bien… no te enojes - Draco soltó la almohada, se levantó de la cama con fastidio y se fue hacia el baño.

Hermione bajó a la cocina, afortunadamente los elfos ya habían preparado el desayunó, así que ordenó a la mucama que lo sirviera. Más tarde bajó el rubio con cara de pocos amigos, tenía unas enormes ojeras y estaba casi listo para desayunar e irse a trabajar.

- Buenos días Jane - saludó a la castaña y tomó asiento.

- Buenos días - le contestó Hermione.

- ¿Tú preparaste el desayuno? - preguntó amablemente Draco.

- No… Tandy y Babsy lo hicieron - dijo ahora de mala gana.

- ¿Sigues enojada por qué no me levanté temprano? - preguntó el rubio sin darle importancia y llevándose las manos a la cabeza que aun le dolía.

- NO… NO ESTOY ENOJADA POR ESO - le contestó gritando.

- Entonces… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué gritas? - el dolor de cabeza del rubio aumentó por los gritos.

- ESTOY ENOJADA PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA - la castaña había terminado de desayunar, dejó al rubio y subió a su habitación por su bolso.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? - se preguntó Draco.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para irse a trabajar entró el rubio. Miró a su esposa y se acercó a ella, se veía linda con ese vestido de maternidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes Jane? - Draco le acarició la cara - ¿Estás molesta porque bebí mucho anoche?

- Mmm si… es por eso… te estuve esperando - contestó Herm y bajó la mirada.

- Perdóname… no pensaba beber, pero Blaise… - se justificó el rubio.

. Si… no te preocupes - lo interrumpió Herm, que en realidad estaba muy decepcionada.

- ¿Me esperas? Solo me pongo la corbata y nos vamos - Draco fue hacía el armario.

- Pues… yo… no puedo - dijo Herm - es tarde y… tengo mucho trabajo - Hermione salió aprisa de la habitación dejando a su esposo.

- Pero Jane… - murmuró el rubio confundido al ver que la castaña había desaparecido.

Hermione llegó al Ministerio enseguida, caminaba triste hacía su despacho. La castaña había despertado con la esperanza de que Draco recordara lo que le había dicho e incluso se lo repitiera. Estaba tan decepcionada que no pudo evitar gimotear, pero antes de que alguien se percatara de eso, decidió pasar al despacho de Ginny que era el más cercano.

- Herm ¿que tienes? - le preguntó la pelirroja en cuanto entró.

- Se que tienes tus propios problemas pero…

- No te preocupes por mi - interrumpió - dime que es lo que te pasa.

- Pues… ¡Oh Ginny! - sollozó.

- ¿Te peleaste con Draco? - se preocupó su amiga.

- No… es que anoche él llegó muy tomado y…

- ¿Borracho? - se sorprendió - no me lo imagino.

- Pero así es… él y Blaise se fueron a un bar - le contó - Pero eso no es todo.

- ¿Ah no?

- No… Draco estaba tan borracho que cuando le ayude a desvestirse me dijo que… me amaba - suspiró Hermione.

- ¿Qué? - la pelirroja estaba boquiabierta - Pero Herm… eso que tiene de malo… deberías estar feliz.

- Pero es que no estoy segura de sea verdad… Ginny estaba borracho - le recordó.

- Exacto… ¿qué nunca has escuchado el dicho "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"? - sonrió la pelirroja y Herm no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

- Si… pero… hoy ni siquiera se acordaba - de repente volvió a ponerse triste.

- ¿Por eso estas así? - le preguntó aliviada.

- Pues… si - aceptó la castaña.

- Ay Herm… eso no tiene nada de extraño… la prueba esta en que… estas embarazada y no sabes ni como sucedió - Ginny comenzó a reír nuevamente.

- Lo se… entonces ¿de sirvió que me lo dijera?... estamos en las mismas - comentó Herm.

- Claro que no… ya sabes que te SI ama - le insistió - solo falta que los dos los acepten.

- Pues no se… estoy molesta con él… hoy despertó como si nada - aceptó Herm.

Las chicas estuvieron hablando por un rato mas, Ginny le contó a su amiga lo que le habían dicho sus padres, que querían que invitara a cenar a Blaise para conocerlo. Después de eso, Herm se fue a su despacho, a pesar de lo que le había dicho la pelirroja, seguía triste y un poco molesta con Draco.

La pellirroja estaba trabando cuando fue nuevamente interrumpida, el moreno entró con cara de pocos amigos al despacho de novia, estaba ansioso por saber que le habían dicho sus amigos y su familia.

- Bueno días amor - saludó a su Ginny y se acercó a ella para besarla.

- Buenos días… pero que cara traes - se burló la pelirroja.

- No te rías… me siento mal… me duele la cabeza - le dijo Blaise.

- ¿Cómo no te va a doler?... ya me entere que anoche te fuiste de parranda con Draco - le reprendió.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?... Ah… Hermione - supuso el moreno.

- Si… vino a verme… y estaba muy triste- le contó.

- ¿Triste? ¿Se peleó con Draco? - preguntó extrañado.

- No exactamente… anoche él le dijo algo muy lindo… y hoy ni siquiera se acordaba…

- ¿Eso que tiene de raro?... estaba borracho - dijo sin darle importancia.

- Pues… para Herm es importante lo que Draco le dijo - le contó Ginny.

- ¿Qué le dijo? - Blaise tenía mucha curiosidad - No me digas que por fin aceptó que la ama…

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió la pelirroja - ¿Tú lo sabías?

- ¿Yo?... pues… no… pero - tartamudeaba el moreno al darse cuenta que la había regado.

- Dime la verdad… eres amigo de Draco… ¿él se ha enamorado de Herm? -Ginny suplicaba con la mirada.

- Pues… si… le costó trabajo aceptarlo… pero me lo dijo el día que fuimos a la Mansión - no se pudo resistir a la mirada de su novia.

- ¡Wow!... eso es… ¡maravilloso! - la pelirroja no se lo creía - los dos hacen bonita pareja.

- Ósea que… ¿ella siente lo mismo? - preguntó Blaise intrigado.

- Pues si… por eso estaba tan triste de que Draco no lo recordara.

- Vaya… si que son difíciles esos dos… ¿por qué no simplemente lo aceptan?... total… ya van a tener un hijo.

- Pues si… deberíamos darles un empujoncito - Ginny puso gesto de pícara.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Ay amor! - dijo al ver la cara de novia - No es mala idea - aceptó.

- Si… oye por cierto - Ginny cambió de tema - Anoche hable con todos sobre lo nuestro y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Quieren matarme? - preguntó nervioso.

- Pues… mis hermanos si - sonrió la pelirroja - pero…

- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó impaciente.

- Tranquilo… déjame hablar - se quejó - mis padres quieren conocerte… quieren que vayas a cenar.

- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió el moreno,

- Si… papá reaccionó muy bien a la noticia -Ginny recordó las palabras de su padre.

Continuaron platicando hasta que Blaise decidió irse a trabajar, el Ministro lo había mandado a una pequeña misión con Draco…


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 30. POR FIN**

Era ya mediodía la castaña se encontraba haciendo unos reportes cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. - Adelante - ordenó Hermione; el rubio entró a su despacho, aun estaba pálido y ojeroso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Herm con fastidio.

- Vine a avisarte que me han enviado a una misión con Blaise… no se a que hora regresaré - contestó el rubio atentamente mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿Una misión? ¿A dónde?... ¿A un bar? - preguntó irónica.

- Jane… ¿Qué tienes? - indagó extrañado - Llevas lo que va del día molesta conmigo.

- ¿Yo?... ¿Enojada contigo? ¿Cómo crees? - dijo sarcástica.

- ¡Jaja! - rió Draco - Ya dime que tienes… ¿Dije algo que te molestara anoche? - investigó mientras se acercaba peligrosa y seductoramente a su esposa.

- ¿Qué si dijiste algo anoche? - Hermione estaba molesta - Deberías recordarlo ¿no? - Hermione se puso de pie antes de que el rubio se aproximara más.

- Está bien… basta - explotó Draco - No se lo que te hice… ni lo que te dije pero… LO SIENTO - salió del despacho dando un portazo (n/a pobre, le corto la inspiración).

- Lo siento… ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? - murmuró Herm y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

El rubio se encontró con Blaise en el despacho de Ministro, recibieron órdenes para su misión y partieron enseguida acompañados de un auror.

Irían a un encuentro con los _centauros _para certificar un acuerdo de sociabilidad entre ellos y los magos. Cuando cumplieron su cometido faltaba un poco para la cena, así que regresaron al Ministerio para entregarle el reporte a su jefe. Al salir del despacho principal (n/a obviamente el del Ministro) se dirigieron a sus respectivos despachos para tomar sus cosas, posteriormente se reunieron y caminaron a la salida.

- Y ¿ya te dijo Ginny como le fue con su familia? - habló Draco por primera vez sobre el tema.

- Pues si, como era de esperarse, sus hermanos me odian y… "mi suegro" quiere que vaya a cenar a su casa - presumió el moreno - ¿Hermione no te contó nada?

- ¿Jane?... No, no me dijo nada… esta muy molesta conmigo - le contó - y ni siquiera se porque.

- Mmm… ¿te parece poco no recordar lo que le dijiste anoche? - le recriminó Blaise.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que anoche dije algo que le molestó? - se sorprendió Draco.

- ¡Ups! Pues… yo… - la había regado de nuevo.

- Seguramente te lo dijo tu novia… Hermione debió contarle ¿no es así? - especuló.

- Pues… si - aceptó

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dije? ¿La ofendí? - preguntó impaciente.

- No exactamente… resulta que…

- YA DIME - se desesperó el rubio.

- Ok… está molesta porque… no recuerdas que le dijiste… - suspiró el moreno - … que la AMAS - recalcó la ultima palabra.

- ¿QUÉ? - estaba atónito - ¿YO LE DIJE QUÉ?

- Que la amas… ayer se lo confesaste y hoy no lo recuerdas, es obvio que se enoje ¿no crees?

- Pero ¿como es posible que se lo haya dicho? - Draco seguía sin poder creerlo.

- Lo hiciste… y ahora tienes que pensar en como remediarlo - le aconsejó - si no lo haces… va a seguir molesta contigo hasta que nazca el bebé - dijo irónico.

- Tienes razón… pero ¿cómo lo hago?

- Fácil… díselo de nuevo… acepta que la amas… o ¿prefieres perderla? - sugirió.

- No, pero… no es fácil…

- Claro que lo es… ¿Qué no es obvio? - se enfadó Blaise - Ella siente lo mismo por ti.

- ¿Lo crees? - preguntó.

- Ahora no solo lo creo… estoy seguro - aceptó - Ginevra me lo dijo.

- ¿De verdad? - el rubio sonrió (n/a emocionado) - Aun así… ¿pretendes que le diga… "Jane ya se que me amas, yo también te amo… vamos a intentarlo" - dijo irónico.

- Obviamente no Draco… tu solo se atento con ella… gánatela, además tenemos una As bajo la manga - le señaló el moreno.

- ¿Un As? - preguntó confundido - ¿A qué te refieres?

- No es a que, es a quien… Ginevra es la mejor amiga de Hermione ¿no?

- Pues creo que si - admitió el rubio.

- Precisamente por eso… ella puede ayudarnos… mejor dicho, ayudarte - le explicó - de hecho Ginevra y yo habíamos pensado en… darles un empujoncito - sonrió Blaise.

- ¿Cómo? - por primera vez el rubio parecía no entender.

- Pues queríamos tratar de acercarlos más… pero ahora que lo sabes… ¿qué te parece si te ayudamos a cortejar a tu mujer? - sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Crees que funcione? ¿Estas seguro que Ginny accedería? - preguntó Draco tentado por el plan.

- Ya te dije que si amigo… tú déjalo en nuestras manos- el moreno le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, Draco solo sonrió esperanzado.

Los dos amigos se despidieron al salir del Ministerio, Draco iba a la Mansión Malfoy y Blaise, obviamente, a esa acostumbrada calle muggle para encontrarse con su novia.

**- **¿Dónde esta la Señora? - fue lo primero que preguntó Draco al llegar a su casa.

- En la habitación del bebé - contestó la mucama.

- Gracias - musitó el rubio y enseguida se fue en busca de su esposa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mecedora (n/a que sacó de la bóveda), estaba leyendo uno de los_ cuentos de Beedle el Bardo _que le había comprado Draco en _Flourish y Blotts._

- Te esta quedando muy bien - le dijo el castaña había avanzado bastante con la decoración del cuarto de su hijo.

- ¡Gracias! - respondió Herm desinteresada - Aunque creo que no vale la pena esforzarme- seguía molesta, cerró el libro y lo colocó en un mueble cercano.

- Jane… por favor - él se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente su esposa, camino a su casa pensó en lo que había platicado con el moreno - No sigas molesta conmigo... ya se que soy un idiota… perdóname - le suplicó.

- Draco levántate… yo… - Hermione miraba apenada esos penetrantes ojos grises, nunca creyó ver a Draco Lucius Malfoy haciendo eso.

- De verdad lo siento… si es que te lastime… te juro que no fue mi intención - se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Herm para que hiciera lo mismo.

- No te preocupes… fue una estupidez - le dijo la castaña que no podía resistirse a esa encantadora mirada - No debí ponerme así.

- No, está bien… y yo… aceptó mi culpa, sea lo que sea que te dije - Draco atrajo a su esposa más - Jane… de verdad quiero que esto funcione - solo unos centímetros los separaban.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confundida, sus respiración era agitada por la cercanía de él.

- Aunque no lo creas… me gusta tu compañía - le expresó el rubio - Las últimas semanas junto a ti… la he pasado muy bien - aceptó.

- ¿De verdad? - Herm parecía derretirse ante tal declaración.

- Por supuesto… se que la forma en que comenzó esto no fue la mejor - admitió Draco que acercaba su cara cada vez más a la de la castaña - pero las cosas han cambiado… y yo… también - dijo.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar… la besó. Primero le rozó suavemente los labios, sin embargo tenía ganas de más, los dos anhelaban más. Hermione rodeo el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y también lo besó, esta vez con todo su corazón, sintió sus ardientes labios, su cálida lengua. No podía apartarse de él, la había cautivado por completo con lo que le había dicho.

Ambos se estremecían, Draco se dejaba llevar por el momento, por la pasión que lo inundaba, esta vez no podía parar. Comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, la castaña soltó un pequeño gemido, no sabía por que pero la oscura pasión de Draco la impulsaba más allá del control de su cuerpo. El rubio, que la tenía agarrada por la cintura, comenzó a bajar las manos, a acariciarla tímidamente, a lo que Herm respondió abrazándose aun mas a él, pero teniendo cuidado con su pancita. Bajó también sus manos agarrándose fuertemente a la espalda de tan seductor hombre, mientras él continuaba acariciándola, subió una de sus manos y rozó su sedoso cabello castaño, comenzó a besarle la oreja, el olor de su piel era embriagador. Hermione se estremecía, volvió a encontrar los labios del rubio y siguieron besándose, comenzaba a faltarles el aliento, pero no querían detenerse.

Draco la cogió de nuevo por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla mientras la besaba desesperadamente, primero fuera de la habitación, después por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a su recamara. La castaña se estremecía a cada segundo, en ese momento no le importaba nada más, decidió que la ropa les estorbaba así que despojó lentamente al rubio su vestimenta, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Inicialmente le quitó la corbata y a continuación empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, nuevamente dejó al descubierto ese abdomen, sus anchos hombros y esos pectorales tan perfectos. Herm dio pauta a que Draco hiciera lo mismo, primero el suéter y enseguida el vestido, se lo quitó delicadamente.

Sin casi darse cuenta estaban en ropa interior, Draco admiraba cada gesto de sus ojos marrón, cada pelo de su cabello, su tersa piel, en fin, la perfecta figura de su esposa, maravillosa a pesar de su abultado abdomen y era todo solo para él. Cuidadosamente la llevó hacia la cama y la posó sobre ella, mientras la acariciaba y besaba de pies a cabeza, Herm correspondía a cada caricia de la misma manera. De pronto alguien los interrumpió, la mucama llamó a la puerta, les avisaba que la cena esta lista para servirse.

- Está bien… pero esta noche no bajaremos a cenar… RETÍRATE - le ordenó el Sr. Malfoy molesto por la interrupción, pero sin alejarse de su esposa.

- Si Señor - contestó la mucama del otro lado de la puerta, obedeció y se fue enseguida.

- Pero Draco…

- Sshh… solo déjate llevar… por favor - imploró el rubio.

Hermione le dio un apasionado beso, señal de que aceptaba, apartó cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, lo único que importaba era disfrutar el momento. Como pudieron se acomodaron sobre la cama (n/a una posición apropiada para el bebé), sin que él se lo pidiera, Hermione se desabrochó el sujetador, le encantaba ver la cara de expectación de su esposo. Atrajo a Draco hacia ella para sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, terminaron de desnudarse, sus cuerpos vibraban de emoción.

Por fin la castaña pudo sentir íntimamente a Draco, la cabeza comenzaba a darles vueltas, cada una de sus células entró en éxtasis, no podían parar, estaban al borde de un colapso, parecía que ambos se iban a fundir en uno solo… todo pasó como un torbellino, alcanzaron el cielo. Acabado todo Herm se desplomó en el pecho del rubio, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo velozmente, él la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te amo Jane - susurró al oído.

- Yo también te amo Draco - le dijo por primera vez ella.

Los Malfoy permanecieron abrazados, sin decir nada, disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, acariciándose, estaban exhaustos pero muy muy felices…


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 31. LOS NUEVOS MALFOY**

_Flashback _

_Ginny acababa de llegar a una desierta calle, tan conocida para ella y Blaise. El moreno ya se encontraba ahí, parado de forma seductora en la esquina, frente a una abandonada casa muggle. _

_La pelirroja llegó por detrás y le cubrió los ojos a su novio. Él al sentir la suave piel de su novia, no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar sus manos._

_- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? - le preguntó Ginny y se puso frente a él. _

_- Si amor - sonrió Blaise - pensé que no llegarías nunca. _

_- No seas exagerado… solo son 10 minutos de retardo - le recordó._

_- Lo se… pero ¿qué aun no entiendes? - abrazó a su novia - cada minuto sin verte me parece eterno - le susurró al oído. _

_- ¡Oh Blaise! - se sonrojó Ginny - yo también te he extrañado mucho - le dio un tierno beso._

_Los chicos se fueron hacia un restaurante muggle, estando ahí primero ordenaron y disfrutaron de su cena, después conversaron plácidamente. _

_- ¿Qué tal la misión, amor? - preguntó la pelirroja mientras probaba el postre. _

_- De maravilla… como siempre -contestó._

_- Que bien - dijo Ginny._

_- Si… para ese tipo de tareas, Draco y yo hacemos un excelente equipo. _

_- Eso no lo dudo… para irse de juerga también lo hacen - se burló Ginny. _

_- Ni lo menciones… no lo vuelvo a hacer - aseguró al recordar lo mal que había amanecido - y supongo que después de lo que pasó con tu amiga… Draco tampoco._

_- Si… pobre Herm, estaba tan triste - recordó la pelirroja. _

_- Sobre eso… - el moreno se puso serio - estuve platicando con Draco, me dijo que Hermione estaba muy molesta con él y no tenía idea del porque y yo…_

_- ¿Le dijiste? - preguntó su novia. _

_- Pues… si - dijo apenado - estaba desconcertado por la actitud de ella…_

_- Y ¿Cómo reaccionó? - averiguó Ginny_

_- No podía creerlo… debiste haberlo visto - le contó - se sentía pésimo por no recordarlo._

_- Me imaginó… pero eso le pasa por borracho._

_- No seas tan dura… el de verdad ama a Hermione. Incluso me pidió algunos consejos para remediar su error._

_- ¿Ah si? - se sorprendió la pelirroja - ¿Qué le dijiste? _

_- Solo le dije que fuera más atento y galante… también… tuve que decirle que ella lo ama- le confesó apenado. _

_- Pero ¿por qué? - preguntó algo molesta por la indiscreción de su novio - Si Herm se entera…_

_- No te preocupes - la interrumpió Blaise - Draco es inteligente, sabe como hacerlo… además…_

_- ¿Además qué? - curioseó_

_- Pues le conté lo que pensábamos hacer tú y yo… - dijo temeroso ante la posibilidad de que su novia se molestara más - pero viéndolo tan desesperado… le propuse nuestra ayuda_

_- ¿Ayuda?... ¿Y qué te dijo? - investigó Ginny. _

_- Pues esta consciente de que eres la mejor amiga de su esposa… la conoces. Obviamente esta encantado con la idea. _

_- ¿De verdad? - la pelirroja se emocionó ante la posibilidad de ser la celestina._

_- Si amor… la verdad nunca vi a Draco así - sonrió el moreno - Ustedes dos si que han cambiado nuestras vidas - tomó la mano de su novia para besarla. _

_La chica solo sonrió, cuando estaba con Blaise la pasaba tan bien, solo el sabía como tratarla y le encantaba su compañía… _

_Fin de Flashback _

Pasaba de la media noche, los Malfoy, aun despiertos, conversaban tierna y amorosamente. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a levantarse de la cama, estaban encantados disfrutando esta nueva etapa de su matrimonio. Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, esa chica a quien le había hecho la vida imposible en la adolescencia, estaba esperando un hijo de él, era su esposa y ahora, se había convertido también en su mujer. - Mi mujer - pensaba el rubio orgulloso de poder expresarlo, abrazó aun más fuerte a Hermione.

- Oye Draco - la castaña sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? - preguntó atento.

- ¿No se te antoja algo de comer? - averiguó Herm que moría de hambre.

- ¡Jaja! - rió Draco - Ay Jane… lo siento, olvide que no hemos cenado… ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si… mucha - admitió la castaña - De hecho es tu hijo… el que tiene hambre - sonrió y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Mmm… es tarde, la mucama debe estar dormida y…

- Eso no importa amor… bajemos a la cocina y te prepararé algo rico - propuso.

- Esta bien corazón… - accedió el rubio - vamos.

Draco se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, ambos se vistieron, se calzaron sus pantuflas y bajaron hacia la enorme cocina.

Estaba vacía, Tandy y Babsy se habían ido a dormir hacía bastante tiempo. Enseguida Hermione comenzó a sacar lo necesario para preparar la comida, mientras Draco tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos altos del antecomedor (n/a recuerden que es una cocina muy grande).

Inmediatamente la castaña comenzó a preparar un par de ricos emparedados de pavo, después sirvió dos tazas de _hidromiel caliente con especias, _que también había preparado ella y dos trozos de la tarta de calabaza que habían hecho los elfos.

- Toma - Herm puso los trozos de la tarta y las tazas sobre mesa y le extendió a su esposo el plato del emparedado para que comenzara a comer.

- ¡Gracias Jane! - el rubio estaba a punto de probar su emparedado, pero algo lo detuvo - ¿No vas a comer? - preguntó.

- Si, claro - la castaña tomó asiento cerca de Draco - Pero… tú pruébalo - le indicó.

- Esta bien amor - a continuación le dio una gran mordida al emparedado - Mmm, esta muy rico - expresó.

- Que bueno que te gustó - le sonrió Herm mientras tomaba un sorbo de _hidromiel _y se disponía a comer su emparedado.

Ambos terminaron de cenar y siguieron conversando un rato mas, más tarde se fueron a la cama. Esa noche por fin, varios meses después de la boda, durmieron abrazados como lo que eran, un enamorado y ahora feliz matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre Draco se despertó primero, esta vez era un poco mas tarde de lo normal. Miró a la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro. Ahora ya no dudaba en absoluto de su paternidad, del amor que le tenía Herm, pero sobre todo, no tenía ninguna duda de que ella era el amor de su vida y estaba dispuesto a todo para demostrárselo (n/a finalmente cayó ).

A continuación le dio un tierno besó a su mujer, procurando no despertarla. - Mi mujer - murmuró, ahora lo podía decir, finalmente se había consumado su matrimonio y él no cabía de felicidad.

Cuando terminó de ducharse Hermione ya se había despertado y estaba sacando la ropa que usaría del armario. El rubio se acercó sigiloso a ella y sorpresivamente la tomó por la cintura.

- Buenos días amor - le dijo de forma seductora como solo el sabía hacerlo y le dio un pequeño pero apasionado beso.

- Hola - se sonrojó la castaña, la atractiva voz de su esposo, esos labios y el hecho de verlo saliendo del baño con solo la toalla atada a la cintura, la ponía nerviosa - ¿Es tarde no?

- Un poco… ¿Hoy si me vas a dejar acompañarte a tu despacho? - le preguntó guiñándole el ojo.

- Pues si amor… si tú puedes y quieres - dijo.

- Claro que puedo y quiero mi vida… date prisa - la soltó para que pudiera irse a la ducha y a continuación comenzó a sacar ropa del armario también.

Cuando ella salió del baño el rubio ya estaba listo y leyendo el periódico. Herm se puso un lindo blusón de maternidad, se peinó y calzó los zapatos apresuradamente, en cuanto terminó de arreglarse bajó a la cocina a ver como iban los elfos con el desayuno, afortunadamente ya tenían todo listo, así que ordenó a la mucama que llamara a su esposo y sirviera.

Los Malfoy desayunaron aprisa, al terminar tomaron sus abrigos y salieron de la Mansión camino al Ministerio de Magia. Al llegar ahí se dirigieron al despacho de la castaña, caminaban sonrientes y tomados de la mano como un par de adolescentes enamorados, llamando la atención de algunos magos y brujas que ya los conocían.

- Gracias por acompañarme - dijo la Herm cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho.

- Aun no agradezcas amor - le dijo Draco - te dejare hasta tu silla - a continuación abrió la puerta.

- Esta bien - ella entró a la habitación seguida del rubio.

Draco se acercó a la silla de su esposa y la atrajo hacia atrás para que ella pudiera sentarse.

- Listo Madame - anunció cortésmente.

- Ahora si… gracias - dijo la castaña y le dedicó una linda sonrisa a su tan caballeroso marido (n/a lo amo, es taaan lindo).

- Bueno… ahora que estas segura aquí en tu despacho… puedo irme tranquilo - se despidió.

Se acercó para besarla, a lo que Herm respondió de la misma manera, después Draco se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse…

- Oye amor… ¿crees que podamos comer juntos? - le preguntó.

- ¿Juntos?... supongo que si - aceptó Herm.

- Excelente - se entusiasmó él - pasó por ti a la hora de la comida… quiero invitarte a un restaurante donde se come exquisito.

- Perfecto… aquí te espero - le dijo.

- Ok - se iba cuando nuevamente algo lo detuvo - Oye Jane…

- ¿Qué sucede Draco? - preguntó la castaña.

- Te amo - e inmediatamente se fue.

- Yo también - dijo ella elevando un poco la voz para que logrará escucharla.

Y así fue, en el pasillo el rubio pudo escuchar la respuesta y de nuevo sonrió como un tonto. No tenía trabajos pendientes, así que decidió pasar al despacho del Blaise, tenía que contarle la buena nueva. Debía decirle que por fin él y Hermione se habían declarado su amor, hablarle sublime noche con su esposa y de lo feliz que estaba con esta nueva etapa de su matrimonio…


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 32. AMOR**

El apuesto rubio llegó al primer piso y se dirigió al despacho de su entrañable amigo Blaise. Llamó a la puerta, aun sonreía, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Adelante - dijo el moreno

- ¡Buenos días Blaise! - lo saludó educadamente.

- ¡Hola!... ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - le preguntó curioso - ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?

- Pues… tal vez porque estoy enamorado como un idiota - declaró Draco mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¡Wow! - se sorprendió Blaise - ¡Por fin!... creí que nunca te escucharía decir eso abiertamente.

- Pues ya lo ves… anoche después de lo que hablamos me propuse ser el esposo perfecto…

- ¿Y que tal te funcionó? ¿Ya te perdonó tu mujer? - averiguó.

- Si mi mujer - repitió - Ahora si lo es - dijo sonriente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ahora"?... Espera… significa que Hermione y tu…

- Si - asintió Draco - anoche no solo me perdonó... la pasamos de maravilla.

- ¿Ah si? - se sorprendió el moreno - Cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- Pues… anoche cuando llegue estaba en el cuarto del bebé… fui y me disculpe con ella - le contó - casi me hinque para que me perdonara por ser tan idiota…

- ¡Por fin! - se alegró - Por poco creí que no te importaría perder a Hermione.

- No… ahora menos que nunca la dejaría ir… de verdad es única - se sinceró el rubio.

- Te entiendo perfectamente… después de conocer a Ginevra también mi vida ha cambiado… jamás volveré a ser el de antes - comentó.

- Imagínate… para mí fue extraordinario… por primera vez tuve intimidad con ella.

- La primera que recuerdas - comentó Blaise y ambos rieron

- Bueno, es cierto… - aceptó - Pero la realidad… es que nunca, ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir así… fue apasionada, pero también romántica y tierna… simplemente magnifica… sublime - Draco parecía recitar un poema.

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me complace que por fin hayas caído -admitió el moreno - Te dije que era fácil aceptarlo… ni siquiera necesitaste la ayuda de Ginevra.

- Pues si - reconoció - de haber sabido lo sencillo que era declararle mi amor… lo hubiera hecho unos meses antes.

- Bueno… aun así debe haber algunas cosas con las que te pueda ayudar Ginevra.

- Tal vez - aceptó - conoce a Jane y necesito conocerla yo también…

- Más te vale - amenazó Blaise - ella esta entusiasmada con la idea de ser Cupido y no permitiré que tú rompas sus ilusiones.

- ¡Jaja! Relájate Blaise - se burló Draco - no le romperé el corazón a tu amada Ginny… claro que aceptó su ayuda.

Los chicos siguieron conversando un rato más, hablaban sobre lo mucho que esas mujeres habían cambiado su vida y lo felices que estaban de eso. Cuando decidieron que ya era hora de trabajar, Draco se despidió de su amigo, lo invitó a cenar a la Mansión Malfoy y se fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Mientras tanto Hermione trabajaba imparablemente, no le gustaba dejar pendientes, se apresuraba porque pretendía pasar al despacho de Ginny para avisarle que comería con Draco y ¿por que no? para contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y su esposo.

Antes de la hora de comer, la castaña salió de su despacho camino a ver a Ginny, cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta y Luna se encontraba ahí sentada frente a la pelirroja.

- ¡Hola chicas! - las saludó.

- ¡Hola Herm! - dijeron al unísono.

- Que bueno que estas aquí Luna… porque venía a avisarles que no iré a comer con ustedes - dijo Herm mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no irás Herm? - preguntó tranquilamente la rubia.

- Pues… Draco quiere llevarme a un restaurante y…

- Y obvio… no puedes decirle que no - interrumpió Ginny

- Pues… no - se sonrojó la castaña.

- ¡Ay Herm! Ustedes dos hacen una pareja tan linda - comentó Luna.

- Gracias… Harry y tú también son una pareja bonita - contestó.

- Supongo que Blaise y tú también Ginny… nunca los he visto juntos - expuso la rubia con un dejo de distracción.

- Ahora que los Weasley lo saben… no tiene porque ocultarlo - dijo Hermione.

- Pues no, pero bueno… en fin chicas tengo que irme - Luna se puso de pie- me dio gusto saludarte Herm… que lastima que no iras a comer con nosotros.

- Mañana prometo ir con ustedes - dijo - saludas a los chicos de mi parte.

- Si Herm… adiós, adiós Ginny - se despidió y a continuación caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Bye! - contestaron las chicas justo antes de que la rubia saliera del despacho.

- ¿Cómo esta eso se que iras a comer con Draco? - la interrogó Ginny

- Pues… me invitó - dijo - no tienes idea de lo que paso anoche - se sonrojó la castaña.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche Herm? Cuéntame anda - le suplicó.

- Bueno… ayer cuando llegó me pidió perdón, me dijo que era un idiota. que quería que esto funcionara…

- ¿De verdad hizo eso? - se sorprendió la pelirroja.

- Si… y pues… bueno… acepte, nos besamos y bueno…. Total que terminamos en la cama - dijo por fin y se sonrojó aun más.

- ¿Qué? - Ginny estaba boquiabierta - ¡Por Merlín Herm!

- No vayas a regañarme… no lo arruines, no me arrepiento de nada - dijo con firmeza.

- Por supuesto que no voy a regañarte… al contrario, es tu marido… me da mucho gusto - admitió.

- Que bueno… porque la verdad fue increíble… Draco es tan lindo - suspiró.

- No te preocupes Herm… mejor sígueme contando - le sugirió Ginny.

Estuvieron conversando, Hermione le contaba a su amiga lo bien que la había pasado la noche anterior y lo mucho que amaba a Draco. Faltaba muy poco para la hora de la comida así que la castaña se despidió de Ginny y se fue hacia su despacho para esperar al rubio.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy? - Draco entró al despacho de su mujer con una seductora pero tierna sonrisa.

- No… pensé que no lo habías notado - dijo picaronamente Herm.

- ¡Ay Jane! - suspiró - ¿Lista cariño?

- Si amor - ella se puso de pie y tomó su bolso - ¿A dónde iremos?

- No seas curiosa - dijo mientras se acercaba para besarle la mejilla - Es una sorpresa.

- Mmm… ok - dijo resignada.

- Vamos - él la tomó de la mano y ambos se dispusieron a salir del Ministerio.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos por las bellas calles de Londres tomados aun de la mano, como la feliz pareja que eran, hasta que se encontraron frente a un muy elegante restaurante francés llamado "Champs Elysees".

- Es aquí - anunció Draco - vamos Jane - ambos caminaban hacia la entrada del lugar.

- Amor… ¿si sabes que este es un restaurante muggle? - comentó confundida.

- Claro que lo sé - admitió - la verdad no tengo idea de lo que sirven aquí…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me dijiste…

- Ok… lo siento, te mentí - se disculpó ante la mirada de reprobación de Herm - la verdad es que quería complacerte y…

- ¿Hablas en serio? - dijo conmovida por la actitud de su marido.

- Por supuesto que hablo en serio… he escuchado a algunos magos hablar de este lugar… por eso te traje - explicó.

- ¡Oh Draco! - los ojos de la castaña de llenaron de lágrimas.

- Amor… no me digas que vas a llorar ahora - dijo preocupado - ¿tan malo soy dando sorpresas?

- No… no, al contrario… solo lloro porque estoy feliz - aclaró - ¡Gracias mi vida! - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

- Menos mal… eso de las hormonas me confunde mucho - dijo con fastidio.

- Entonces olvidémoslo… mejor entremos ¿si? - sugirió ella.

El rubio accedió a la petición de tan hermosa dama, posó una de sus manos en la cintura de su mujer y ambos entraron a "Champs Elysees". Fueron recibidos por uno amable mesero que los condujo hasta una elegante mesa para dos en la terraza y les entregó la carta. Debido a su conocida ignorancia, cuando de platillos muggles se trataba, Draco decidió delegar la elección de su platillo a Herm. Ella optó por pedir tres platillos distintos, que en ese momento se le antojaban, a sabiendas de que si en algún momento su plato le disgustaba, podría pellizcar el de su marido con toda confianza. Además decidió pedir una limonada para ella y copa de vino tinto para el rubio, estaba segura que a Draco le iba a encantar tan exquisita debida.

- Querida… ahora que lo recuerdo, invite a Blaise y a Ginny a cenar - le dijo el rubio justo antes de tomar un sorbo de su segunda copa de vino.

- ¿Ah si? - preguntó extrañada - vi a Ginny hace rato y no me dijo nada.

- Pues… de hecho yo solo le dije a Blaise - admitió - imagino que aun no le decía a tu amiga.

- Supongo que eso debe de ser - dijo - ¿Quieres que prepare algo especial?

- No… si por mi fuera, te pediría que no prepararas nada - aceptó - pero se que mi petición sería en vano.

- Por supuesto - asintió la castaña - Cocinare algo delicioso… ¿Qué te parece si preparo ese lomo de cerdo en adobo y ese pastel que aun te debo?

- Mmm… maravillosa idea - dijo sonriente - ya se me esta haciendo agua a la boca…

Al terminar con la comida Herm decidió pedir un postre, el rubio había advertido que estaba satisfecho. Sin embargo, no podía resistirse a la delicadeza de su esposa que de vez en cuando le extendía el tenedor lleno de pastel hasta la boca, como si fuera un niño pequeño. La estaban pasando tan bien conversando y comiendo juntos, que lamentaban que la hora de la comida llegara a su fin. Los dos tenían que regresar al Ministerio y eso implicaba estar separados durante varias hora, resignados al recordar sus obligaciones, decidieron pagar la cuenta e irse a trabajar.

- ¿Draco como piensas pagar la cuenta? - preguntó Herm preocupada cuando estaban a punto de irse.

- Tranquila amor… pensé en todo - le aseguró el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de dinero muggle.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió - ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Jane… me lo preguntas como si me lo hubiera robado - dijo burlonamente ofendido - Relájate… cambie algunos galeones en el Ministerio.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Por qué crees que te mentiría? ¿Acaso me crees un ladrón? - preguntó.

- Pues… no… pero… - tartamudeaba la castaña, sorprendida por la previsión de su marido.

- Menos mal… - dijo él.

Pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante camino al Ministerio…


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 33. VISITA INESPERADA**

Justo antes de salir del Ministerio había pasado a ver a su marido, debido a que pocas veces lo había visitado en su despacho, muy pocas de hecho. Ahora que sabía que el la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él, le costaba mucho estar tanto tiempo separada del rubio.

Eran casi las 7:00 pm, Hermione acababa de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy. Enseguida subió a su habitación para cambiarse los zapatos de tacón alto por unos de descanso y a continuación se fue a la cocina. Llegando ahí se puso su acostumbrado medio delantal y con ayuda de Tandy y Babsy comenzó a cocinar el platillo favorito de su amado esposo…

Blaise salió de su despacho para ir en busca de la pelirroja, el moreno sin saberlo, compartía la misma opinión que Hermione, si los Weasley ya lo sabían, él y Ginny no tenían razón para ocultarse.

- ¿Nos vamos amor? - Blaise entró al despacho de su amada sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y fue directamente hasta donde estaba ella para besarla.

- Blaise… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendida ante la presencia de su novio.

- Pues vine a buscarte para irnos - dijo obviando su respuesta - Además Draco nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa - agregó.

- ¿Draco? ¿A qué se debe la invitación? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pues - Blaise tomó asiento para explicarle con calma la razón a su novia - Supongo que ya has hablado con Hermione hoy… ella y Draco están mejor que nunca…

- Si… y estoy feliz por ello - sonrió Ginny.

- Lo sé, yo también… - comentó - precisamente por eso Draco quiere ser el esposo perfecto, complacer a tu amiga en todo…

- Si… tenías razón amor - dijo con un poco sería - es inteligente… no fue necesaria mi ayuda.

- No digas eso corazón - se puso de pie para acercarse nuevamente a su Ginny - de hecho el me dijo que te necesita mas que nunca.

- ¿De verdad? - la pelirroja volvió a sonreír por la emoción.

- Si… alega que conoces muy bien a Hermione y… el necesita conocerla también.

- ¡Que lindo es! Nada que ver con el odioso y engreído Draco que conocí en Hoqwarts - frunció el seño al recordar aquello.

- Pues… la gente enamorada suele cambiar - dijo seductoramente el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny - frente a ti tienes un ejemplo de ello.

- Un sexy ejemplo - dijo picaronamente la pelirroja y sin más le dio un ardiente beso a su novio.

Los chicos se besaban apasionadamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos un sonido que reconocieron enseguida e hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente, sin darse cuenta habían dejado la puerta del despacho abierta.

- ¡Aaggg! - Ron hizo un mueca asco ante la desagradable escena - Solo eso me faltaba… ver a mi pequeña hermana besando a una asquerosa serpiente.

- ¡Cállate Ronald! - se molestó la pelirroja.

- Relájate Weasley… Ginevra es mi novia, no tiene nada de malo que la bese- explicó el moreno quitado de la pena.

- ¿Tu novia? - dijo con fastidio - Se perfectamente el tipo de sabandija que eres…

- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! - enfureció su hermana.

- Más te vale que no te atrevas a lastimarla… por que yo mismo te mató - añadió sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

- Ya cuñadito tranquilízate - dijo con fingido afecto hacia Ron - jamás le haría daño a tan bella dama - se acercó a Ginny para tomarla de la mano.

- De pronto siento nauseas… primero la tonta de Hermione y ahora tu… ¡que asco! - añadió con desprecio.

- ¡Basta Ron! - la pelirroja estaba más tranquila - Mejor dime a que has venido - sugirió.

- Solo vine a darte un recado de papá, quiere que tú y este bastardo… vayan a cenar mañana a la casa - dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Blaise - Gracias a Merlín me han enviado a una misión y no estaré ahí.

- Gracias por el aviso… puedes largarte de una vez - propuso su hermana, quien podía sentir la furia contenida del moreno en la mano que aun mantenía agarrada.

- Por mí perfecto… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo - dijo sarcástico y salió del despacho enseguida.

- No le hagas caso - le dijo la pelirroja soltando la mano de su novio y abrazándolo para que se calamara.

- No te preocupes amor… y yo que pensé que ya había superado lo de Hermione - comentó él ahora más tranquilo.

Después de aquella escena los chicos, tomando en cuenta la sugerencia de Ron, decidieron continuar con lo que estaban, se besaron nuevamente. Acto seguido se separaron, ella tomó su abrigo y su bolso, salieron del despacho camino a la cena con los Malfoy.

Mientras tanto el rubio llegaba a la Mansión, después de entrar fue directamente a la cocina a ver como iba su mujer con la cena. Como de costumbre, la castaña iba más que bien con el lomo y el pastel, todo estaba casi listo.

Más tarde los Malfoy y subieron juntos a su habitación para arreglarse y justo al bajar la escaleras la mucama los esperaba para avisarles de la llegada de su invitados. Como buenos anfitriones saludaron a sus amigos, enseguida decidieron pasar al comedor y Draco ordenó a la mucama que sirviera la cena.

- Mmm… Hermione esto esta delicioso - comentó Blaise al probar el platillo.

- ¿Qué esperabas?... Lo preparó ella - dijo el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su mujer.

- ¡Gracias Blaise! - sonrió Herm - que bueno que les guste.

Cenaron tranquilamente, debes en cuando conversaban animadamente. Sin duda los cuatro habían intimado mucho durante los últimos meses. Cuando terminaron de comer no se separaron como solían hacerlo, esta vez los cuatro se fueron hacia la sala, la castaña ordenó algunas bebidas y continuaron platicando.

- Por cierto… no les hemos contado - comenzó el moreno - Antes de venir para acá Ginevra y yo estábamos en su despacho… no se imaginan quien fue a buscarla en ese momento.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó el rubio sin siquiera imaginar de quien se trataba.

- Alguno de tus hermanos… supongo - dijo la castaña.

- Ron… el muy idiota ofendió a Blaise y lo amenazó - la cara de Ginny se torno roja al recordar.

- Vaya carácter que tienes pelirroja - se burló el rubio provocando las risas de todos los presentes.

- ¿Y que hacía él en tu despacho?... Nunca te visita - preguntó Herm cuando las risas cesaron.

- Fue a darme un recado de papá… quiere que Blaise y yo vayamos a cenar mañana - contestó.

- Me doy cuenta de que tu padre es un hombre sensato… tenía una imagen errónea de él - comentó Draco respetuosamente.

- Es obvio… estás hablando de mi suegro - presumió el moreno.

- Yo que tú… desarmaba a Ron y George - sugirió la castaña - Corres el riesgo de quedar viuda incluso antes de casarte - se dirigió a Ginny y de nuevo la sala se inundó con las carcajadas.

- Por gracia de Merlín ya le libre de uno - dijo Blaise aliviado.

- Ron se va a una misión… solo espero que George tenga planes con Angelina y no este presente…

La conversación siguió hasta casi la medianoche, era tarde y los invitados decidieron retirarse. El matrimonio despidió a sus amigos en la puerta y posteriormente, Draco y Herm subieron a su habitación para dormir.

- Draco… durante la cena no pude dejar de pensar en lo lindo que sería que todos mis amigos nos visitaran como Blaise y Ginny - expresó la castaña cuando ambos estaban en su cama a punto de dormir.

- Me lo imaginó… pero dudo que se atrevan a pisar esta casa después de lo que ha pasado entre ellos y yo - le recordó el rubio.

- Tienes razón… sin embargo, me gustaría que al nacer el bebé… ellos formen parte de su vida como lo harán Blaise y Ginny.

- Lo se… y muy a mi pesar, creo que tienes todo el derecho de pensar así.

- Se me ha ocurrido algo para limar asperezas - de pronto una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en el rostro de Herm.

- ¿De que se trata? - preguntó él, temeroso a la respuesta.

- Pues… pídeles perdón - dijo como si nada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca amor?

- No… solo hazlo por mí - imploró.

- Pero Jane… - dudaba Draco - Está bien… lo intentaré - accedió al ver la cara de ternura de su mujer, a la que no se pudo resistir.

- ¡Oh mi vida! ¡Gracias! - se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo efusivamente…

En la madriguera cierto pelirrojo ojiazul se encontraba en su habitación y no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche antes de salir del Ministerio. Primero la desagradable escena que había presenciado en el despacho de su hermana. - ¿Cómo pudo Ginny enredarse con semejante espécimen? - pensaba. Después, pensaba en la inusual visita que había recibido antes de salir del Ministerio…

_Flashback _

_Ron había terminado su trabajo después de haber visitado a su hermana y se disponía a salir de su despacho, justo cuando tocaba la manija de la puerta para abrirla, se encontró con alguien que hacía tiempo no veía. _

_- ¡Parkinson! - se sorprendió al ver a la chica frente a su puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Vaya modales Weasley… primero salúdame - dijo mientras empujaba al pelirrojo para que entrarán al despacho. _

_- ¡Hola Parkinson! Repito… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ron tomaba asiento y le indicaba a ella que hiciera lo mismo._

_- Vine a hablar contigo… la verdad estos meses trate de olvidarme de DraKin… pero simplemente no concibo que este casado con Granger… _

_- ¡Por Merlín! - dijo irritado por la necedad de la chica - Déjalo por la paz… ella esta esperando un hijo de él, se quieren…_

_- Tal vez… pero debe haber alguna razón por la que estén juntos después de lo mucho que se odiaban - explicó. _

_- Claro que no… la prueba esta en que la estúpida de mi hermana también se enredó con una serpiente…_

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿De quien se trata? - curioseó, sonriente ante la posibilidad de enterarse del chisme. _

_- Del maldito Blaise Zabini - contestó Ron con desagrado. _

_- ¿Zabini? ¡Wow! ¿Quién lo imaginaría de él? - dijo escandalizada - Bueno pero ese no es el punto - Pansy recobró el tema. _

_- Entonces ¿Cuál? - dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio. _

_- Pues… ya se como logró Granger enredarse con mi Drakin… _

_- No es tu Drakin - le recordó Ron poniendo una fingida y burlona cara de mujer enamorada - Pero bueno… ¿cuál es tu hipótesis? _

_- Fácil… a los hombres como Draco se les llega solo por un lado… sus sabanas _

_- ¿Qué insinúas? - dijo molestó mientras se ponía de pie - Herm no es de ese tipo. _

_- No digo que lo sea… pero créeme, las mujeres tenemos nuestras artimañas - aclaró ella. _

_- Me vale si tienen sus artimañas… conozco a Hermione y para nada es una cualquiera - comentó a favor de su amiga. _

_- No se necesita ser una cualquiera… no es lo que piensas y te lo puedo demostrar - expresó con un tono seductor mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba peligrosamente a él. _

_- ¿Cómo vas a demostrármelo? - preguntó Ron nervioso por la proximidad de la chica. _

_- Así - fue lo único que dijo ella y empujó al pelirrojo bruscamente para que volviera a su silla. _

_A continuación se abalanzó sobre él y sin más comenzó a seducirlo. Ron estaba inmóvil aun parecía no entender, sin embargo su respiración era agitada, la chica empezó a besarle y lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que él, como cualquier hombre, se estremeciera. Después bajó a su cuello, mordisqueándolo y acortando cada vez más el espacio entre ella y el pelirrojo, al punto que su exuberante busto se estrujaba contra él chico. La respiración de Ron era cada vez más agitada, tanto que no pudo resistir un segundo más. Tomó a Pansy de los hombros para aproximar su rostro al de él, acto seguido la obligó a besarlo. _

_A Parkinson no le incomodo en absoluto la impulsividad del pelirrojo, todo lo contrario, se dejo llevar. Ron la besaba apasionadamente y de un fuerte tirón la forzó a sentarse sobre él, subiéndole la falda del vestido para facilitar las cosas. _

_Después de unos minutos el ambiente estaba más intenso, Ron tenía la ropa desarreglada, su corbata era la única prenda que había volado por los aires, el chico besaba desenfrenadamente el cuello y la piel descubierta por el escote en el pecho de Pansy mientras acariciaba su trasero y sus piernas. Ella a su vez, se aferraba con una mano a la espalda del chico y enredaba el cabello pelirrojo en los dedos de su otra mano. _

_- Así es como seduce a un hombre - dijo Pansy con la respiración entrecortada, se separó del chico y comenzó a arreglarse el vestido y el peinado. _

_- Vaya - fue lo único que dijo él siguiendo el ejemplo de la chica y arreglándose también. _

_- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? - apuntó Parkinson mas tranquila - No se necesita del amor para lograr algo con un hombre… basta con usar este tipo de trucos. _

_- Aceptó que tienes razón… pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Hermione?_

_- ¡Ay Weasley! … ¿cómo es posible que siendo tan sensual… seas tan torpe?- dijo irónica - Lo mismo que yo acabo de hacer, pudo hacerlo Granger para seducir a Draco… él es un adonis cualquier mujer lo haría… y la verdad, no te voy a negar que tu amiga la sangre sucia es guapa - terminó la frase reprochándose a sí misma haberlo aceptado. _

_- En primera: no vuelvas a referirte a Herm se esa manera… y en segunda: no seas tonta - de pronto se había molestado - ¿Tú te crees que Herm sin mas llegó al despacho de Malfoy y se le insinuó? _

_- Obvio no - admitió ella - pero de alguna manera lograron acercarse, y tu amiga debió seducirlo. _

_- Contigo no se puede… de verdad - dijo con fastidio - ¿Para qué me dices todo esto? _

_- Pues… para tener una razón lógica a la estupidez de Draco _

_- ¿Y eso de qué te sirve? No me digas que crees que lo recuperaras - dijo irónico. _

_- Tal vez… pero para eso tengo un plan… del que en algún tiempo te enterarás Weasley - un gesto de satisfacción con chispa de maldad se dibujo en su rostro y a continuación se fue dejando al pelirrojo pensativo… _

_Fin del Flashback_

- Quisiera saber que es lo que trama Parkinson… mas vale que no sea nada en contra de Hermione… - pensaba Ron - Es una demente… aunque muy atractiva, sabe perfectamente lo que hace - sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en su despacho...


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 34. DRACO PIDE PERDON

A la mañana siguiente el matrimonio Malfoy continuó con la rutina de siempre, esta vez Hermione fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno con ayuda de los elfos domésticos. Cuando Draco bajó, después de haber leído _El Profeta,_Herm ya había ordenado a la mucama que sirviera y estaba esperando a su marido en el comedor.

Draco no durmió muy bien esa noche, estuvo pensado en lo que le había dicho Herm. De verdad creía que al nacer su hijo, a pesar de todo tendría derecho a convivir con los amigos de la castaña, sin embargo pedirles perdón a los Weasley, Potter y a Lovegood, le parecía absurdo. El rubio esperaba que por alguna razón su esposa no recordará de lo que habían hablado, no quería defraudarla pero él era un Malfoy y tampoco le apetecía disculparse con Harry_-soy el ombligo del mundo mágico-_Potter y Ron-_rata pobretona retrasada de nacimiento-_Weasley.

- Te quedo muy rico el desayuno amor – dijo Draco cuando probó el primer bocado.

- ¡Gracias! Pero Tandy y Babsy también ayudaron – comentó ella.

- Y… ¿hoy también comerás conmigo? – preguntó el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- No… le prometí a los chicos comer con ellos… pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – interrumpió él.

- Pues… ahora que lo pienso… sería buena idea que nos acompañaras-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Por supuesto… es la oportunidad perfecta para que te disculpes con ellos¿no crees? – inquirió ella con cara de inocencia.

- Mmm… si… supongo – contestó él nada convencido y arrepentido de haber mencionado lo de la comida.

- Excelente… me alegra que hagas esto por mí – agradeció Herm sonriente, al verla Draco, no quiso acabar con su felicidad, solo se limitó a sonreír.

Al terminar de desayunar los Malfoy salieron de su casa camino al trabajo, era casi fin de semana por lo que ambos estaban mas relajados, había sido una semana intensa, pero decisiva y muy satisfactoria también.

Llegaron al Ministerio tomados de la mano, como últimamente lo hacían. Draco llevó a Hermione hasta la puerta su despacho, le dio un tierno beso de despedida y posteriormente se fue, deseando que olvidara el tema de sus amigos.

El rubio llevaba ya varias horas trabajando, pero aun así no lograba dejar de lado el tema. Amaba a Jane, pero rebajarse de esa manera… pedir perdón cuando ni siquiera lo sentía, en fin, no le quedaba de otra. En ese momento alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

- Draco… anoche a Ginevra se le ocurrió algo que te puede ayudar con Hermione – Blaise entró al despacho sin aviso alguno y tomó asiento de inmediato.

- ¡Hola Blaise! – lo saludó - ¿Qué es los que se le ocurrió? – preguntó sin mucho interés mientras trataba de leer un oficio.

- Pues… que tu mujer y tú hagan un viaje…

- ¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? – esta vez dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención.

- Nada más y nada menos que a ver a tus suegros – contestó en un tono ligeramente burlón a sabiendas de lo difícil que sería para su amigo convivir con muggles.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió ante tal disparate - ¿La pelirroja se ha vuelto loca?

- ¡Hey! En primera Ginevra esta más cuerda que tú y yo juntos – defendió a su novia – en segunda… después de todo no es tan mala idea – aceptó el moreno.

- Mmm… ¿en qué sentido me va a ayudar eso? – preguntó mas tranquilo – Jane y yo estamos muy bien… no le veo el caso a torturarme de esa manera.

- No seas exagerado… son los padres de tu mujer, tus suegros, los futuros abuelos de tu hijo – dijo Blaise usando las manos para dramatizar.

- No es por eso… después de todo no creo que sean malas personas – aclaró – pero… SON MUGGLES – añadió con un leve dejo de repulsión.

- ¿Y? No es tan malo… deberías dar gracias a Merlín que Hermione sea hija única y no tenga hermanos con instintos asesinos hacía ti – comentó.

- ¡Jaja! En eso tienes razón – Draco soltó una sonora carcajada por el comentario –Supongo a Jane le fascinará la idea… tengo que pensarlo.

- Pues no lo pienses tanto… en unas semanas más tu mujer ya no podrá viajar hasta donde viven ellos.

- Si… pero… ya es demasiada tortura con lo de esta tarde –dijo recordando lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Qué con esta tarde? – curioseó Blaise.

- Mi querida esposa tuvo la magnifica idea de que vaya a comer con ella y sus amigos… anoche concluyó que por el bien de mi hijo debo pedirles perdón – dijo sarcástico.

- Pues ni hablar… ¿quieres demostrarle tu amor? Complácela – le aconsejó.

- Si… lo único que me consuela es que… tarde o temprano tú harás lo mismo por Ginny – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Para mi fortuna… yo no me porte tan mal con ellos, yo no les hice la vida imposible como tú – le recordó el moreno.

- No importa… el punto es que tendré que rebajarme ante el _cara rajada y la sabandija_. Eso demuestra lo mucho que amo a Jane ¿no?

- Si… debes amarla demasiado – los dos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

- Por cierto… hoy irás a cenar con los Weasley ¿no? – preguntó Draco cuando cesaron las risas.

- Así es… de verdad espero que la rata no este ahí. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de convivir con la familia de Ginevra, mejor dicho con sus hermanos…

- Pues si… sus padres no parecen tan malos después de todo – comentó el rubio.

- Si… y afortunadamente son sangre pura – dijo burlándose de la condición de su amigo.

Siguieron charlando una par de minutos, después Blaise salió del despacho. Había dejado a Draco muy pensativo, después de todo la idea de Ginny no era tan mala, convivir con sus suegros era una buena manera de demostrarle a Herm lo mucho que la amaba. No sería fácil, pero tendría que olvidarse de todos esos prejuicios sobre muggles impuestos por su padre, total ya estaba casado con una sangre sucia y era inmensamente feliz.

Antes de la hora de la comida, la castañale había mandando una nota a Ginny donde le decía que iría a comer con ellos, también le decía que demoraría un poco en salir, por lo que le pedía que la esperaran en el lugar de siempre.

Cuando llegó la hora Ginny, Luna, Harry y Ron se adelantaron al restaurante, el pelirrojo aun tenía tiempo antes de irse a la misión. Hermione se dirigía al despacho de Draco para que la acompañara con sus amigos, la castaña estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa por la reacción los chicos al ver al rubio. A regañadientes sacó a Draco de su oficina, mientras él se inventaba pretextos para evadir el asunto y no ir.

Los cuatro amigos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a ver el menú mientras esperaban a Hermione.

- Espero que Herm no tarde mucho… muero de hambre – comentó Ron mientras veía el menú.

- ¡Que raro! – dijo su hermana sarcástica.

El pelirrojo no contestó, solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada fulminante a su hermana, seguía molesto por la escena con Blaiseen su despacho. En ese momento miró instintivamente hacía la puerta de entrada del lugar, justo cuando los Malfoy entraban.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó molesto - ¿Tú lo sabías verdad Ginevra?

- ¿De qué hablas Ronald? – preguntó y todos miraron en la misma dirección que Ron.

- ¿Pues que mas va a hacer aquí? Es el esposo de Herm – dijo la chica rubia como si nada.

- ¿Malfoy? – se sorprendió el ojiverde.

- ¡Hola chicos! – los saludó Herm.

- ¡Hola! – contestaron al unísono las chicas, Harry y Ron estaban atónitos, no podían articular palabra alguna.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo el rubio educadamente y no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a la pelirroja que en tantas ocasiones había sido cómplice de él y su mujer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – preguntó por fin el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie molesto.

- Pues mi mujer y yo… - recalcó sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a Ron escuchar eso.

- Draco quiere decirles algo – interrumpió la castaña y tomó a su esposo de la mano en señal de que ya era hora.

- ¿Y ahora de que se trata?... Ya te casaste con este imbécil, ya te embarazaste… ¿qué falta? – dijo Ron con fastidio pero tratando de no llamar la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban ahí.

- Ron… no empieces – le aconsejó el pelinegro - Vamos a escucharlo – le suplicó mientras se ponía de pie y forzaba a su amigo a sentarse.

- Por favor… solo escuchen lo que tiene que decir – imploró Herm, miró a Draco y pudo ver un rastro de furia en esos ojos grises causado por las palabras del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – preguntó Luna amablemente y con una sonrisa, Ginny no se atrevía a decir nada.

- Yo… pues… - titubeaba el rubio – vineadisculparmeconustedes – murmuró.

. ¿Qué? – dijeron todos al unísono, no habían entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho el rubio.

- Les dije que… – Draco estaba a punto de arrepentirse, miró a la castaña, parecía sentirse muy orgullosa de él, así que continuó – vengo a disculparme con ustedes… ya saben, por todo lo que les he hecho desde Hogwarts.

- ¿Y crees que te la vamos a creer Malfoy? – preguntó Ron.

- No espero que me la crean Weasley… lo digo de verdad – mintió el rubio – Al estar casado con Jane me he arrepentido de todo lo que les hice. Además quiero que mi hijo conviva con ustedes sin problema.

- ¡Ay que lindo! – comentó la rubia soñadora.

- No tiene nada de lindo Luna… es repugnante que Herm se haya enamorado de él y vaya a tener un hijo – comentó el pelirrojo.

- ¡BASTA RONALD! – dijo por fin Ginny.

- Ginny tiene razón… no comiences de nuevo Ron – le dijo el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también ya estas de su parte Harry? – el ojiazul se molestó aun mas – Solo eso me faltaba.

- No estoy de su parte… solo te pido que por Herm lo escuches.

- Me perdonan pero… no creo en su arrepentimiento. Mejor me largo, el solo verlo me hace vomitar – dijo con una mueca de asco y enseguida salió del restaurante mientras los demás lo veían partir.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó la castaña – Amor me haces daño – murmuró al oído de Draco, el rubio estaba tan molesto por las palabras de Ron que apretaba con furia los puños y por lo tanto la mano de su mujer.

- Perdona – dijo mientras la soltaba.

- Olvídenlo… es un tonto – comentó Ginny cuando Ron desapareció de su vista – Mejor siéntense – le indicó a los Malfoy y ambos la obedecieron.

- Continua –Luna mostraba mucho interés por las palabras del rubio.

– En verdad es sincero mi arrepentimiento y para muestra… quiero invitarlos a cenar mañana a la Mansión Malfoy – les dijo.

- Por mí encantada – contestó la rubia.

- Está bien Malfoy – dijo Harry desconfiado, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar.

La pelirroja solo sonrió, para ella no era nada nuevo, a menudo iba a la Mansión Malfoy acompañada de Blaise.

- ¡Que bueno que acepten chicos! – dijo las castaña emocionada – les preparare algo muy rico.

- Bueno pues… ordenemos ya – propuso el ojiverde, tratando de olvidar la escena anterior y señalando que aceptaba la disculpa de Draco.

Dicho y hecho, ordenaron sus platillos y mientras comían conversaban cordialmente. Draco no aportaba mucho a la plática, pero la estaba pasando bien, después de todo la distraía _Lunática_ Lovegood era muy graciosa y Potter se sonrojaba cada vez que su novia hacía algún comentario, cosa que le causaba mucha gracia al rubio.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 35. CENA CON LOS WEASLEY **

Era la hora de salida de Herm, así que subió al primer piso para avisarle a Draco que ya se iba. Cuando entró al despacho se encontró también con Blaise, el moreno no había resistido la curiosidad, quería saber como le había ido al rubio con los amigos de su mujer.

- ¡Hola Blaise! – lo saludó la castaña.

- ¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo estas? – dijo el moreno amablemente mientras él y Draco se ponían de pie y le indicaban que se sentara (n/a tan caballerosos como siempre).

- Muy bien, gracias –contestó mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿Qué pasa Jane? ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó cariñosamente el rubio aun imaginando la respuesta.

– Solo vine a avisarte que ya me voy, amor – dijo ella.

- Ok… ten cuidado, en cuanto termine mi turno me voy a la Mansión – Draco se puso de pie para despedir a la castaña.

- Bien… entonces me retiro – Herm hizo lo mismo (n/a ponerse de pie) – Me dio gusto verte Blaise – se dirigió al moreno.

- A mi también Herm… cuídate mucho y cuida a mi futuro sobrino – dijo sonriente.

- Si… gracias – sonrió también – Por cierto… suerte con la cena de hoy – dijo justo antes de cruzar la puerta del despacho acompañada de Draco.

- Cuídate mucho… te amo – le dijo el rubio mientras le daba un tierno beso de despedida.

- Yo también te amo – contestó y a continuación se fue.

Draco regresó a su despacho para seguir conversando con su amigo y al igual que su esposa, le deseó también suerte con la cena de los Weasley, acto seguido el moreno se fue para terminar su trabajo y posteriormente ir a la Madriguera con su novia…

Era casi hora de la cena, Blaise y Ginny iban juntos hacía la casa de los Weasley. A pesar de que lo negaba, el moreno estaba un poco nervioso, se imaginaba la idea que tenían los padres de la pelirroja de él, sobre todo por ser un exslytherin e intimo amigo de la familia Malfoy (n/a los padres de Draco).

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, fue Molly quien les abrió la puerta. La Señora Weasley, traía un vestido largo de color ocre y no portaba su acostumbrado mandil.

- ¡Hola mamá! – saludó la pelirroja en cuanto la Señora Weasley abrió.

- ¡Hola querida! – contestó - ¡Buenas noches joven! Soy Molly Weasley – se presentó con Blaise.

- Mucho gusto Señora Weasley – dijo mientras le besaba la mano, elegante y respetuosamente.

- Que caballeroso – se sonrojó Molly – Adelante… pasen – les indicó con ese tono autoritario que la caracterizaba.

Al ella parecer no era la única que se había arreglado para la ocasión. Cuando entraron a la casa, Arthur, que vestía un traje sastre de color gris rata, los esperaba en la sala acompañado de George y su novia Angelina Jonhson, Bill y Fleur también estaban ahí, sus hijas Victoire y Dominique se hallaban arriba jugando con Molly y Lucy hijas de Percy y Audrey que igualmente estaban en la sala.

Entraron tomados de la mano, al ver a gran parte de la familia Weasley ahí reunida, la piel de Ginny empalideció, al igual que la de su acompañante. La pelirroja no tenía idea del tipo de cena que habían planeado sus padres, temía por la integridad (n/a y por la vida, por supuesto) de Blaise teniendo a la mitad de sus hermanos ahí. Afortunadamente el hecho de que fueran acompañados de sus esposas y en el caso de George de su novia, aminoraba su preocupación, estaba segura de que si por alguna razón se alteraban, ellas los controlarían.

- ¡Buenas noches! – saludó educadamente el moreno, aun pálido por la impresión de ver a los Weasley.

- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Blaise verdad? – Arthur se acercó para darle un amable y efusivo apretón de manos.

- Si, Sr. Weasley – asintió Blaise, mientras correspondía al saludo.

- Mucho gusto – dijo – Ejem, ejem – carraspeó dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

- ¡Hola! Soy William… Bill- el mayor de los hermanos Weasley se puso de pie para presentarse mientras miraba a su hermana pequeña - supongo que conoces a mi esposa… Fleur – dijo señalando el sitio donde se encontraba ella.

- Si… claro… - le dedicó una respetuosa sonrisa a la rubia.

- A mi también ya me conoces –le recordó Percy con desgana mientras le estrechaba la mano – Ella es Audrey… mi esposa.

- Mucho gusto –dijo dirigiendo igualmente una sonrisa a la esposa de Percy.

Ginny solo sonreía nerviosa sin soltar la mano de su novio, mientras saludaba también a sus cuñadas.

- ¿No piensas saludarlo? – preguntó Angelina molesta en voz baja, al tiempo que le daba un codazo a George.

- No – contestó él con fastidio – No soy tan hipócrita – añadió.

- Es el novio de tu hermana… no seas así – le reprendió y dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Está bien – accedió el pelirrojo, forzado por su novia - Ya me conoces serpiente… soy George – dijo apático y sin ponerse de pie.

- ¡George por favor! Compórtate – le ordenó Arthur.

- ¿Yo qué papá? Le dije serpiente por que perteneció a la casa de Slytherin… no porque crea sea un animal ponzoñoso – contestó sarcásticamente con cara de inocencia.

Angelina solo movía la cabeza en forma reprobatoria al igual que Ginny.

- Bueno… bueno, la cena ya esta lista – la señora Weasley decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

- Entonces ¿les parece si pasamos al comedor? – preguntó Arthur a la pareja – Después de la cena tendremos tiempo para platicar ¿verdad Molly?

- Si, Arthur – asintió su esposa al tiempo que Ginny se sonrojaba imaginando a lo que se referían.

Molly llamó a sus nietas, las cuatro pequeñas bajaron de inmediato ante los acostumbrados gritos de su abuela. En cuanto vieron a Ginny, se lanzaron a sus brazos, todas a excepción de la pequeña y tímida Lucy de 4 años de edad, quien fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia del desconocido moreno y decidió refugiarse en el regazo de Audrey.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó la mayor de ellas, la intrépida Victoire de 9 años.

- Hija… no seas imprudente – le reprendió Bill.

- No te preocupes – le dijo el moreno a su cuñado - Soy Blaise Zabini – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – esta vez fue la pequeña Molly de 7 años.

- El… es… mi novio – añadió Ginny mientras su cara volvía a sonrojarse.

- ¿Tu novio tía? – se sorprendió Dominique (n/a 6 años) y enseguida se escucharon tres lindas risitas.

- Basta niñas… dejen a Blaise y a su tía en paz – las regañó Percy, la familia ya se dirigía al comedor.

- Psst… niñas, les doy dos galeones a cada una… si continúan molestando al novio de Ginny – les propuso George poniéndose a su altura, justo cuando los demás entraban al comedor.

- ¡Por Merlín George! No les digas eso – Angelina se había dado cuenta del plan del su novio y fruncía el ceño en señal de reprobación.

- Ok – dijo resignado, en el fondo se arrepentía de haberla invitado, con ella cerca no podría hacer de las suyas.

Todos los presentes tomaron su lugar alrededor de una rectangular, antigua y mullida mesa de roble. La señora Weasley, con ayuda de su varita, comenzó a servir la cena para todos los invitados. Además había una gran cantidad de charolas repletas de diferentes platillos a lo largo de la mesa. Todos empezaron a comer enseguida, incluso Blaise aun con timidez, esto debido a que la comida era exquisita no solo a la vista, también al olfato y por supuesto al gusto, eran bien conocidos por todos los dotes culinarios de Molly Weasley.

Durante la cena ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, cosa rara entre la familia Weasley, acostumbrada a conversar en la mesa. Ese silencio era incomodo para todos, principalmente para Ginny y Blaise, mas aun por el constante intercambio de miradas entre todos, no había mas ruido que la apenas perceptible respiración entrecortada del moreno y el choque de los cubiertos con la vajilla (n/a pobre Blaise! que incomodo).

Cuando terminaron de cenar la señora Weasley, de nuevo ayudada por su varita, hechizo los trastos para que flotaran hasta el fregadero. La mesa quedó limpia en pocos segundos, solo las pequeñas sobrinas de la pelirroja se levantaron de su asiento, en cuanto a los adultos tal parecía que conversaría ahí mismo.

- Bueno Blaise… espero que te haya gustado la cena – habló primero Arthur.

- Así es… estuvo deliciosa – comentó y le dedicó una sonrisa a su tal vez futura suegra.

- Entonces… ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermanita? – Bill fue directo al grano.

- ¡Oh Bill! – dijo Ginny con enfado al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- No te preocupes – le susurró Blaise que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – preguntó George con malicia, enseguida Angelina le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Claro… les aseguro que mis intenciones son la mejores – dijo serio mientras tomaba la mano de su novia –Amo a Ginevra y me gustaría casarme con ella.

- ¿De verdad es esa tu intención? – preguntó el Sr. Weasley –Para mi no hay nada mas importante que la felicidad de mi hija… y por eso espero que hables en serio.

- Mi padre tiene razón… Ginny no esta sola – le advirtió Percy.

- Eso me queda claro… no se preocupen, jamás le haría daño – miró tiernamente a la pelirroja.

- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo sería la boda? – curioseó Audrey entusiasmada, Percy la miró en forma reprobatoria.

- En cuanto antes mejor… la decisión es de Ginevra – contestó el moreno sin dudar.

- Momento… no hay que apresurar las cosas, no llevan mucho tiempo saliendo ¿o si? –Molly miró a la pareja con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No mamá – se apresuró a contestar Ginny – A penas unos meses.

- Menos mal – murmuró la señora Weasley.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mis esposa… el matrimonio no es cualquier cosa, deben estar seguros de lo que quieren.

- Lo estamos – dijeron al unísono.

- Hija… - Arthur miró a su pequeña con nostalgia – cuentas con mi aprobación, siempre y cuando se den tiempo para conocerse.

- ¡Gracias papá! – dijo ella, Blaise solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Yupi!… tengo que celebrar que emparentamos con las serpientes – murmuró George para sí.

- Ya basta – se molestó Angelina – deja a tu hermana en paz… mejor vámonos de aquí – sugirió mientras se ponía de pie.

Angelina tiraba de su novio que no ponía resistencia alguna, mientras tanto los demás veían la escena sin atreverse a decir nada. Después de aquel hecho siguieron conversando, ahora en confianza, sin los comentarios y el mal humor de George, los hombres Weasley parecían interrogar a Blaise, querían asegurarse de entregar a Ginny en las mejore manos.

Más tarde los Weasley comenzaron a despedirse, los primeros en retirarse fueron Percy y su familia, seguidos de Ginny y el moreno, quien estaba mucho más tranquilo, después de todo no les había ido tan mal como esperaban. Bill y Fleur permanecieron una rato más y después se retiraron dejando a los señores Weasley solos, ya que George no había vuelto…


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 36. CENA DE PAZ I**

Por fin era sábado, era un poco tarde y los Malfoy seguían en la cama. Hacía rato que se habían despertado pero decidieron quedarse ahí, abrazados, conversando, tanto Hermione como Draco estaban ansiosos por saber que había ocurrido con Blaise y Ginny en la cena con los Weasley.

Cuando faltaba poco para el mediodía, decidieron levantarse, era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo hacían tan tarde, después la castaña preparó un rápido y rico almuerzo para ambos. Era un lindo día y aun tenían mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran los amigos de la castaña a cenar, así que el rubio le propuso a su mujer que salieran a desayunar al jardín. Ahí había una linda mesa blanca de aluminio forjado con sus respectivas sillas para cuatro personas, donde justamente tomaron asiento, uno frente a otro. La mesa era antigua pero se encontraba en buen estado, había sido un obsequio de bodas para los padres de Draco y como es de suponerse, ellos nunca la habían utilizado.

- Es un lindo día ¿no crees amor? – preguntó Draco.

- Si… en casa de mis padres solía salirme a leer al jardín en días como este– comentó la Señora Malfoy sonriente.

- ¿Ah sí? Y ¿cómo son? – curioseó el rubio.

- ¿Los días? – preguntó Herm confundida – Pues… igual que aquí.

- No los días… me refiero a tus padres – aclaró él.

- ¡Ahhh ellos! – suspiró aliviada, por un momento había dudado de la inteligencia de su marido –Son unos padres maravillosos… papá la mayoría de las veces es tranquilo y mamá… ella es algo autoritaria – sonrió.

- ¿Los extrañas mucho? – preguntó tímidamente Draco.

- Pues… si… bueno son mis padres y nos los he visto desde la boda – entristeció un poco.

- ¿Te gustaría visitarlos Jane? – por el tono de su voz mas que una pregunta era una sugerencia.

- ¡Me encantaría! – sonrió emocionada - pero para que valga la pena tendría que ir por lo menos una semana y…

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó él sin entender.

- Primero, voy a perder muchos días de trabajo y… segundo, en mi estado no me apetece viajar sola – contestó ella y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- ¿Y quién dice que iras sola?... Te lo dije porque me gustaría acompañarte– aclaró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas hablando en serio amor? – Herm no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Claro que si… son tus padres y bueno… me gustaría conocerlos bien– le expresó.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices amor… ¿recuerdas que son muggles verdad? – indagó para ver si reconsideraba lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Jaja! – Draco no pudo evitar reír – Claro que lo recuerdo… ¿sabes también que recuerdo? – preguntó con cariño.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sin entender.

- Que te amo – contestó mientras acariciaba su rostro – Tanto que quiero lo mejor para ti.

- ¡Oh Draco! – se sonrojó la castaña –Yo también te amo… eres tan lindo.

- Recuerda que no lo soy… es solo que tu me inspiras– sonrió– tú tienes la culpa de que haga estas cosas.

- Y me alegro de eso – dijo picaronamente mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

- Entonces ¿si quieres ir a casa de tus padres?

- Claro – dijo emocionada.

- Bueno, pues… no se diga más – sonrió Draco – dentro de dos semanas nos vamos – decidió.

- Pero primero tengo que hablar con mi jefe y… - comenzó a estresarse.

- Tranquila… tu encárgate de escribir a tus padres para avisarles del viaje y yo me encargo del Ministerio.

- Está bien – accedió la Hermione.

Permanecieron en el jardín hasta la hora de la comida, Herm dejó a los elfos encargarse de prepararla, ya que ella se encargaría sola de la cena para sus amigos, debido a que, casi forzándolos, había dado el resto de la tarde libre a Tandy y Babsy, lo que suponía un alivio. Últimamente su paciencia no era la misma de antes, se desesperaba con mucha más facilidad y quería preparar la cena sin que los elfos la sacaran de juicio con los comentarios que solían hacer.

- Amor ¿le dijiste a Blaise de la cena? – preguntó Hermione cuando estaban comiendo.

- Si, seguimos platicando después de que te fuiste – le contó el rubio – Le dije que vendrían Ginny, Potter y Lovegood… es obvio que la sabandija no vendrá - comentó.

- Ron – lo corrigió la castaña – Independientemente de que se comporte como idiota… es mi amigo.

- Esta bien… Ron – repitió él de mala gana – Dudo que se atreva a pisar esta casa… además, después de lo que sucedió en casa de la pelirroja la ultima vez, temó por tu salud cuando él esta cerca – admitió seriamente.

- Pero no fue solo su culpa – le recordó.

- Él comenzó a ofendernos… no lo iba a permitir – dijo con enfado.

- Si, te entiendo…– reconoció ella – Es que Ron es un testarudo... yo pensé que ya había superado lo nuestro y después con lo de Ginny… – recordó con resentimiento.

- ¡Pobre Blaise! Vaya cuñado que se carga – dijo pensativo – Agradezco que seas hija única.

- Si me pongo en el lugar de Ginny… yo también – rió divertida.

Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno tomó un camino diferente, la castaña hacia su recamara y posteriormente a la cocina, lista para comenzar a cocinar. Draco primero a la cava que se encontraba en el sótano, a pesar de que no le caían del todo bien los amigos de Herm quería ser un buen anfitrión, en cuanto eligió uno de los mejores vinos de su colección, se dirigió a su recamara para ducharse…

Eran casi las 7:00 pm cuando el rubio entró en la cocina, se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta un momento, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su esposa. Herm iba de un lado para otro, cortando algunos ingredientes, moviendo cucharones por aquí, por allá y de vez en cuando asomándose al horno para ver como iba la cocción del pastel de elote. Al ver a su mujer despeinada, estresada, y bufando un poco acalorada, a Draco se le vino a la mente una de las tantas clases de pociones con Snape, le divertía recordar a la matada Hermione de Hogwarts así que soltó una sonora carcajada atrayendo la mirada atónita de la castaña.

- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa? – preguntó Herm enfadada.

- No te enojes amor… es solo que al verte recordé nuestras magistrales clases de pociones – contestó aun divertido.

- Mmm… ¿podrías dejar de burlarte de mí y ayudarme con la cena? – refunfuñó sabiendo a que se refería.

-¿Tengo que usar delantal? – se burló - además acabo de bañarme… voy a ensuciarme – murmuró.

- ¿Lo harás o no? Si no sal en este momento de la cocina – dijo furiosa, había escuchado perfectamente a Draco y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Tranquila Jane… solo estoy jugando – caminó hacia ella – no te molestes conmigo, claro que te voy a ayudar – la tomó de la cintura (n/a bueno, de donde se supone que estaba su cintura) y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó más calmada por cercanía del rubio, mientras este le besaba la frente cariñosamente.

- Si… ¿qué quieres que haga corazón? – le acarició la mejilla.

- Primero, quiero que mantengas ese cucharon en movimiento – dijo señalando una olla en la lumbre – y segundo… que saques el pastel del horno en 5 minutos – le ordenó y se separó bruscamente de Draco para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ok – dijo él no muy entusiasmado, sacó su varita para seguir las órdenes de su esposa.

- ¿Qué haces? No pensarás hacerlo con magia… - lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió despreocupado.

- Si quisiera hacerlo con magia… ya hubiera sacado mi varita – le recordó.

- No pretenderás que lo haga al estilo mug… - no terminó la frase.

- ¿Muggle? –preguntó ofendida – De verdad que no te entiendo Draco…

- Por favor… te suplico que no me mal interpretes – imploró – entiende apenas me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

- ¿Y así pretendes que visitemos a mis padres? – preguntó la aludida.

- Si… bueno no… quiero decir… – buscaba las palabras para evitar que se molestara – quiero conocerlos y tratarlos… estoy dispuesto a dejar mi varita aquí si me lo pides – admitió sinceramente.

- Está bien… te creeré – sonrió - ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – preguntó señalando la olla.

El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, de inmediato se dirigió a la estufa para hacer lo que Herm le había pedido y como se lo había pedido. Después de unos minutos, unos cuantos movimientos más la castaña y de su sonora carcajada a causa de el enérgico quejido y las maldiciones murmuradas por Draco al quemarse con la charola del pastel, la cena estuvo lista.

Hermione dejó todo listo en la cocina, ordenó a la mucama que pusiera la mesa, le indicó como servir cada platillo cuando fuera la hora y a continuación se dirigió a su habitación acompañada del rubio, que no dejaba de frotarse la palma de la mano derecha y se quejaba del ardor mientras subían las escaleras.

Enseguida la castaña tomó una toalla del armario y se metió a la ducha, mientras Draco buscaba un ungüento que aliviara el dolor. Momentos después Herm salió envuelta en la toalla, se dirigió al armario para sacar su ropa, un vestido holgado y corto de color rojo, y comenzó a vestirse rápida pero cuidadosamente. Tuvo que pedirle a su marido que la ayudara con el cierre del vestido, después se calzó unos zapatos a juego y fue hacia el baño por su poción alisadora para el cabello, se peinó y por fin le indicó al rubio que estaba lista.

- Te vez hermosa – la piropeó después de recorrerla de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

- Vamos – la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

- Draco… - musitó Herm cuando bajaban la escalera – Por favor… compórtate.

- Lo haré - aseguró.

Apenas se sentaron un par de minutos en el sofá de la sala, cuando la mucama les anunció la llegada de dos de sus invitados. Luna y Harry entraron a la Mansión y fueron conducidos por la mucama hacia la sala, saludaron educadamente a Draco y Hermione mientras tomaban asiento. Ambos vestían de forma casual, sorprendentemente la rubia menos excéntrica que de costumbre, Harry aun parecía dubitativo, pero el entusiasmo de Luna por hacer las paces con Malfoy lo aquietaba. Un momento después, mientras los cuatro empezaban a conversar animadamente, la mucama entraba de nuevo para avisarles la llegada de dos invitados más al tiempo que servía las bebidas que le había ordenado el rubio, limonada para las damas y wisky de fuego para los caballeros .

- Hazlos pasar – le ordenó Herm a la sirvienta, que asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Blaise y Ginny llegaron a la habitación tomados de la mano para reunirse con los demás. Harry miró al moreno, tal parecía que no le sorprendía su presencia, debió suponer que estaría ahí por ser el mejor amigo de Draco y ahora novio de la pelirroja, también mejor amiga de Herm. Enseguida Luna se puso de pie para saludar a Blaise, quien parecía aturdido por la efusividad de la rubia, el ojiverde sin duda era el único que se sentía fuera de lugar en esa habitación. Así que, sin levantarse, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo a lo que el moreno respondió de la misma manera, acto seguido, Ginny y su novio saludaron a los Malfoy como normalmente solían hacerlo.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento en otro sofá y Luna de nuevo a lado del pelinegro, nuevamente el anfitrión llamó a la mucama para ordenarle otro par de bebidas, esta las sirvió enseguida y mientras, una nueva conversación iniciaba. Estando en confianza, tanto Herm como Draco, comenzaron a interrogar divertidos a la pelirroja y Blaise sobre como les había ido en la cena, se les unió la rubia. Cuando comenzaron a relatar la historia el ambiente estaba más tranquilo, Harry parecía más relajado y escuchaba con atención la historia. De vez en cuando la sala se llenaba de carcajadas, todo iba de maravilla, las tres parejas parecían encajar y entenderse muy bien.

Cuando lo creyeron prudente, los Malfoy condujeron a sus invitados hacia el comedor, la mesa se veía impecable. Se acomodaron todos en las sillas de modo que quedaron en parejas y a continuación la mucama sirvió la cena, a juzgar por el olor… la crema de champiñones estaba deliciosa.

- Espero que les guste – comentó la castaña, todos asintieron y sonrieron, ansiosos por probar el exquisito platillo…


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 37. CENA DE PAZ II**

Después de la deliciosa crema de champiñones, la mucama sirvió _pato a la naranja_ el plato fuerte y otra de las especialidades de Hermione, acompañado por supuesto, de una copa de vino de la colección especial del rubio. Nadie igualaba a Molly Weasley cuando de comida se trataba, pero sin duda la castaña se acercaba mucho, además tenía una magnifica arma a su favor: a diferencia de la madre de Ginny, Herm conocía cientos de recetas muggles.

Ahora los invitados estaban más callados disfrutando de su comida, se miraban unos a otros, sin embargo, no eran las miradas inquisitivas de siempre,esta vez se miraban amablemente. Tal parecía que las serpientes y los leones fueran amigos de toda la vida, por lo visto no había nada que la comida de Herm no lograra (n/a de igual manera terminó de conquistar a Draco).

Todos disfrutaron el platillo, prácticamente se chuparon los dedos ante tal exquisitez, hubo quienes pidieron a la mucama otra porción, entre ellos por supuesto,todos los varones y Luna, que muy pocas veces había disfrutado de la comida preparada por su amiga.

Por último y a pesar de que todos decían estar satisfechos, se sirvió el pastel de elote. Estaban a punto de probarlo cuando Draco expusoa su esposa y sus invitados que era mejor irse a la sala, para estar más cómodos y conversar. Él ordenó a la mucama que llevara los platos de pastel y seis tazas de chocolate caliente.

Las parejas nuevamente tomaron asiento y un nuevo tema de conversación inició. Para ese momento el ambiente era de cordialidad, el ojiverde ya no se sentía fuera de lugar, todo lo contrario, el único inconveniente que encontraba era la ausencia de Ron, aunque en el fondo sabía que había sido lo mejor.

- ¿Qué tal me ha quedado el pastel? – preguntó Draco sonriente después de que todos lo habían probado.

- ¿De verdad lo hiciste tú? – indagó Luna sorprendida, Ginny y Harry estaban atónitos.

- Bueno, digamos que ayudé en la preparación… sin magia por supuesto – aceptó aun sonriente.

- Mejor dicho… en la decoración – comentó Herm mientras miraba a su esposo con los ojos entrecerrados –¡Bueno! Y la quemadura en tu palma derecha revela que también lo sacaste del horno – dijo burlonamente.

- Mmm – musitó Draco apenado, sus mejillas se ruborizaron – no me ayudes mi vida – murmuró.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo. Realmente no creía aun que ese fuera el Malfoy que conocía. Parecía otro, casado con una impura, pidiéndole perdón a sus antiguos enemigos y lo mas extraño de todo… ayudando en la cocina como un elfo doméstico. En conclusión, debía amar mucho a su amiga para hacer todo eso y el ojiverde ahora estaba más que seguro de que Ron se equivocaba con respecto a Draco, supuso que Blaise iba por el mismo camino y se alegró de que Ginny estuviera con él.

- ¡Gracias por acompañarnos! – les decía Draco a sus invitados,cuando él y Herm los conducían a la puerta-Espero que les haya gustado...

- ¡Claro! Nos encantó – se apresuró a contestar Luna mientras se acercaba para despedirse de los anfitriones con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Harry, que iba tomado de la mano de su novia, se zafó un poco para besar la mejilla de Herm y darle un apretón de manos al rubio.

- No hay de que Potter – contestó Draco, después de todo no había sido tan malo como esperaba – Adiós Luna - la rubia comenzaba a agradarle, mucho más de lo que él hubiera imaginado, además le encantaba la cara que ponía Harry cuando su novia hacía algún comentario extraño.

- Nosotros también nos vamos – Blaise dio un apretón de manos y un fuerte abrazo a su amigo - la comida estuvo deliciosa Hermione - comentó y a continuación le dio un beso a la castaña.

- Es cierto – coincidió Ginny que se despedía también – Adiós Draco.

- Adiós… cuídense – gritaban Herm y su esposo conforme se alejaban.

Las dos parejas resolvieron caminar e irse juntas, de cualquier manera sedirigían al mismo sitio. Ahora que se sabía lo de su relación, Blaise acompañaba a Ginny hasta la puerta de su casa, las citas en aquella desierta calle muggle habían quedado atrás. Harry también dejaba a su novia hasta su casa, por esa razón, después de haber convivido, esa noche, tan amenamente con Zabini y Malfoy, lo de menos era divertirse en compañía de moreno un rato más. Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que Luna lo contagiaba con su optimismo, su amabilidad y sus ganas de llevarse bien con todos.

Durante todo el camino conversaron animadamente, no tenían mas tema de conversación que los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, algo que los cuatro dominaban a la perfección. No paraban de reír, sobre todo cuando recordaban y se burlaban de los defectos y carencias de algunos profesores y excompañeros.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de sus novias, el moreno y el ojiverde se dieron un apretón de manos. A continuación se dispersaron en el porche, manteniendo una distancia adecuada para despedirse de sus respectivasparejas sin problemas.

Al día siguiente Herm se despertó exageradamente temprano, estaba feliz. Independientemente de la ausencia de su amigo el pelirrojo, todo había ido de maravilla con Draco y los demás, no conforme con eso, en un par de semanas iría a visitar a sus padres. De verdad los extrañaba, su madre le hacía mucha falta en estos momentos, había aun muchas cosas sobre el embarazo que ella necesitaba saber.

Draco aun dormía y como no irían al Ministerio debido a que era fin de semana, Hermione decidió no despertarlo. Lo contemplo un momento, era un hombre muy atractivo, parecía una especie de ángel rubio y hermoso. Sin embargo, los parpados cerrados cubrían sus característicos ojos grises, lo que impedía ver esa chispa de maldad en ellos, la chispa que le encantaba a Herm y que tanto le atraía (n/a que envidia!).

Un momento después, la castaña tomó una toalla y se metió a la ducha. Se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo con toda calma, mientras admiraba su barriga, cada día más grande. Cuando terminó de bañarse Draco aun dormía como un bebé, seguía siendo muy temprano, así que se vistió y bajó a la biblioteca.

Estando ahí, tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero negro de su esposo, buscó un pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Comenzó a escribir la carta para sus padres, hacía un par de meses que no les daba razón de su vida con el rubio, ahora estaba más feliz que nunca y los iría a visitar.

En la carta le contaba a su madre, entre otras cosas,sobre la cena con sus amigos y su esposo, sabía que ellase lo diría a su padre y que ambos estaríanencantados al saber que el rubio seguía cambiando de actitud. Hermione aun recordaba la cara de su padre el día de la boda cuando descubrió quien era el novio, cuando se dio cuenta que era aquel joven que los miraba con desprecio cuando se cruzaban en el callejón Diagon durante los años de Hermione en Hogwarts.

Por ultimo le escribía a su madre lo mucho que los extrañaba y sobre el viaje que harían Draco y ella en dos semanas para visitarlos, les explicaba que pensaban quedarse algunos días, ya que el rubio deseaba convivir con ellos, finalmente le pedía a su madre que le escribiera si tenía algún inconveniente con su visita.

Hermione dobló perfectamente el pergamino, metió la carta dentro de un sobre, lo selló y salió a la lechucería del jardín en busca de Mishka, la lechuza de Draco para darle la carta…

- ¡Buenos días Jane! – la saludó el rubio que justo iba saliendo de la ducha, con la toalla atada a la cintura, cuando ella entró a la habitación, se acercó y rozó su cálidos labios con los de la castaña.

- ¡Hola amor! – contestó ella sonriente.

- Parece que hoy madrugaste – comentó él mientras comenzaba a vestirse - ¿dónde estabas? – curioseó.

- Estaba en la lechucería… ya escribí y mande la carta a mis padres – dijo emocionada.

- ¡Excelente! – dijo distraído.

- No me digas que ya te arrepentiste – indagó la castaña frustrada.

- Por supuesto que no mi vida… la propuesta sigue en pie – aclaró y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

- ¡Ah bueno! – suspiró aliviada - ¿La propuesta de dejar tu varita también? – inquirió.

- Mmm… claro… te prometo que la dejaré – dijo y se acercó para darle un beso.

- ¡Muchas gracias Draco! – sonrió la castaña mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Ay! – se quejó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmado.

- Se mueve – se separó un poco del rubio y se llevó las manos a la barriga.

- ¿De verdad? – se inquietó – Pero ¿estas bien?

- Si, relájate… es normal que pateé – lo tranquilizó, tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su vientre - ¿Puedes sentirlo?

- ¡Por Merlín! Si que patea fuerte – sonrió emocionado.

Después de esa conmovedora escena los Malfoy bajaron a desayunar, de nuevo hacía un día lindo por lo que Draco le propuso a su mujer dar un paseo después del almuerzo. Hermione aceptó con una condición, quería que el rubio se fuera acoplando a la convivencia muggle, así que le propuso ir al un centro comercial, asegurándole que sería mas divertido que ir al callejón Diagon.

Era casi medio día cuando Draco y Hermione salieron de su Mansión camino a un conocido centro comercial en Londres. En cuanto llegaron al lugar la castaña se encaminó hacia las tiendas de bebés y maternidad, comenzó a ver la ropita, era divina. Miró en su bolso, quería comprar algunas cosas y suponía que Draco no tendría dinero muggle, afortunadamente dentro de su cartera encontró la tarjeta de crédito que le habían dado sus padres hace algún tiempo.

- ¿Vas a comprar algo? – preguntó el rubio a ver que su mujer se metía a una de las tiendas.

- Si, quiero ver algunas cosas para el bebé.

- Mmm… Amor, no tenía previsto que viniéramos para acá… no tengo dinero muggle – le dijo.

- No te preocupes… afortunadamente traigo la tarjeta de crédito – le señaló ella mientras escogía algunas prendas y utensilios para su hijo.

- ¿La que? – preguntó Draco sin entender.

- La tarjeta de crédito – le mostró el pedazo de plástico – Le doy esto a la cajera cuando pague y ella lo carga a una cuenta que tengo en el banco muggle - le explicó, procurando que nadie mas escuchara lo que le decía.

- ¿De verdad? Que extraña forma de pagar – comentó.

- Practica, diría yo – la castaña le guiñó un ojo a su esposo y continuó con sus compras.

Visitaron una par de tiendas más, esta vez Hermione no compró muchas cosas, tenía suficiente ropa que le había comprado Draco en su ultima visita al callejón Diagon, así que se enfocó más en comprar algunos utensilios que sabía no encontraría en el mundo mágico.

Caminaron por el centro comercial tomados de la mano, admirando lo aparadores. De pronto pasaron frente al cinema y Herm decidió que era una magnifica idea ver una película con Draco. Se acercó para ver el listado de funciones y por fortuna se exhibía _Furia de Titanes, _una película de mitología Griega en tercera dimensión. El rubio aun no entendía muy bien cual era el propósito del cinema, se limitó a seguir a Hermione hasta la taquilla. La castaña compró un par de boletos para la siguiente función, que comenzaba en 30 minutos, aun tenían tiempo para ir a la dulcería.

- ¿Qué quieres amor? – le preguntó ella cuando caminaban hacía la dulcería.

- Ni siquiera se que hay… ¿A ti que se te antoja? – confiaba en el buen gusto de la castaña.

- Todo… hace mucho que no venía al cine – dijo sonriente.

- ¡Jaja! Pues entonces compra de todo.

- Mmm – llegaron hasta donde estaba el vendedor – Buenas tardes… quiero unas palomitas grandes, unos nachos con queso, dos refrescos y… unos m&m.

- Enseguida – el joven del cinema se apresuró a surtir el pedido de la castaña – Aquí tiene… ¿Cuál es su forma de pago?

- Tarjeta de crédito – contestó ella, le dio el pequeño plástico mientras Draco cogía la charola.

En seguida Draco sintió curiosidad por probar las palomitas de maíz. Se fueron a la sala correspondiente para tomar asiento, aun no terminaban los cortos previos a la película y el rubio se había comido casi la mitad de las palomitas y comenzaba a acaparar la charolita con nachos.

- ¿Quieres? – le extendió el recipiente de las palomitas a Herm cuando sintió su mirada clavada en él.

- Si, gracias… por lo visto te gustaron las palomitas ¿verdad?– dijo ella sonriente.

- Pues… no están mal – dijo irónico.

Llegó la hora de ponerse los lentes 3D y comenzó la película. Draco parecía disfrutarla, de vez en cuando brincaba de su asiento por los efectos de la tercera dimensión. Cuando iba a mas de la mitad, no quedaba ni rastro de las palomitas y al ultimo el rubio había decidido compartir los nachos con su esposa, para el final de la película los dos estaban abrazados.

Salieron del cinema alrededor de las 6:00 pm, después de todo lo que habían comido en el cinema, no tenían apetito, por lo tanto dieron otro pequeño recorrido por el centro comercial y un par de horas mas tarde, cuando los locales comenzaban a cerrar, salieron camino a su casa.

Sin duda había sido un día maravilloso para los dos y Herm cada día se enamoraba más de Draco, le "hechizaba" cada detalle, lo que el estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella siempre.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 38. EL VIAJE **

Habían pasado dos semanas, el rubio aun recordaba la cara de Blaise cuando le había contado sobre su paseo con Herm en el centro comercial y su experiencia en el cine.

_Flashback _

_Era lunes, Draco y Hermione llegaron muy temprano al Ministerio. Como de costumbre, el rubio acompañó a su esposa hasta su despacho, específicamente hasta su sillón detrás de su escritorio. Acto seguido se dirigió a su oficina, tomó asiento en su sillóny revisó los documentos que descansaban sobre el escritorio, al parecer no sería un día atareado, así que decidió hacer una visita a su amigo Blaise. _

_- ¿Estás ocupado? – preguntó Draco, la puerta estaba entreabierta. _

_- Aun no… ¿por qué? – Blaise hizo un seña con la mano para que tomara asiento._

_- ¿Qué tal la caminata con Potter y Luna? – curioseó divertido. _

_- No estuvo mal… tenía una idea errónea de Lovegood, es muy simpática – comentó el moreno. _

_- Concuerdo contigo… la rubia empieza a caerme muy bien – admitió Draco- No entiendo como Potter y ella se entienden… son tan diferentes. _

_- Muuuy diferentes, pero… parece que después de todo, Potter no es tan malo – expuso Blaise. _

_- Pues… me cuesta aceptarlo, pero tienes razón – dijo – aunque… todo esto lo hago solo por Jane. _

_- Y yo por Ginevra… cualquier cosa es mejor que convivir con sus hermanos – añadió. _

_El rubio asintió y ambos comenzaron a reír sonoramente. _

_- ¿Qué tal la pasaste ayer? Supongo que viste a Ginny – Draco parecía interesado, aunque realmente buscaba la forma de contarle (n/a presumirle, jaja!) a su amigo sobre su paseo en el centro comercial. _

_- Pues no… fui a visitar a mi madre – comenzó – tiene un nuevo novio y bueno, debe ser el décimo segundo o décimo tercero… _

_- Mmm… de verdad lamentó eso – dijo el rubio sinceramente. _

_- No te preocupes… estoy mas que acostumbrado – admitió como si nada. _

_- Hablando de tu madre… ¿sabe que sales con una Weasley? – indagó Draco. _

_- No… y se que no le agradará la idea – aceptó – pero ella no es quien para juzgarme- dijo – Cambiemos de tema, supongo que tu fin de semana fue mejor. _

_- De maravilla – dijo el rubio con emoción – Jane y yo fuimos a un lugar muggle…_

_- ¡Wow! Cada día te conozco menos ¿tanto la amas?_

_- Claro que la amo… pero, además no estuvo tan mal… todo lo contrarío, los muggles saben como pasar el tiempo. _

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué lo dices? – curioseó Blaise._

_- Pues fuimos a un lugar llamado "cinema" y…_

_Draco le contó a su amigo sobre su experiencia en el centro comercial, el cinema y lo deliciosas que eran las palomitas de maíz, el moreno parecía muy interesado. Después de un rato estaba entusiasmado, el rubio le había propuesto una salida similar para ambas parejas, incluso contemplaban hacerle la invitación a Harry y Luna…_

_Fin del Flashback_

El matrimonio Malfoy estaba a punto de salir de viaje. Días antes el rubio había hablado con el Ministro para conseguir su permiso y el de su mujer. Había cambiado una fuerte cantidad de galeones por dinero muggle, no podía permitir que su mujer volviera a pagar la cuenta, además se había planteado ser muy esplendido con sus suegros, tenía que ganárselos de alguna manera y siendo un Malfoy no se le ocurría otra.

- ¿Amor ya estas listo? – Herm estaba ansiosa por salir de la Mansión.

- Aun no… no he terminado de empacar – contestó él con calma.

- Date prisa por favor… nos tenemos que ir a la estación del tren – comenzaba a estresarse.

- Relájate amor… aun tenemos tiempo – la tranquilizó Draco.

- Lo sé... aun así date prisa – la castaña caminaba de un lado para otro empacando sus cosas.

- Ok… _Bauleo _–murmuró el rubio con varita en mano y sus pertenencias comenzaron a guardarse dentro del baúl de viaje.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – averiguó ella.

- Me doy prisa, amor… ¿te ayudó? – Herm había terminado de empacar ya – _Baúl locomotor _– dijo él y equipaje de Herm salió por si solo de la habitación, camino a las escaleras.

- Basta Draco – la chica estaba un poco molesta – prometiste un viaje sin varita– le recordó.

- Y lo voy a cumplir… pero aun no salimos de la casa mi vida – dijo como si nada.

- Bueno… dame tu varita – le ordenó – yo la guardaré para que no tengas ninguna tentación a partir de ahora – extendió la mano para recibirla.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No confías en mí? – se acercó a ella seductoramente.

- Si, claro – dijo sarcástica – Estamos a punto de irnos, así que dámela ya – dijo firmemente.

- Esta bien… Draco Lucius Malfoy cumple sus promesas – dijo resignado y puso con delicadeza la varita en la mano de ella.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo la sonriente castaña al salirse con la suya.

- Por lo menos ¿puedes llevar mi baúl abajo con tu varita? – le preguntó.

- Mmm… confió en tu fuerza Draco Lucius Malfoy – dijo burlonamente.

- Ni hablar… parece que tú mandas – murmuró el rubio, tomó uno de los sujetadores del baúl y lo arrastró escaleras abajo, hasta el vestíbulo

La castaña salió de la habitación detrás de Draco, después de esconder la varita de su esposo en su neceser de viaje, en el vestíbulo el equipaje estaba listo. Herm dio las últimas indicaciones a la mucama, sacó su varita y en unos segundos Draco y ella aparecieron en pasillo desierto, en la estación del tren.

- Odio hacer esto – musitó la castaña que se había merado un poco.

- Pensé que no habría magia – le recriminó él mientras caminaban hacía elanden donde tomarían el tren.

- En ningún momento dije que yo dejaría mi varita – le recordó – Además… no hubiera podido pedir un taxi, recuerda que los muggles no pueden ver la Mansión.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó.

- Un taxi… un auto muggle para que nos trajera– le explicó – Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender – suspiró Herm, Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

El viaje llevaría por lo menos cuatro horas, así que en cuanto tomaron asiento dentro del tren, la castaña comenzó a instruir a Draco sobre la vida muggle.

En un principio el rubio solo escuchaba el acostumbrado "bla, bla, bla" desu mujer sin entender ni una palabra, no comprendía como ella era capaz de hablar tanto y tan rápido sin que le faltara el aire. Después de unos minutos la platica pareció tornarse interesante y Draco ahora parecía entender, aunque algunas cosas que Hermione le decía sobre los muggles le parecían absurdas y de vez cuando prefería mirar por la ventana del vagón.

Por fin los Malfoy llegaron a su destino, bajaron aprisa del tren, tomaron su equipaje e inmediatamente se dirigieron a un sitio de taxis que se encontraba cerca de la estación, en esos momentos Draco comenzaba a sentir nervios por expectación de tratar a sus suegros, no tenía varita y temía por su vida al ver al Sr. Granger, aunque obviamente ocultaba su nerviosismo a la perfección.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de los padres de Herm, cuando el rubio vio por la ventana algo que llamó mucho su atención. Por la avenida, paralelo al taxi que ellos habían abordado, circulaba un _Lamborghini Murcielago R-GT_de color negro (n/a q buen gusto!).Draco no sabía mucho, de hecho no sabía nada de autos no mágicos, pero estaba seguro que ese debía ser uno de los mejores y más elegantes que había. Comenzó a analizar su situación, se estaba mugglelizando solo por amor a Herm yun Malfoy muggle debía tener un auto como ese, después de todosu sacrificio bien lo valía.

- ¿Qué miras? – curioseó la castaña al darse cuenta que su esposo estaba casi babeando.

- E-ese auto… e-es… - tartamudeaba Draco.

- Es un _Lamborghini Murcielago_, amor… ¿te gusta? – Herm tampoco sabía mucho de autos, sin embargo, ese auto en especial lo conocía porque era el sueño imposible de su padre.

- Claro que me gusta – salió del _lapsus_cuando dieron vuelta y el auto se perdió de vista.

- Vaya… no estas tan perdido – sonrió ella – según mi padre es el mejor auto que existe.

- Ya lo creo… ¿tu padre tiene uno? – indagó esperanzado.

- ¿Qué?... Por supuesto que no, es su sueño… pero no se puede dar ese lujo.

- Mmm – fue la única contestación de Draco.

- ¡Llegamos! – dijo Herm emocionada.

Draco fue el primero en bajar del taxi, extendió su fornido brazo para ayudar a su esposa, pagó al taxista y lo ayudó a bajar el equipaje, mientras Hermione se apresuraba a tocar el timbre. La casa de los Granger no era muy grande, ni elegante, pero aun así era muy linda y pintoresca.

- ¡Hija! – fue su padre quien abrió la puerta, era un hombre alto y muy delgado con anteojos - ¡Que bueno que estas aquí!

- ¡Hola papá! – la castaña se acercó para abrazarlo – A mi también me da gusto verte - Draco miraba la escena a distancia.

- Pero que linda te ves –el Sr. Granger vio la enorme pancita de su hija - ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo con apatía al ver que el rubio se encontraba a unos metros cerca del equipaje, Draco solo agitó la mano en señal de saludo.

- Papá – le reprochó su hija – por favor, se amable con él.

- Está bien – dijo resignado y le hizo una seña a su yerno para que se acercara.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo el rubio educadamente y le extendió la mano.

- ¡Hola! –le dio un apretón de manos a Draco – Adelante, Jane los espera.

El Sr. Granger ayudó a su yerno con el equipaje y los tres entraron a la casa que sin duda era mucho más acogedora que la Mansión Malfoy, como pudo apreciar el rubio. Estando dentro, dejaron el equipaje en el vestíbulo y se dirigieron a la sala, donde se encontraba la madre de la castaña, una mujer delgada y de cabello corto, en el mismo tono que el de Herm.

- ¡Hermione! – Jane corrió a abrazar a su hija – que gusto verte… te ves preciosa – tal parecía que la Sra. Granger estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¡Gracias mamá! A mi también de da gusto verte… los he extrañado mucho.

- Y nosotros a ti también... ¡Hola! – dijo al recordar que Draco también estaba ahí y extendió la mano para saludarlo.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo Draco y elegantemente le tomó la mano y se la besó.

- ¡Wow! Que caballeroso – murmuró Jane y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, definitivamente su yerno la había conquistado con eso.

Tomaron asiento en la sala y comenzaron a platicar sobre el viaje, mientras el Sr. Granger traía algunos bocadillos que había preparado su esposa.

- ¡Hermione Jane Gran… Malfoy! ¿Me puedes explicar porque estas usando tacones altos? – le reprendió su madre al darse cuenta del tipo de zapatos que traía puestos.

- Tranquilízate mamá… solo tengo zapatos de estos y me he olvidado de comprar otros – dijo apenada, pues pudo percibir la sonrisa burlona de Draco.

- Que bueno que me lo dices… mañana mismo iremos de compras – le advirtió – no puedes andar así… puedes tropezarte y en tu estado…

- Tu madre tiene razón – interrumpió Draco sin darse cuenta, la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara ante la posibilidad de que algo le pasara a su mujer.

- Si, si mamá… ya entendí Draco – dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Y… ¿ya sabes el sexo del bebé? – intervino el Robert Granger.

- Aun no… supongo que hasta que nazca – contestó Herm un poco decepcionada.

- ¿Y por que no te has hecho un ultrasonido? – preguntó Jane.

- Pues… en el mundo mágico eso no existe mamá – dijo.

- ¿Un qué? – curioseó el rubio.

- Un ultrasonido… es un especie de prueba, con un aparato especial pueden ver al bebé – le explicó la castaña.

- Pues podemos sacar una cita con mi medico… para que te haga uno – sugirió la Sra. Granger entusiasmada.

- Eso sería excelente – aceptó Herm sonriente.

- ¿Creen que pueda acompañarlas? – preguntó Draco también entusiasmado.

- Por supuesto Draco – contestó Jane Granger enseguida.

- Claro… pero mientras estemos de compras… sería mejor que te quedaras con papá – Herm quería lograr que ellos se llevaran bien.

- Si claro… por mí no hay problema – dijo Robert sarcástico.

- Que bien papá – dijo Herm sin prestar atención al sarcasmo de su padre - sabes… cuando veníamos para acá vimos un _Lamborghini…_ a Draco le gustó mucho ¿verdad?

- Si… me pareció un auto excelente – contestó el rubio para romper el hielo.

- ¿En serio te gusto? Vaya, vaya… tienes buen gusto Draco – de pronto el Sr. Granger estaba encantado de hablar con su yerno – Es el mejor auto, si quieres después de comer puedo mostrarte algunas revistas que tengo – le propuso.

- Me encantaría Sr. Granger – aceptó el rubio, Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que había dado justo en el punto débil de su padre.

Robert comenzó a platicar con su yerno sobre autos y Draco por fin parecía realmente interesado en un tema muggle, mientras tanto Jane y Hermione se fueron a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida, ahora la castaña podía sentirse segura de dejar a su esposo en compañía de su padre, sin que este sacara la escopeta e intentara matarlo, estando el rubio desarmado.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor. La Sra. Granger, con ayuda de Herm por supuesto, había preparado una de sus recetas especiales, que obviamente encantó a Draco, quien como buen yerno se encargo de felicitarla y elogiar su platillo…


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 39. LOS GRANGER**

- Lo prometido es deuda… vamos Draco – dijo Robert después de la comida.

- Si Sr. Granger… vamos – el rubio le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Herm– Sra. Granger… - le dedico a su suegra una de sus hermosas sonrisas y con un cortes gesto salió del comedor detrás de su suegro.

- No puedo creer que sea el mismo que iba al colegio contigo… es un amor– suspiró Jane Granger mientras limpiaba la mesa.

- Si que lo es…es muy atento - coincidió la castaña que recogía los platos.

- Y muy apuesto también – comentó la Sra. Granger y le guiñó el ojo a su hija.

- ¡Mamá! – se sonrojó Herm.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, es muy guapo… Dios quiera mi nieto herede esos ojos grises.

- ¡Ay mamá! No tienes remedio, aunque… a mi también me gustaría eso – aceptó Hermione.

Madre e hija siguieron conversando mientras lavaban los platos, después de tanto tiempo, tenían muchas cosas que decirse. Cuando terminaron de limpiar se dirigieron la planta alta para desempacar, Draco y el Sr. Granger habían subido el equipaje antes de irse al garaje.

El matrimonio Malfoy se instalaría en la antigua habitación de Hermione, no era tan amplia como las de la Mansión, pero era igual de acogedora que el resto de la casa Granger, las paredes en tonos rosados y lilas estaban decoradas con cuadros y fotografías, había una puerta que comunicaba con el baño propio de la habitación, un buró blanco con su respectiva lámpara a cada lado de la cama, un tocador, un pequeño y repleto librero también se encontraba ahí, blanco a juego con los demás muebles, perpendicular a este, se encontraba el pequeño armario y además había en una de las esquinas frente a la cama, un repisa que sostenía una televisión de 21". Definitivamente estaba igual que siempre, los padres de Herm solo se habían limitado a cambiar la cama individual por una matrimonial.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Jane a su hija.

- Igual que siempre… pero, que bueno que recordaron lo de la cama – agradeció sonriente.

- Espero que Draco y tú se sientan cómodos.

- Si mamá… ¡muchas gracias! –la castaña se sentó en la cama y se quitó las zapatillas, tenía los pies hinchados.

- ¡Ay Hermione! Mira nada más esos pies… debes usar zapatos mas cómodos – le reprendió nuevamente.

- Si… mañana mismo los compramos, ya no me regañes – le suplicó.

- Está bien. Pero ¿por qué no te recuestas un rato? – sugirió – yo desempaco.

- Pero mamá…

- Pero nada, no te preocupes… por mi no hay problema y además se perfectamente lo que es estar embarazada – le recordó.

- No me gusta aprovecharme de ti, pero… esta vez te tomaré la palabra – accedió la castaña.

Hermione se recostó mientras Jane comenzaba a desempacar las pertenencias de su hija y yerno, a poco rato Herm se quedó dormida, estaba exhausta. Cuando su madre terminó de desempacar y guardar la ropa, decidió dejar descansar a la castaña, guardó los tacones altos dentro del armario, sacó unas pantuflas que colocó al pie de la cama para cuando Hermione se levantara y bajó a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto el rubio escuchaba atentamente a su suegro, quien le mostraba algunas revistas sobre autos muggles y le hablaba maravillas sobre el _Lamborghini _que le había gustado. Estaban en el garaje, el Sr. Granger era propietario de un _Mustang 67 _de color rojo que también llamó la atención Draco, el auto se encontraba en buen estado, aunque obviamente, no se comparaba con auto negro que había visto antes.

- ¿Sabes conducir Draco? – preguntó Robert a su yerno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Conducir? ¿Un auto como estos?... No – contestó por fin.

- Mmm… que lastima – se lamentó el Sr. Granger – Aunque no es muy difícil… yo podría enseñarte – dijo como si nada.

- ¿De verdad? – Draco estaba sorprendido –Sr. Granger, yo… no quisiera molestarlo…

- No… no es ninguna molestia – insistió – siempre quise un hijo varón para enseñarle a conducir – comentó.

- Pues, entonces… ¡muchas gracias! –dijo el rubio sonriente, definitivamente su mujer había dado en el punto, al hacer ese comentario del auto.

- Entonces ¿te parece si empezamos ahora mismo? – indagó entusiasmado.

- Pues… si – aceptó – Pero si me permite… antes voy a ver como esta mi mujer.

- Claro, ve – dijo Robert – Definitivamente no es el mismo joven - murmuró para sí mismo cuando Draco iba camino a la casa.

- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó el rubio cuando entró a la silenciosa casa.

- ¿Draco? – la Sra. Granger salió de la cocina - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Este… si… quería ver si se le ofrecía algo a Jane – le contestó – Saldré en el auto con el Sr. Granger.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes – le dedicó una amable sonrisa a su yerno – Hace un rato que mi hija se quedó dormida… en cuanto despierte yo le aviso, vete sin cuidado.

- ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó alarmado.

- No… no te preocupes, solo esta cansada – lo tranquilizó ella.

- Bueno… ¡Gracias! – Draco le devolvió la sonrisa a su atenta suegra, que solo asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la cocina.

El rubio regresó con su suegro, se subieron al _Mustang, _por ahora Draco iba en el asiento del copiloto. Con un pequeño control el Sr. Granger abrió la puerta automática del garaje y avanzó para sacar el auto. Se estacionó en la acera frente a su casa y comenzó explicarle a su yerno como funcionaba un auto muggle. Le habló rápidamente de cada componente básico y de como manejarlo, avanzó un poco más para que el rubio pudiera entenderlo, cuando lo creyó prudente cambiaron de asiento y dejó que Draco intentara conducir.

En un principio Malfoy estaba nervioso, pero después de todo, conducir no era nada del otro mundo y Robert era un hombre muy paciente y tranquilo. El Sr. Granger estaba muy contento, su yerno aprendía rápido y a este paso, la semana en su casa bastaría para que el rubio dominara el tema y tal vez, solo tal vez, Draco podría comprarse un auto muggle.

La castaña despertó e instintivamente miró por la ventana, el sol se había ocultado por completo, era casi hora de la cena, como pudo comprobar al observar el reloj del buró. Se incorporó cuidadosamente, se calzó las pantuflas que su madre había dejado cerca y bajó las escaleras. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, solo podía ver un rayo de luz proveniente de la cocina, así que se dirigió ahí. Mientras caminaba iba encendiendo las luces del vestíbulo, la sala y el comedor.

- Mamá… ¿Draco y papá aun están en el garaje? – inquirió.

- No… hace un rato que salieron en el auto – dijo sonriente, estaba por terminar de preparar la cena –Tu marido vino a preguntar si necesitabas algo, pero le dije que estabas dormida.

- Está bien… Y ¿sabes para que salieron? – curioseó, en el fondo aun temía que su padre se llevara a Draco a un callejón oscuro y lo asesinara. (n/a q dramática!)

- Supongo que tu padre le enseñará a conducir…

- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió Herm – Que gusto que se estén entendiendo.

- Si, solo espero que tu padre no termine cansando a Draco… no olvides lo mucho que le obsesionan lo autos – Jane frunció el ceño y puso lo ojos en blanco.

- No lo creo… parece que a Draco también le agrada el tema – sonrió la castaña y a continuación se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa.

Unos minutos después, entraron a la casa el Sr. Granger y su yerno, iban sonrientes hablando sobre el primer curso de manejo del rubio. Enseguida tomaron asiento en el comedor, ya todo estaba listo para la cena, Herm y Jane comenzaron a servir, acto seguido les hicieron compañía y los cuatro conversaron, mientras comían.

Las risas inundaban toda la habitación, Robert les contaba como Draco había manejado el Mustang y como había estado a punto de estrellarlo contra árbol. Después de la cena la Sra. Granger preparó y sirvió chocolate y galletas para todos y se fueron a la sala. Estando ahí, Herm encendió el televisor, justo en ese momento había una película de comedía que los cuatro se sentaron a ver.

Era casi medía noche cuando terminó la película, tanto los Granger como los Malfoy estaban cansados, por lo que decidieron que era hora de dormir. Jane y Robert fueron los primeros en subir las escaleras, seguidos por Herm y su marido.

- Espero que te sientas cómodo Draco – dijo la Sra. Granger antes de entrar a su habitación - ¡Buenas noches! – se despidió de su hija y yerno.

- ¡Buenas noches! – contestaron el matrimonio Malfoy al unísono.

- Estas en tu casa – expresó el padre de Herm.

- ¡Gracias Sr.! – contestó el rubio.

- ¡Buenas noches! – dijo a ambos Robert.

- Que descanses papá – la castaña se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenas noches! – alcanzo a decir Draco cuando su suegro entraba a la habitación.

Los Malfoy entraron en su habitación, tanto Herm como Draco se desvistieron, se pusieron los pijamas, se lavaron la cara, se cepillaron los dientes y enseguida se recostaron en la cama.

- Bonita recamara, amor – en rubio estaba acostado con las manos en la nuca.

- ¿Te estas burlando? – indagó Herm mientras lo analizaba con la mirada.

- ¡Jaja! No lo digo en serio – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y la atraía hacia el.

- ¡Ah bueno! – sonrió ella - Entonces ¿si te gustaron las clases de manejo? – curioseó.

- Si… no me parece algo tan difícil –aseguró – Además tu padre es un hombre muy paciente.

- Si… y ahora creo eres el hijo que nunca tuvo – la castaña hizo un mueca de niña pequeña a punto de llorar.

- ¿Celosa de que me prefiera? – Draco enarcó la ceja (n/a sexy como siempre).

- Él nunca me cambiaría por ti – afirmó la castaña.

- Eso lo veremos – retó el rubio mientras le daba un apasionado beso a su mujer.

-Oye mi vida… ¿crees que me podría costear un _Lamborghini _con los galeones que cambie? – inquirió esperanzado.

- ¿Bromeas? Tal vez podrías comprarte dos… no entiendo porque trajiste tanto dinero – dijo en tono serio.

- Quiero darte lo mejor… pensé que estando aquí querrías comprar mas cosas para el bebé.

- Pues a lo mejor algunas cosas más… pero con el dinero que trajiste podría hasta comprarle ropa para la adolescencia.

Los Malfoy comenzaron a reír por el comentario, después permanecieron hablando unos minutos, hasta que decidieron dormirse. Les esperaba un gran y atareado día para mañana, primero irían al médico con Jane, mientras el Sr. Granger trabajaba en el consultorio dental. Mas tarde Herm y su madre irían de compras y Draco y su suegro continuarían con las clases de manejo.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 40. ENTRE MUGGLES Y TRAIDORES**

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó y sorpresivamente no fue el primero en hacerlo, la castaña ya estaba duchándose. El rubio se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó Herm a través de la cortina que dividía el baño.

- Si, corazón – contestó él mientras comenzaba a rasurarse.

- Mi madre ya llamó al médico hace un rato… tenemos la cita al mediodía – le comentó.

- Perfecto… muero por saber como funciona el ultrazumbido…

- ¡Jaja! – la castaña no pudo contener la risa – Es ULTRASONIDO amor.

- Como sea – dijo sin darle importancia - me encanta la idea de saber el sexo de mi hijo.

- A mi también… pero debes saber que eso no es 100% seguro – le advirtió.

- No importa… me conformo con ver al bebé como dices…

En cuanto el rubio terminó de rasurarse no pudo esperar mas, comenzó a quitarse el pijama y suponiendo que Herm se demoraría mas, decidió sorprenderla. La castaña tarareaba una canción de cuna mientras se lavaba el cabello, en ese momento su marido corrió la cortina silenciosamente y se metió al la ducha con sumo cuidado.

Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras la espuma producida por el shampoo de frutas tropicales caía por el resto de su cuerpo, en el momento menos esperado sintió algo que la hizo estremecerse, Draco estaba detrás y le besaba detrás de la oreja. Acto seguido el rubio la obligo a voltearse delicadamente, mientras continuaba besando cada centímetro de su cuello, la castaña aun no abría los ojos, cada poro de su piel estaba disfrutando el contacto. Finalmente se dejo llevar, comenzó acariciando la espalda desnuda y húmeda de su marido, para ella era simplemente perfecta (n/a y para todas), después buscó sus cálidos labios y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Draco no podía recordar ningún beso como aquellos que le daba Herm, era obvio que había besado gran cantidad de mujeres, pero ninguna como ella. Hermione en cambio, no tenía mucha experiencia, lo único que sabía era que el simple contacto con esos labios… la derretía.

Continuaron besándose hasta que la falta de aire fue inevitable, sin embargo, no todo paró ahí,Draco aspiraba el aroma de la piel de Herm, jamás olvidaría ese exquisito olor, mientras tanto ella comenzaba a mordisquearle la oreja, sabía que eso incitaba al rubio y así fue, las caricias continuaron, se aferraban el uno al otro como si alguien quisiera separarlos…

- Draco, hija…el desayuno esta listo – le decía Jane mientras golpeteaba la puerta de la habitación.

- Este… si… gracias mamá – contestó Herm nerviosa y algo agitada mientras se separaba su cuerpo del de Draco – Enseguida bajamos.

- Dense prisa… tenemos que ir al médico – dijo la Sra. Granger y a continuación se le oyó alejarse escaleras abajo.

- ¡Por Merlín! Me alegra que tu madre toque la puerta – suspiró Draco aliviado.

- Si… debemos tener cuidado – comentó su mujer con ese tono sabelotodo que la caracterizaba - este no es un lugar adecuado para… - no quiso terminar la frase.

- ¿Hacer el amor? – dijo el picaronamente, sabía lo mucho que esa frase incomodaba a su esposa.

- Si… bueno… eso –se sonrojó – Mejor apresurémonos – dijo incomoda.

- Está bien – accedió él.

La castaña salió de la ducha seguida por la mirada de su marido, se cubrió con la toalla y caminó hacia la habitación para comenzar a vestirse, Draco no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la castaña se perdió entre la habitación.

Poco después él terminó de ducharse, salió con la toalla atada a la cintura y de nuevo se acercó para besar a su esposa, que en ese momento se cepillaba el cabello.

- ¡Oh Draco! – sonrió – Te amo tanto.

- Y yo a ti – también sonrió - ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves? – preguntó seductoramente.

- Si como no… sobre todo con esta barriga, parezco ballena – dijo con una graciosa mueca de asco, mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador.

- ¡Jaja! Pero una ballena muy bonita y sensual – añadió él y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Minutos después salieron de la habitación, listos para el ocupado día que tenían por delante. Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con que Robert acababa de irse a trabajar, sin más demora comenzaron a desayunar, la Sra. Granger había preparado Omelette con queso, jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta picada para cada uno.

- Hermione Jane Malfoy… déjame ver que zapatos traes – le ordenó su madre como si de una niña pequeña se tratase cuando terminaron de desayunar.

- Pero mamá – se quejó la castaña. El rubio simplemente sonrió, le encantaba el sonido de esas palabras juntas "Hermione Jane Malfoy".

- No, no y no – dijo molesta Jane al ver las zapatillas de tacón – Ni lo pienses.

- Solo eso por hoy mamá – le recordó Herm.

- No importa… gracias a Dios recordé que calzamos del mismo número –dijo orgullosa de sí misma – te prestaré un par.

- Pero… pero… - no pudo decir más, en ese momento su mamá subió las escaleras camino a su habitación.

- Tiene razón – la reconfortó Draco – me moriría de tristeza si algo te pasara por usar esos zapatos.

- Aquí están – antes se que Hermione contestara, su madre apareció con un anticuado para de zapatos negros.

- ¿Bromeas? –clamó la castaña – no pienso ponerme eso – aseguró.

- Claro que lo harás – dijo Jane autoritariamente – Draco, ayúdame…

- Ehh… si – apenas y pudo contestar, el rubio trataba de contener la risa, los zapatos le parecían realmente horribles – Es por tu bien, amor… póntelos.

- Solo eso me faltaba – se quejó nuevamente – Ya me la pagaras, pequeño traidor – murmuró para que solo Draco la escuchará mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

- Son realmente lindos – se burló el rubio – ¡Auch!– se quejó al sentir el codo de Herm clavado en su abdomen.

- Bueno… vámonos – dijo la Sra. Granger sin percatarse de aquello que ocurría entre su hija y su yerno.

Tanto Jane como su hija tomaron sus respectivos bolsos y en compañía de Draco salieron de la casa, aun faltaba una hora para la cita con el médico, el consultorio no estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que decidieron irse caminando. Camino allá pasaron frente a una heladería, la misma que frecuentaba Hermione cuando era pequeña y como era de esperarse tuvo un tremendo antojo por lo que tuvieron que hacer una parada para complacerla.

- ¿De verdad piensas terminarte eso? – le preguntó el rubio asombrado al terminar de pagar. Su mujer había pedido una canastilla con cuatro bolas de helado, cubierta con chocolate y por supuesto una deliciosa cereza en la punta. En cambio él y su suegra, se habían conformado con una sola bola y un cono común corriente.

- Obviamente... hace mucho que no como un helado de estos – contestó ella como si nada.

- Creo que no debes excederte con este tipo de cosas – le recomendó su madre.

- Te aseguró que no me excedo… además, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo bien que me alimento – se defendió.

- Está bien – reconoció su madre y dio por finalizada la plática mientras todos disfrutaban su helado.

Por fin llegaron al consultorio médico, faltando aun cinco minutos para el mediodía. Tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, aguardando a que fuera su turno, al poco rato la rechoncha enfermera los llamó para que pasaran. El consultorio estaba divido en dos partes por una escueta pared, de un lado se encontraba el gabinete de medicamentos, el escritorio del médico, su sillón y frente a él un par de sillas para los pacientes. Del otro lado de la pared se encontraba una mesa de exploración (n/a camilla), una báscula, una especie de carrito con diversos instrumentos, el aparato de ultrasonido, un perchero y un diminuto baño.

El medico, un hombre alto y de personalidad imponente, saludó cortésmente a la Sra. Granger y a los Malfoy, le indicó a Herm que pasara del otro lado de la pared, se desvistiera, se colocara una de las batas del perchero y recostara en la mesa de exploración mientras sus acompañantes aguardaban ahí.

Cuando la castaña le indicó que estaba lista, el medico fue con ella para comenzar a revisarla, le hizo un examen completo, la pesó, la midió, evaluó el crecimiento del bebé y su salud. Dejó su vientre descubierto mientras buscaba en el carrito una sabana para cubrirle la parte baja del abdomen y las piernas. Del otro lado de la pared, Jane esperaba con paciencia y Draco al parecer acababa de adquirir un tic nervioso, tenía las piernas cruzadas de forma muy varonil, movía compulsivamente el pie y no para de mirar todo a su alrededor. En ese momento el medico les indicó se acercaran, ya todo estaba preparado para realizarle el ultrasonido, ambos cruzaron la escueta pared y se acomodaron a un lado de Herm. El doctor tomó un pequeño dispositivo, le untó una especie de jalea y acto seguido lo frotó en la barriga de Herm.

- Aquí lo tienen – el medico señaló la pantalla frente a ellos – Su cabeza, brazos, piernas… - iba mostrando cada parte.

La Sra. Granger al igual que Hermione, estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, el rubio en cambio, estaba atónito, boquiabierto, nadie podría describir a ciencia cierta su reacción. Estaba realmente conmovido, jamás habría imaginado vivir esa experiencia, no parpadeaba, no quería perderse ningún detalle (n/a ay mi vida!). El medico giro una de las perillas en el aparato de ultrasonido, permitiendo escuchar el corazón del bebé, lo que conmovió mas Draco.

- Esta en perfecto estado… al parecer es un bebé muy sano –dijo el imponente hombre.

- ¿Se puede saber el sexo? – indagó Jane impaciente por conocerlo.

- Por supuesto – el medico frotó el aparato nuevamente, como buscando algo - ¿No prefieren que sea una sorpresa? – preguntó.

- Pues – Herm miró a su marido, que se encogió de hombros, señal de que dejaba la decisión en sus manos – No… nos gustaría saberlo ahora – decidió ella.

- Muy bien… pues… felicidades… es… una niña – dijo por fin.

- ¡UNA NIÑA! – dijeron la castaña y su madre al unísono, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Wow! Una nena – musitó Draco, de pronto una felicidad aun mas grande lo inundó – Una nena – repitió sonriente…

Después de que el médico le diera algunas recomendaciones a los futuros padres, Jane y los Malfoy salieron del consultorio camino a su casa. Por fortuna, antes de salir les habían entregado una copia del ultrasonido que primero mostrarían al futuro abuelo y después presumirían, obviamente a los futuros padrinos, Blaise y Ginny, cuando regresaran del viaje. Tal vez San Potter y Luna tendrían el honor de verlo también, incluso la comadreja, nada le daría mas gusto al rubio que verle la cara de envidia a Ron…

Era casi hora de la comida, cuando por fin llegó el Sr. Granger, sonriente y listo para la segunda clase de manejo con su yerno. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera los saludara, fue interceptado por Jane, quien lo condujo a la sala para que le dieran la noticia. Estando ahí tomo asiento, Herm le entregó el enorme sobre con el ultrasonido, Robert lo abrió sin entender nada de lo que veía, poco a poco y con mucha paciencia le explicaron lo mismo que el médico les había dicho…

- ¡Ahhh ya veo! – dijo después de media hora – Y entones… ya díganme ¿es niño o niña?

- ¡NIÑA! – gritó Herm nuevamente llena de felicidad, mientras Draco y la Sra. Granger asentían contentos.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió Robert - ¡Mi princesa tendrá una princesita!

- Así es… que emoción – tal parecía que Jane lloraría de nuevo.

- Lo siento por ti Draco… cuando nazca, tu dejaras de mandar en la casa – le aseguró el Sr. Granger sonriente.

- No importa… ya me acostumbraré – expresó el rubio.

Después de tan conmovedora escena ambos matrimonios se dispusieron a comer, como siempre los platillos preparados por Herm y su madre eran exquisitos. En cuanto terminaron, Jane y la castaña cogieron sus abrigos y bolsos, salieron de la casa para hacer sus compras, Robert y su yerno las dejarían en las tiendas del centro y después comenzarían las clases de manejo…

Eran casi las 7:00 p.m., la luna hacía su aparición y cierto pelirrojo ojiazul llegaba a su encuentro con esa chica que algunas veces le robaba el sueño. Pansy Parkinson le había mandado una carta con su lechuza, en ella le pedía que fuera a verla a su casa, alegaba que tenía algo importante que decirle.

- ¡Buenas noches! – lo saludó la mucama – Adelante Sr. Weasley.

- ¡Gracias! – contestó el Ron mientras entraba a la lujosa casa.

- Pase por aquí… la señorita Parkinson lo espera – lo condujo hasta la sala de estar.

- Vaya Weasley… me sorprende tu puntualidad – reconoció la seductora chica.

- Pues aquí me tienes… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – preguntó aun de pie frente a ella.

- Siéntate… relájate… no hay prisa – la pelinegra le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

- Espero que hayas desistido de tu supuesto plan para separar a Hermione de tu amiguito – dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

- No… eso jamás – aseguró.

- ¿Por lo menos me vas a decir de que se trata? – indagó optimista.

- No… no seas impaciente, en su momento lo sabrás.

- Mas te vale que no le hagas daño a Herm… porque… - el pelirrojo apretó el puño.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? Tranquilízate… se lo que hago – afirmó mientras se acercaba más al pelirrojo.

- Si no me vas a decir nada… ¿Entonces para que me citaste? – curioseó.

- La verdad… tenía muchas ganas de verte – contestó mientras rozaba su pierna contra la de Ron.

- ¿A-ah s-si? – tartamudeó el ojiazul - ¿P-por q-qué?

- ¿No te lo imaginas? –inquirió seductoramente, se aproximó más al pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciarle el torso.

- M-mmm n-no – mintió él.

- Vamos Weasley… no eres tan ingenuo – afirmó Pansy - ¿te parece que vayamos a mi habitación?

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – preguntó sobresaltado y sin tartamudear.

- Un poco – la pelinegra aun hablaba de forma sensual y seguía acariciándolo –No he dejado de pensar en lo que sucedió en tu despacho… me gustaría repetirlo y esta vez… terminarlo.

- Pero… - Ron no sabía que decir,Pansyrealmente sabía seducir a cualquier hombre.

- Anda Weasley… aquí nadie podrá vernos y mucho menos interrumpirnos – le aseguró y en ese momento lo tomó por la barbilla y comenzó a besarlo.

Ron nuevamente terminó cediendo ante el poder de aquella exuberante mujer, correspondió al beso y las caricias. Después de unos minutos y estando segura que lo había conseguido, la chica pelinegra condujo al ojiazul hasta su habitación. Estando ahí, se desató una explosión de pasión, la ropa comenzó a volar rápidamente por los aires, aquello parecía una brutal pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los dos se estremecían aceleradamente, se besaban, mordisqueaban y acariciaban con locura, pronto encontraron el camino hacía la cama. Giraban y se batían en ella ávidamente, sin premura, pronto sucedió, se fundieron en uno solo, entre gritos de placer, gemían sin impórtales nada mas que disfrutar. Llegaron al éxtasis, Pansy cerraba lo ojos con fuerza mientas encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de Ron, él sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera negra.

La noche apenas comenzaba y definitivamente sería larga y placentera para ambos…


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO REGRESO**

Habían pasado un par de días desde el ultrasonido,ahora que Hermione sabía que esperaba una niña, ella y Jane no perdieron la oportunidad de comprar vestiditos, accesorios rosados para la futura princesa Malfoy, por supuesto, unos diez pares de zapatos de descanso y tacón bajo para la futura mamá y ¿por que no? unas cuantas batas de maternidad, el vientre de Herm cada vez era más abultado y no tenía mucha ropa que quedara.

En cuanto al rubio, sus clases de manejo iban excelente, casi dominaba el tema e incluso le había pedido asesoría a Robert para comprarse un auto, un _Lamborghini _para ser exactos. Por supuesto, el Sr. Granger había aceptado encantado, estaba más que contento y él y su yerno no hablaban de otra cosa.

- Hermione… Jane… ¿Dónde están? – Robert entró gritando una tarde a la casa en busca de su esposa e hija.

- Amor… ven– Draco entró detrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – la Sra. Granger salió la alarmada de la sala de estar en compañía de Herm.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco? – la castaña se acercó inquieta a su marido.

- Queremos mostrarles algo – contestó el rubio sonriente mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Vamos… esta afuera… tienen que verlo – decía el Sr. Granger impaciente.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que ver? – preguntaba Jane mientras los cuatro salían de la casa.

- Esta maravilla – contestó Robert – Draco acaba de comprarlo.

- ¡Wow! –dijeron al unísono Hermione y su madre cuando salieron de la casa y vieron el _Lamborghini Murciélago _azul estacionado frente a ellas.

- Pensé que bromeabas cuando me dijiste que querías comprar un auto – admitió la castaña.

- Pues ya ves que no –dijo el rubio - ¿Te gusta?

- Por supuesto – aceptó su mujer.

- ¿Verdad que esta magnífico? – el Sr. Granger sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Todos asintieron mientras se acercaban al auto para admirarlo, el rubio quitó la alarma y botó los seguros para que todos pudieran subir se en él. El interior era negro, las cubiertas de los asientos eran de piel, simplemente lindo, elegante y ostentoso, clásico de las pertenencias de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Piensas conducirlo hasta la Mansión? – indagó Herm desconfiada.

- Es muy arriesgado… apenas llevas unas cuantas lecciones de manejo – intervino Jane.

- Pero no es tan difícil… ya casi domina el tema – les recordó el Sr. Granger.

- Así es, pero… de hecho… esto es solo una parte de la sorpresa – comentó el rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – curioseó Robert confundido.

- Pues obviamente no pienso conducir este auto – dijo sonriente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su mujer.

- ¿De verdad? – murmuró la castaña comprender el plan de su marido - ¡Oh Draco!

- ¿De verdad qué? – preguntó el Sr. Granger sin entender a que se referían.

- Pues… este auto no es para mí – comenzó – será un regalo para ustedes.

- ¿Qué? – su suegro estaba atónito, boquiabierto - ¿Qué?

- Pero Draco… esto… no podemos aceptarlo – Sra. Granger parecía incomoda.

- Claro que pueden… es un obsequio de nuestra parte –dijo refiriéndose a Herm y él.

- Pero… -iba a replicar nuevamente Jane.

- Pero nada Sra. Granger… no puedo devolverlo, así que por favor acéptenlo – insistió el rubio mientras le extendía a su suegro la mano con las llaves del auto.

- ¡Oh muchas gracias hijo! – dijo Robert mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su yerno, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

- ¡Gracias Draco! No debiste… esto es… - Jane no sabía que decir.

- No tiene nada que agradecer… no es nada – insistió el rubio.

Por la noche, Draco decidió invitarlos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante para celebrar el sueño por fin cumplido de Robert. Fue una hermosa velada, en un exclusivo restaurante italiano, definitivamente el rubio se había ganado a sus suegros con este viaje. Era elegante, caballeroso, respetuoso, muy atento y por supuesto guapísimo, según su suegra. Los Granger estaban encantados con él, estaban seguros de su cambio, tanto que habían decidido olvidar el antiguo comportamiento de Draco hacia la castaña…

Por fin era domingo por la mañana, el matrimonio Malfoy regresaría a su casa después de una magnifica semana en casa de los Granger. Herm fue la primera en levantarse ese día, como de costumbre cogió un parde toallas y se metió a la ducha. Draco ya estaba despierto, mientras su mujer se bañaba, tomó el control remoto del buró y encendió la televisión, últimamente había agarrado un gusto extraordinario por las series muggles de criminalística que comúnmente veía con su suegro por la mañana o después de la cena.

Aproximadamente 40 minutos después, la castaña salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, en ese momento su marido se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño.

A continuación Herm caminó hacia el tocador, sacó de su neceser de viaje un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse la ondulada cabellera. Cuando devolvió el cepillo a su neceser se topó con la varita de Draco y no pudo evitar sonreír, todo había salido muy bien, mejor dicho excelente, el rubio ni siquiera se había acordado de aquel artefacto, se había acoplado perfectamente a la vida muggle, Herm sacó la varita decidida a entregársela por fin a su marido.

- Tengo algo para ti – dijo la castaña cuando Draco salió del baño.

- ¿De que se trata amor? – preguntó sin entender.

- Aquí tienes – le entregó la varita mágica al semidesnudo rubio (n/a q suerte tiene Herm).

- Vaya… pensé que la habías dejado en casa – comentó sonriente, aunque no la necesitó para nada después de todo la había extrañado.

- La traía en el neceser de viaje… para dártela en caso de que mi padre quisiera matarte - admitió y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Draco colocó la varita en la cama para comenzar a vestirse, la castaña terminó de arreglarse, se dirigió al armario comenzó a sacar su ropa y la de Draco y la colocó en la cama…

- Oye amor… ahora que tienes tu varita… ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a empacar? – propuso a su marido.

- Por supuesto mi vida… pero tu también traes tu varita – le recordó.

- Si… yo voy a tender la cama y voy a limpiar la recamara mientras tú empacas – explicó.

- Ok…_Baúleo –_recitó primero para guardar las pertenencias de Herm – _Baúleo_ - ahora empacó sus cosas, mientras su mujer limpiaba la habitación con ayuda de su varita.

Cuando terminaron y ambos baúles estuvieron listos bajaron las escaleras, Robert se encontraba en la sala de estar leyendo el periódico y escuchando la radio y la Sra. Granger se hallaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno.

Draco dejó los baúles cerca de la escalera listos para cuando tuvieran que partir, mientras tanto la castaña ayudaba a su madre a servir el desayuno que ya estaba listo. Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, conversaron animadamente mientras desayunaban, al terminar Robert y Draco llevaron el equipaje al auto. Era casi mediodía, los Granger despedirían a su hija y yerno en la estación del tren…

- Que tengan un buen viaje – decía Jane con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hija – Cuídense.

- Claro mamá… te estaré escribiendo muy pronto–prometió Herm a punto de llorar.

- ¡Gracias por todo! –Draco le dio besó la mejilla de su suegra.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… ha sido un gusto que nos visitarán – dijo la Sra. Granger mientras lo abrazaba.

- Ustedes también cuídense mucho por favor – la castaña se dirigió a su padre.

- Si hija… y… muchas gracias hijo – extendió el brazo para darle un apretón de manos a su yerno y después lo abrazó.

- No fue nada… gracias a usted Sr. Granger – contestó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

Después de la despedida el matrimonio Malfoy abordó el tren, tomaron sus asientos y se prepararon para su viaje de regreso. Durante las cuatro horas, conversaron de la magnifica experiencia de Draco con los padres de Herm. El rubio experimentó muchas cosas muggles que le agradaron, ni el mismo podía creer lo mucho que le había gustado el mundo muggle. Ahora estaba mas que dispuesto a comprarse un _Mustang_ y _Lamborghini_ como el que le había obsequiado a su suegro, quería comprar una pantalla plana para ver las series de criminalística, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder tener TV de paga en la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba muy contento, pero sin duda lo que más le emocionaba era regresar a su casa y compartir con Blaise y los amigos de la castaña la experiencia del ultrasonido, estaba ansioso por decirles que esperaban una nena.

Por la tarde Draco y Herm llegaron a su destino, acto seguido caminaron a un pasillo desierto y a continuación aparecieron en su casa, con ayuda del hechizo _Baul Locomotor _el rubio dejó el equipaje en su habitación, mientras Hermione se dirigía a la cocina para cerciorarse de que los elfos domésticos tuvieran la comida lista.

Más tarde los Malfoy comieron, después se fueron a su habitación para desempacar, la castaña dejo las cosas de la bebé en la antigua habitación de Draco, al terminar ambos estaban exhaustos así que decidieron tomar una pequeñas siesta.

Faltaba poco para la cena, el rubio se levantó, Herm aun dormía así que la dejó y bajó a la biblioteca. Estaba viendo una de las revistas de autos que le había regalado su suegro, cuando la mucama llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante… dime – ordenó Draco.

- Sr. Malfoy… tiene visitas – le anunció la mujer.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó sorprendido.

- El Sr. Zabini y su novia – contestó.

- Pásalos a la sala de estar, enseguida voy… ¡Ah! sube a ver si mi mujer esta despierta… si es así, le avisas que tenemos visitas – ordenó el rubio.

- Si Sr… en seguida – dijo la mucama, acto seguido salió de la biblioteca para cumplir las órdenes de Draco.

Blaise y Ginny fueron conducidos por la mujer de servicio hasta la sala, tomaron asiento y aguardaron ahí hasta que, unos minutos después, llegó el rubio.

- ¡Blaise, Ginny! –los saludó Draco - ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- ¡Hola! – dijeron al unísono.

- Espero que no los importune nuestra visita – se disculpó el moreno – pero… sabíamos que regresaban hoy y…

- Queremos saber como les fue – concluyó la pelirroja sonriente e impaciente.

- ¡Jaja! – Draco soltó una carcajada ante la curiosidad de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso amor? – en ese momento llegó Herm y tomó asiento cerca de su marido - ¡Hola chicos! – los saludó.

- ¡Hola! – contestaron ellos.

- Que Blaise y Ginny estén tan ansiosos por saber como nos fue con tus padres – contestó el aun divertido.

- Bueno… compréndenos… creímos que Hermione regresaría viuda – comentó el moreno y las risas inundaron la habitación.

- La verdad… es que mi suegro me adora – presumió Draco cuando las risas cesaron - ¿No es así amor?

- Pues… aunque me cueste admitirlo… creo que si – contestó Herm sonriente – Aunque… no puedes negar que jugaste sucio – le recordó.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó el rubio con cara de inocencia.

- ¿A que te refieres Herm? – curioseó Ginny.

- ¿No habrás hechizado a tu suegro o si? – inquirió Blaise.

- Claro que no… simplemente le hice un pequeño obsequio – dijo como si nada.

- ¿Pequeño? – se sorprendió la castaña ante la fingida modestia de su esposo – Diste justo en su punto débil.

- ¿Qué le regalaste? –preguntaron el moreno y Ginny al unísono.

- Un auto muggle muy lujoso… mi padre siempre quiso uno – les explicó Herm.

- Si… y eso no es todo… el Sr. Granger me enseñó a conducir – les contó – pronto me compraré un auto igual.

- ¡Wow! De verdad no puedo creer lo que escuchó… Hermione ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo? – dramatizó Blaise.

Nuevamente la sala se llenó de carcajadas, esta vez fue la castaña quien interrumpió la diversión, al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

- Ginny, eso que traes en la mano… ¿es lo que creo que es? – indagó emocionada.

- Mmm… si – se sonrojó la pelirroja – Blaise me ha pedido matrimonio – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Vaya, vaya… y te quejas de mi – le reprochó Draco a su amigo – tú también vas a sentar cabeza… ¡por fin!

- Bueno, bueno… lo admito… pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Así es el amor – dijo poéticamente el moreno.

- ¡Que emoción! – repetía Hermione sonriente - ¿Para cuando sería la boda?- curioseó.

- Pues… en mes y medio… cuanto antes mejor – comentó Blaise.

- Menos mal… no deben esperar mucho si quieren ser los padrinos de nuestra nena – les advirtió el rubio.

- ¿Padrinos? ¿Nena? – se sorprendió Blaise.

- ¿Cómo saben que es una niña? – indagó Ginny - ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?

- Tranquilos… vamos por partes. Primero: nos encantaría que fueran los padrinos de nuestra hija – comenzó la castaña.

- Segundo: los muggles tienen un aparato para ver a los bebés en el vientre… el medico nos aseguro que es una niña – concluyó Draco.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción! – dijo la pelirroja ilusionada – Claro que nos gustaría ser los padrinos de la pequeña.

- ¡Gracias por aceptar! – sonrió Hermione.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… para nosotros sería un honor – comentó el moreno.

- Bueno… pues dense prisa con los preparativos de la boda – les sugirió el rubio – tienen que ser marido y mujer para eso.

La conversación siguió durante la cena, continuaron hablando del viaje, de la futura boda de Blaise y Ginny, y por supuesto de la heredera Malfoy en camino. Hermione les mostró el ultrasonido de su futura ahijada, al principio no entendían nada de lo que observaban y como lo hicieron con el Sr. Granger, los Malfoy explicaron cada detalle de lo que veían.

Después de aquella explicación de como funcionada el ultrasonido, Blaise y Draco se fueron a la biblioteca, el rubio sirvió un par de copas, quería mostrarle a su amigo las revistas que le había obsequiado su suegro, también deseaba que su amigo viera en ellas el maravilloso auto que pretendía comprar. Mientras tanto Herm y la pelirroja se dirigían a la habitación la bebé, inmediatamente la castaña le mostró a su amiga las nuevas cosas que había comprado para la pequeña y estando ahí, Ginny decidió cambiar por medio de un hechizo, el color verde claro de las paredes por un rosado tenue, debido a que a Herm se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle por la tarde…


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 42. PETICIÓN **

Como siempre, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras conversaban, era ya muy tardecuando Blaise y Ginny salieron de la Mansión Malfoy. El moreno llevó a su novia hasta la puerta de su casa, no quería separarse de su prometida, ahora que había aceptado ser su esposa, se le hacía eterno el tiempo que pasaba lejos de ella.

Estaba ansioso porque el tiempo trascurriera hasta llegar al día de la boda, pero en fin, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que Ginny fijara la fecha, la pelirroja aun no se lo decía a su familia y por supuesto quería que su madre ayudara con los preparativos, se lo hubiera pedido a su amiga la castaña, sin embargo imaginaba que todo eso era muy cansado y a veces hasta estresante, y conociendo a Herm no quería abrumarla en su estado.

- Te veo mañana amor – se despidió Blaise mientras se acercaba para besarla.

- Si… hasta mañana - Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y ambos se fundieron en un delicado pero ardiente beso.

- ¡Te amo Ginevra! – le recordó él cuando sus labios se separaron unos centímetros.

- Yo también te amo, mi vida – le contestó ella.

Se besaron por segunda vez y a continuación Blaise dio unos cuantos pasos para desaparecer, no sin antes mandarle un último beso a su amada. Acto seguido, la pelirroja entró a su casa, Luna se encontraba en la sala, sostenía la revista _"El Quisquilloso"_al revés, al parecer la estaba leyendo.

- ¡Hola Ginny! – dijo la rubia aun mirando la revista.

- ¡Hola Luna!... ¿y Harry? – preguntó la pelirroja extrañada, normalmente Harry se quedaba a acompañar a su novia hasta que ella llegaba.

- Hace un rato que se fue – le contestó con su característica voz soñadora sin voltear a verla – Tiene que partir por la mañana a una misión.

- ¿Partirá solo? – indagó mordiéndose el labio.

- No… creo que Ron también va ¿Por qué? – le contestó, esta vez mirándola interrogante.

- ¿No le irá a decir lo del mi compromiso verdad? – de pronto Ginny se puso más nerviosa.

- No creo… aunque sea su amigo, Harry entiende las circunstancias – volvió la vista a _"El Quisquilloso"_ – Sabe que te corresponde a ti darles la noticia – dijo tranquila.

- Ah ok, eso espero –suspiro un poco aliviada.

- Ya verás que si, no te preocupes –expresó la rubia con voz serena.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón – dijo la pelirroja, Luna tenía una especie de sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas - estoy cansada, voy a dormirme ya – le comunicó.

- Ok… yo me quedaré un poco más… que descanses – le deseó ella.

- Si… igualmente Luna – diciendo esto, Ginny subió a su habitación.

- ¡Buenas noches! – murmuró la rubia mientras la pelirroja subía las escaleras.

En seguida la pelirroja se puso su pijama, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó, lista para dormir, había sido un fin de semana lleno de emociones, aun no podía creer que estaba comprometida con Blaise Zabini, estaba feliz, hace unos meses no hubiera ni imaginado estar en esa situación y menos con ese atractivo hombre. Por si esto fuera poco, Harry y Luna estaban comprometidos también y Herm y Draco, ellos le darían una pequeña sobrina a la que también apadrinaría junto a su futuro esposo, ¿que mas podía pedir? Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, Ginny consiguió quedarse profundamente dormida.

_Flashback _

_Era muy temprano el viernes cuando elmoreno se levantó, estaba meditabundo y se decidió meterse a la ducha aun pensativo. Llevaba toda la semana pensando es eso, aún no estaba seguro de como, pero tenía que hacerlo ya, estaba mas que dispuesto… tenía que pedirle matrimonio a Ginevra Weasley. _

_Aparentemente sus suegros lo aceptaban, sus cuñados ya no le parecían un problema, confiaba en que Arthur y sus mujeres controlarían sus instintos asesinos. De hecho ya casi todo estaba listo, hacía algunos días había comprado un elegante y costoso anillo de compromiso en la joyería del Callejón Diagon, solo faltaba el momento indicado para dárselo. De no haber sido porque los Malfoy estaban de viaje, les habría pedido su ayuda, sin embargo, ya no podía esperar a que regresaran, así que tendría que recurrir a otra de las amigas de su novia, según Draco esa chica poseía un don, era maravillosa y muy amable. Así que recordando las palabras de su amigo y ahora conociéndola un poco más,decidió acudir a Luna, seguramente ella no tendría inconveniente en ayudarlo, además la rubia a pesar de su excentrismo parecía ser muy inteligente._

_- Adelante – indicó Luna con su característica distracción, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho._

_- ¡Hola Lov… Luna! – la saludó el moreno. _

_- ¿Blaise? – la rubia dejó lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la mirada y le indicó al chico que tomara asiento con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Espero no interrumpir… necesitó de tu ayuda – admitió tímidamente. _

_- Por supuesto, pero… ¿Ayuda para que? – ella sintió curiosidad, miró al chico con sus ojos azules interrogantes. _

_- Pues verás… quiero pedirle matrimonio a Ginevra y…_

_- ¿De verdad? – interrumpió la chica soñadora - ¡Que lindo! – dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Así es, pero… bueno… yo… no se como hacerlo – dijo por fin el moreno. _

_- Ahh – suspiró aliviada – Eso no es problema, es muy fácil… _

_La chica le sugirió a Blaise varias posibles maneras de pedirle matrimonio a su novia, algunas muy raras por supuesto, pero al final se decidieron por una de ellas. Quería sorprenderla, pero sin necesidad de algo espectacular u ostentoso, si algo le gustaba de la pelirroja era su humildad y sencillez, lo único que quería era que Ginny pudiera recordar ese momento por siempre. Optaron por preparar una sorpresa para la chica, Luna se encargaría de algunas cosas y por supuesto, le pediría ayuda a Harry, después de todo sería un momento importante en la vida de la pelirroja y ellos querían presenciarlo, claro esta sin intervenir ni arruinar aquello…_

_- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? –la pelirroja estaba en la sala de estar y miraba a sus amigos con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_- ¿Cuál misterio? – preguntó Harry inocentemente – Ya te dijimos que queremos mostrarte algo que seguro te va a encantar. _

_- Mmm… eso es lo raro… ustedes no suelen salir los viernes y no entiendo que es lo que quieren mostrarme precisamente a mi – dijo Ginny un dejo de enfado. _

_- Es una sorpresa… ya no preguntes mas – le reprendió Luna – vamos. _

_- Esta bien – accedió de mala gana – no se que traman… pero bueno… de cualquier manera ya no vi a Blaise esta noche, no se que le pasa últimamente – de pronto se puso pensativa – esta raro, como… molesto conmigo. _

_- ¿Molesto? – bufó el ojiverde, el sabía perfectamente que Zabini no estaba exactamente molesto. _

_- Amor – le murmuró la rubia en el oído al ver su expresión, temía que el pelinegro echara a perder el plan. _

_- Tranquila… no lo arruinare – le contestó él al entender su mirada. _

_- Bueno pues vamos… antes de que me arrepienta – les propuso la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y sin percatarse de la situación entre sus amigos._

_Los tres salieron de la casa, las chicas vestían con sencillos pero lindos vestidos de noche y el pelinegro portaba un traje sastre de color negro. Caminaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una calle solitaria, en ese momento Harry sacó la varita mágica de su bolsillo y segundos más tarde aparecieron en un enorme y oscuro jardín._

_- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Ginny enseguida – No había estado aquí antes. _

_- No comas ansias… muy pronto lo sabrás – dijo Luna tranquilamente. _

_- Esto no me gusta nada… ¿qué es lo que traman? – preguntó la pelirroja desconfiaba. _

_- Tal vez ahora no, pero pronto… te agradará – le aseguró el ojiverde. _

_Somos novios  
pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo  
y con eso ya ganamos lo más grande  
de este mundo  
Nos amamos, nos besamos  
como novios_

_En ese momento una romántica melodía comenzó a resonar a lo largo del jardín, por arte de magia (n/a obviamente) se encendieron cientos de velas que formaban un camino hacia la silueta en penumbras de un corpulento hombre que Ginny reconoció enseguida. _

_- ¡Oh Blaise! – murmuró conmovida hasta las lágrimas. _

_- Ve con él – la rubia la incitó a encontrarse con su amado al final del iluminado camino. _

_- Anda – dijo Harry sonriente._

_Somos novios  
mantenemos un cariño limpio y puro  
como todos  
procuramos el momento más obscuro  
Para hablarnos  
para darnos el más dulce de los besos  
recordar de qué color son los cerezos  
sin hacer mas comentarios, somos novios_

_Sin titubear ni un momento, la pelirroja obedeció a su amiga y camino hacia donde se encontraba Blaise, esperándola con los brazos abiertos, sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba tan emocionada que parecía flotar hasta él. Mientras tanto, Harry tomó a Luna de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, posando su mano en la cintura de ella,el hecho de presenciar aquellos detalles que el moreno tenía para con Ginny le hacía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a su excéntrica novia y en su inmenso deseo de pasar su vida junto a ella. Afortunadamente el pelinegro tenía un As bajo la manga, por ningún motivo se quedaría atrás. _

_- ¡Te amo! – Blaise pronunció estas palabras cuando la pelirroja llegó a él. _

_- Yo también, pero… ¿qué significa esto? – señaló la rosa roja que sostenía el moreno y todo a su alrededor._

_- ¿No te lo imaginas? – indagó él seductor mientras le besaba la frente y le entregaba la bella flor._

_- Pues… - claro que lo imaginaba, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de que esa no fuera la razón. _

_- Ginevra Weasley… ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? –el moreno se hincó frente a ella - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _

_- Por supuesto – la pelirroja no dudó ni un momento – Me encantaría ser tu esposa – dijo mientras extendía la mano para que su novio colocara el anillo en su dedo anular._

_- ¡Gracias amor! – él se puso de pie, tomó a Ginny por la cintura y la besó con pasión…_

_En el otro extremo del camino, Harry y Luna presenciaban la escena, justo a unos metros. _

_- ¡Ay que emoción! – ella daba saltitos de alegría. _

_- Luna… yo… bueno–de pronto el ojiverde parecía nervioso. _

_- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, se olvidó por un momento de Ginny y lo miró preocupada._

_- ¿Sabes que te amo? – dijo más sereno, aquellos ojos azules eran tan penetrantes tenía ese efecto sobre él, lo tranquilizaban a sobre manera. _

_- Si… y yo también te amo Harry… ¿qué sucede? – lo miró inquietada por su actitud. _

_- Pues… no preparé algo como Blaise… pero – trataba de explicarle mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón – ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – le preguntó cuando logró encontrar aquello que buscaba. _

_- ¿Qué? – sesorprendió la rubia, no imaginaba escuchar esa pregunta y menos en ese momento – Pero… amor…_

_- Hace tiempo que compré esto para ti – dijo mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso – No había encontrado el momento… yo… no soy muy bueno haciendo este tipo de cosas… _

_- ¡Oh Harry! De verdad me has sorprendido – aquellos enormes ojos se iluminaron como nunca – Si… quiero ser tu esposa – mostró su mas linda sonrisa._

_- Te amo – alcanzó a decir justo antes de que Luna se abalanzará sobre él._

_Ambas parejas sellaban su compromiso son apasionados besos, mientras la luz de las velas y melosas canciones de fondo complementaban aquella escena. Sin duda una noche única que Luna había ayudado a planear para sorprender a su pelirroja amiga, sin siquiera pensar que ella también sería sorprendida. _

_Cuando los enamorados decidieron que eran suficientes besos (n/a por el momento), se reunieron, se felicitaron entre sí y en seguida Blaise los condujo a otro lugar. A unos metros del camino, se encontraba una mesa adornada elegantemente para una cena romántica, el moreno encendió algunas velas más para iluminar aquel bello detalle. Con esta última acción pudieron apreciar más el sitio en el que estaban, el jardín era enorme y justo frente a ellos, varios metros mas allá, se encontraba un enorme casa, que todos supusieron era el lugar donde vivía Blaise. _

_Luna y él habían pensado casi en todo, excepto en aquella sorpresa que les dio Harry. La rubia había planeado retirarse con su novio después de que Ginny recibiera el anillo y aceptara casarse con Blaise, finalmente su única misión después de la planeación era llevar a la pelirroja a casa del moreno. Las cosas habían cambiado, así que rápidamente Blaise hizo aparecer dos sillas más, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba compartir aquello que había preparado para Ginny,con Harry y su novia, no le incomodaba en lo mas minimo la presencia de ellos en su cena romántica, todo lo contrario, sería un velada estupenda para los cuatro, incluso hubiera sido maravillo tener a Hermione y Draco con ellos… _

_Fin del Flashback_

Esa noche Ginny soñó con aquel día, revivió unos de los momentos más felices de su vida. Estaba ansiosa por hablarlo con sus padres y comenzar a planear la boda, es cierto que sus padres le habían recomendado que no se precipitara y que conociera mas a Blaise, pero… creía conocerlo ya, no tenía motivos para esperar. Ellos debían entenderlo, no pensaba esperar, incluso el tiempo que probablemente llevaría planear la boda le parecía eterno, anhelaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón ser la esposa de Blaise Zabini…


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 43. NOCHE DE ANUNCIOS **

El fin de semana siguiente Ginny organizó una cena en la madriguera con ayuda de su madre. Ya había hablado con sus padres sobre la boda, en un principio no les agradó la idea, pero al darse cuenta de la inmensa felicidad de su hija no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar. Arthur y Molly eran los únicos miembros de la familia Weasley que lo sabían, así que el motivo de la cena era la pedida de mano oficial con toda la familia reunida. Por supuesto, Hermione, Harry y su prometida estaban invitados y aun mejor, la pelirroja había decidido invitar a Draco sin importar lo que dijeran sus hermanos.

- Todo esta listo – anunció Molly a su hija en la cocina.

- ¡Gracias mamá! – sonrió la más pequeña de los Weasley – Ahora solo tengo que arreglarme… y esperar a que lleguen todos.

- ¡Oh Ginny! – de pronto la Sra. Weasley comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?

- No me hagas caso… es que… has crecido tan rápido – se acercó para abrazar a su hija.

Después de unos segundos, en los Molly sofocaba a Ginny con un abrazo de oso, logró controlar sus sentimientos y dejo que su hija subiera a cambiarse para recibir a sus invitados.

- ¿Y ahora de que se trata? – preguntó Ron malhumorado cuando su hermana iba escaleras arriba - ¿No me digas que estas embarazada tu también?

- Eres un idiota Ronald – contestó ella molesta.

- No tanto como tú y Hermione – dijo en su defensa - enredarse con una serpiente… vaya muestra de inteligencia – se burló.

- BASTA – enfureció Ginny – Ya supéralo… estás así aun por Hermione, pero… de cualquier manera ella nunca te quiso…

- ¿De qué hablas? Ese ni es el punto – interrumpió él.

- Claro que lo es… como dice Draco: lo que te molesta es que el haya logrado con Herm lo que tú no – dijo sin medir sus palabras.

- ¿Draco? Ahora resulta que prefieres a ese maldito hurón… tu hermano soy yo.

- Lo se, pero… con esa actitud no me dejas otra opción – aceptó – De una vez te digo que amo Blaise, voy a casarme con él sin importar lo que tú pienses – dicho esto, la pelirroja entró a su habitación dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

Varios minutos después Ginny bajó a la sala, lista para recibir a sus invitados. Ron, George y Angelina ya estaban ahí, Percy, Audrey y sus hijas también, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Dominique llegaron a la reunión, seguidos por Harry y Luna.

- ¿Ya estamos todos no? ¿Ya podemos comer? – Ron estaba muy incomodo, las palabras de su hermana aun resonaban es su cabeza.

- No – dijo rápidamente Ginny.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta, la primera en entrar fue Hermione, detrás de ella entraron Draco y él futuro yerno de Arthur, ambos chicos parecían incomodos.

- Buenas noches – saludó el rubio educadamente a los Weasley, Harry y su novia.

- ¡Hola! – Luna fue la primera en contestar.

- Hegmione… que linda te ves – Fleur se acercó a saludar a la castaña y a su esposo.

- ¡Gracias! – contestó ella con un sonrisa.

- Genial… poco a poco la casa se llena de serpientes – comentó George molesto.

- No empieces amor… por favor – imploró Angelina.

- ¡Tío Blaise! – las cuatro pequeñas nietas de Molly corrieron hacia el moreno.

- ¡Hola nenas! – contestó el moreno con un dejo de sorpresa mientras se ponía a su altura, la ultima vez no habían sido tan cariñosas, incluso lo había mirado como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

- ¿Tío? ¿De cuando acá le dicen tío? – preguntó George molesto.

- Basta – le ordenó su novia - ¿No me digas que estas celoso? – se burló.

- Por supuesto que no – contestó de inmediato.

Enseguida el moreno saludó a Molly y le obsequió un bello arreglo floral, acto seguido la Sra. Weasley les indicó que pasaran a la mesa, conocía a sus hijos y sabía perfectamente que teniendo la boca llena de comida se olvidarían de hacer cualquier comentario que incomodara a Blaise y Draco.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando Ron miraba a Herm, se veía tan linda, esa chispa característica de las embarazadas iluminaba sus ojos, de verdad le sentaba bien el embarazo. Sin embargo, no concebía que fuera precisamente el rubio, el padre de ese bebé. Draco que se percataba de aquello, no pudo evitar sentir celos y mas que eso un profundo odio ¿cómo es que después de lo mucho que la había ofendido, la rata se atrevía mirar así a su mujer? Si, su mujer, ahora solo le pertenecía a él y nadie podía cambiar eso. Sonrío inevitablemente al pensar en eso, los últimos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida, en ese momento algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

- Draco… Draco – lo llamaba Arthur.

- Lo siento… ¿Me decía algo Sr. Weasley? - preguntó, todos a excepción de Ron lo miraban extrañados.

- Si… preguntaba quete gustaríatener ¿un niño o una niña? – curioseó.

- Pues – miró a su esposa y ella asintió, era hora de darles la noticia.

- Resulta que ya sabemos el sexo del bebé – se anticipó Herm.

- ¿Así? – se sorprendió Molly - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Bueno… pues… los muggles tiene un artefacto que sirve para eso… - comenzó a explicarles Draco.

- ¡Que interesante! ¿Cómo es que funciona? – indagó Arthur entusiasmado.

Brevemente Hermione le explicó a los presentes, especialmente al Sr. Weasley, como es que funcionaba el aparato de ultrasonido, incluso Ron escuchó atentamente la explicación.

- ¡Wow! Vaya que tienen inventiva esos muggles – dijo el papá de los Weasley impresionado.

- Y… entonces ¿es una niña o un niño? –preguntó Percy impaciente.

- ¡Una niña! – contestó Herm contenta mientras Draco y Ginny asentían con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh Herm! Me da mucho gusto por ti –dijo sinceramente Molly.

- ¡Que lindo! Una sobrina – comentó Luna con ojos soñadores, Harry la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Vamos a tener otra prima? – preguntó Victoire Weasley sonriente.

- Así es nena – contestó Draco que se encontraba a su lado (n/a q lindo!¿quién dice que el amor no cambia a las personas?)

- Solo le pido a Merlín que no se parezca a su padre – comentó George al otro lado de la mullida mesa.

- Ojala… sino pobre de ella – comentó Ron que lo había escuchado y ambos comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Ash! Parecen niños pequeños –bufó Angelina, definitivamente esos dos eran caso perdido.

En ese momento el postre de leche levitó hasta el centro de la mesa, donde Molly comenzó a servirlo a sus invitados. Discretamente el primero en probarlo fue Draco, se le hacía agua a la boca, Blaise le había dicho lo bien que cocinaba su futura suegra, aunque el rubio suponía que nadie igualaba a su mujer en la cocina.

- Esa no es la única buena noticia ¿verdad? – Arthur incitó a su hija para que diera la notica de su boda.

- ¿De que se trata hermanita? – preguntó Bill imaginando la respuesta.

- Ejem, ejem – el moreno se aclaró la garganta nervioso.

- Mmm – fue no único que dijo Ron, ya su hermana le había dicho de que se trataba.

- Pues… Blaise y yo… vamos a casarnos – dijo sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y les mostraba el anillo de compromiso que había tratado de ocultar toda la noche.

- ¡Felicidades! – dijeron las todas las mujeres al unísono en tanto las pequeñas se miraban unas a otras sonriendo.

- Mas vale que cuides de ella – Percy de dirigió al moreno en tono serio.

- Les prometo a todos que así será – se adelantó él a las posibles amenazas de sus cuñados.

- Espero que así sea Blaise – comentó Arthur serenamente.

- Bueno… se que no somos Weasley, pero… Luna y yo también queremos hacer un anuncio – comenzó a decir el ojiverde un poco nervioso después de una leve pausa.

. Pero Harry, no digas eso… sabes que te quiero como a un hijo –le recordó Molly.

- ¿De qué se trata? – esta vez fue George el impaciente.

- Luna y yo… también vamos a casarnos – anunció.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Arthur – Eso no le esperaba… ¡Que gusto!

- Y entonces ¿sería una boda doble? – se anticipó a preguntar Draco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho bajo la mirada apenado.

- Pues… no lo habíamos pensado – aceptó Ginny.

- Sería una buena idea – admitió Molly dirigiéndole una sonrisa al rubio.

- Esperen… no nos adelantemos – intervino Arthur - ¿Qué opinan ustedes? – se dirigió a los novios.

- Pues… - Harry no sabía que decir, él no tenía ningún problema, pero sentía que ya había sido demasiado compartir la cena de compromiso como para además compartir la boda, no quería importunar al moreno.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema… lo importante es unir mi vida a la de Ginevra – dijo Blaise sinceramente.

- ¡Ay que romántico! – dramatizó Ron.

Todos hicieron caso omiso ante aquella muestra de antipatía de Ronald y continuaron hablando.

- ¿Entonces estarían de acuerdo en casarse en la misma fecha? – trató de concluir Percy (n/a vaya que es impaciente).

- Por supuesto – dijeron al unísono ambas parejas.

- Y ¿cuándo sería eso? – preguntó Bill.

- No quiero sonar egoísta, pero… piensen un poco en mí – comentó Herm – No me gustaría que mi hija naciera en plena fiesta de boda.

Todos la miraron y rieron ante el acertado comentario de la castaña.

- Pues no lo se… Ginevra y yo pensábamos en no más de mes y medio – comentó el moreno que por supuesto había tomado en cuenta el estado de Herm, pues la pelirroja y él sabían que el embarazo iba mas adelantado de lo que todos creían - ¿Qué opinan? – se dirigió a Harry y Luna.

- A mí me parece razonable – dijo el pelinegro - ¿Qué opinas amor?

- Por mí encantada… juntos será mas fácil organizar todo – por primera vez el comentario de Luna pareció el de una persona normal…

Las semanas transcurrieron rápidamente para todos, excepto para las novias que cada día se ponían mas nerviosas y a pesar de eso ansiaban la llegada de la fecha. Los preparativos corrieron a cargo de Molly, Luna y Ginny, posteriormente se les unieron Herm, Audrey y Fleur. Sería una boda de ensueño, digna de un Exslytherin y el salvador del mundo mágico, ambas parejas habían decidido que la recepción sería en la Mansión de Zabini, pues además de tener un jardín enorme ideal para lo que habían planeado, era el lugar donde se habían comprometido. Las mujeres pronto comenzaron a mandar cientos de invitaciones, organizar miles de cosas, en tanto, los caballeros solo tendrían que encargarse de tener listos sus trajes. Draco y Herm serían los padrinos de Ginny y Blaise, Ron sería padrino de Harry y Luna había elegido su antigua amiga Lavender Brown como madrina.

- ¿Amor ya estas lista? – gritaba Draco escaleras abajo.

- Aun no… espera – Hermione estaba en su habitación y no paraba de mirarse en el espejo.

- Pero… ¿qué esperas corazón? ya estas arreglada – el rubio entró a la habitación para ver que pasaba con su mujer.

- Es que… este vestido no me sienta nada bien – se quejó – parezco un globo a punto de reventar.

- Eso no es cierto… te ves hermosa – les aseguró poniendo especial atención en su escote, sus senos habían aumentado unas tallas en las ultimas semanas (n/a no se le va una).

- No es así… tal vez debería quedarme – sugirió aun mirándose en el espejo – puedes decirles que no me sentía bien.

- ¡Jaja! ¿Bromeas? Eres la madrina, no puedes faltar, además… es un momento especial para Ginny y…

- Mmm, en eso tienes razón… ¿no habrá algún hechizo que…

- Mi vida… te vez hermosa, solo ponte los zapatos y vámonos – dijo un dejo de impaciencia.

- ¡Ahh! Solo lo dices para que me de prisa – sollozó Herm ofendida.

- No, no, no… esa no fue mi intención – aclaró el rubio mientras la abrazaba, estaba más que acostumbrado a sensibilidad de su mujer.

- Claro que si… ni siquiera te importa como luzco – gimoteó la castaña.

- Amor… para mi tu siempre luces hermosa – dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – No llores, el maquillaje te ha quedado muy lindo, se te va a arruinar.

- ¿De verdad me veo linda? – preguntó más tranquila.

- Lindísima diría yo – contestó Draco la abrazó y miró el reloj sin que Herm se diera cuenta, comenzaba a hacerse tarde (n/a pobre hombre, que paciencia).

Cuando por fin la castaña logró controlar su exceso hormonal se calzó los zapatos a juego con el vestido y bajó al vestíbulo del brazo de su esposo. Al salir de la casa los esperaba un _Lamborghini _negro estacionado en la entrada de la Mansión, hacia un par de semanas Draco lo había comprado y lo había hechizado para poder llegar a lugares inaccesibles para los muggles, todo esto debido a que por el avanzado estado del embarazo de su mujer evitaban aparecerse. Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a Herm a subirse, enseguida le dio la vuelta al auto y se subió, listo para emprender el viaje camino a la casa de Blaise donde se llevaría a cabo la boda…


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 44. BODA DOBLE **

Cuando Draco y su mujer llegaron a la Mansión Zabini gran parte de los invitados se encontraban ahí. La familia Weasley y decenas de parientes suyos estaban en sus asientos en la enorme carpa blanca donde sería la ceremonia, aguardando la llegada de las novias, incluso Charlie había asistido, al igual que la madre del moreno acompañada de su novio en Weasley y Xenophilius Lovegood estaban en la entrada de dicha carpa, listos ya para entregar a sus hijas en el altar. Blaise y Harry se encontraban nerviosos al final, frente a la mesa donde el juez del Wizengamot preparado para la ceremonia,ambos chicos a la espera de lasmujeres a las que unirían sus vidas. Fleur, Molly, Audrey y Lavender en cambio, se encontraban dentro de la casa ayudando a Ginny y Luna a arreglarse.

El momento llegó, rápidamente las mujeres Weasley ocuparon sus asientos, Lavender tomó su posición junto a Ron y Harry, mientras que Draco y Herm ya estaban junto a Blaise. La clásica tonada de las bodas comenzó a sonar (n/a ya saben, algo así como: tata tatan, tata tatan), al tiempo que Ginny y Luna con elegantes y hermosos vestidos de novia. El de Ginny era moderno, escotado de la espalda con lindos bordados en el corsé, el de Luna en cambio era algo más clásico, también tenía detalles bordados, pero nada que ver con sus excéntricos gustos. Las chicasentraban del brazo de sus padres y caminaban por la alfombra ubicada en medio de un pasillo adornado con flores blancas. Las pequeñitas Weasley, Victoire, Dominique, Molly y Lucy iban detrás ellas, todas con lindos vestidos en tonos blanco y rosa; llevaban unas lindas canastas y arrojaban pétalos de rosas blancas a su paso por la alfombra.

Al ver a sus mujeres Blaise y Harry no pudieron evitar sonreír como tontos, el día había llegado por fin, no podrían arrepentirse, aunque claramente esa no era su intención, todo lo contrario. Sus mujeres se veían hermosas, sublimes, simplemente perfectas.

- Blaise… te entrego a mi pequeña para que la ames y cuides de ella – dijo Arthur.

- Así será Sr. Weasley – contestó él muy formal, aun deslumbrado por la belleza de su futura esposa, quien sonreía tímidamente.

Arthur le dio un abrazo Blaise y otro a Ginny, acto seguido, tomó su asiento junto a Molly. Algo muy similar sucedió con Xenophilius cuando entregó a Luna en los brazos de su amado.

- Harry por favor cuida de mi Luna… amala tanto o más que yo – le pidió el padre de la rubia.

- Le prometo que lo haré – dijo el ojiverde a su casi suegro quien posteriormente ocupó su lugar.

Estaba por comenzar la ceremonia cuando en la entrada de la carpa apareció Pansy Parkinson, quien había recibido la invitación por parte de la madre de Blaise. La pelinegra, quien portaba un escotado vestido color vino, caminó con característica autosuficiencia y su porte sensual, ocupó la silla que estaba vacía a un lado de la suegra de Ginny, no sin antes quiñarle el ojo y dedicarle una discreta sonrisa a Ron y una nada disimulada mueca de desprecio a Hermione.

- Parece una ballena ¿Cómo es posible que Draco este con ella? – pensaba Pansy – con el aspecto que tiene la sangre sucia será mas fácil llevar a cabo mi plan…

En ese momento el juez del Wizengamot inició la acostumbrada lectura, algo que no logró sacar a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos. A diferencia de la boda de los Malfoy, esta ceremonia se extendió más por el hecho de ser dos parejas las que se casaban. Cuando amabas pajeras y sus respectivos padrinos firmaron las actas el juez dio por terminada la ceremonia, no sin antes pedirles a los novios que sellaran el compromiso con un apasionado beso de amor.

Posteriormente y debido a fama de Harry y el privilegiado lugar que ocupaba Blaise en el mundo mágico, varios reporteros invitados para cubrir el evento comenzaron a tomar cientos de fotos. En cuanto la sesión fotográfica de los novios e invitados terminó, todos se dirigieron al otro lado del jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Había mesas redondas y sillas para no menos de trecientos invitados, todas bellamente adornadas, con arreglosen tonos de blanco y dorado. La mesa de honorera larga, debido a que ocuparían los novios y sus padrinos, del lado izquierdo de esta se encontraban un par de mesas con cientos de regalos para cada pareja y del lado derecho una mesa más pequeña que sostenía el enorme y a juzgar por el aspecto, delicioso pastel de bodas.

Era una boda mágica tradicional (n/a recuerden q la de Herm fue mas sencilla por ser una "farsa"), las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor de una enorme pista de baile, una banda sonora ubicada en una pequeño escenario detrás de la mesa de honor amenizaba la fiesta, el maestro de ceremonias incitó a los invitados para que pasaran a felicitar a los novios y ¿por qué no? tomarse otra foto con ellos. Cuando las felicitaciones, los abrazos, los consejos para la vida en pareja cesaron y los invitados tomaron asiento, un grupo de meseros ocupó la pista de baile y después de un estupendo show comenzaron a servir el banquete.

Todos los invitados parecían disfrutar los exquisitos platillos, recetas especiales que Molly Weasley había ayudado a preparar con el chef contratado por Blaise y Harry. Después de la comida comenzó el baile, obviamente fueron las dos parejas quienes abrieron la pista al compás de una romántica pieza interpretada por la banda,

Si nos dejan  
nos vamos a querer toda la vida.  
Si nos dejan  
nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo.

Yo creo podemos ver  
el nuevo amanecer  
de un nuevo día.  
Yo pienso que tú y yo  
podemos ser felices todavía.

- ¿Bailamos? - le preguntó el rubio a su esposa.

- ¿Tú quieres bailar? – se sorprendió Herm.

- Si… ¿tiene algo de malo? – inquirió él.

- Pues malo no… pero es raro – contestó la castaña, ese no era el mismo Draco con quien se había casado hace unos meses.

- Amor va a terminar la canción… ¿bailamos o no? – se impacientó y le extendió la mano.

- Por supuesto – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Si nos dejan  
buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo.  
Si nos dejan  
haremos con las nubes terciopelo.

Y ahí juntitos los dos  
cerquita de dios  
será lo que soñamos.

- Te amo Ginevra – le decía Blaise a su esposa en el oído mientras bailaban.

- Yo también te amo – contestó ella sonriente, no había parado de sonreír, esta taan feliz.

Si nos dejan  
te llevo de la mano corazón  
y ahí nos vamos.  
Si nos dejan  
de todo lo demás los olvidamos.

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti

- ¿La estas pasando bien? – preguntó el ojiverde a su ahora esposa - ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

- No podía estar mejor, amor – contestó la rubia con aquellos ojos soñadores llenos de felicidad.

- Te amo – pronunció el pelinegro mientras le dada un tierno beso.

- ¡Oh Harry! Yo también te amo mucho – contestó ella, hace un par de meses no se hubiera imaginado casarse y precisamente con él.

Así continuó el resto de la tarde, los novios no paraban de bailar al igual que Molly, Arthur y los Malfoy. Ron tenía cara de pocos amigos, se había negado a bailar con Lavender ya varias veces y de vez en cuando miraba en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba Pansy que llevaba bastante tiempo platicando con un apuesto joven amigo de la familia Zabini.

Charlie también bailaba, George y Angelina le habían presentado a Sophi una amiga en común, la chica era muy guapa y parecía esta interesada el en trabajo de Charlie con los dragones, por lo que ambos se entendieron de inmediato.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, el maestro de ceremonias hizo un nuevo brindis por los novios, acto seguido se llevó a cabo la partida simbólica de pastel. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y a juzgar por el ambiente, se prolongaría mucho más. De pronto Luna tomó asiento, no estaba del todo acostumbrada a usar tacones altos y había bailado tanto que comenzaban a dolerle los pies. Blaise y Ginny también ocuparon sus asiento cuando terminó la melodía, Harry en cambio, después de acompañar a su esposa, se dirigió a escenario…

- Luna… te amo – dijo en el micrófono, el ojiverde había necesitado un par de copas de vino para vencer su timidez, al reconocer su voz todos los invitados guardaron silencio – Esta canción es para ti – dijo al tiempo que comenzaba la música.

Sabes no dejo de pensar

que estoy enamorado,

Te quiero confesar

que soy solo un esclavo

que no sabe vivir sin ti.

Comenzó a cantar el pelinegro y el jardín se inundó en aplausos y gritos de aliento por parte de sus invitados. Un poco más tranquilo, Harry tomó el micrófono inalámbrico y bajó del escenario para cantar más cerca de su esposa.

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser

encendiste la luz,

me llenaste de fe.

Tanto tiempo busque

pero al fin te encontré

tan perfecta como te imagine

- ¡Ay que lindo! Jamás hubiera imaginado a Harry haciendo esto – comentó Herm sonriente.

- Pues… la verdad no lo hace tan mal – comentó Draco impresionado.

Sabes te quiero confesar

Que te encuentro irresistible

No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible

Por quedarme cerca de ti…

Cuanto terminó la canción todos aplaudieron nuevamente, era una faceta de Harry que nadie conocía, ni siquiera Luna, que había derramado un par de lágrimas conmovida por el detalle de su esposo…

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Draco a su esposa que se levantaba.

- Necesito ir al tocador – le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿De nuevo? Pero amor… acabas de ir – le recordó él.

- Lo sé… pero no aguanto, necesito ir nuevamente – le explicó Herm, últimamente y debido a su avanzado embarazo, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el baño.

- Ok… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- No… puedo ir sola – contestó con fastidio, algunas veces sentía Draco la sobreprotegía.

- Ok… entonces iré a platicar con Arthur – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, últimamente comenzaba una linda amistad con el Sr. Weasley, ahora y en contra de todos lo inculcado por Lucius, sabía que Arthur era como el padre que siempre había querido tener.

La castaña entró a la casa y se encontró con que el baño del vestíbulo estaba ocupado, Dean Tomas se había pasado de copas, no sabía ni de sí mismo y no paraba de vomitar, su amigo Seamus Finnigan estaba con él.

- Hermione ¿qué haces aquí? – Blaise acaba de entrar a la casa por un par de botellas de vino.

- Necesito usar el baño – le contestó.

- Mmm… por lo que veo esto llevará tiempo – dijo el moreno echando un vistazo a la escena dentro de su baño.

- Más vale que no – la castaña frunció el ceño – No creo aguantar mucho tiempo.

- Vaya que mi sobrina es inquieta – sonrió él - ¿Por qué no entras al otro baño? Esta al fondo del pasillo, del lado izquierdo – le explicó haciendo señas con las manos.

- Ok… muchas gracias Blaise – agradeció ella.

- No hay de que Herm – contestó el moreno, acto seguido salió de la casa.

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a donde le había dicho Blaise, un baño que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca e hizo aquello que tenía que hacer. La castaña se disponía a salir de la casa cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del pasillo que daba a la sala de estar, estaba muy oscuro y no podía distinguir de que se trataba, así que decidió acercarse un poco.

- ¿Qué? – las castaña no podía creer lo que veía – Ronald… ¿qué haces aquí y con esta… esta zorra? – preguntó Herm alterada, él y Pansy Parkinson se encontraban en un situación algo comprometedora…


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 45. Revelación **

_Flashback _

_- ¿Bailamos? – era la por lo menos la quinta vez que Lavender se acercaba a Ron. _

_- ¿De qué manera tengo que decírtelo? No quiero bailar –dijo el pelirrojo malhumorado. _

_- ¡Ash! No has cambiado nada Ro-Ro – se quejó la rubia mientras se iba en busca de una pareja de baile. _

_- ¿Quién será ese? – se preguntaba Ron mientras miraba a Pansy y al chico que la acompañaba…_

_Muchos familiares de Ginny se habían retirado ya, entre ellos Bill, Percy y sus respectivas familias. Ron ya comenzaba a despedirse y estaba a punto de irse cuando uno de los meseros se acerco a él._

_- Disculpe caballero ¿Es usted el Sr. Ronald Weasley? – le preguntó el hombre._

_- Si, soy yo ¿qué se le ofrece? - dijo con un dejo de fastidio. _

_- Una dama le envía esto – el mesero le entregó al pelirrojo una servilleta perfectamente doblada. _

_- Gracias – alcanzó a decir él antes de que el mesero se retirara – Mas vale que no sea de Lavender… ya me tiene harto – murmuró. _

_Ron desdobló la servilleta, comenzó a leer la breve inscripción, de inmediato supo quien era el remitente._

_Te he estado extrañando… ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo no alejamos de tanta cursilería? _

_Te veo en la biblioteca en 5 minutos…_

_Pansy Parkinson _

_El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír de manera seductora en dirección a donde se encontraba la pelinegra, hacía rato que el chico que la acompañaba también se había retirado. Ron asintió con la cabeza, ansioso por cumplir con la petición de la nota. _

_Unos minutos más tarde entró a la casa, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba la biblioteca, pero suponía que estaba en la planta baja, aun asíestaba dispuesto a recorrer toda la casa si era necesario._

_Al pasar por uno de los pasillos se encontró con Dean y Seamus, uno de ellos iba muy tomado, tenía un semblante poco agradable, a juzgar por su rostro tenía nauseas y no tardarían en vomitar. El otro lo ayudaba a llegar al baño, como pudo el pelirrojo se perdió de su vista y siguió buscando la biblioteca de Blaise. Debido a que la fiesta se celebraba en el jardínlos invitados solo entraban al baño, el resto de la casa estaba solitario y oscuro. _

_- Psst, psst… Parkinson ¿donde estas? – preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras recorría los oscuros pasillos. _

_- Justo aquí – contestó la pelinegra detrás de él, al tiempo que le daba un pellizco en el trasero. _

_- Auch – se quejó Ron - ¿Segura que nadie nos verá aquí? _

_- ¿Quién podría vernos? Todos están el la fiesta… solo entran al baño del vestíbulo – le recordó mientras se acercaba a él. _

_- Espero que así sea – dijo él desconfiado. _

_- Despreocúpate Weasley… mejor bésame – dijo seductoramente. _

_- Ok– aceptó el pelirrojo – Espera… - se detuvo - ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba contigo?– indagó. _

_- Ese… es Edward Woods – dijo despreocupada – un amigo de la familia._

_- Mmm – fue lo único que pudo decir Ron, no pudo ocultar del todo bien su desagrado. _

_- No me digas que estás celoso – se burló. _

_- ¿Celoso yo? Por supuesto que no – aseguró - ¿por qué habría de estarlo?_

_- ¡Jaja! Como digas – se acercó a él y le dio un ardiente beso – Olvídate de Edward – le sugiriódespués la pelinegra._

_De inmediato el pelirrojo cedió a los encantos de Pansy y la besó al tiempo que atraía el curvilíneo cuerpo hacía a él. Como si de dinamita se tratara, se encendió una chispa de pasión entre ambos chicos, enseguida la temperatura en sus cuerpos comenzó a elevarse, razón por la cual sintieron que la ropa empezaba a estorbarles. Sin embargo, el lugar no era el apropiado para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, por mas que ellos lo desearán tenían que contenerse. _

_Aun así Pansy decidió despojar a Ron de su corbata, que era un impedimento para que ella comenzara a desabotonar su camisa, quería sentir por lo menos el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo. Él no quiso quedarse atrás, bajó ambas manos hasta los muslos de la chica y comenzó a subirle la falda al tiempo que la iba acariciando, llegó hasta su cadera y después posó sus manos en el exuberante trasero de la pelinegra…_

_Continuaron los besos y las caricias, de cuando en cuando les faltaba el aíre, no obstante, en cuanto sentían recuperarse retomaban aquella jornada de pasión nuevamente. Ron parecía no poder más, tenía la bragueta abajo, Pansy lo había despojado del cinturón y ahora lo acariciaba, como solo ella sabía por encima de los calzoncillos. _

_- ¡Oh Pansy! – decía el pelirrojo en medio del placer – No puedo más. _

_- Lo se… pero aquí no podemos… - no pudo terminar la oración. _

_- Shhh… escuche algo – interrumpió Ron, de pronto el placer se convirtió en preocupación. _

_- Debe ser Blaise… tranquilo no estará aquí por mucho tiempo – le aseguró. _

_El ruido cesó, sin embargo, por precaución los chicos aguardaron unos minutos antes de retomar su apasionado encuentro, nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, ahora lentamente hasta que…_

_- ¿Qué? – Hermione se encontraba frente a ellos boquiabierta – Ronald… ¿qué haces aquí y con esta… esta zorra? – preguntó alterada… _

_Fin del Flashback_

- Hermione… yo… pues – el pelirrojo se subía la bragueta y abotonaba la camisa mientras trataba de justificarse.

- Relájate Granger… eso no te incumbe – dijo la pelinegra con descaro mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

- No puedo creerlo Ron – la castaña estaba muy afectada.

- No me vengas con eso… justamente tú, que vas a tener un hijo del estúpido de Malfoy- se defendió Ron.

- Precisamente por eso ¿Cómo te atreviste a reprocharnos a Ginny y a míel casarnos con unas serpientes… cuando tú te revuelcas con la más asquerosa de todas? – dijo Herm fuera de si.

- No te metas conmigo Granger – le advirtió Pansy a la defensiva – Tu condición no es ningún impedimento para que hechice.

- Pansy por favor – intervino el pelirrojo – Hermione mejor vete de aquí – le sugirió.

- Me decepcionas Ron… no merecía que me trataras así por lo de Draco, tu menos que nadie tenía derecho a ofenderme – diciendo esto la castaña se fue para evitar problemas con la pelinegra.

- Debimos tener más cuidado –se lamento el ojiazul.

- Ay olvídalo… es solo Granger – le resto importancia Pansy.

Mientras tanto Herm aun alterada se dirigía a la mesa de honor, cuando Draco que estaba al otro lado del jardín conversando con Arthur vio a su mujer, se acerco a ella de inmediato.

- Amor ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – indagó preocupado por el aspecto que tenía.

- Es que tuve que ir hasta el baño de la biblioteca – le explicó - ¿podemos irnos ya?

- Mmm… pues… si tú quieres – contestó él no muy convencido.

- Vámonos… es que no me siento bien – le confesó Hermione.

- ¿Qué?... pero ¿qué tienes? – se preocupó el rubio.

- Solo me duele la cabeza… estoy cansada –dijo para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Segura Jane?

- Si… solo quiero ir a casa – trato de convencerlo.

- Esta bien… vámonos – Draco tomó la mano de Herm y la ayudó a levantarse.

Los Malfoy fueron en busca de los Weasley y las parejas de novios para despedirse. Primero se despidieron de Arthur, Molly, Charlie y Xenophilius Lovegood, enseguida se toparon con Ginny y Blaise que estaban bailando, los felicitaron nuevamente y les anunciaron su retirada.

Por ultimo fueron en busca de Harry y Luna, ambos estaban cerca de la entrada de la casa. El ojiverde había bebido algunas copas de más y su esposa lo acompañaba mientras pasaba un poco el efecto del alcohol.

Cuando por fin terminaron de decir adiós, se dirigieron al Lamborghini. Draco ayudó a su mujer a subir al auto y enseguida emprendieron el viaje camino a la Mansión Malfoy. Durante el trayecto Hermione estuvo muy callada, no dejaba de pensar en Ron y Pansy. La castaña se sentía traicionada, el pelirrojo se había portado mal con ella sin razón alguna, sin ningún derecho. Estaba confundida por eso y tenía ganas de decirle a todo el mundo lo que había presenciado, para que se dieran cuenta de lo injusto que él había sido. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar la felicidad de Ginny y los demás y aunque estaba muy molesta con Ron, temía que al enterarse Draco lo enfrentara, su bebé estaba a punto de nacer y ahora menos que nunca quería problemas…


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 46. LUNA DE MIEL **

- Jane ¿estás bien? –indagó Draco a la hora del desayuno.

- Si, estoy bien… ¿por qué? –preguntó distante la castaña.

- Desde anoche estás muy rara ¿aun te sientes mal? – el rubio comenzaba a preocuparse nuevamente.

- No… de verdad no tengo nada – le aseguró ella.

- Amor… por favor, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – la miró a los ojos y le tomó la mano para besársela.

- Es que… anoche… - Herm no estaba segura contarle a su esposo lo que había visto.

- ¿De que se trata? Solo dilo – le suplicó él.

- Pues…ayer Blaise me sugirió ir al baño cerca de la biblioteca… - comenzó con el relato.

- Ok… y ¿qué paso? – preguntó impaciente.

- Cuando salí del baño escuche ruidos… y… - hizo una breve pausa - … la zorra de Parkinson y Ron estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora – la castaña suspiró aliviada, al decirlo se había quitado un peso de encima.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió el rubio - ¿Pansy y la rata juntos? ¿Estás segura Jane? – no podía creerlo.

- Claro que estoy segura, los dos tenían la ropa desarreglada y se besaban justo cuando los vi – le contó.

- Y ¿ellos te vieron? – inquirió Draco.

- Si, discutí con Ron… a Pansy no le importo, es una descarada – dijo la castaña molesta.

- No lo puedo creer – estaba atónito – Después de lo mucho que Weasley crítico lo nuestro… ¿cómo es posible que se revuelque con Pansy?

- Precisamente por eso discutimos… si Ginny supiera, Ronald era el menos indicado para recriminarle por lo de Blaise.

- Lo sé amor, pero no es buen momento – le recordó él – No vale la pena que le arruines la felicidad a tu amiga.

- Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para contárselo –dijo más tranquila – Cada vez me convenzo más de que Ron es un idiota.

- Si, pero ya no te preocupes, no te hace bien – el rubio se estiro para darle un beso a su mujer – Olvídalo, mejor démonos prisa… tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a despedir a los chicos.

- Tienes razón… lo había olvidado – dijo Hermione – Su luna de miel… ¡Que emoción! – sonrió…

Eran casi las 3 de la tarde cuando los Malfoy salieron de su casa, abordaron el_ Lamborghini _y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Ambas parejas se irían de luna de miel y por comodidad habían decidido viajar al estilo muggle. Blaise y Ginny viajarían en avión hasta Miami donde posteriormente abordarían un crucero mágico con destino a la Bahamas; Harry y Luna en cambio, habían decidido hacer un tour, recorrerían los lugares más representativos de México. Luna creía que la cultura mexicana era muy interesante, el ojiverde no se había podido negar, en el fondo también tenía curiosidad por conocer ese país.

Cuando llegaron a la terminal de pasajeros del aeropuerto el padre de Luna y algunos miembros de la familia Weasley se encontraban ahí para despedir también a los novios.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Draco sonriente a ambas parejas, mientras él y Herm los saludaban.

- Por supuesto – contestó Blaise al tiempo que se giraba para besar a Ginny.

- Así es – dijo Harry y le dio un apretón de manos al rubio.

- ¡Ay si, que emoción! – expresó Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me da gusto por ustedes – dijo sinceramente Draco, debido a la forma en que se habían dado las cosas, él y la castaña no habían tenido Luna de miel.

- A mi también… disfruten su viaje – agregó Herm.

Luna y Harry fueron los primeros en abordar su avión, después de una conmovedora escena entre ella y su padre. Después de un rato los pasajeros para el vuelo con destino a Miami fueron llamados para abordar el avión. Ginny y Blaise se despidieron de Molly, Arthur, Bill y su esposa (n/a afortunadamente Ron no estaba ahí).

- Cuídense mucho – les recomendó Herm, después de hablar con Draco sobre Ron estaba mucho mas tranquila.

- Ustedes también – respondió el moreno – Más te vale que cuides de ellas (n/a Hermione y la nena) - le advirtió a su amigo.

- No te preocupes… así será – aseguró el rubio.

- Solo espero que mi sobrina aguarde hasta que regresemos – comentó Ginny mientras acariciaba el vientre de la castaña – No me gustaría que naciera en nuestra ausencia.

Todos comenzaron a reír, se despidieron nuevamente y posteriormente se fueron para abordar el avión. Unos minutos después Draco, Hermione y los Señores Weasley se despidieron de Bill, Fleur y el padre de Luna y se fueron camino al centro comercial. El rubio había invitado a Arthur y Molly a comer a un restaurante muggle y planeaba llevarlos al cinema, suponía que al Sr. Weasley le encantaría la idea (n/a ya se ganó a los suegros y ahora a los Weasley… pero es un amor ¿quién no lo querría?)…

Por la noche los Zabini llegaron a su destino, pasarían la primer noche de su Luna de miel en un Hotel muggle de lujo y por la mañana abordarían el crucero mágico. En el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por una limusina que los llevaría al hotel y cuando llegaron ahí un mozo los condujo hasta la suite matrimonial.

- ¡Wow! – fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja cuando entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Te gusta? – indagó Blaise detrás de ella mientras le besaba el cuello, los Malfoy le habían ayudado a elegir el hotel.

- Me encanta amor – aseguró Ginny y acontinuación se giró para besar a su marido.

La habitación era enorme, las paredes estaba pintadas en una combinación de tonos terracota y blanco, había decenas de velas rojas y doradas colocadas alrededor de ella, además de un hermoso balcón. La cama king zise estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas, a cada lado de ella se encontraba un lindo buró y en frente un hermoso tocador. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había una pequeña mesa con sus respectivas sillas; sobre esta había algunas velas rojas que el mozo había encendido antes de retirarse, dos copas y una botella de vino tinto.

Blaise se dirigió a la mesa, tomó la botella de vino y sirvió las dos copas, le entregó una a su esposa y brindo con ella.

- Te amo tanto Ginevra – le dijo y nuevamente se fundieron en un beso.

Cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire se separaron, Blaise dejo las copas de nuevo en la mesa y Ginny fue hacia donde hallaba su equipaje, tomó un paquete y entró al baño. Dentro había un lindo jacuzzi con forma de corazón con pétalos rojos a su alrededor, el resto de la habitación estaba adornada en tonos dorados y rojos.

La pelirroja desenvolvió cuidadosamente el paquete, sacó una prenda intima bastante sugestiva y la miró detenidamente, era un conjunto de tul en color guinda formado por un braga extremadamente pequeña (n/a tanga) y una especie de camisón con escote profundo, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era un regalo de Hermione,Ginny presentía que con este detalle la castaña se había desquitado de todas aquellas veces en las que la había casi obligado a vestirse de manera provocadora. Observó la prenda algunos segundos más y al final decidió probársela, a pesar de sentir un poco de vergüenza imaginaba que a Blaise le encantaría.

- ¡Ginevra! – musitó el moreno boquiabierto al ver a su esposa.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó ella tímidamente.

- Te ves hermosa mi vida – contestó el enseguida.

Blaise se acercó a Ginny, volvió a mirarla detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, esa prenda le sentaba bastante bien a la pelirroja, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente. En segundos el beso paso de tierno a apasionado, no era la primera vez que ellos tenían intimidad (n/a recuerden la boda de los Malfoy), sin embargo, esta vez sería mucho mejor.

Seguían besándose cuando comenzaron las caricias, el moreno rozaba la tersa piel de Ginny con sus manos mientras ella comenzaba a despojarlo de la camisa. Cuando su torso quedo al desnudo, él atrajo a su esposa, la pegó tanto como fue posible a su cuerpo y comenzó besarle el cuello; Ginny se sujetó con fuerza a la fornida espalda del moreno.

La temperatura se fue elevando poco a poco, ambos iban muy despacio, disfrutando, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. A continuación Blaise condujo a su esposa hasta la cama y la posó cuidadosamente en ella, nuevamente comenzó a acariciarla de pies a cabeza, ella en cambio trataba de despojarlo ahora del pantalón, cuando por fin lo logró comenzó a acariciarlo, a besarlo, de cuando en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos.

Cuando Blaise estuvo listo, posó sus manos en la cadera de Ginny y con un delicado movimiento le quitó las bragas, posteriormente acarició su trasero desnudo, subió por su espalda y decidió despojarla también del camisón.

Miró ahora el cuerpo totalmente desnudo, no era exuberante pero para él era simplemente perfecto, tomó los senos de la pelirroja entre sus manos suavemente, después bajó a su altura y los rozó con sus labios.

- ¡Te amo! – le dijo al oído justo cuando entró dentro de ella, la pelirroja le respondió con un apasionado beso y colmados de placer se fundieron en un solo…

Entretanto el ojiverde y su esposa llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad de México, tomaron su equipaje y abordaron un auto que los llevaría al hotel que habían reservado. En pocos minutos llegaron, también a un hotel muggle muy exclusivo, enseguida fueron atendidos por la recepcionista que posteriormente ordenó al "botones" que los condujera a su habitación.

La habitación era bellísima, las paredes eran de color beige con apliques en dorado, tenía un enorme ventanal adornado con cortinas de color rojo a juego con el edredón de la cama (n/a también king zise), que tenía pétalos rojos y blancos formando un corazón. A los lados se encontraban dos lindas mesitas de noche con su respectiva lámpara y como es de suponer, en frente se encontraba el tocador. Justo a la entrada de la habitación se encontraba un camino, formado por pétalos y algunas velas, que conducía hasta la cama. En un costado se encontraba una mesa, también con velas, dos copas y una botella de vino.

- ¿Qué te parece? – indagó Harry sonrojado, él y Luna habían entrado tomados de la mano.

- Me agrada… esta linda – contestó la rubia sonriente mientras recorría toda la habitación con la mirada.

- Ok… pues… mmm – el pelinegro estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Por qué no sirves un poco de vino amor? – le sugirió ella.

- Este… pues… si, tienes razón – caminó hasta la mesa, destapó la botella de vino y comenzó a servirlo – Aquí tienes mi vida – le entregó una de las copas a Luna.

- ¡Gracias! – contestó ella.

- Brindo por nosotros… ¡Salud! – el ojiverde extendió su copa.

- Salud – dijo la rubia – Te amo Harry.

- Yo te amo mucho más – respondió él – ¡Te amo Luna! – repitió.

Después del brindis los Potter dejaron sus copas nuevamente en la mesa, Luna le pidió a Harry que aguardara un momento mientras se ponía cómoda, él cumplió las órdenes de su esposa sin ningún problema.

Al igual que Ginny, la rubia había recibido una prenda intima como regalo por parte de Hermione; tomó el paquete sin que su marido se diera cuenta y después entró al baño.

Lo desenvolvió y sacó la prenda, que era algo más discreta que la otra. Este era un conjunto de seda en color blanco con bordados fucsia, estaba compuesto por unas bragas tipo bikini y una camisón de escote profundo con una abertura que comenzaba justo debajo de los senos. Luna se puso la prenda y se miró al espejo, no era su estilo, sin embargo, no le sentaba nada mal y quería consentir a Harry.

Cuando la rubia salió del baño el ojiverde se encontraba frente al ventanal con las manos en los bolsillos, apreciando la hermosa vista de la nocturna Cd. De México a través de una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas.

- Lista – anunció ella.

- Si - dijo él aun sin mirarla – Pero Luna… ¿Qué… - se sorprendió cuando se giró y la vio.

- Realmente creo que no es mi estilo, pero… ¿Tú qué opinas? – indagó Luna, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.

- Te ves maravillosa… bellísima – le aseguró él – Jamás… imaginé que tendría una esposa tan… tan atractiva.

- ¿De verdad te parezco atractiva? – preguntó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia a la posible respuesta.

- Por supuesto mi vida – el ojiverde acercó a ella para besarla, después le acarició el rostro suavemente y la miró a los ojos – Te amo Luna.

- Yo también te amo – respondió ella, observó a su marido y decidió quitarle las gafas, era la primera vez que apreciaba los ojos verde esmeralda sin ellas.

Harry solo sonrió ante aquel extraño gesto de Luna y permitió que ella dejara las gafas en el tocador. Después tomó a su esposa por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con ternura, a acariciarla delicadamente, como si algún movimiento brusco pudiera ocasionar que la rubia se rómpase entre sus manos. Luna comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él muy despacio, al tiempo que lo besaba, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada y la temperatura de sus cuerpos se iba elevando.

Con un suave movimiento Harry la levantó entre sus brazos y la condujo hasta la cama, donde tomó asiento. Posó a Luna sobre sus piernas y continuó besándola y acariciándola. Unos minutos más tarde habían adoptado otra posición, se encontraban en el centro de la cama, la rubia se sujetaba fuerte a la espalda de su marido, al tiempo que él trataba de quitarse el pantalón, el cinturón se hallaba en el suelo desde hacía tiempo. El ojiverde rozaba la piel de ella con sus labios, desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna, lo que ocasionaba que Luna soltara pequeños gemidos, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el desaliñado cabello negro.

Harry decidió que era el momento de despojar a la chica del camisón, acarició su pecho y abdomen desnudos, después bajó hasta sus caderas y le quitó el bikini. Con una de sus manos comenzó nuevamente a rozar sus senos, la otra en cambio, la poso en su entrepierna y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Luna, la acarició a lo que ella respondió con un gemido un tanto mas profundo, que el pelinegro ahogó con un apasionado beso.

Sus cuerpos se inundaron de placer, tanto que esta vez fue la rubia quien tomó la iniciativa, se deshizo de la ultima prenda que portaba Harry (n/a sus calzoncillos), preparada para lo que venía. Era la primera vez que Luna se entregaba a un hombre y estaba feliz de que ese hombre fuera el ojiverde, su esposo. Sabía lo delicado y comprensivo que el podía llegar a ser, estaba lista para consumar su matrimonio.

Él estaba al tanto de la situación de su mujer y deseaba con todo el alma que la experiencia fuera grata e inolvidable para ella, tenía cuidado y estaba poniendo todo de su parte para que ella lo disfrutara tanto como fuera posible. Cuidadosamente ayudó a Luna a adoptar una posición adecuada, le recordó nuevamente lo bella que era y lo mucho que la amaba y a continuación entró en ella con algo de dificultad, la rubia no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño quejido de dolor, inmediatamente Harry la besó tiernamente en señal de que todo iba a estar bien…


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 47. EL PLAN I**

Era lunes por la mañana, después de dejar a Hermione en su despacho Draco se dirigió al segundo piso, tenía un asunto que arreglar antes de comenzar con su trabajo del día…

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Ron se puso de pie al ver que Malfoy había entrado sin previo aviso en su despacho.

- Solo vine a visitarte Weasley – satirizó el rubio con unbrillo de desprecio que hace mucho no aparecía en sus ojos grises.

- ¿Por qué razón estas aquí? – exigió saber el pelirrojo, imaginado la respuesta.

- Pues… la verdad quiero preguntarte algo rata – respondió petulante, arrastrando las palabras - ¿Así es que Pansy y tú se entienden? – dibujó una sonrisa malévola en su cara esperando la respuesta.

- ¿Quién dice que voy a contestarte hurón? – dijo firmemente Ron.

- Mmm… bueno, no tienes que contestar – expuso sin borrar su sonrisa – confío ciegamente en la palabra de MI MUJER – recalcó lo ultimó.

- Entonces ¿por qué no te largas con TU MUJER? – la cara del ojiazul se torno de color rojo debido a la furia.

- No creas que me agrada estar aquí… – recorrió el despacho con la mirada e hizo un mueca de asco - ¿Sabes?... no he olvidado la cuenta que tú y yo tenemos pendiente…

- ¿De que hablas Malfoy? – indagó el pelirrojo furioso.

- Has memoria… ¿recuerdas que hace algunos meses mi querida Jane enfermo por tu culpa? – inquirió Draco aun tranquilo.

- Ahhh… Si no mal recuerdo tú también fuiste responsable – le recordó Ron– Te dolió que dijera lo ESTÚPIDA que había sido Hermione al casarse y esperar un hijo tuyo…

- No se te ocurra repetirlo imbécil – se irritó el rubio –Yo solo defendí a mujer y a mi hijo… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas ofendido a tu mejor amiga de esa manera?

- Justamente porque es mi amiga… tenía que decirle lo idiota que fue al enredarse con una sabandija como tú…por su culpa mi hermana esta en la misma situación – el pelirrojo apretó los puños.

- ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA – enfureció Malfoy – ¿No te parece qué Ginny ya es consciente de sus decisiones?

- NO… ella se enredó con el despreciable de Zabini por culpade Hermione– aseguró.

- Solo falta que culpes a Jane de lo que hay entre tú y la zorra de Pansy – dijo irónico.

- A Parkinson no la metas en esto – le advirtió Ron.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Olvidas que también es una serpiente? – le recordó Draco – y las mas venenosa de todas – agregó.

- Cállate Malfoy – le ordenó.

- Precisamente por eso tú eres el menos indicado para criticar a mi mujer – continuo, haciendo caso omiso al ojiazul - Vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho – el rubio sacó su varita mágica y empujó a Ron contra la pared.

- No te tengo miedo… pero ¿acaso no puedes pelear como un verdadero hombre? – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo alusión a la varita.

- Tienes razón… puedo mandarte a San Mungo sin necesidad de usar esto – guardó la varita en su bolsillo.

Ron aprovechó ese momento de distracción del rubio para darle un puñetazo, basto que Draco saboreara la sangre proveniente de su labio inferior roto para que su chispa de maldad, que había permanecido oculta por meses, emergiera mas intensa que nunca (n/a también amo su lado malo). Fue mas astuto, golpeó al pelirrojo justo en el abdomen,lo que provocó que este se doblara por la falta de aíre, el rubio se valió de su situación para propinarle un segundo puñetazo, esta vez en la cara para ocasionarle el mismo daño que le él le había provocado.

En unos segundos el ojiazul recuperó el aliento y le dio un segundo golpe a Draco en la cara, haciéndole en la ceja una herida que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar. Malfoy apretó los puños y comenzó a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra, mientras el pelirrojo hacía lo mismo para defenderse. Lleno de furia el rubio sujetó con ambas manos la camisa de su oponente y logró azotarlo de espaldas contra el escritorio, le propinó algunos golpes mas en la cara y sin pensarlo le dio la espalda para darse un respiro. De nuevo Weasley tomó ventaja de la distracción de su contrincante, se puso de pie y en un rápido movimiento sujeto a Draco por detrás, aprisionándolo por el cuello, éste no iba a dejar Ron se saliera con la suya, se valió de uno de sus brazos y lo golpeó con el codo sacándole el aire para poder liberarse…

- ¡Oh por Merlín! – gritó una de las asistentes que había entrado al escuchar el escandalo.

Cuando abrió la puerta Draco estaba recostado en el piso, con sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, quien se encontraba encima de él dándole puñetazos en el rostro (n/a en la cara no por favor!). Ambos tenían la ropa manchada de sangre, miraron un instante hacía la puerta al escuchar la voz de la mujer y después continuaron peleando, forcejearon un poco hasta que el rubio logró tomar la posición de ventaja, ahora él se encontraba sobre su oponente.

- AYUDA… POR FAVOR – gritaba la mujer, estaba tan alterada que se había olvidado de sacar su varita.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dean iba pasando por el pasillo y se acercó para ver lo que sucedía.

- RON… MALFOY… BASTA – Gritó y se acercó a ellos para tratar de separarlos, no sirvió de nada – SEAMUS AYUDAME - llamó a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – el chico acudió de inmediato – CHICOS DETENGANSE – gritó y se acercó también en vano.

Ambos sacaron su varita de inmediato y con un _Petrificus Totalus _dirigido a cada uno de los chicos lograron detenerlos. Unos minutos más tarde, el efecto de hechizo había pasado, el ojiazul se encontraba de pie enrojecido por la ira al tiempo que Seamus lo sostenía para que no se abalanzase sobre Draco, quien a su vez, miraba a su oponente con la cara comprimida y los ojos grises llenos de profundo odio, él también se resistía a los brazos de Dean que lo aprisionaban.

El moreno llevó a Draco hasta su despacho en el primer piso, mientras Finnigan se quedaba con su amigo el pelirrojo. Cuando estuvo solo en su despacho, el rubio sacó su varita y un pañuelo de su bolsillo, hizo aparecer un espejo, se limpió los rastros de sangre y después comenzó a murmurar el hechizo que le había enseñado su mujer para disimular las heridas. Temía a la reacción de Hermione cuando lo viera, ya fuera que se molestara y le recordara lo bruto que era por provocar a Ron o que se preocupara por los golpes y heridas que tenía, sabía que no sería bueno para ella. Estaba a punto de nacer su pequeña hija, la relación entre ellos iba viento en popa, había aceptado que la amaba y ahora menos que nunca estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo y dejarla ir por tonterías...

Era casi hora de la comida, Draco no estaba listo para que su esposa lo viera en ese estado, así que decidió enviarle una nota donde se disculpaba con ella por no poder comer juntos, en la nota explicaba que tenía asuntos pendientes que no podía retrasar más.

- ¿Se puede? – Herm llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

- ¿Amor que haces aquí? –cuando su mujer entró el rubio rápidamente caminó hacia el ventanal y le dio la espalda para evitar que le viera la cara.

- Pues supuse que tendrías hambre – respondió la castaña.

- Mmm… ¿no recibiste mi nota? –indagó sin mirarla - No puedo ir a comer contigo.

- Lo sé… por eso traje comida china muggle – dijo orgullosa de sí misma al tiempo que ponía las bolsas que traía en un lado del escritorio que se encontraba desocupado.

- No tengo hambre… tengo que trabajar Jane –dijo cabizbajo.

- Draco ¿Qué sucede? –Herm se preocupó por la actitud de su marido.

- Nada – aseguró él.

- Si no sucede nada ¿Por qué no me miras? – inquirió, se acercó a él, lo tomó del hombro y la obligó a mirarla - ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¿qué te pasó? – exclamó al ver las heridas y las manchas de sangre en su ropa.

- Discutí con alguien – contestó – No es nada.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES NADA? – se alteró la castaña – DIME CON QUIEN TE PELEASTE – le ordenó.

- Pues… con… - el rubio se llevó la mano a la nuca, deseaba liberarse de esa situación.

- SI SERE TONTA... – lo miró y negó con la cabeza – ¿COMO NO LO PENSE?… TE PELEASTE CON RONALD ¿VERDAD?

- Si – murmuró Draco apenado.

- PERO ¿POR QUE? – preguntó molesta – FUISTE A BUSCARLO POR LO DE PANSY ¿NO ES CIERTO? – su cara comenzó a ruborizarse por el enojo.

- Corazón por favor, tranquilízate – le suplicó, la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos – No te hace bien ponerte así.

- Y ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? – el contactó de su marido logró que bajara la voz - ¿Por qué haces esto? Odio que te comportes un bruto barbaján.

- Lo sé… pero la rata me debía una – tomó a Hermione de donde se supone era su cadera – No olvido los insultos hacia ti y mi hija – le tocó el vientre con una de sus manos – Además el muy imbécil sigue diciendo que cometiste un error y aun te culpa por lo de Ginny y Blaise – frunció el ceño molesto.

- Pero ya lo conoces… no debiste ir a buscarlo – le reprendió – Por una vez en tu vida, debiste comportarte… por mi.

- Esta bien, te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo – le aseguró – Por favor perdóname – esta vez el brillo de sus ojos expresaba ternura.

- Con una condición – dijo ella muchísimo mas tranquila.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó extrañado.

- Que comas la comida china conmigo - señaló las bolsas sobre la mesa y lo miró con sus ojos marrones suplicantes.

- Por supuesto que si amor – dijo con una sonrisa y besó la frente de su esposa.

- Pues entonces a comer… tu hija se muere de hambre – comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el escritorio y tomaron asiento, Draco en su sillón y Hermione en una silla frente a él. La castaña sacó la comida de las bolsas, le entregó un recipiente a su esposo, cogió uno para ella y ambos comenzaron a comer, gracias a su esposa el rubio ya tenía práctica con el uso de los palillos, aunque aun le costaba un poco de trabajo.

- Pero mira como te ha dejado – comentó la castaña mientras comían, miró las heridas en el rostro de su marido preocupada.

- No es nada… te aseguró que "tu amigo" quedo peor – sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Ay por favor! Compórtate, que no te brote lo Malfoy en este momento –dijo ella con fastidio y entornó los ojos.

- ¡Jaja! Esta bien Sra. MALFOY - recalcó – No se enoje – le guiñó un ojo…

La pelinegra había estado estudiado los movimientos del matrimonio Malfoy desde hacía tiempo (n/a desde antes de la boda), ahora conocía casi perfectamente su rutina dentro del Ministerio. Sabía que Draco acompañaba a Hermione a su despacho por la mañana, después iba al primer piso y normalmente pasaba a visitar a Blaise antes de ir a su despacho a trabajar, en estos momentos eso no tenía importancia debido a que el moreno estaba ausente por su viaje de bodas. Por las tardes el rubio se dirigía nuevamente al quinto piso, él y Hermione comían juntos y algunas veces se les unían Harry con Luna y Blaise con Ginny, hacía mucho que Ron no comía con ellos. Más tarde, al terminar su turno, la castaña pasaba al despacho de su esposo, se despedían y ella se iba camino a la Mansión.

Había pasado mas de una semana desde la boda, Pansy se había enterado del pleito entre Draco y Ron, en un principio se había molestado con el pelirrojo, pero después de buscar y rebuscar en su maquiavélica mente había llegado a la conclusión de que ese encuentro le serviría como parte de su plan. Estaba lista para llevarlo a cabo y más ahora, tenía que aprovechar sobre todo la ausencia de Blaise y su esposa, ya que eran los inseparables amigos de los Malfoy…

- Adelante – ordenó Herm a la persona que había llamado a la puerta de su despacho.

- ¡Hola Granger! – la saludó la pelinegra.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la castaña irritada por la presencia de Pansy.

- Pues digamos que necesito que me hagas un favor – la exuberante chica tomó asiento sin esperar a que Hermione se lo permitiera.

- ¿Un favor a ti? ¿Estás loca? – indagó sorprendida por las palabras de la pelinegra.

- Si… fui a buscar a Drakin, pero me dijeron que esta mañana se fue a una misión…

- Y ¿Para qué quieres a MI marido? – interrumpió Herm.

- Pues para agradecerle que se preocupe por mi – dijo ella obviando la razón – Se que le dijiste lo que pasó en casa de Blaise, por eso discutió con Weasley… ¿no es encantador que sienta celos? – suspiró Pansy - ¿Puedes agradecerle por mi?.

- ¿Celos? ¿De ti?... Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo– Si serás idiota Parkinson, se pelearon porque Ron nos ofendió a mi y a mi hija – la castaña comenzó a reír casi histéricamente.

- ¡Ay mi vida! ¿Eso te dijo? – dramatizóla pelinegra –No cabe duda Draquito es un amor.

- Si, eso me dijo – contestó molesta – Porque es la verdad… ahh por cierto, no lo llames Draquito – le ordenó.

- No te enojes Granger – se burló - solo dime algo… ¿no te parece una casualidad que después de todoeste tiempo se peleara con Weasley justamente después de que le dijiste lo que viste?

- No… se perfectamente porque lo hizo – aseguró Herm – Y no fue por celos.

- Mmm… lo siento por ti – Pansy puso una mueca de tristeza - ¿De verdad crees que te ama?...

- Por supuesto que me ama, es mi esposo… estoy esperando un hijo de él – la castaña golpeó la mesa molesta.

- Bueno, no te culpo por creerle, siempre ha sido muy bueno actuando… y en la cama también - sonrió con malicia.

- Cállate – le ordenó.

- Ok, ok… solo déjame recordarte algo – dijo sería - Un Malfoy, jamás se enamoraría de una sangre sucia y menos… si me sigue teniendo a mi – recorrió su curvatura con ambas manos – Solo mírate… pareces una _Quaffle._

- ¡BASTA! – estalló Hermione – LARGATE DE AQUÍ PARKINSON… DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES.

- ¡Jaja! Esta bien… no te enojes, puede hacerte daño –Pansy se puso de pie- Aunque ¿imagina si Drakin quedará viudo?... Obviamente correría a mípara consolarlo… como hago todas las tardes después de que te largas…

Diciendo esto, la pelinegra salió del despacho, satisfecha consigo misma por haber puesto en marcha su plan y dejando a Hermione sumamente alterada, molesta y sobre todo pensativa…


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO 48. EL PLAN II **

Hermione no dejaba de pensar en laplática con Parkinson, imaginaba que todo era un invento de aquella maniática, pero en el fondo tenía dudas. Hace unos meses que Draco había aceptado su supuesto amor por ella, de alguna manera eso le daba seguridad pues ella también se había enamorado en este tiempo. Sin embargo, si hacía memoria y recordaba sus antiguas experiencias con el rubio, parecía imposible que una persona que la había odiado y agredido tanto la amara, además sumado a eso Draco siempre se había entendido con Pansy e incluso sus familias habían acordado el compromiso de ambos chicos antes de la caída del señor tenebroso. Por si fuera poco, su marido había tenido muchas oportunidades de vengarse de Ron, no obstante lo había hecho precisamente después de enterarse que el pelirrojo y ella se entendían.

Después volvía a pensar en el nuevo Draco Malfoy, en lo mucho que había cambiado en este tiempo, le había pedido perdón a sus amigos, convivía con ellos e incluso había adoptado algunas costumbres muggles, como el hecho de conducir el _Lamborghini_, comprar una pantalla de plasma y ver series muggles y por supuesto la visita a los Granger, pero ¿y si todo era mentira? ¿si solo fingía? ¿si de verdad se seguía entendiendo con la zorra de Parkinson?

- No, no, no puede ser cierto – trataba de convencerse la castaña – él me ama… se ha enamorado de mi y no me engañaría.

Lograba convencerse, pero después de un rato, volvían las dudas y sobre todocuando pensaba en su aspecto. Estaba consciente de que en estos momentos no era la mujer más sexy del mundo y aun sin estar embarazada, no tenía los atributos de la pelinegra, nunca había sido el tipo de mujer que Draco estaba acostumbrado a tratar. En fin, todo apuntaba en su contra, y más si recordaba la manera en que todo había iniciado... una noche de copas, el inesperado embarazo y trato que había hecho con el padre de su hijo, solo hasta el nacimiento de este.

- ¿Y si solo me esta utilizando? ¿si se comporta así solo para obtener ventaja de este tiempo juntos? ¿si a quien ama es a Parkinson? – se preguntaba una y otra vez al tiempo que masajeaba las sienes, tanto pensar le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Durante todo el día las dudas sobre el amor de Draco torturaron a Herm, hasta que a la hora de la cena el rubio, que aun poseía los rastros de su enfrentamiento con Ron, llegó a la Mansión después de su misión. Estaba listo para disfrutar los platillos preparados por su mujer, la castaña en cambio, aun estaba pensando en si decirle o no sobre la visita de la pelinegra, al final había llegado a la conclusión de que no valía la pena, para ella Pansy no era mas que una zorra chiflada y no iba a darle gusto teniendo problemas con su esposo, al final había optado por confiar ciegamente el amor que él aseguraba tenerle y no mencionarle lo de la inoportuna visita.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy amor? – preguntó el rubio cuando cenaban.

- Bien – contestó ella.

- Mmm… ¿solo bien? – inquirió mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposa.

- Pues… si… la verdad extraño a lo chicos – mintió la castaña para ocultar el motivo de su seriedad, no podía dejar de sentirse así.

- Lo imagino, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte… aun faltan un par de semanas para que regresen – le recordó él.

- Si… lo sé – dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

Después de la cena Hermione subió a la habitación de la bebé, su nena estaba próxima a nacer y ella tenía que estar preparada para su llegada, a su vez, Draco se fue camino a la biblioteca, había sido un día difícil por lo que necesitaba un copa de wishky de fuego para relajarse. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a acudir a todas las misiones con Blaise y un auror, hacían un buen equipo, sin embargo esta vez, la ausencia de su amigo había complicado las cosas para él.

Más tarde subió para buscar a su esposa, cuando entró a la habitación ella se encontraba en la mecedora, pensativa y sosteniendo sobre su vientre una pequeña prenda rosada que había comprado en compañía de su madre. El rubio la observó un momento, no podía creer que el tiempo, desde aquel baile, hubiera pasado tan rápido y que tantas cosas hubieran cambiado desde entonces…

- ¿Hace mucho que estás ahí? – preguntó la castaña al percatarse de la presencia de su apuesto esposo.

- Un par de minutos solamente – respondió él al tiempo que se acercaba a Herm –me gusta contemplarte – sonrió.

- Debe ser divertido ver a una _Quaffle_ sentada en la mecedora – dijo irónica.

- ¡Jaja! ¿una _Quaffle_? ¿De donde sacaste eso mi vida? – indagó el rubio con ternura – te miró porque te ves hermosa… no porque me parezca divertido- aclaró.

- Con este aspecto ¿cómo puedo verme hermosa?– Hermione dejó la prenda sobre la cuna y se puso de pie.

- Mmm… ¿a que viene eso? – preguntó Draco extrañado, tomó a su mujer de ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él – Precisamente por que estas embarazada es que te ves más hermosa que nunca…

- ¿De verdad amor? –de pronto la castaña se puso más sensible.

- Claro que si… ¿has escuchado a algunas personas decir que las mujeres embarazadas tiene un brillo especial? – indagó mientras acariciaba el ondulado cabello castaño.

- Supongo que si – contestó ella y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, pues yo no había entendido eso… hasta ahora que te veo – la tomó de la barbilla para verla a los ojos - ¿sabes que tus ojos brillan como nunca?

- ¡Oh Draco! – unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas - ¿Me amas?

- Pero que pregunta corazón… – comentó mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

- Solo contéstame… quiero que me digas que me amas.

- ¿Estás bien Jane? – se preocupó por actitud de su esposa.

- Si... es solo un capricho que tengo – mintió - ¿me amas? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Por supuesto que si – aseguró el rubio - ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón Jane!

- Gracias – dijo Herm y de nuevo las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos – Es justamente lo que quería escuchar.

- No… soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte por este tiempo – dijo él.

Draco no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero suponía que la castaña estaba muy sensible por la proximidad del nacimiento de su hija, así que la tomó con una mano por la nuca y con la otra de la cintura y a continuaciónabsorbió con sus cálidos labios las lágrimas que estaba a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas. Después la besó, fue un beso lleno de ternura, de cariño, con el trataba de demostrarle el profundo amor que le tenía…

Había pasado un par de días, los Malfoy se fueron al Ministerio en el Lamborghini, como de costumbre Draco acompañó a Herm hasta su despacho, específicamente hasta el sillón detrás de su escritorio, ahora mas que nunca quería mimarla.

Ambos estuvieron muy ocupados, por la tarde el rubio llevó a su esposa a comer a un restaurante de comida mexicana que se encontraba cerca del Ministerio. El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas, cuando Hermione terminó su turno estaba exhausta, sin embargo, pasó a despedirse de su esposo como siempre.

La castaña estaba a punto de abordar un taxi muggle que la dejaría cerca de su casa, cuando recordó que no había terminado todos sus pendientes, no le gustaba dejar el trabajo a medias así que decidió regresar a terminarlo. Llegó a su despacho e inmediatamente sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una propuesta de ley mágica que tenía que entregar al día siguiente a primera hora.

Leyó el documento, corrigió los errores y agregó algunos detalles que faltaban, lo revisó nuevamente cuando creyó que por fin estaba listo, todo el proceso le llevó aproximadamente una hora. Salió de su despacho con su bolso y abrigo en mano, se detuvo en la puerta, dudosa si pasar de nuevo a avisarle a Draco, suponía que su esposo la sermonearía por estar trabajando aun, pero al final no le importó y decidió ir al primer piso para informarle al rubio lo que había pasado…

Mientras tanto una exuberante mujer miraba a la castaña muy de cerca, estaba más que contenta, no podía creer que la oportunidad para llevar a cabo su tan esperado plan llegará ya. Vio a Hermione salir de su despacho y después parecía dudar, por lo tanto lo más probable es que subiera al despacho de Draco nuevamente. Tenía la certeza de que la castaña, por su estado, usaría el ascensor, todo estaba a su favor, no era así precisamente el "gran plan" que ella tenía en mente, pero sin duda tendría el mismo efecto. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y en unos segundos apareció en el despacho del rubio.

- Pero ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí? – preguntó Draco furibundo cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la pelinegra.

- Lo siento Drakin, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones – se disculpó Pansy con varita en mano.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿De que hablas? – el rubio se puso de pie - ¿Estás loca?

- Un poco – aceptó – _Cunfundus _– murmuró haciendo que Draco se desorientara.

La chica atrajo a Draco hacia ella y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, al tiempo que lo iba empujando hacia el sofá de piel que se encontraba al otro lado del despacho. Lo obligó a acostarse, se percató de que él empezaba a salir un poco del aturdimiento por lo que conjuro nuevamente el hechizo _Cunfundus, _lo despojó del cinturón y a continuación le desabrochó el pantalón. Pansy se limitó a levantarse la falda, se las ingenió para sentarse sobre el rubio en una posición en extremo sugestiva y comenzó a besarlo, esperando el momento de la verdad y deseando que todo saliera como ella esperaba…

- Pansy… - murmuraba el rubio aun aturdido en el momento en que su mujer abría la puerta.

- ¡Oh Draco! – susurróla pelinegra cuando miró de reojo a la castaña parada en la puerta - ¡Te amo!

Hermione se quedo pasmada al ver a su esposo en aquella situación, incluso se había olvidado de respirar, le bastaron unos segundos para percatarse de ello y salió huyendo, sin decir nada. Había sido suficiente, no quería escuchar ni ver nada más, no quería hablar ni sentir, pero era imposible no sentir el dolor que en esos momentos le oprimía el pecho. No sabía que hacer, de no haber sido por su embarazo hubiera deseado morir en ese instante, salió huyendo del Ministerio, camino a la Mansión Malfoy trataría de pensar en lo que iba a hacer…

- Pansy – poco a poco Draco iba recobrando el sentido – Pansy ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba y se daba cuenta de que estaba a medio vestir.

- Perdón por esto Drakin… pero te mereces alguien mejor que Granger – la pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el escritorio observándolo.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntóaun con dejo de confusión mientras se abotonaba la camisa - ¿Qué sucede con Jane?

- Dale un momento, pronto lo sabrás – sonrió con malicia – _Desmaius – _apuntó al rubio con su varita.

Pansy desapareció en ese momento, mientras Draco se desplomaba nuevamente en el sofá como consecuencia del hechizo…

Después de un rato Hermione,queno paraba de llorar, llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, ya había pensado en lo que iba a hacer y estaba decidida a alejarse de Draco, no quería saber nada de él y de su supuesto amor, de cualquier manera su hija estaba a punto de nacer y el trato que ambos habían hecho se rompería en ese momento. Inmediatamente subió a su habitación, sacó su baúl y sus mas importantes pertenencias del armario y con ayuda del hechizo _Bauleo _comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias.

La castaña quería irse de ahí lo antes posible, se sentía como una verdadera estúpida por haber creído en Draco Lucius Malfoy, ella sabía que no debía confiar en él y sin embargo, había caído en sus encantos como una idiota, al final su amigo el pelirrojo tenía razón.

Cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, era una lástima,después de todo el empeño que había puesto en la decoración, su pequeña jamás podría disfrutarla. De nuevo tomó algunas cosas del armario, la pañalera y algunos libros sobre bebés que había comprado, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando se encontró con Draco.

- ¿Jane que haces? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio preocupado al percatarse de lo que hacía su esposa.

- ¿No lo ves?... ME LARGO –la castaña no paraba de temblar y trataba de contener el llanto.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – indagó él tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría.

- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? – Herm apretó los puños y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Amor no tengo idea de lo que sucede… por favor, tranquilízate – le suplicó Draco mientras tomaba una de sus manos para atraerla y la obligaba a dejar las cosas en el piso.

- NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME –ella se deshizo de la mano del rubio, retrocedió y sacó la varita mágica de su bolsillo.

- ¡POR MERLIN JANE! ¿QUE RAYOS SUCEDE? – preguntó irritado.

- SUCEDE QUE RON TENIA RAZON… ERES UN IMBECIL – estalló.

- ¿QUE? – se sorprendió Draco - ¿DE QUE CARAJO HABLAS?

- De que descubrí tu jugarreta… Regresé a mi despacho a terminar unos pendientes y cuando pase a avisarte…te revolcabas con Parkinson – respondió ella fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué?... te juro que no es verdad –de pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de la pelinegra apareciendo ensu despacho – Precisamente vine a casa porque pensé que Pansy te había hecho daño, ella…

- ¡Ay por favor! No me vengas con estupideces –interrumpió Herm que aun sostenía la varita y apuntaba hacía él - ¿Cómo ibas a preocuparte cuando la estabas pasando tan bien?

- Es cierto que Pansy fue a mi despacho, pero… no se fue lo que pasó, perdí el conocimiento y…

- BASTA… No estoy de humor para tus mentiras –la castaña dio un paso hacía adelante – Hazte a un lado… déjame ir.

- NO… Tienes que tranquilizarte.

- No puedo calmarme… ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?

- Te repito que estas equivocada Jane – Draco se mantenía firme en el marco de la puerta para impedir que ella saliera.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida?... se perfectamente lo que vi – aseguró mientras avanzaba poco a poco.

- Lo que dices haber visto no fue lo que en realidad paso – le aseguró.

- Cállate, cállate… todo lo que sale de tu boca es una mentira – sentenció la castaña.

- Jane… no estas pensando correctamente – el rubio trataba de razonar con ella.

- Claro que si, ahora comprendo todo… por eso te peleaste con Ron, porque te enteraste que él y la zorra se entendían.

- Amor sabes perfectamente que la rata me debía una… todo este tiempo te ha estado ofendiendo y…

- ¡JAJA! – rió Herm histérica – y teniendo tanto tiempo… te vengas precisamente después de lo que te dije que vi.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… si no lo había hecho antes fue por que Blaise me recomendó no hacerlo – Draco trababa de hacer a su mujer entrar en razón.

- Que conveniente… ¿Cómo es posible que metas a Blaise en esto? – le preguntó.

- ¿TIENES QUE SER TAN TERCA? – estalló de nuevo Draco.

- ¿Y TU TAN IMBECIL? – respondió ella – HAZTE A UN LADO O NO RESPONDO – amenazó.

- NO – dijo él firmemente - NO PIENSO DEJARTE IR EN ESE ESTADO Y SIN QUE ANTES ME ESCUCHES – le advirtió.

- _Everte Statum_ – pronunció la castaña furiosa, logrando que su marido saliera despedido hasta el pasillo – NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE DRACO…

- JANE POR FAVOR… DETENTE– rápidamente Draco se puso de pie y caminó detrás ella hasta que logró cogerla del brazo.

- NO ME TOQUES… NO ME TOQUES – la castaña trataba le liberarse.

Los Malfoy forcejearon un poco, el rubio trataba de abrazar a su esposa para tranquilizarla pero ella no lo permitía, luchaba contra los fuertes brazos de su marido hasta que logró zafarse y…

- ¡JANE! – gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas al ver a su mujer rodar escaleras abajo…


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO 49. HERM EN PELIGRO**

_- ¡JANE! - gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas al ver a su mujer rodar escaleras abajo_

Inmediatamente el rubio corrió hacia ella, Herm yacía inconsciente al pie de la escalera. Se hinco frente a ella, con sumo cuidado la tomó en sus manos y la giró hacia él.

- Amor… Jane… despierta - le daba pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas.

- ¡Por Merlín! - la mucama se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión - ¿Qué sucedió?

- NO TE QUEDES AHÍ TONTA… ENVÍA UNA LECHUZA A SAN MUNGO - Draco la miró, estaba muy alterado - Amor… despierta por favor - se volvió hacia la castaña.

- Si…si… Sr. Malfoy - enseguida la mujer se fue para cumplir sus órdenes.

Más tarde, en algunos minutos que para el rubio parecieron horas, llegaron a través de la RedFlu un par de medimagos, de inmediato subieron a Hermione a la camilla que traían consigo y se dirigieron camino al hospital. En todo momento Draco estuvo cerca de su esposa, hasta que los sanadores de San Mungo se lo impidieron y comenzaron a atenderla.

El afligido esposo de Hermione permaneció en la sala de espera, caminando de un lado para otro, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. En estos momentos era cuando más necesitaba a su madre pero ni siquiera Blaise estaba para acompañarlo y ni hablar de los Granger, al ser muggles no podían acompañar a su yerno. No sabía que hacer, a quien llamar, Potter y Ginny también estaban de viaje, justo ahora cuando más precisaba el apoyo de alguien cercano a él o a la castaña. De pronto le vinieron a la mente los señores Weasley, querían a Herm como a una hija, además de que Arthur y él se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Espero un poco más por noticias sobre la salud de su mujer, pero le dijeron que seguían examinándola, así que corrió a la lechucería del hospital para enviar una rápida nota a los Weasley contándoles le sucedido. En cuestión de minutos llegaron Arthur y Molly para acompañar al consternado rubio, que ahora se encontraba sentado.

- Draco… hijo ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó enseguida la Sra. Weasley.

- Jane y yo tuvimos una discusión… después ella cayó por las escaleras -él acababa de adquirir un nuevo tic nervioso, no paraba de temblar y se frotaba la cara compulsivamente.

- Y ¿cómo está? - indagó Arthur - ¿Qué dijeron los sanadores?

- Nada… aun la están atendiendo - respondió él abatido - están tardando demasiado - se lamentó.

- Tranquilo - Molly tomó asiento junto a él y posó su mano en el hombro del rubio - va a estar bien…

- ¿Cómo esta Herm? - indagó Percy agitado, acababa de llegar acompañado de Audrey.

- Aun no lo sabemos - contestó Arthur - ¿Bill no viene con ustedes?

- No… dijo que se encargaría de escribir a Harry y Ginny - dijo Audrey mientras observaba a Draco preocupada - Espero que pueda localizarlos…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo esta Hermione? - en ese momento llegaron también George y Angelina.

- La siguen examinando - se anticipó a contestar Percy.

- Espero que no te moleste… Ron también vienen en camino - Molly se dirigió al rubio.

- No, al contrario… gracias por acompañar a Jane en estos momentos - se puso de pie - Si me permiten… voy a ver como se encuentra - se fue camino a donde estaba atendiendo a Hermione.

- Pobre Malfoy - se lamentó Percy.

Los Weasley observaron al rubio alejarse y aguardaron por noticias en la sala de espera. Draco permaneció fuera de la habitación de Herm, su mente revivía una y otra vez la discusión con su esposa y el momento de la caída, se sentía muy culpable, se odiaba a sí mismo. No sabía siquiera lo que había pasado, no obstante si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Pansy estaba detrás de todo esto y en estos momentos la odiaba por sobre todas las cosas. Deseaba con toda su alma que la castaña estuviera bien, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era del todo posible, por lo que se juró a sí mismo que si algo le sucedía a ella o a su hija, no importa como él se encargaría de hacer pagar a la pelinegra por lo que sea que hubiera hecho.

- ¿Sr. Malfoy? - un medimago, que acababa de salir de la habitación sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos.

- Si… ¿Cómo esta mi esposa? ¿Y mi hija? - tomó al sanador de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirlo desesperadamente.

- Sr. Malfoy… por favor cálmese - le ordenó el hombre.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDE PEDIRME QUE ME CALME SI NO TENGO NI IDEA DE COMO ESTA MI MUJER? - dijo molesto.

- Tranquilícese… escúcheme - le suplicó el medimago - Su esposa esta grave… la caída fue severa y…

- ¿La bebé está bien? - interrumpió.

- Al parecer si… realmente el problema es la Sra. Malfoy - expresó - Entre otras cosas se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza… su estado es difícil…

- ¿Qué tanto? - preguntó de él inmediato.

- Sigue inconsciente - le comunicó - Debemos hacer nacer al bebé ahora debido a que la vida de su esposa esta comprometida…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me esta diciendo que va a morir? -Draco se llevó las manos a la cara y después las pasó por su cabello (n/a señal de desconsuelo).

- Le aseguró que estamos haciendo lo posible por salvarla - el sanador trataba de sonar optimista.

- Si, gracias… ¿puedo verla un momento? - indagó desalentado.

- Claro - el hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda - Yo me encargo de avisarle a sus familiares - diciendo esto dejó al rubio y se fue camino a la sala de espera.

De inmediato Draco entró a la habitación, al percatarse de su presencia la enfermera lo miró compasivamente imaginando el dolor que debía sentir, dejó en una pequeña mesa la poción que acaba de administrarle a Herm y salió de ahí.En cuanto el rubio estuvo a solas con su mujer caminó hacia ella, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y no aguantó más, se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar en silencio, como nunca lo había hecho. La castaña estaba pálida, tenía algunos moretones y heridas pequeñas, además de un par vendas en la cabeza y uno de sus brazos.

- Por favor no me hagas esto Jane - imploró mientras acariciaba su vientre por encima de la sábana - nuestra hija te necesita, tienes que estar bien mi amor… yo no sabría que hacer sin ti - sollozaba Draco.

Después de unos minutos, la enfermera obligó al rubio a salir de la habitación alegando que tenían que llevársela a la sala donde harían nacer al bebé. Sin una mejor opción, Draco se dirigió a la sala de espera y aguardó ahí, de pie y alejado de los Weasley. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, no quería la compasión de nadie, solo quería que esto pasara pronto, quería que Herm y su hija estuvieran bien para que pudiera llevárselas a casa y disfrutar de ellas.

Mientras, el sanador terminaba de explicarles a los Weasley la situación de Hermione y su bebé. Hacía unos minutos que Ron, Bill y Fleur habían llegado, ellos y los demás miembros de la familia de pelirrojos estaban consternados por las recientes noticias, ninguno podía creer que la castaña estuviera tan mal…

Pasaron un par de horas en las que no supieron nada de la castaña, todos deseaban que recobrara la consciencia, esperaban por buenas noticias sobre su salud y el nacimiento de la pequeña. De cuando en cuando Arthur y Molly se acercaban al rubio para consolarlo, pero este les pedía estar solo y ellos accedían sin objeción.

- ¿Cómo esta Hermione? - preguntó de inmediato Ron cuando vio al medimago acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Cómo esta mi esposa? - indagó Draco también al verlo, el resto de los Weasley lo miraban esperanzados.

- Lamentablemente no hay ninguna mejoría por su parte - comenzó el hombre.

- Y el bebé ¿está bien? - inquirió con Bill semblante serio.

- Si… ¿cómo esta mi hija? - dijo el rubio inquieto.

- Sorprendentemente esta en perfectas condiciones… es una bebé hermosa- les aseguró el sanador.

- ¿De verdad? - Molly comenzó a llorar conmovida.

- Claro… incluso en unos momentos podrán verla - respondió él, feliz de tener por lo menos una buena noticia que darles.

- ¡Oh gracias a Merlín que se encuentra bien! - comentó Audrey, de cierta manera aliviada mientras abrazaba a Percy.

- ¿Podemos ver a Jane? - preguntó Draco.

- Por ahora eso no va a ser posible - contestó de inmediato - Más tarde tal vez puedan verla un momento.

- ¡Gracias! - Arthur se dirigió al medimago.

- Por nada - dijo este y enseguida se fue.

Por fin llegó el momento en que pudieron ver a la princesa Malfoy, por el ahora solo la vieron a través del cristal de una habitación donde había algunos otros bebés (n/a una especie de cuneros), una enfermera la sostenía para que pudieran observarla. La nena era encantadora, de tez blanca y cabello visiblemente rubio igual al de su padre, abrió los ojos un momento, sin duda eran grandes como los de su madre y a pesar de ser aun tan pequeña, tal parecía que los tendría grises.

- Es hegmosa - aseguró Fleur de inmediato.

- Si… esta muy linda - coincidió Angelina.

- Mírenla… no cabe duda de que es una Malfoy - comentó Percy.

- Así es… es idéntica a ti Draco - expuso Arthur mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del rubio.

Todos trataban de sonar entusiasmados para darle consuelo, sin embargo, no podían ocultar su pesar por lo que le ocurría a Herm. Draco esbozó una débil sonrisa, se encontraba feliz de que su hija estuviera bien y de poder conocerla por fin, sin embargo, su felicidad no lograba estar completa sabiendo el crítico estado en el que se encontraba su amada Jane…

Los Weasley se quedaron contemplando a la pequeña un momento más, mientras tanto el rubio decidió nuevamente estar solo, caminó cabizbajo por los pasillos del hospital durante un corto periodo y después se detuvo, quería desahogarse, pensar…

- ¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí? - preguntó cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con Pansy.

- Supe lo de Granger… ¿cómo esta? - indagó la chica apenada.

- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que este? Se está muriendo… POR TU CULPA -acusó él furibundo.

- Pero… yo… Drakin - la pelinegra no sabía que decir.

- No se que diablos hiciste, pero si algo le pasa… te juro que te mató - la miró con sus ojos grises llenos de rabia.

- ¿Por qué tendría yo la culpa?... fue un accidente, no fui yo quien la tiró - se defendió ella.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Parkinson - Draco apretaba los dientes iracundo y sin más tomó el cuello de la ojiazul con una de sus manos y la puso contra la pared.

- Drakin por favor - suplicaba la chica con dificultad mientras trataba de liberarse con ambas manos.

- ¿De que forma tengo que pedirte que no me llames así? - él no daba señales de querer soltarla.

- DRACO BASTA - le ordenó el moreno que llegaba hasta él en ese momento.

- NO… déjame acabar con ella Blaise - solicitó el rubio aun furioso.

- Draco… no vale la pena - su amigo tomó su mano - Suéltala.

- Gracias Blaise - dijo la pelinegra cuando estuvo libre, mientras se frotaba el cuello.

- Te aseguro que no lo hago por ti… lárgate de aquí Pansy - sentenció el moreno.

La pelinegra obedeció sin objeción y se fue en busca de cierto pelirrojo, mientras el rubio trataba de desahogar toda su ira golpeando la pared con los puños.

- Basta… cálmate - le suplicó mientras se paraba frente a él.

- No puedo calmarme… debiste dejar que la matara - le reprochó.

- No Draco… no vale la pena - el moreno lo tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

- Claro que lo vale… ella es la causante de lo que le pasa a Jane- se derrumbó nuevamente - Esta muy mal.

- Lo sé - se lamentó - Ginny y yo recibimos una nota de Bill… llegamos hace unos minutos y ya nos informaron de su estado, por eso vine a buscarte.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?... Se esta muriendo Blaise - hipaba el rubio (n/a pobrecitooo).

- No, no digas eso… ya verás que Herm estará bien pronto - trataba de consolarlo.

- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué va a ser de mí y de mi hija? - le atemorizaba la idea de perder a Herm…

Blaise lo estuvo acompañando un tiempo, Draco trató de contarle lo que había sucedido en su despacho y en la Masión Malfoy antes del accidente de Hermione, se desahogó con él, al tiempo que el moreno lo consolaba y trataba de darle fortaleza…

- Psst, psst… Ron - lo llamaba alguien escondido en una alejada esquina.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió el pelirrojo al ver de quien provenía esa voz - ¿Qué haces aquí? - indagó entre susurros cuando se acercó a ella.

- Pues leí la nota que recibiste y vine a averiguar como esta Granger - respondió Pansy.

- Dudo que de verdad te interese - expuso él.

- Mmm… pues me interesa si Drakin quiere asesinarme - comentó.

- ¿Por qué querría matarte? - preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Bueno… yo quería separarlo de Granger, no matarla - expresó la chica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú tienes que ver en todo esto? - se molestó el pelirrojo, la tomó de la mano y la jaló con fuerza - ¿Qué diablos hiciste Parkinson? - ambos seguían susurrando.

- Puse en marcha mi plan… pero te aseguro que no fui yo quien la tiró - aclaró ella.

- ¿Estás loca? Creí que bromeabas con lo de tu supuesto plan - aceptó él - ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Malfoy no te quiere?

- Tú no eres quien para criticarme… Granger tampoco te quiere - le recordó.

- Es cierto… pero de cualquier manera yo jamás le haría el daño que tú le estas haciendo a Malfoy - aseguró Ron - Eres despreciable…

Diciendo esto volvió furioso a donde se encontraban su padres, afortunadamente no se habían dado cuenta de su breve ausencia…


	51. Chapter 51

**Capitulo 50. Arrepentimiento**

_Flashback _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue lo primero que preguntó Ron cuando levantó la mirada. _

_- ¡Ay corazón! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esa no es forma de saludar?- dijo como respuesta Pansy, que acaba de aparecerse en su despacho. _

_- Mmm… hola… ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? - insistió el pelirrojo._

_- Pues obviamente vine a visitarte - se dispuso a tomar asiento, esta vez no frente al escritorio sino sobre él (n/a frente a Ron). _

_- Eso me queda claro… pero ¿a qué se debe tu visita? - Ron luchaba por no mirar el escote y las piernas de la chica. _

_- Resulta que andaba haciendo de las mías por el primer piso… y decidí pasar a verte - respondió mientras acariciaba al pelirrojo con una de sus piernas - La ultima vez tu querida Granger nos interrumpió…_

_- Ni me lo recuerdes… - bufó él. _

_- En fin… podemos retomar aquello ¿no crees? - con un hechizo puso el cerrojo a la puerta._

_- ¿Nunca te cansas? - inquirió el ojiazul. _

_- ¿De tener relaciones contigo? - se bajó del escritorio y se aproximo hacia él - Por supuesto que no… te confieso que no creí que fueras tan bueno - comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. _

_- Y yo te confieso que me agrada la idea - el pelirrojo entornó los ojos y se dejó querer. _

_Hacía rato que la ropa había de ambos descansaba en el suelo, Pansy trastornada por la pasión, lo besaba desesperadamente, mientras él, ya dentro de ella, acariciaba cada parte de su exuberante cuerpo. El tiempo en el que ambos se fundieron trascurrió rápidamente, con suma calma comenzaron a vestirse… _

_- ¿Errol? - Ron interrumpió el beso de despedida de la pelinegra al ver a su lechuza en la ventana. _

_- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella al no saber de que hablaba. _

_- Es Errol - el pelirrojo señaló la ventana - ¿qué hará aquí? _

_Pansy se encogió de hombros, en tanto el chico se acercó a la ventana para recibir la nota que la lechuza traía consigo. De inmediato supo que era de sus padres, comenzó a leer y sin más tomó su saco y se dispuso a salir del despacho._

_- Tengo que irme - dijo muy serio y a continuación salió, dejando a la pelinegra muy confundida. _

_Después de un par de minutos, en los que Pansy trató de analizar lo que había pasado para que Ron actuara así (n/a sera sexy. pero es muy tonta), tomó la nota que él había dejado en el escritorio, comenzó a leer y de pronto la chica dejo caer la nota al piso, pasmada por lo que acaba de leer. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Durante el resto de ese día nadie pudo pasar a ver a Hermione, la gran mayoría permanecieron en el hospital durante toda la noche, se quedaron en la sala de espera y de cuando en cuando iban hacia los cuneros para darle un vistazo a la pequeña Malfoy…

- Puede pasar - dijo la enfermera que salía al día siguiente de la habitación de Hermione.

- Gracias - respondió Draco y a continuación entró a ver a su esposa.

Caminó cabizbajo hasta la cama donde Hermione yacía inconsciente, levantó la mirada y de nuevo sintió el corazón hecho pedazos al verla en ese estado. A pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo, la castaña se veía serena, tranquila como si simplemente estuviera en un sueño muy profundo. El rubio tomó asiento en una silla cercana, cogió la mano de Hermione y la acercó a su mejilla (n/a la de Draco), de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron.

- Despierta querida… despierta por favor - murmuraba él entre sollozos - Tienes que recuperarte, tienes que conocer a nuestra hija… es tan bella como tú - decía inconsolable.

El rubio permaneció así durante un rato, llorado, suplicando a su amada Jane que despertara, que no lo dejara. Cuando no pudo más, se desplomó colocando su cabeza sobre la cama cerca del pecho de su mujer, sin dejar de tomar su mano…

- ¿Creen que pueda ver a Herm? - indagó Ron. Harry, Luna, Blaise y algunos de los Weasley seguían en la sala de espera.

- Tal vez - fue lo único que dijo el ojiverde, hacía apenas un momento que él y su esposa habían llegado y ninguno de los dos concebía lo que le había pasado a Herm.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver? - le sugirió Ginny, el moreno se mantenía abrazado a ella para reconfortarla - A mi también me gustaría verla.

- Tienes razón… iré a ver - contestó el pelirrojo.

- Hijo espera - Molly obligó a detenerse - ¿Por qué no aguardas un poco?... Draco debe estar con ella.

- Es cierto Ron… es su esposo, necesita estar a solas con ella - coincidió Arthur.

- Lo se papá… no pienso interrumpir, solo quiero saber si puede recibir otras visitas - dijo él, por primera vez serio.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la admisión del hospital para preguntar por la habitación de su amiga, cuando le informaron cual era se dirigió a ella. Durante el camino estuvo pensativo, estaba seguro que lo del accidente de Hermione no era su culpa, incluso dudaba que Pansy fuera causante de justamente la caída, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse culpable, indirectamente él tenía que ver en todo esto. Primero por lo mal que había tratado a su mejor amiga desde que se había enterado de su relación con Malfoy y después por caer en el jueguito de Parkinson, enredarse con ella y sobre todo por no ponerle un alto a su supuesto plan…

Llegó por fin al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de la castaña, buscó el número que le habían indicado y giró la perilla de la puerta cuidadosa y silenciosamente. Tal y como se lo habían advertido sus padres, Draco Malfoy, el legitimo esposo de su amiga, estaba ahí.

Durante unos segundos Ron lo observó sorprendido, no por el hecho de verlo ahí, sino por el estado deplorable en el que este se encontraba. Jamás en su vida vio a Malfoy así, ni siquiera el día de la guerra, cuando su padre perdió la vida, nunca hubiera imaginado verlo en ese estado y menos por, hasta hace unos meses, su peor enemiga.

El rubio aun gimoteaba pegado Hermione, acariciándole la mano, estaba más pálido que de costumbre, despeinado, desarreglado como nunca, en esos momentos había perdido cualquier rastro de ese porte de elegancia y autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba, además no había dormido ni un segundo desde que la castaña había llegado al hospital, por lo que unas pronunciadas ojeras enmarcaban sus, ahora desconsolados, ojos grises.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, se recargó en la pared y permaneció unos minutos en el pasillo, aun pensativo, jamás olvidaría esa escena.

- ¿De verdad la ama tanto? - se preguntó. Ahora lo sabía, tenía la respuesta correcta a esa interrogante, pero era tarde para arrepentirse de todo lo que le había hecho a Herm, era tarde sobre todo, para disculparse por los comentarios tan hirientes, nada de lo que pudiera decir volvería el tiempo y la salud de su amiga, nada remediaría las cosas…

- Debes estar feliz Weasley - después de unos minutos el demacrado rubio había salido de la habitación y se encontró con el pelirrojo en el pasillo - La querías lejos de mi, solo para ti y ahora… tal vez no sea de ninguno de los dos - dijo con una voz seria apenas audible y se fue camino a los cuneros para visitar a su pequeña hija.

Esta vez Ron no tuvo el coraje para contestarle y agredirlo, simplemente se quedo mirando a Draco hasta que se alejó, mientras aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, el rubio tenia razón…


	52. Chapter 52

**Capitulo 51. Despierta**

- Eres preciosa - una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del enflaquecido rubio, el medico le había permitido acercarse a su pequeña hija y la sostenía con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos.

La pequeña dormía plácidamente, tanto que Draco no pudo evitar pensar en Hermione nuevamente, la castaña también dormía tranquilamente, pero a diferencia de su hija, ella podría no despertar. Una nueva lágrima corrió por su mejilla…

Los días pasaron lentamente para los Weasley y los demás amigos de la castaña, pero sobre todo para Draco. Una semana apenas, el rubio estaba desarreglado, cada vez más pálido y delgado, de cuando en cuando iba a regañadientes a la Mansión Malfoy para darse un baño y dormir un poco. No quería despegarse de su esposa ni un momento, pero Blaise y los señores Weasley lo obligaban a hacerlo; ellos, Ginny, Harry, Luna y el resto de los Weasley, se turnaban para estar en el hospital y acompañar a Draco. Molly todas las mañanas preparaba el desayuno en la madriguera, después de alimentar a su familia llevaba algunos bocadillos al hospital y obligaba al rubio a comerlos frente a ella, gracias a sus regaños y a su terquedad, Draco no había enfermado.

Por otro lado los padres de Hermione estaban desolados, Ginny constantemente les escribía para informarles sobre la salud de castaña y su nieta, pero estaban muy inquietos, en esos momentos lamentaban enormemente no ser magos para estar con su hija y acompañar a su yerno en esta difícil situación…

- Ejem, ejem - carraspeó Harry - Malfoy...

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Potter? - contestó desganado al tiempo que se daba media vuelta.

- Mmm, pues… la Sra. Weasley te envía esto - el ojiverde les extendió una bolsa con comida.

- Gracias, pero… no tengo apetito - respondió educadamente.

- Debes alimentarte - le dijo Harry.

- No insistas Potter - le suplicó.

- Es por tu bien - el pelinegro se frotó la cabeza contrariado, nunca se habría imaginado preocupado por Draco Malfoy - Además… no puedo devolverle esto a Molly. ¿Qué no la conoces?...

- Pues… yo - no supo que contestar.

- Es capaz de venir y alimentarte ella misma como a un niño pequeño - le advirtió.

- ¡Ja! Supongo que si, tienes razón - el rubio esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante el acertado comentario.

Cogió la bolsa y tomó asiento en un lugar cercano para comenzar a comer, le gustaba mucho el sabor de los alimentos que preparaba la Sra. Weasley, pero para él nadie cocinaba como Herm. El ojiverde por su parte, se sentó cerca de él, se sentía incomodo pero por alguna razón que no entendía, quería asegurarse de que Draco en verdad se alimentara.

- Gracias Harry - por primera vez lo llamó por su nombre.

- Por nada - respondió él un tanto sorprendido.

- Es una lástima que Luna y tú tuvieran que interrumpir su luna de miel - dijo para romper el hielo.

- Ni lo digas, en estos momentos Herm es lo mas importante - le aseguró el ojiverde - Luna y sobre todo yo, la apreciamos mucho y… ahora a ti también - se sinceró.

- Te lo agradezco, pero… no lo merezco - dio un suspiro - No merezco su perdón y mucho menos el amor de Jane.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Draco? - preguntó extrañado - Hogwarts pertenece al pasado y el amor de Hermione te lo ganaste… de lo contrario no se habría casado contigo ¿no?

- ¡Ay Potter! Si supieras como logré que se casara conmigo… - hizo una mueca de desapruebo al recordarlo.

- ¿A que te refieres? - curioseó el pelinegro - Supongo que no fue fácil, Herm es algo complicada - recordó con una sonrisa.

- Fue más fácil de lo que te imaginas… y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento - el rubio apretó el puño molesto.

- Pero ¿por qué habrías de arrepentirte? - indagó Harry confundido.

- Nuestra relación comenzó de la peor manera - Draco comenzó a desahogarse olvidándose de que estaba frente a su antiguo némesis.

- Supongo que te refieres a sus enfrentamientos en el colegio - se anticipó él.

- No, tú lo has dicho… eso pertenece al pasado - el rubio cruzó las piernas para estar más cómodo - Hasta hace unos meses Jane y yo aun nos odiábamos, las cosas cambiaron a partir del baile de aniversario… ese día ambos nos excedimos con el alcohol, tuvimos una de nuestras acostumbradas peleas y después…

Draco comenzó a relatarle al pelinegro lo que recordaba que había pasado la noche del baile, le contó también como se había enterado del embarazo y como Hermione había aceptado el trato que le había propuesto.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… el día del baile nos dijeron que Herm salió acompañada - recordó Harry.

- Si… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el hombre del que servía las copas nos pidió que nos retiráramos - le dijo él.

- Ahora entiendo la premura de la boda… tanto misterio - dijo el ojiverde tratando de no alterarse.

- Imagino lo que debes estar pensando… fui un imbécil, una idiota, un patán - se reprochó - no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento, más ahora que puedo perderla.

- ¿Pero si las cosas comenzaron así? ¿Por qué Herm no nos dijo la verdad? -el ojiverde seguía pensativo - Se hubiera ahorrado muchos disgustos con todos, sobre todo con Ron…

- Tú la conoces mejor que yo ¿no?... solo pensó en nuestra hija - le aseguró.

- ¿De verdad la amas? ¿Te enamoraste de ella? - inquirió Harry, analizando aun la reciente confesión del rubio.

- Si… la amo con toda mi alma Potter… jamás imagine amar a alguien así - confesó - Jamás imagine enamorarme de una… impura - Draco tragó saliva- Jane es una mujer maravillosa (n/a por Merlín! yo quiero uno así).

- Vaya… nunca lo hubiera imaginado - aceptó el pelinegro - jamás hubiera pensado de Draco Malfoy se enamorara y… menos de Hermione Granger.

- Lo se… es difícil de creer - esbozó una ligera sonrisa - Te confieso que no fue fácil aceptarlo… Blaise y Ginevra fueron de gran ayuda.

- Me imagino, solo hay algo que no entiendo… Si todo iba tan bien ¿por qué discutían cuando Herm cayó por la escalera?

- No lo tengo del todo claro - confesó - Esa tarde Pansy apareció en mi despacho con varita en mano, recuerdo que desperté confundido y la muy maldita me dijo algo que me hizo pensar que había dañado a Jane - una chispa de furia apareció en los tristes ojos grises - Cuando llegue a la Mansión Jane estaba empacando, no paraba de llorar y decir que la había traicionado, discutimos y… - un par de lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas del rubio.

- Hermione estará bien - le aseguró mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda - No se deja vencer tan fácil - dijo recordando todas sus aventuras- ella jamás dejaría cosas inconclusas… es tan necia, tan terca y obsesiva - ambos sonrieron al recordar aquellas cualidades de la castaña.

- Tienes razón - comentó Malfoy - Porque de no ser así… te juro que a Parkinson le faltará vida para pagar lo que ha hecho - afirmó apretando el puño.

- Cálmate… no será necesario - le aseguró el ojiverde - Ya verás que pronto despertará.

- Eso espero - suspiró - ¿Sabes?... nunca creí hablar contigo de esta manera, SAN POTTER - una media sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro.

- Ni yo - también sonrió - Después de todo no eres tan malo, ¡jeje!... En fin, te dejo… tengo que regresar al Ministerio - a continuación se puso de pie.

- Esta bien… gracias por la comida - logró decir antes de que Harry se fuera.

- Por nada… agradece a la Sra. Weasley - dijo el pelo azabache a lo lejos.

El resto del día Draco estuvo más tranquilo, la conversación con Potter le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, visitó nuevamente a su bebé y posteriormente se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

Entró a la habitación y caminó hacia la ventana, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse así que descorrió las cortinas, a continuación cogió la silla y tomó asiento cerca de la castaña y acarició su cabello, su rostro, esa tersa piel que tanto le gustaba.

Durante los días que habían transcurrido, Draco había llorado una y otra vez como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, sin embargo, ahora eso era casi imposible, las lágrimas ya no brotaban más, el dolor le oprimía el pecho y no podía desahogarse. El rubio deseaba tanto que su esposa despertará que se había jurado a sí mismo alejarse de ella si lo hacía, se había prometido que si Herm recuperaba la salud y dudaba aun de su palabra y de su fidelidad, no volvería a discutir con ella, aunque esto implicara su separación definitiva.

Estaba cansado, había dormido muy poco ese día, miles de pensamientos ocupaban su mente, Herm, su pequeña hija y la posibilidad de criarla solo, Pansy y su deseo de venganza, la rata e incluso su conversación con Harry; estaba tan agotado que el sueño lo venció en medio de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿qué pasó? - murmuraba una confundida castaña - Mi bebé, mi bebé… ¿está bien? - preguntaba preocupada conforme recuperaba el conocimiento.

- ¿JANE? - Draco despertó con un pequeño salto al escuchar aquella voz - Mi vida… estás despierta…


	53. Chapter 53

**Capitulo 52. Fin del trato **

_- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿qué pasó? - murmuraba una confundida castaña - Mi bebé, mi bebé… ¿está bien? - preguntaba preocupada conforme recuperaba el conocimiento. _

_- ¿JANE? - Draco despertó con un pequeño salto al escuchar aquella voz - Mi vida… estás despierta._

El rubio se incorporó de inmediato, feliz de que su amada despertara al fin.

- Mi bebé… quiero ver a mi bebé - decía ella con desesperación.

- Tranquilízate amor… no te preocupes, nuestra hija está bien - le aseguró Draco mientras trataba de tomar su mano para calmarla.

- SUELTAME… NO ME TOQUES - sentenció de Herm de inmediato - Quiero ver a mi hija, quiero ver a mi hija.

- Jane por favor…cálmate - le suplicaba él preocupado.

- No, no quiero calmarme… quiero que tú te largues - expresó la castaña al tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos - No quiero verte Malfoy.

- Pero amor… yo...

- ¿Qué sucede? - intervino una enfermera que acababa de entrar - ¿Sra. Malfoy se encuentra bien? - se acercó a ella rápidamente para examinarla.

- Quiero que se vaya… quiero que se vaya - imploraba Hermione.

- Sr. Malfoy por favor… ella no debe alterarse - le recordó la enfermera y a continuación se dirigió a la mesita para buscar una poción.

- Pero, yo… está bien - murmuró y salió cabizbajo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después el medimago entró a la habitación para evaluar el estado de la castaña, pasó un rato antes de que este saliera y le informara a Draco sobre la salud de su mujer.

- Aparentemente no presenta ninguna secuela del traumatismo, sin embargo, estaba muy alterada y… tuvimos que sedarla - le comunicó el sanador.

- ¿Estará bien? - indagó aun preocupado por la reacción de la castaña.

- Por supuesto… poco a poco se irá recuperando - le explicó - Sr. Malfoy, yo… no se lo que ocurra entre ustedes, pero… su esposa debe estar tranquila.

- Claro, entiendo… no se preocupe - dijo con resignación - Gracias.

- Por nada - dijo el hombre y enseguida retiró.

El rubio no tuvo otro remedio que irse a la sala de espera, por un momento había pensado e incluso soñado con la posibilidad de que Hermione despertara, lo perdonara por lo que no había hecho y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero por lo visto no sería tan fácil.

Tomó asiento y esperó, los empleados del Ministerio de Magia estaban por terminar su turno, por lo que en cualquier momento llegarían los amigos de la castaña a hacerle compañía…

- ¿Alguna noticia Draco? - preguntó Luna apenas llegaron.

- Si… Jane recobró el conocimiento hace un rato - le informó con una ligera sonrisa apenas perceptible.

- Y ¿está bien? - indagó Harry temeroso a la respuesta.

- Parece que si… el sanador dice que se recuperará de a poco.

- Mmm… no pareces del todo feliz - se aventuró a decir Blaise - ¿Qué sucede?

- Me odia… no quiere verme, sigue creyendo que la engañe con Pansy - les contó - Se alteró y tuvieron que sedarla - dijo abatido.

- Ten calma, tarde o temprano las cosas van a solucionarse - le aseguró Ginny al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda para reconfortarlo.

- Tienes razón - aceptó - Pero se solucionen o no… de cualquier manera me alegra mucho que este bien.

- Así se habla - dijo la excéntrica rubia - Todo se arreglará.

- Mi mujer tiene razón - coincidió el ojiverde mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba.

Todos lo presentes comenzaron a reír ante aquella escena, logrando que el rubio olvidara por un momento el arduo camino que les esperaba para recuperar a su esposa.

- Herm ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó la pelirroja, ella y Blaise llevaban varios minutos en la habitación, esperando que despertara.

- Ginny… mi bebé, dime que está bien - le suplicó apenas despertó.

- Claro, esta perfectamente bien - le aseguró.

- Y es muy hermosa… - comentó el moreno que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿De verdad? - comenzó a sollozar - necesito verla… quiero verla.

- Lo se Herm, pero… por ahora no será posible - se lamentó Ginny - Tienes que estar tranquila, descansar…

- Yo estoy bien - aseveró, sin embargo aun estaba débil y faltaban algunas leves heridas por sanar.

- No te desesperes… pronto podrás tenerla entre tus brazos - dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo es ella? - indagó con ternura mientras la pelirroja la ayudaba a incorporarse un poco.

- Idéntica a su padre - se apresuró a contestar Blaise, olvidando la situación.

- ¿Ah si? - su rostro entristeció nuevamente al recordar la supuesta traición de su marido.

- Si… bueno… es rubia y tiene los ojos grises - agregó su amiga apenada.

- Pues así Malfoy no tendrá dudas ¿no? - trató de sonar indiferente.

- No seas tan dura… yo creo que Draco dice la verdad - expresó Ginny.

- Ginevra tiene razón… él te ama - dijo sinceramente el moreno - Debe tener una buena explicación, es el padre de tu hija… ¿no se merece una oportunidad?

- NO - respondió la castaña tajantemente - No quieran tratarme como una tonta, se lo que vi y tengo otros motivos para dudar… por favor no intervengan.

- Esta bien Hermione… no te enojes - le suplicó la pelirroja - No te hace bien ponerte así.

El resto de la visita hablaron de otras cosas, Blaise salió de la habitación para acompañar a su amigo, mientras su mujer platicaba con Hermione. Las chicas decidieron hablar, entre otras cosas, de la pequeña Malfoy y de maravillosa luna de miel que los Zabini tuvieron que interrumpir apenas supieron lo del accidente.

- Tengo que irme Herm… necesitas descansar - Ginny se puso de pie - Además supongo que Harry y Luna quieren verte también.

- Ok… gracias por venir - esbozó una sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer - respondió ella - Por cierto, ahora mismo voy a escribir a tus padres para contarles la buena nueva… han estado muy angustiados los pobres - caminó hacia la puerta.

- Salúdalos mucho de mi parte por favor - pidió la castaña

- Claro… lo haré.

- Oye Ginny…

- ¿Si? - dio media vuelta para mirarla.

- Me gustaría hablar con Ron… ¿Crees que pueda venir?

- Pues, se fue a una misión… tal vez regrese mañana, yo le digo Herm - fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja antes de salir.

Como era de suponerse, inmediatamente después de que Ginny saliera de la habitación, aparecieron el ojiverde y su esposa en la puerta, entusiasmados por poder visitar y saludar a su amiga.

- Que gusto que estés bien Herm - de inmediato la rubia se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- Luna tiene razón… si que nos asustaste esta vez - dijo Harry que se aproximó también.

- Lo siento… lamento que interrumpieran su luna de miel por mi culpa - se disculpó.

- No digas eso… ya habrá tiempo para que viajemos después - le aseguró el pelo azabache.

- Y ¿cuándo podrás ver tú nena? - indagó la distraída Sra. Potter.

- No tengo idea, pero… deseo mucho conocerla - expresó.

- Es muy linda Herm… hace apenas unos horas Luna y yo pudimos sostenerla - el ojiverde sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Se parece a Malfoy ¿no? - sus ojos entristecieron un poco.

- Pues… si - respondió él - ¿Qué querías?... es su padre.

- ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? - inquirió la rubia como si nada - Ha estado muy preocupado por ti… apenas comía y dormía el pobre, de milagro no ha enfermado.

- Mmm… supongo que lo hacía porque se siente culpable - comentó irónica.

- Tal vez, pero… yo no creo que sea su culpa - intervino su amigo - fue un accidente.

- Si, pero… si no se hubiera revolcado con esa zorra esto no hubiera pasado - la castaña comenzó a exaltarse.

- Entiendo que no quieras perdonarlo ahora Herm… pero por lo menos permítele acercarse a ti y a la bebé - por primera vez durante la conversación Luna parecía estar seria y concentrada.

- Ella tiene razón - coincidió nuevamente Harry con su mujer - acaban de ser padres… te estas recuperando y tanto la bebé como tú lo necesitan, por lo menos ahora.

- Chicos en verdad no creo que sea tan fácil - aceptó - ¿Cómo pretenden que lo vea y olvide su traición?... Si tan solo con mirarlo me viene a la mente aquella escena.

- Yo no digo que sea fácil - reconoció Luna - Pero ¿Cómo es que puedes estar segura de que en verdad te traicionó si no le das la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas?

- No quiero hablar de eso… en estos momentos lo que mas me importa es ver mi hija y asegurarme de que está bien - dijo con firmeza.

- Precisamente por ella… te propongo algo Herm - le dijo Harry - Dale la oportunidad a Draco de cuidarlas a ambas… si quieres no le dirijas la palabra, solo permítele estar aquí - planteó él.

- ¡Ja! Entonces ¿qué pretendes? - preguntó a la defensiva - ¿Que permita que se acerque, y… a la vez que ignore su presencia?

- Pues… se que Malfoy no es un santo - aceptó - pero no creo que merezca tanta dureza de tu parte.

- Herm no tienes que ignóralo… pueden dejar el tema de Parkinson y el accidente para después… ¿Por qué no hablas con él? - le aconsejó la chica.

- Por favor… ya no me presionen - imploró la castaña con enfado - les repito que ahora solo mi hija es importante… ya después veré que hacer con lo de Draco.

- Está bien - suspiró Harry, sabía que no tenía caso insistir.

- Bueno… pues es hora de que descanses - anunció Luna - Solo pasamos a verte por un momento.

- Si… muchas gracias chicos - sonrió.

- Por nada… te veremos mañana - se despidió el ojiverde.

- Adiós - la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano y a continuación salieron de la habitación.

Minutos después de que los Potter se retiraron, entró el sanador para examinar nuevamente a Hermione y posteriormente ordenó a la enfermera que le administrara un par de pociones, basto un momento para que la castaña se quedara dormida.

Draco por su parte, había decidido irse a la Mansión Malfoy, Ginny y Blaise le habían hecho saber que era la mejor opción, debido a que tenía que descansar y de cualquier manera Hermione estaba mucho mejor y no quería verlo…

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levantó muy temprano, una ligera sonrisa dibujaba su cara, Jane estaba mejorando y eso era lo único que debía importarle. Tomó un rápido baño, se vistió, desayunó algo ligero en su casa, por primera vez en varios días, y enseguida salió camino al San Mungo, independientemente de que su esposa no quisiera verlo, sentía la necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó al Sr. Weasley.

- ¡Bueno días Draco! - contestó él amablemente.

- La Sra. Weasley… ¿no vino? - indagó entrañado, mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

- Claro… ya está con Hermione - dijo sonriente - Estaba impaciente por verla desde que se enteró que había despertado… Mírala, ahí viene - señaló.

- Draco, Draco - lo llamaba Molly que caminaba aprisa por el pasillo - Hijo, que bien que estés aquí… Hermione quiere hablar contigo - anunció en cuanto llegó hasta donde se encontraban él y el Sr. Weasley.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está segura? - se sorprendió el rubio - Apenas ayer no soportaba verme.

- Por supuesto que estoy segura - aseguró ella - precisamente vine a ver si habías llegado ya.

- Anda ve, VE - Arthur le hizo señas para que acudiera al llamado de su esposa.

- Adelante - ordenó la castaña, Draco acababa de llamar a la puerta.

- Amor, me da gusto verte… yo… - dijo él mientras caminaba hacía ella.

- No digas nada… no te llame para escuchar tus mentiras - interrumpió Herm.

- Jane por favor… permíteme explicarte - le suplicó él.

- He dicho que no - dijo con firmeza - Los chicos me hicieron pensar algunas cosas… no voy a impedirte estar aquí y acercarte a mi hija…

- ¿Pero? - se adelantó Draco.

- Pero... se acabó el trato Malfoy, mi hija nació ya y aquí termina todo - Herm hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

- Amor tu no entiendes… las cosas cambiaron - le aseguró - Te amo.

- ¡Jaja! - rió con sarcasmo - No tiene caso sostener esta mentira… eres libre para revocarte con Parkinson.

- ¡Por Merlín Jane! - el rubio trataba de no exaltarse - Entiende que estas equivocada… Pansy no significa absolutamente nada para mí.

- Pues como sea… sabíamos que el trato terminaría con el nacimiento del bebé - le recordó - ¿Olvidas que fue tu idea?

- No… no lo olvido y desde hace tiempo me he arrepentido una y mil veces de como empezó todo - confesó él.

- Si… si - dijo con indiferencia - Terminó… anularemos el matrimonio tan pronto como sea posible, de ahora en adelante mi hija será lo único que nos una.

- Ok… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele tu equivocada reacción - expresó Draco con tristeza, lo que menos quería era discutir - Pero estás bien… es lo que realmente importa y me jure alejarme de ti despertabas y era lo que querías.

- Ahí lo tienes… no hay razón para no cumplir tu juramento - la castaña temblaba ligeramente tratando de contener la furia y el llanto.

- Cierto… entonces, estaré contigo durante tu estancia en el hospital y tu recuperación - recapitulo, decidido a cumplir su promesa - En cuanto estés mejor cumpliré mi palabra… me alejaré ti, claro está… sin dejar de lado mis obligaciones de padre.

- Me da igual… no quiero tu dinero - alegó Herm - Reconocerás a mi hija y… solo por eso acepte este jueguito.

- NUESTRA HIJA - recalcó él y no pudo evitar apretar ligeramente el puño - Ella e… incluso tú, tendrán lo que le corresponde como Malfoy.

- No necesito nada que venga de ti - la castaña se llevó la mano al vientre, comenzaba a dolerle la herida de la cirugía.

- Eso lo veremos después - apuntó el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse - Ahora trata de calmarte… no te hace bien - se había percatado de la molestia de su esposa.

Hermione estaba a punto de alegar cuando apareció el medimago, por lo visto para examinarla nuevamente, para enterarse de como había amanecido.

- ¡Buenos días! - se dirigió a Draco que se limitó a contestar con un amable gesto - ¡Buenos días Sra. Malfoy! - saludó el sanador, esta vez a Herm.

- ¡Buenos días! - respondió ella con enfado, ahora menos que nunca le apetecía de la llamaran así.

- Veo que cada vez se encuentra mejor - dijo el jovial hombre - le tengo buenas noticias, pero antes voy a examinarla.

- ¿Podré ver a mi bebé ya? - indagó esperanzada.

- Ya veremos, ya veremos - respondió el medimago y a continuación comenzó a revisarla.

El rubio decidió permanecer en la habitación, contemplando a su amada sin decir nada. En unos minutos el sanador hizo lo suyo y a juzgar por su expresión Hermione mejoraba a paso agigantados. Después salió, no sin antes decirle a ella que regresaría pronto con buenas noticias.

- He vuelto - anunció el hombre - Tengo una sorpresa para usted - sonrió.

- ¿Es mi… - los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron imaginando lo que le esperaba.

- Así es - interrumpió el medico - Alguien vino a visitarla.

En ese momento entró una de las enfermeras con la princesa Malfoy en brazos, el medimago ayudó a Hermione a adoptar una posición cómoda para sostener a su pequeña hija, mientras Draco con una enorme sonrisa, que hacía días no aparecía en su cara, se acercaba un poco para observar aquella conmovedora escena…

- Mi amor… tan pequeñita, tan linda - esta vez la castaña no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas (n/a obvio de felicidad), por fin y después de todo lo que había pasado, podía sostener a su hija…


	54. Chapter 54

**Capitulo 53. Remordimiento **

Ese día tanto Hermione como la pequeña Malfoy fueron trasladadas a otra habitación, por lo que pudieron recibir decenas de visitas, entre ellas algunos miembros de la familia Weasley, Lavender, las gemelas Patil, los Zabini, los Potter, Neville, su esposa Hannah y algunos otros miembros del profesorado de Hogwarts.

- Mmmm…Malfoy…

- ¿Si? - Draco la miró enseguida.

- ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme a la bebé para alimentarla? - preguntó Herm con un fingido tono de empatía.

- Claro… para ti, lo que quieras - respondió el rubio, en estos momentos no encontraba más diversión que molestar a su amada.

- Gracias - dijo Herm de mala gana.

El rubio caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba una pequeña cuna con rueditas, en la que descansaba la princesa Malfoy quién comenzaba a llorar, señal de que necesitaba ser alimentada.

- Es tan hermosa - comentó él con una sonrisa cuando tuvo a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

- Entonces ¿te queda alguna duda de ser su padre? - indagó irónica, mientras recibía a la bebé.

- Hace mucho tiempo que deje de dudarlo Jane - se sinceró el rubio, mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante a su esposa.

- Mmm… en cambio yo… - la castaña se puso pensativa.

- ¿Tú que? - inquirió Draco extrañado.

- Yo… no sé si será posible amar tanto a una personita que… - dudó - es tan parecida a ti - dijo por fin.

- Jane… por favor - intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero ella lo impidió - De verdad te amo - aseguró al tiempo que decidía alejarse lo suficiente para no incomodarla.

- Olvídalo Malfoy… no volveremos a hablar de eso - aseveró ella.

Resignado, Draco caminó hacia la ventana y permaneció ahí, pensativo, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la castaña alimentaba a su hija.

Hermione había terminado de amantar a su pequeña y en ese momento los Zabini, que habían hecho uso de su tiempo de comida en el Ministerio para visitarlos, llamaron a la puerta. De inmediato Herm les indicó que pasarán y se sorprendió al ver que tanto Ginny como su esposo traían consigo regalos para ella y para su futura ahijada. Con algo de dificultad lograron colocarlos en un pequeño espacio, debido a que el rubio y algunos otros amigos de la "pareja", se habían encargado de llenar la habitación de flores y decenas obsequios con moños rosados.

- Y ¿saben ya como van a llamarla? - curioseó la pelirroja mientras arrullaba a la pequeña.

- Pues… - hizo pensar a Draco, tantos infortunios lo había hecho olvidar que tenían que nombrarla.

- Maddy - dijo la castaña sin titubear - Se llamará Madison.

- Madison me parece un lindo nombre - comentó el moreno con una sonrisa (n/a a mi no, me parece extraño).

- A mi también - agregó Ginny.

- Madison será… - concluyó el orgulloso padre - Madison Jane MALFOY - recalcó. (n/a sin embargo, no hay muchos nombres que se escuchen bien en combinación con "Jane")

- ¿Jane? - preguntó su madre sorprendida.

- Si… JANE - respondió el rubio con firmeza - Es hija mía también - le recordó imaginando que tendría alguna objeción.

- Pero…- pretendía replicar ella.

- Ejem - carraspeó Blaise - ¿Siguen en pie la oferta de apadrinarla? - indagó para interrumpir una posible discusión entre los Malfoy.

- Por supuesto - Draco le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Nadie mejor que ustedes - sonrió Herm.

- Excelente - dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada - No se arrepentirán - aseguró.

Conversaron algunos minutos más, sin embargo, Blaise aun tenía trabajar en el Ministerio hasta la hora de cena y a Ginny le faltaban un par de horas para cubrir su turno, por lo que se despidieron de los Malfoy y se fueron camino a sus despachos.

- Por cierto Herm… mi hermano aun no regresa - le decía la pelirroja cuando estaba a punto de irse - En cuanto lo vea, le diré que quieres verlo.

- Gracias -agradeció con una sonrisa al ver la cara de enfado del rubio…

- Por nada - dijo Ginny.

- Adiós - se despidieron los Zabini.

- Adiós - dijeron la castaña y Draco al unísono…

- Así que quieres ver a la rata… ¿después de todo lo que pasó? - preguntó él con un dejo de molestia en cuanto Blaise y su esposa se fueron.

- Precisamente por eso… le debo un disculpa - respondió ella sin darle importancia - Él tenía razón.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca amor?... No olvides que él se entendía con Pansy - le recordó el rubio.

- Por supuesto que no lo olvido - aclaró - También recuerdo que por eso se pelearon… estabas celoso de aquello.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Draco - ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez? - no pudo evitar enfadarse.

- Pues… ¿no te lo dije? - indagó irónica - Unos días después de eso, tu amiguita fue a buscarme a mi despacho… me dijo que…

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - interrumpió Malfoy impaciente, comenzaba a apretar los puños.

- Le pareció una ternura que sintieras celos de Ron - hizo una mueca de asco - tu habías partido a una misión y me pidió que te agradeciera aquella muestra de amor.

- ¿Le creíste? - su rostro se torno de color rojo - ¿Qué no ves cual era su intención?... Ella quería que dudaras, quería alejarte de mi ¿Cómo es posible que cayeras en su juego? - preguntó el rubio fuera de si.

- ¿Insinúas que soy estúpida? - se molestó Herm - No pretendas cambiar las cosas… tengo demasiados motivos para dudar de ti - le aseguró.

- Jane, Jane… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que solo son coincidencias?...

- ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? - indagó ofendida.

- Por supuesto que no, pero… lo que te digo es verdad - trató de hacerla entender - Son simples coincidencias que Parkinson aprovechó para tomar ventaja.

- Que conveniente ¿no? - dijo con sarcasmo - La zorra no es tan inteligente.

- Lo es si logró que creyeras sus mentiras - sentenció Draco y salió de la habitación molesto, no le apetecía seguir discutiendo.

- Ya no puedo creerte Draco - murmuró la castaña conforme él azotaba la puerta...

Por la tarde Ron llegó de la misión, pretendía ir primero a visitar a Hermione pues su madre le había informado por medio de una carta de su mejoría. Sin embargo, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para enfrentar nuevamente aquel sentimiento que lo inundaba al ver Draco y suponía que el remordimiento sería más intenso al ver al su amiga.

Decidió irse a su despacho y comenzar a hacer su reporte, había comenzado a olvidar un poco el asunto de Hermione hasta que su hermana llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido por la visita.

- ¿Ya sabes que Herm despertó? - curioseó Ginny mientras tomaba asiento.

- Si, mamá me envió una nota - le informó.

- Menos mal… vengo a darte un recado de ella - comenzó a decirle.

- ¿Un recado? - interrumpió el pelirrojo - ¿Qué recado?

- Quiere que vayas a verla cuanto antes… parece que le urge hablar contigo- le comunicó.

- Gracias… en cuanto termine mi reporte voy al hospital - le aseguró.

- Bueno, entonces… no vemos - se despidió su hermana y se puso de pie.

- Si… adiós - dijo simplemente él.

- Ron… - Ginny se detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

- Imagino lo que quiere decirte Hermione… la conozco - se puso seria.

- ¿Ah si? ¿qué? - inquirió Ron con curiosidad.

- Es sobre Draco - dio un suspiro y nuevamente tomó asiento - Supongo que quiere darte la razón… por lo que le has dicho sobre él. Ron, él la ama... tú has visto lo mal que la pasó con lo del accidente.

- Y ¿qué quieres que haga? - preguntó con enfado.

- Se que Draco no te cae bien, pero es el padre de su hija… Por favor no la alientes para que siga dudando de él - le suplicó - Todos sabemos que Parkinson es una zorra…

- Basta Ginevra… no me digas lo que tengo que hacer - dijo molesto - Además aun no sabemos que es lo que quiere decirme - le recordó.

- Esta bien… solo piénsalo - le sugirió la pelirroja y acto seguido de fue.

Y así fue, el resto de la tarde Ron estuvo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a Malfoy, por su antiguo comportamiento y por haber ganado el corazón de Hermione, no podía permitir que ella siguiera dudando de su amor, cuando él tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado el día del accidente…

El pelirrojo llegó al hospital estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Herm, pero algo lo detuvo, no podía hablar con ella y decirle la verdad, si no la conocía del todo.

- ¡Ron! - lo llamó el ojiververde al verlo caminar por el pasillo - ¿Viste a Herm? - le preguntó cuando Luna y él llegaron a su altura.

- Pues… yo… aun no - dijo por fin.

- ¿Por qué? - indagó la rubia.

- Mmm… supuse que Malfoy estaría ahí - mintió.

- Y ¿eso que importa? - preguntó ella como si nada.

- Amor… por favor - intervino Harry en defensa se su amigo.

- Déjala, tiene razón - aceptó Ron - Pero antes de verla… me gustaría platicar contigo - se dirigió al pelinegro.

- Claro - lo miró con lo ojos entrecerrados, imaginando que las cosas no estaban bien - Mi vida, te alcanzó en un momento ¿si?

- Si amor - la ojiazul le dio un beso a su esposo y se fue camino a la habitación de la castaña.

Harry y Ron, en cambio, se dirigieron a una pequeña y desierta sala de San Mungo, el lugar idóneo para conversar.

- Y bien… ¿sobre que quieres hablar? - el ojiverde rompió el silencio.

- Pues… yo… no tengo idea de como comenzar - admitió el pelirrojo.

- Por el principio - su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa - Sea lo que sea dilo…

- Gracias Harry - le dio una palmada en la espalda, no esperaba menos de su mejor amigo.

- Por nada… nunca estuve de acuerdo en la forma en que tratabas a Herm por lo de Malfoy - aceptó - Sin embargo, sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte - comenzó Ron.

- ¿Ah si? - se sorprendió.

- Yo… fui un tonto… sabía que Pansy intentaría separarlos y no lo impedí - confesó y bajo la mirada arrepentido.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó el pelinegro sorprendido - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- la mirada de desaprobación de una enfermera lo obligó a bajar la voz.

- Es una historia muy larga y tengo la intención de contártela… a pesar de que lo más probable es que todos me odien al conocerla.

- Ron me estas asustando - le confesó Harry preocupado.

- Solo escúchame… al final podrás decirme lo que te venga a la mente, no importa lo que sea - le propuso.

- Está bien - aceptó él y ambos decidieron tomar asiento.

- Todo comenzó después de la sorpresiva boda de Herm, Parkinson fue a buscarme…

El pelirrojo le contó a groso modo sobre las visitas de la exuberante chica, la platicas en las que ella lo obligaba a dudar del supuesto amor de Malfoy hacia su amiga, en las que le hacía creer que todo era un plan del rubio para lastimarla. De cuando en cuando se detenía y observaba la expresión de Harry, de sorpresa y desaprobación, justo como esperaba.

- Poco a poco nos fuimos entendiendo… tuvimos algunos encuentros… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? - se sonrojó cuando el ojiverde asintió - Fue precisamente durante uno de ellos que Pansy me dijo que tenía un plan para separarlos, yo… solo le pedí que no dañara a Herm - aceptó - Seguí viéndola y poco a poco le resté importancia a su amenaza, no pensé que lo cumpliría.

El pelinegro lo escuchaba atentamente, no podía evitar dibujar sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar aquello, hace unos días Draco Malfoy le había confesado la verdad sobre su boda con Hermione y ahora, su mejor amigo le confesaba que se entendía con Parkinson, que sabía que intentaba separarlos y sin embargo, no lo había impedido. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿De qué otra cosa debía enterarse? Fuese lo que fuese, después de esto ya nada le sorprendería.

- El día de tú boda Hermione nos descubrió juntos, se molestó conmigo e insultó a Pansy… un par de días después, Draco y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento, me reclamó lo injusto que había sido con su esposa - continuó relatando - No estoy seguro de lo que pasó… el día del accidente de Hermione, Parkinson me dijo que había hecho de las suyas en el primer piso… no le entendí hasta que… aquí mismo, me dijo que había llevado a cabo su plan…

- ¿Terminaste? - preguntó Harry impaciente, deseaba intervenir cuanto antes.

- Si… desde aquel día no la he visto - le aseguró y lo miró esperando su condena.

- Cometiste un gran error al caer en su juego - dijo - sin embargo, no voy a juzgarte, me conformo con que estés arrepentido.

- Lo estoy… no tienes idea de cuanto - se sinceró - Es por eso que no me atrevo a visitar a Hermione.

- Tienes que hacerlo Ron… tienes que decirle la verdad - le indicó - Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿cómo decirle la verdad si no se exactamente que fue lo que hizo Pansy? - indagó el pelirrojo.

- Pues… - Harry se puso pensativo - Me parece que tienes dos opciones… decirle a Hermione lo que sabes, aunque será difícil convencerla, conociéndola… no dejará de condenar a Draco.

- ¿Cuál es la otra? - preguntó no muy convencido.

- Tienes que buscar a Parkinson y obligarla a decirte lo que hizo… tendrás mas para enfrentar a Herm - le aseguró - Estoy más seguro que nunca de que Malfoy la ama, y… ella lo está castigando injustamente.

- Yo también estoy seguro de que la ama… nunca imagine verlo en esas condiciones - admitió Ron - Tienes razón.

- Y entonces ¿qué harás? - inquirió el pelo azabache.

- Buscar a Pansy, hacerla confesar y… si es posible traerla para que hable con Herm - dijo decidido.

- Así se habla - lo animó su amigo - Te repito: cometiste errores, pero habla muy bien de ti el hecho de que quieras enmendarlos - le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sin duda Ron se sentía aliviado, el decirle a Harry lo que había hecho y sobre todo que él lo entendiera y lo apoyará lo había ayudado mucho, ahora más que nunca quería reparar el daño que le había ocasionado a los Malfoy…


	55. Chapter 55

**Capitulo 54. vEritaserum i**

Esa noche Draco decidió irse a la Mansión Malfoy, después de todo, ya no le veía ningún caso a dormir en San Mungo, era frío, incomodo y su espalda comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias. Él amaba a Hermione, sin embargo, su necedad comenzaba a cansarlo y cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que las cosas no volverían a la normalidad.

No le fue fácil conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y fue hacía su antigua habitación, aquella que en un par de días ocuparía su pequeña hija, se sentó en la mecedora y meditó lo que debía hacer por un largo rato. Posteriormente se puso de pie, se dirigió a la recamara principal y, habiendo tomado la decisión, logró dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se duchó, vistió y desayunó, antes de ir al Hospital tenía algo importante que hacer. Aquel asunto le llevó al menos dos horas, después de eso fue camino a visitar a su pequeña. Antes de ir a la habitación de Hermione se topó con Molly, que venía de ver a la castaña, en la sala de espera, cruzó algunas palabras con ella y después de dirigió a hablar con su aun esposa.

- Vaya… es casi medio día - comentó ella en cuanto entró - Por lo visto hoy se te pegaron las sabanas.

- Te equivocas - le aseguró al tiempo que se acercaba, Herm se encontraba alimentado a la bebé - De hecho vengo del Ministerio… fui a arreglar unos asuntos.

- Ahh, menos mal - trataba de ser indiferente - ¿Regresarás a trabajar pronto? - indagó.

- Si - respondió de inmediato - Sobre eso… Jane… tenemos que hablar - dijo serio.

- ¿Sobre tu trabajo? - inquirió - Te advierto que no me apetece hablar de lo otro.

- Ya lo se… no te has cansado de repetirlo - le recordó el rubio logrando que ella se sonrojara por la observación - Estuve pensando en eso y… he tomado un decisión - le informó.

- ¿Qué decidiste? -indagó Herm disimulando muy bien el temor a lo que les esperaba.

- Ahora que diste por terminado el trato… - comenzó - Creo que esto no tiene caso…

- Exacto - interrumpió la castaña.

- Por favor déjame continuar - le suplicó - Hablé con el Ministro, me ausente ya varios días y… es hora de que lo reponga.

- ¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar? - curioseó.

- Esta tarde… me voy a una misión especial, que nos llevará por lo menos dos semanas.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? - preguntó sin pensarlo.

- Si… a ti te darán de alta en un par de días y bueno… quiero que te vayas a la Mansión…

- ¿Qué? - interrumpió nuevamente - ¿Por qué regresaría? ¿Tu y yo…

- Tu y yo vamos a separarnos… lo sé - se anticipó Draco - Sin embargo, soy yo quien se va, ya después buscare donde quedarme… la Mansión es de ustedes - se dirigió a ella y a su hija.

- No es necesario… mi padres pueden recibirnos - le informó.

- Ya está decidido - dijo con firmeza - Blaise y Ginny se encargaran llevarte cuando te den el alta. También le he pedido ayuda a Molly, todos estarán pendientes de ti y ella se ocupara de hechizar la casa para que tus padres te visiten, supongo que Blaise irá a recogerlos...

- Yo… pues… - no sabía que decir.

- No digas nada… lamento mucho que las cosas terminen así - la miró con ternura - Ya no quiero presionarte, me estoy cansando de esto…

- Mmm… - era lo único que lograba salir de boca de Herm.

- En fin, me voy y cuando regrese… pues, solo te pido que me permitas ver a mi hija.

- Está bien - fue lo que pudo decir ella.

- Pues… - suspiró Draco - ¿Me permites? - extendió los brazos para recibir a su hija.

- Ok… sostenla con cuidado - le entregó delicadamente a la pequeña.

- Adiós princesa - le dio un tierno beso - Cuídense mucho Jane - se dirigió a su esposa y le entregó la bebé - Adiós - dijo y con un ultimo movimiento de la mano se despidió y salió de la habitación.

- Cuídate - murmuró la castaña cuando se había ido, inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas…

- ¡Buenas tardes Sr. Weasley! - lo saludó la mucama.

- ¡Buenas! - respondió - ¿Está Pansy?

- Si… enseguida le aviso - lo hizo pasar.

- Gracias - Ron aguardó un momento en el vestíbulo hasta que bajó la pelinegra.

- De verdad estás aquí… ¿ya no estás molesto conmigo? - indagó ella cuando estuvo frente a Ron.

- Claro que estoy molesto… fue un milagro que Hermione despertara - le reprochó.

- Cálmate - se acercó a él e intento besarlo - ¿Aun me culpas del accidente?- preguntó molesta cuando el pelirrojo la rechazó - No fui yo quien la hizo caer - se defendió.

- Pero de no haber hecho lo que hiciste… eso no hubiera pasado - le recordó.

- ¿A eso viniste? - se molestó la chica - Tu amiga esta bien ¿no? ¿cuál es entonces tu problema?

- Mi problema es que no me atrevo a verla - le confesó levantando más la voz - Odia a Malfoy sin razón… cuando lo único que él ha hecho es cuidarla y sufrir por lo que paso.

- ¡Jaja! - rió irónicamente - Ahora resulta que te preocupas por Draco y por lo que pase en su matrimonio… ¿se te olvida que tú también querías separarlos?

- No, no se me olvida - reconoció - Pero ahora se lo mucho que se aman y tú no eres quien para separarlos - la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la sala.

- ¡Auch!… me estas lastimando - se quejó Pansy.

- Escúchame bien - la obligó a tomar asiento y se paró frente a ella - No se a ciencia cierta lo que hiciste, lo único que se es que Herm cree que Malfoy la engaña... y ahora mismo me vas a acompañar al hospital… vamos a aclarar las cosas - le advirtió al tiempo que iba hacia el bar y preparaba un par de copas.

- ¿QUÉ? - preguntó desconcertada - ¿Estás loco?

- No… estoy mas cuerdo que nunca - aseveró - ¡Por Merlín Pansy! Tiene una hija, ahora menos que nunca deben separarse…

- No, no y no… poco falto para que Draco me matara, si los enfrento a los dos esta vez no saldré viva - expuso.

- Por eso iremos los dos… es hora de decir la verdad - dijo con firmeza, tomó las dos copas, comenzó a beber la suya y le ofreció una a ella.

- No, ve tú y aclara lo que te de la gana… yo no pienso pisar el hospital - le advirtió mientras bebía el _ron de grosella_ - Tú no tienes idea de lo es capaz de hacer Draco Malfoy cuando esta enojado…

- Eso no importa… iremos - sentenció, le quitó la copa vacía.

- Eso duele - se quejó Pansy, él la había tomado nuevamente del brazo y tiraba fuertemente de ella para que se levantara.

- Da igual… solo camina - la condujo por el pasillo, nuevamente hasta el vestíbulo.

- Suéltame Weasley… eres una bestia, me estas haciendo daño - lloriqueó.

- No tanto como el que tú le hiciste a Hermione - aseguró él.

- Ash - murmuró resignada, no podía sacar su varita y menos competir contra aquellos fornidos brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta el pelirrojo sacó la varita de su bolsillo, la agitó y en algunos segundos aparecieron en una de las salas de espera de San Mungo.

- ¿Puedes soltarme ya? - preguntó la chica.

- Ok, ahora si vas a decir la verdad - aseguró satisfecho.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a hacerlo? - sonrió al tiempo que se frotaba el adolorido brazo - ¡Ay Weasley! El hecho de que este aquí no asegura nada…

- Lo harás - le mostró un pequeño frasco que tenía en la mano. - ¿Qué es? - inquirió desconfiada.

- ¿Pues que iba a ser?... _Veritaserum_ - respondió Ron mientras la empujaba contra una silla - Le dirás a Herm toda la verdad porque… lo bebiste con el_ ron de grosella_.

- ¿Qué bebí que?… es ilegal, no puedes darme poción de la verdad solo porque si - alegó la pelinegra, iba a ponerse de pie pero él la empujó nuevamente.

- Por supuesto - le aseguró apretando el puño - ¿se te olvida que soy auror?... Claro que puedo usarla.

- Pero…

- Pero nada… por tu bien es mejor que cooperes - la amenazó.

Pansy lo miró asustada, nunca había visto a Ron así, su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate y los orificios de su nariz se habían expandido debido a la manera profunda en que respiraba, parecía estar muy irritado. Miró a todos lados, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, al final decidió obedecerlo, él tenía razón, lo mejor era hacerlo por las buenas.

- Lo haré…. ¿Contento? - preguntó la pelinegra.

- Eso espero… ahora, antes de irnos… dime lo que paso - le indicó para asegurase de que hubiera hecho efecto ya.

- Yo… espíe a Granger y Draco por varios días, me aprendí su rutina - comenzó a contarle, el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente - Planeaba algo más grande, pero se presentó algo que al final decidí aprovechar, hable con ella después de que ustedes dos se pelaron...

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - indagó. - Le dije que Draco estaba celoso de ti, que él y yo nos entendíamos aun, cuando ella se iba al terminar su turno…

Ron decidió tomar asiento a su lado, cuando Pansy comenzó a contarle como había hecho creer a Hermione lo de la infidelidad de Draco no pudo creerlo.

- … utilice un encantamiento aturdidor contra Draco… - le decía ella.

Cuando la chica terminó su relato se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba atónito. Siendo Hermione tan inteligente ¿cómo era posible que la Pansy la hubiera engañado tan fácilmente?

- Adelante - dijo Herm cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Hola Herm! - la saludó Ron cabizbajo, aun no se atrevía a mirarla - ¿Malfoy está contigo?

- ¡Hola! - respondió ella - No, hace unas horas partió a una misión especial… Que bueno que vienes, necesitamos hablar… imagino lo que debes sentir…

- ¿Yo? - preguntó extrañado - ¿Por qué?

- Pues… primero que nada te pido una disculpa, tenias razón - le dijo.

- ¿Sobre que? - inquirió confundido. - Sobre Malfoy… fui una tonta, él y Pankinson - lo miró con atención - Los dos nos tomaron él pelo…

- Herm… yo - interrumpió él.

- ¿Tú la quieres? - indagó ignorando la interrupción.

- Hermione… hay algo que debes saber - la miró por primera vez.

- ¿De que se trata Ron? - preguntó confundida.

- Eres tú quien tenía razón… Malfoy te ama - suspiró y se acercó más a ella - Todo este tiempo me he entendido con Pansy, ambos queríamos separarte de Malfoy - confesó.

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Herm - ¿Cómo? ¿Te aliaste con ella? - trataba de asimilarlo.

- Si… ninguno de nosotros podía creer que se hubieran casado - le explicó- En fin… yo sabía que Pansy haría algo para separarte de él y… nunca te lo dije…

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - la castaña comenzaba a desesperase - Ronald ve al grano - le ordenó.

- Pansy está afuera… ella podrá explicarte todo - le dijo.

- ¿QUÉ?... ¿Está aquí? - se exaltó - No quiero verla…ella…

- Hermione por favor… aunque Malfoy no este… escúchala - le suplicó el pelirrojo - ha bebido _Veritaserum_, te dirá toda la verdad.

Herm no dijo nada más, solo se llevó la mano al vientre, la herida de la operación comenzaba a dolerle, sucedía siempre que se exaltaba. Aguardó algunos segundos, miró a su pequeña, aun dormía, en ese momento Ron entró nuevamente acompañado de Pansy Parkinson.

- Dale un minuto… tuve que usar un _Petrificus totalus _contra ella para que no escapara mientras hablaba contigo - se disculpó él.

La castaña solo asintió, después de un rato la pelinegra recuperó la conciencia, primero miró a Hermione contrariada, después hecho un vistazo a toda la habitación en busca de Draco, le aterraba el tener que enfrentarlo, se giró para mirar a Ron que solo asintió con la cabeza.

- No está… ha partido a una misión - le explicó el pelirrojo.

- Granger… yo… - era tanto lo que tenía que decirle que no sabía como comenzar.

- ¿Tú que? ¿Me quieres explicar lo que sucedió de una buena vez? - comenzó a irritarse aun más, el dolor de la herida aumentaba.

- Empieza por decirle que fue lo que en realidad vio él día del accidente - le sugirió Ron.

- Pues… sabía que irías al despacho de Draco - comenzó la chica - Me aparecí en ahí antes y lo hechice… lo que tu viste estaba planeado, desde que fui a verte a tu oficina…

Herm no dijo nada, la miró sorprendida, de verdad la había engañado Parkinson, todo concordaba con la versión que su esposo trató de explicarle tantas veces. Trato de concentrarse para escuchar el resto de la historia, se sentía contrariada. Por un lado estaba feliz de saber que él hombre que amaba jamás le había mentido y por el otro, se sentía como un estúpida, había sido tan injusta con él que se había alejado de su lado…


	56. Chapter 56

**Capitulo 55. Veritaserum ii**

- Es una bebé muy linda - comentó Pansy mientras miraba a la pequeña - Se parece a su padre - se mordió el labio apenada cuando se percató de la reacción de la castaña al recordar a Draco.

- Lo siento Herm - se lamentó Ron cuando él y Pansy estaban por salir de la habitación.

- No te ofendas Ron, pero… eso no me sirve de nada - aun analizaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar - Draco se fue…

- Perdóname… se que las cosas se arreglaran cuando vuelva Malfoy - dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Apenas se fueron Hermione se puso de pie, tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y no aguantó más, esta vez se desahogó como nunca. Habían pasado tantas cosas en lo últimos meses, ya no podía lidiar con aquel torbellino de emociones. Primero llegó a sentir que su vida se derrumbaba al enterarse de que esperaba un hijo de su peor enemigo, después aquella farsa de su matrimonio y todos los problemas que le había ocasionado con sus amigos y, cuando pensó que su final feliz había llegado por fin, el día que Draco le confesó su amor, aquella felicidad se esfumó tan rápido con lo Parkinson, que la castaña ya no sabía que esperar, no creía poder aguantar lo que viniera, lo único que deseaba de todo corazón, era el regreso de Draco para solucionar las cosas, para que Maddy tuviera la hermosa familia que hace poco había planeado formar con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó Ginny molesta cuando se percató de la presencia de Pansy.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de lo que hiciste? - inquirió Blaise al tiempo que de dirigía una mirada reprobatoria.

- Yo… vine a decirle la verdad a Granger - contestó ella de inmediato por efecto de la poción.

- Si como no… ¿qué no te cansas de hacer daño? - la pelirroja miró con atención al acompañante de Pansy - ¿Ronald que haces con ella? - indagó.

- Solo puedo decirles que Herm esta al tanto de toda la verdad - respondió ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana - Ambos venimos a hablar con ella…

- ¿Ambos? ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes dos? - interrumpió el moreno extrañado.

- Hay muchas cosas que deben saber… en otro momento hablaremos de ello - les explicó Ron - Tenemos que irnos… adiós - se despidió y se fue antes de que pudieran hacerle mas preguntas.

- ¿A que se refiere con que tenemos que hablar? - la confundida chica miraba en la dirección en que se había ido su hermano.

- No lo sé… yo tampoco entiendo nada - comentó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

Analizaron lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos más, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía, así que se dieron por vencidos y decidieron entrar a ver a Hermione. Cuando entraron a la habitación la castaña se encontraba en uno de los sillones, sosteniendo a su pequeña hija y no paraba de llorar.

- Herm ¿qué tienes? ¿estás bien? - preguntó de inmediato su amiga.

- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿quieres que llame al medico? - se preocupó Blaise.

- No… estoy bien - se limpió las lágrimas y le entregó la bebé a Ginny.

- Entonces… tiene que ver con Parkinson ¿no es así? - indagó la pelirroja.

- Acabamos de topárnosla ¿qué te dijo? - el moreno se acercó a ella para que reconfortarla.

- La verdad - dijo por fin la afligida castaña - Ron le dio _Veritaserum _y… me contó lo que sucedió el día del accidente - comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿En serio? - se sorprendió el chico.

- Y no solo eso… todo este tiempo ambos se han entendido…

- ¿QUÉ? - interrumpió su amiga.

- Hay algo que no les dije - trató de calmarse para poder contarles - El día de su boda… ¿recuerdas que cuando entre al baño tuve que ir al de la biblioteca? - se dirigió a Blaise.

- Si… Thomas y Finnigan estaban en el del vestíbulo - recordó él.

- Pues… ese día me encontré con Ron y Parkinson - suspiró lista para decirlo - los dos estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora…

- ¿Mi hermano y esa zorra? - la pelirroja no podía creerlo, decidió dejar a Maddy en la cuna y se acercó a Herm para escucharlo todo.

- Si… con todo lo que pasó no pude contarles - Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse - Al parecer se entienden desde hace mucho tiempo, Ron acaba de confesarme que ambos tenían la intención de separarme de Draco...

Mientras tanto, Pansy llegó a su casa aun acompañada de Ron, el efecto de la poción aun no había pasado, por lo que durante el camino, la chica le había contado a su acompañante algunas otras de sus pequeñas fechorías.

- Listo - dijo Ron cuando la mucama abrió la puerta.

- Gracias por acompañarme de regreso - expresó la pelinegra - Espero que puedas solucionar las cosas con Granger…

- Pues… no lo se - se encogió de hombros - Lo dudo, pero… me conformo con que ella arregle el mal entendido con el padre de su hija.

- A pesar de todo… es muy noble de tu parte que pienses así - comentó Pansy.

- ¿Noble? ¿Después de todo el daño que le hice? - rió sarcástico.

- Pues…

- En fin - interrumpió él - Tengo que regresar al Ministerio…

- Está bien… nos vemos - se despidió ella.

- Adiós Pansy y... me alegra mucho que hayas hablado con Herm - dijo Ron con una media sonrisa.

- Si…adiós - se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa - Espera…

- ¿Qué sucede? - indagó él.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que hable con Granger me di cuenta de algo… - comenzó a decirle.

- ¿De que? - indagó el pelirrojo.

- Antes contéstame algo… ¿la quieres? - le preguntó.

- Pues, supongo… es mi mejor amiga - se encogió de hombros.

- Mmm, parece que no entendiste mi pregunta - la chica se mordió el labio y volvió a preguntar - Me refiero a que ¿la amas?

- Pues - meditó un momento - Todo este tiempo creí que así era… por lo visto no, si fuera así no me hubiera atrevido a dañarla…

- Vaya, justo lo mismo me sucede con Draco - se sinceró ella (n/a aun efectos de la poción) - todo este tiempo me creí enamorada de él y…

- ¿Solo era una especie de obsesión? - interrumpió Ron que la entendía perfectamente.

- Exacto - coincidió la pelinegra - Mientras nuestros padres vivían estuvimos comprometidos, tal vez por eso creí que tendría que ser para mi, y ahora… - dudó.

- ¿Ahora que? - inquirió el ojiazul.

- Me he dado cuenta de que jamás he estado enamorada de él - aceptó.

- ¿Cómo es que te has dado cuenta hasta ahora? - de pronto el pelirrojo estaba muy interesado en la conversación.

- Pues… digamos que… creo que ahora si estoy enamorada de alguien - dijo por fin - Y bueno… esto no puede compararse con lo que creía sentir por él.

- Ahh… ya entiendo - musitó - Vaya… y ¿quién es el afortunado? - curioseó.

- Tú lo conoces… bastante bien diría yo - jugueteó Pansy al entender la intención de la pregunta (n/a celos Ron?).

- ¿Ah si? - parecía no entender aquello.

- Ronald… se trata de ti - confesó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?... Espera… ¿QUÉ? - al fin comprendió y no podía creerlo.

- Mira… no se si aun sean los efectos de la poción, pero… - lo observó detenidamente - me siento muy bien a aceptar lo que siento por ti.

- T-tú e-estás e-enamorada d-de m-mí - tartamudeó.

- Pues… eso creo - le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

- ¡Wow! - su cara se iba ruborizando cada vez más - Yo… no… no sé que decir.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada - se acercó a él para abrazarlo- Después de todo lo que ha pasado… es obvio que no quieras saber nada más de mi - le dijo al oído.

- Es que… yo siento lo mismo - le susurró - Bueno… eso creo…

- ¿En serio? - la pelinegra se separó de él para mirarlo.

- Si…T-tú ¿crees que podríamos intentarlo? - indagó Ron.

- ¿Tú y yo?... ¿después todo lo que he hecho? - preguntó para asegurarse de que Ron recordara todo lo que había pasado - Tus amigos jamás lo aceptarían…

- De hecho… esto sonará raro, pero… fue un gran amigo me dijo que después de todo lo que importa es arrepentirse y enmendar los errores…

- Lo dices por lo de Granger, pero… ¿qué no te importa mi pasado? - inquirió apenada al tiempo que miraba al piso.

- Acabas de decirlo… es pasado - esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que sonrió.

- Vaya, jamás hubiera imaginado que serías así… ahora entiendo por que siento esto por ti - dijo aun mirando hacía abajo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? - la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Pues no lo sé… - dudó - Estoy bromeando - aclaró al ver la cara de decepción del chico.

- Entonces ¿Es un si? - le guiñó el ojo.

- Mmm… ¿qué te parece si vienes a cenar esta noche y te doy la respuesta?

- Buena idea… aquí estaré - accedió Ron - Y si me permites… ahora si tengo que irme a trabajar, es tarde.

- Adiós… cuídate - se acercó para besar su pálida mejilla.

- Adiós Pansy - él en cambio, con un rápido movimiento se giró y logró rozar sus labios.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decirle algo, Ron se dio la vuelta, caminó algunos pasos y desapareció, dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida pero con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro…

Por otra parte, la castaña les contó a los Zabini todo lo que había hablado con Parkinson y el pelirrojo, era hora de que ellos también supieran la verdad, les habló también, entre otras cosas, del último enfrentamiento entre Ron y su esposo, además de lo que le había hecho creer Pansy cuando la visitó en su despacho.

- No puedo creerlo de Ron - Ginny movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación - Después de lo mucho que criticó lo tuyo con Draco…

- Sin embargo, de Pansy era obvio esperar eso y más - comentó Blaise - Con lo de tu accidente no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar bien sobre esto con Draco… pero desde el principio supe que Parkinson era la culpable - recordó un poco - Ella estuvo aquí el día del accidente…

- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió la castaña.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - lo interrogó su mujer.

- Pues cuando fui a buscar a Draco, estaba muy mal… tuve que detenerlo para que no la asesinara porque…

- ¿Asesinarla? - interrumpió Herm.

- Si… vamos Hermione, tú mejor que nadie conoces lo malvado y vengativo que puede llegar a ser Draco - dijo haciendo referencia a su enemistad en Hogwarts.

- Eso es cierto - intervinó la pelirroja - Cuando se lo propone… puede lograr ser como su padre - agregó.

- Exacto… por eso cuando lo encontré estaba estrangulando a Parkison, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan molestó - confesó.

- ¿Estrangulándola? - la castaña se llevó las manos al cuello aterrada - Pero…

- Si… sé que ya te lo hemos dicho mil veces - reconoció - No lo justifico, pero mi amigo estaba muy mal aquel día… apenas liberó a Pansy, se derrumbó como jamás creí que lo haría…

- Ejem - carraspeó Ginny al tiempo que le hacía señas a su marido para que guardara silenció, por lo visto aquello había afectado a Hermione.

- Pues… después de todo, la tonta soy yo - Herm se encogió de hombros mientras trataba se sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

Estaba más tranquila, después de todo platicar con los Zabini o con cualquiera de sus amigos, siempre tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Sin embargo, escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras del moreno, había logrado que se sintiera aun más culpable por rechazar a su marido.

- Solo tengo que esperar a que regrese Draco… tenemos muchas cosas que hablar…

- Así es - coincidió el moreno - Ya es hora de que la felicidad reiné de nuevo entre ustedes - dijo optimista, tratando de revertir el efecto de su comentario anterior.

- Ya verás que en cuanto llegue todo volverá a ser como antes - la animó su amiga, ayudado de paso a su esposo.

- Quiero pensar que será así, pero… antes de irse, noté a Draco muy extraño - suspiró - Es obvio que se cansó de rogarme… no se si querrá volver conmigo…

- Mmm… te ama Herm - le recordó la pelirroja - Solo… dale tiempo, estos días han sido muy difíciles para él…

- Ginevra tiene razón… él decidió alejarse porque cree que eso es lo que tú quieres - expresó - En cuanto sepa que se aclararon las cosas… volverá contigo.

- Eso espero - una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Así será… por ahora, se ocupó de arreglar todo para que estés bien - dijo Blaise al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba - Ginevra y yo tenemos la misión de cuidar de ti y… podrás recibir a tus padres en la Mansión…

- Si… Draco decidió que mi mamá la conjurara - recordó la pelirroja con una sonrisa - Estarán encantados de conocer a Maddy - se giró para mirar hacía la cuna donde la pequeña comenzaba a despertar.

Hermione solo sonrió levemente, deseaba ver a sus padres en estos momentos y después de todo, sus amigos tenían razón, Draco la amaba y se preocupaba por ella y por su hija, lo más seguro era que las cosas se solucionaran apenas llegara de la misión.

Dejando a la castaña más tranquila, Blaise y su mujer se fueron camino al Ministerio, su hora de comida había pasado y aun tenían que trabajar. Por la noche regresaron acompañados de Luna, estando Draco ausente, tenían que cumplir con la tarea que les había encomendado, cuidar a sus dos más grandes tesoros (n/a Ay mi vida!).

- ¡Hola Herm! - la saludó Luna - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cada vez mejor - contestó con una sonrisa - ¿Harry no viene contigo? - lo buscó con la mirada.

- No… lo encomendaron a una misión especial - respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Misión especial? - se sorprendió.

- Sé lo que estas pensando... si, partió con Draco… en un numeroso grupo - agregó Blaise.

- ¿Sabes a dónde? - indagó la castaña.

- No, no lo sé a ciencia cierta… se supone irán de un lugar a otro para cumplirla - les informó - Es por eso que no tienen idea de cuanto tiempo les llevará…

- Mmm… que bueno que me lo dices porque había pensado escribirle a Draco - expresó Hermione.

- Será muy difícil localizarlos… tendremos que esperar a que lleguen…

- O a que nos den noticias - agregó su mujer.

Después de eso siguieron conversando unos minutos más, era tarde y a pesar de su pronta mejoría, Herm precisaba descansar; después de todo, no había sido un día fácil…


	57. Chapter 57

**Capitulo 56. La visita de los granger**

Blaise:

Por seguridad, no puedo informarte mi paradero y tampoco tengo muchas oportunidades de escribir, por lo que espero que estés cumpliendo con lo que te pedí. No olvides ir al Wizengamot, en cuanto regrese estaré listo para firmar la anulación de mi matrimonio, encárgate también de que los Granger se sientan como en casa, a Jane le hará muy bien tenerlos cerca…

Por favor cuida bien de ella y Maddy, pongo en tus manos mis dos mas grandes tesoros.

PD. Harry y yo estamos bien, la misión llevará más tiempo del que creíamos, házselo saber a Luna y a los demás.

Saludos,

D. L. M.

Al terminar de leer la carta, la dobló y guardó en su buró, sonrió satisfecho, al fin tenía noticias de su amigo. En ese momento Ginny entró a la habitación para coger su bolso, tenían que ir a trabajar y encargarse de Herm que por la tarde sería dada de alta.

- Amor… vámonos - le dijo a su esposo.

- Recibí una carta de Draco - le contó.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? - se entusiasmo con la noticia - A Herm le hará muy feliz saberlo.

- Mmm… sobre eso - abrió el cajón del buró para sacar la nota y entregársela a su mujer - Léela.

- "Blaise. Por seguridad" Bla, bla, bla… "espero que estés cumpliendo con lo que te pedí. No olvides ir al Wizengamot… - comenzó a bajar la voz conforme leía - ¿QUÉ?

- No te lo había dicho, pero… antes de irse me pidió que comenzara con la anulación - le reveló el moreno.

- Por supuesto no vas a hacerlo ¿verdad? - inquirió preocupada.

- Pues… - meditó confundido.

- Amor... ahora que Hermione sabe la verdad no tienen porque separarse - le recordó.

- Pero Draco…

- Él te lo pidió porque pensaba que Herm jamás volvería aceptarlo… olvídate de realizar el tramite - le sugirió.

- Está bien… tienes razón - admitió Blaise - Pero ¿crees que deba comentarlo con Hermione?

- No, no, no… no se lo digas - le suplicó - Eso la pondrá más triste… solo coméntale que Draco escribió y que está bien.

- Ok - aceptó él - supongo que es lo mejor.

Miraron el reloj, comenzaba a hacerse tarde, guardaron la carta, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de inmediato camino al Ministerio…

Habían pasado algunos días y Hermione por fin sería dada de alta y tal y como el rubio había determinado, se iría a la Mansión Malfoy con su hija.

- ¿Listas para irnos? - preguntó Blaise que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- Si… Maddy está lista para conocer su habitación ya ¿verdad mi vida? - le dio un tierno beso a su pequeña.

- Pues vamos entonces - el moreno tomó la maleta de Herm y algunas otras cosas que faltaban, el resto de los regalos que habían recibido ya estaban en la Mansión.

- ¿Y Ginny? - indagó la castaña antes de salir de la habitación.

- Se adelantó para que todo estuviera listo… Molly está con ella - le informó él.

Hermione estaba mucho mejor, de cuando en cuando le dolía un poco la herida, pero pasaba de inmediato. Caminaron hasta un área del hospital llena de chimeneas, por las que una y otra vez llegaban sanadores y magos y brujas, heridos o no a través de la Red Flu.

Blaise tomó un puñado de polvos Flu, los tres entraron en una de las chimeneas y en un par de minutos aparecieron en la Mansión.

El moreno condujo a Hermione a la sala de estar y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, gran parte de la familia Weasley, sus amigos y sobre todo, sus padres, estaba ahí, dándole la bienvenida. Supuso que Molly había cumplido la promesa a Draco, hechizando la casa para que pudieran visitarla e intuyó que, aunque no fuera un encargo de su esposo, Ginny se había encargado de organizar la mejor bienvenida. La pelirroja y tal vez Luna, había adornado la sala de estar con un gran letrero de bienvenida y algunas esferas y listones rosados que flotaban en el aire. Definitivamente lo único que le faltaba, además de tener a su pequeña en brazos y estar rodeada de sus seres queridos, era que Draco estuviera ahí.

- ¡Sorpresa! - Ginny se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias… gracias a todos - un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- No llores querida - su madre corrió a abrazarla - Déjame conocer a mi nieta.

La princesita Malfoy tenía parte de la cara cubierta con su cobijita, por lo que su abuela la destapó de inmediato, por fortuna estaba despierta. Hizo un ademán de querer sostenerla y Herm se la entregó enseguida.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... Robert tienes que verla, es preciosa - esta vez fue Jane quien derramó lágrimas de alegría.

- Es muy hermosa - coincidió él orgulloso abuelo cuando se acercó y pudo verla.

- ¡Bienvenidas! - Arthur se acercó para abrazar a Herm, mientras los Granger seguían contemplando a su pequeña nieta.

- ¡Gracias Sr. Weasley! ¡Gracias chicos! - sonrió la castaña.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Herm - le dijo Percy.

- Nos da mucho gusto ver que te has recuperado - le aseguró George.

- Si… esta vez nos asustaste - le recordó Luna.

- Más vale que no lo hagas nunca más eh - le advirtió Blaise.

- Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer - levantó la mano en señal de promesa.

- Bueno, bueno… imagino que todos tendrán hambre - supuso la Sra. Weasley - Los elfos prepararon la comida… vamos al comedor - les ordenó.

La mayoría de los presentes conocían a Molly, por lo que obedecieron de inmediato, sabían lo insistente que era y lo mucho que podía molestarse si no accedían a hacer lo que decía.

- Por lo visto pensaron en todo - comentó Herm cuando vio un pequeño moisés ubicado en el comedor.

- Pues si… ¿nos crees capaces de dejar a Maddy mientras comemos? - indagó su amiga pelirroja.

- Ella tiene razón… mientras este aquí yo tampoco perderé de vista a mi nieta - le aseguró la Sra. Granger.

- Ni hablar… era obvio que ese moisés recorrería toda la casa - dijo Robert con una sonrisa.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, no había duda de que Madison sería una niña muy mimada por todos, sobre todo por sus abuelos (n/a y su papi)…

- Nos vemos Herm… cuídate mucho - se despidió Ginny. Blaise, Luna y ella era los últimos en irse.

- Si… gracias por todo chicos - les dijo con una sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer - la rubia se acercó para abrazarla - Adiós.

- Cuídate - Blaise la abrazó también - Por cierto… recibí una carta de Draco- recordó cuando se iba.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué decía? - preguntó la castaña emocionada.

- Si, la recibí en la mañana… al parecer esto les llevará más tiempo de lo que esperaban - le contó - Me pidió nuevamente que cuidará de ustedes…

- ¿Dónde está? - indagó ella.

- No lo sé… por cuestiones del Ministerio no mencionó su paradero - le explicó el moreno.

- Mmm… que lastima - se lamentó Herm - tenía la esperanza de poder escribirle.

- Pues… como te dije antes… lo mejor es que esperes hasta que regrese - le aconsejó.

- Por lo visto no tengo otra opción - suspiró tristemente.

- Ten paciencia… pronto se arreglará todo - le aseguró Ginny.

Luna la miró con ternura y asintió secundando el comentario de la pelirroja, Herm suspiró nuevamente, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró, Jane se encontraba ahí, acunando a la pequeña Malfoy cerca de la cama de su madre.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que me la lleve? - preguntó la Sra. Granger por quinta vez a su hija.

- No mamá… no te preocupes, estaremos bien - gritó desde el baño.

- Mmm… está bien - dijo no muy convencida - Si necesitas algo no dudes en despertarme…

- Si… muchas gracias - salió del baño para despedirse de ella.

- ¡Buenas noches! - le deseó Jane y se acercó para abrazarla.

- ¡Buenas noches mamá! - respondió la castaña - Me da mucho gusto que tú y papá estén aquí - caminó hacia su armario.

- Nosotros estamos felices de poder visitarte y sobre todo ayudarte - le aseguró su madre.

- ¡Gracias! - dijo mientras se terminaba de poner el pijama.

- No tienes nada que agradecer hija - le recordó - Y bueno… ya mañana hablaremos sobre lo que pasó - señaló justo cuando se iba.

En cuanto Jane se fue, Hermione se acercó a una pequeña cuna móvil en la que descansaba su hija, la contempló durante un par de minutos, sin duda era una bebé hermosa, al mirarla podía ver a su amado Draco en ella. Dio un suspiro, habían pasado muchas cosas, ansiaba el momento en que el rubio regresara para que ella pudiera pedirle una disculpa, estaba segura de que en cuanto eso sucediera, serían la más linda y feliz familia del mundo mágico.

Caminó hacía su cama, se recostó y con un movimiento de su varita apagó la luz, estaba cansada por lo que se quedó dormida de inmediato. El gusto no le duró demasiado, un par de horas después el llanto de Madison la despertó, era hora de alimentarla. Se levantó y la tomó cuidadosamente para llevarla a la cama con ella, comenzó a alimentarla y de nuevo ambas se durmieron...

- ¡Buenos días querida! - saludó Jane a su hija en cuanto entró a la habitación.

- ¡Hola mamá! - dijo Herm y enseguida dio un enorme bostezo.

- Te traje el desayuno - acercó a ella una charola con comida - Ya conocí a Tandy y Babsy… son algo testarudos - sonrió.

- Si, lo son… pero cocinan delicioso - le aseguró la castaña.

- Me lo imagino… Y ¿qué tal dormiste? - le preguntó al tiempo que Hermione bostezaba nuevamente.

- Pues… no tan bien como esperaba - admitió - Maddy se despertó unas tres o cuatro veces…

- Es normal… por eso te dije que sería mejor que yo me la llevara - le recordó - Tú necesitas descansar.

- Pero tú no puedes alimentarla y…

- Existen los biberones querida… la bebé debe acostumbrarse porque no siempre estarás a su disposición - le dijo.

- Pero mamá… es muy pequeña - hizo una mueca suplicante - Dejemos los biberones para dentro de unos meses ¿si?

- Está bien… solo no esperes demasiado, la mal acostumbrarás - le advirtió su madre.

- No… te prometo que no esperare mucho - sonrió Herm.

- Bueno… ahora dime - Jane tomó asiento cerca de su hija - ¿Qué fue todo lo que pasó hija?

- Pues… - le dio una pequeña mordida a su tarta de calabaza - Todo estaba bien, Draco y yo estábamos muy felices, hasta que…

Hacia mucho que no conversaban por lo que el relato le llevo bastante tiempo, más aun, porque de cuando en cuando Herm tomaba pequeños bocados de la charola.

- Vaya - su madre aun analizaba lo que había pasado - Es que es increíble...

- Lo sé… es muy difícil de comprender - coincidió ella.

- Si… parece una de esas telenovelas latinas que suelo ver con tu padre - comentó Jane aun con un dejo de confusión - Y espero de todo corazón que ustedes también tengan su final feliz…

- Yo también mamá… por eso ansío tanto la llegada de Draco - se sinceró Herm - Por cierto ¿Dónde está papá?

- Mmm… pues desde ayer se encargó de recorrer toda la casa, ya lo conoces - entornó los ojos - Y hace un rato encontró la habitación con la pantalla de plasma y…

- Se olvido de todo - terminó la frase.

- Si… sinceramente yo nunca pensé que tendrían ese tipo de artefactos aquí - dijo Jane sorprendida.

- Pues desde que los visitamos Draco se encargo de incorporar cosas muggles a la casa… no quiere que Maddy ignore ese tipo de cosas aun viviendo en el mundo mágico - Herm sonrió.

Definitivamente el rubio era único, por un momento recordó el día en que invitó a los Señores Weasley al cine, justo ese día les obsequió también una Tv y un horno de microondas, que Arthur no dejaba de contemplar emocionado.

- Ahora que recuerdo… ¿papá ya vio el _Lamborghini_ de Draco? - le preguntó.

- Supongo que no… sería lo único que lograría sacarlo del la habitación con la pantalla - ambas comenzaron a reír con el comentario, logrando que sus risas despertarán a la pequeña Malfoy…

Las semanas pasaron, los Granger se acoplaban cada vez mejor a la vida en el mundo mágico, lamentablemente les quedaban pocos días antes de partir nuevamente a su hogar. La princesita Malfoy se veía cada día mas linda, se parecía más y mas a su padre, era la luz que desde hace mucho tiempo faltaba en la Masión Malfoy (n/a q cursi!).

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? - preguntó Ron a la mucama en cuanto esta abrió la puerta.

- En la recamara de su hija - le informó - ¿Quién le digo que la busca?

- No tengo tiempo… ¿cómo llegó a la habitación? - el pelirrojo parecía muy alterado.

- Pero…

- SOLO DIGAME - le ordenó - Tengo algo importante que decirle.

- Está bien - accedió la mujer - Es por aquí - le indicó el camino.

Ron caminó a toda prisa por donde le había dicho la mucama, y abrió la puerta de forma abrupta, Hermione se encontraba en la mecedora alimentando a su hija.

- Ron ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó desconcertada, se cubrió y se puso de pie.

- Herm… vengo del Ministerio - comenzó.

- ¿Y? - fue su única respuesta, pero algo en su interior la hacía suponer que algo pasaba, por lo que prefirió dejar a la bebé en la cuna.

- Harry y Malfoy volvieron, alguno de ellos… está gravemente herido - le dijo al fin.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿HERIDO? - de pronto enloqueció - ¿quién? ¿cómo lo sabes? - tiró de su ropa y comenzó a sacudirlo exasperada.

- No lo sé… nos acaban de avisar - la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla- Blaise, Luna y Ginny van camino a San Mungo…

- No, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando - Herm comenzó a temblar, las lagrimas no demorarían en aparecer - Tengo que ir Hospital…

- Si…por eso vine, vámonos - la tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

- Mamá, mamá… mamá - gritaba la castaña desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Jane salió de la cocina.

- Por favor encárgate de Maddy… necesito ir al hospital - le informó.

- ¿Al hospital? ¿Te sientes bien? - indagó preocupada.

- Si, yo estoy bien - las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas - Después te cuento… tengo que irme.

La Sra. Granger solo asintió, no entendía lo que pasaba así que se limitaría a cumplir con lo que su hija le había pedido. Ron y Hermione salieron rápidamente de la casa camino al San Mungo, mientras un sinfín de emociones inundaban a la castaña. Por un lado deseaba que su mejor amigo estuviera bien, pero por otro, sin duda, anhelaba que Draco no fuese el herido…


End file.
